


Nella Selva Oscura

by DiraWhatIf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Folklore, Het and Slash, Italiano | Italian, Supernatural Elements, Urban Fantasy
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 96,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiraWhatIf/pseuds/DiraWhatIf
Summary: Castiglioscuro è un posto speciale per le Silvani.Castiglioscuro è infanzia, è quel brivido che ti coglie quando senti un fruscio provenire dal bosco, o ti arrampichi sulle merlature e con la coda dell'occhio vedi un'ombra che prima non c'era.Questa è una storia di streghe e armigeri, di ragazze nel bosco e figli del cimitero ... e di Succubi rocker che si innamorano della ragazza sbagliata.Questa è la storia di Castiglioscuro e della sua città, Malacena: perché qui le notti sono sempre state strane.





	1. Prologo

 

 _Il bosco di notte cambiava forma._  
_Era qualcosa di scuro, una creatura viva di carne e sangue, che sussurrava e mormorava._  
_Era sicura che non tutti i boschi fossero così._  
_Perché c’erano cose che non avrebbero dovuto esserci in quella montagna alta e scura, che le sovrastava da quando lei e sua sorella avevano memoria._  
_Rimaneva comunque casa loro: lì erano cresciute, lì, se il buon Dio voleva, sarebbero vissute, si sarebbero sposate, avrebbero dato alla luce bambini e poi sarebbero morte._  
_Non conoscevano nient’altro, anche se sapevano che oltre il bosco c’era una città, un Comune a cui bisognava dare quel poco che si estraeva dalla terra e si chiedeva alle bestie._  
_Il bosco aiutava; poteva sfamarti, poteva curarti se ne conoscevi le piante, i frutti e le bacche. C’erano segreti dietro il verde screziato delle foglie, dietro la terra umida e scura che profumava le mani quando vi infilavi le dita._  
_L’importante era non andarci di notte._  
_Mamma prima di morire aveva loro insegnato tutto, di nascosto al padre: era un uomo buono e le amava come aveva amato la sua sposa, ma non avrebbe mai potuto capire._  
_Mamma aveva loro insegnato i segreti del bosco come sua madre prima ancora aveva fatto con lei. E ancora prima, un’altra donna, così in una linea di donne figlie della selva. Silvane, così le chiamavano._  
_Il bosco di giorno era loro amico. Parlava una lingua che lei e sua sorella conoscevano bene._  
_Diceva tante cose, ma una sola era ripetuta in continuazione:_ non di notte, non di notte, non venite di notte bambine.

 _Poi era arrivato quell’uomo; veniva da luoghi lontani e parlava un dialetto diverso dal loro. Sapeva però farsi capire, e tutti avevano cominciato ad ascoltarlo. Alcuni dicevano fosse un prete. Altri un uomo pio._  
_Perché aveva cominciato a promettere. A raccontare._  
_Aveva cominciato a parlare del bosco, e di ciò che nascondeva di notte._  
_E tutti avevano ascoltato._

 

 ****

 

 

 

_Nel mezzo del cammin di nostra vita /_  
_mi ritrovai per la selva oscura/ ché la diritta via era smarrita._  
(Primo Canto dell’Inferno, Dante)

 

Ariele sentiva l’erba crescere.  
Non che fosse questo gran dono; tutti quelli della sua razza sapevano farlo.  
Era però anche in grado di capire i Bipedi quando parlavano la loro lingua assurda – almeno, abbastanza per ottenere ciò che voleva.  
_Cibo. Soprattutto cibo._  
Inoltre, era in grado di spostarsi tra le maglie dello spazio e del tempo - ma solo di martedì e giovedì.  
Era un Sorvegliante, ed era nato con un compito preciso.  
Ma, essendo un gatto, solitamente la mattina preferiva dormire.

“Ecchepalle, _ancora_?”  
L’esclamazione proveniva da una delle Bipedi con cui divideva la vita. Esemplare giovane, ma con già il doppio dei suoi anni felini; in quella casa era la sua preferita.  
(Principalmente perché gli rifilava schifezze che la Bipide Maggiore gli aveva vietato.)  
Aprendo pigramente un occhio la vide saltare giù dal letto e contemplare scornata il panorama grigiastro fuori dalla finestra.  
“Piove. Sempre. In continuazione. Non smette _mai_.” Elencò a beneficio di nessuno, o forse suo, nel qual caso era suo dovere ignorarla. “ Belle vacanze estive di merda!” Concluse prima di abbandonare la stanza con il clamore che la contraddistingueva da quando aveva iniziato la fase che i Bipedi chiamavano _adolescenza_.  
Ariele si stiracchiò sul letto sfatto, impossessandosi del centro esatto. E sbadigliò.

Oltre la collina risuonò un tuono e questo, invece, reclamò la sua attenzione: le vibrisse ebbero un fremito, le orecchie si appiattirono.  
Era già il secondo nelle ultime ventiquattro ore, e non era un tuono normale. Era un tuono che gridava _._  
E no, non diceva cose piacevoli.

Per quanto fosse fonte per lui di continuo stupore, i Bipedi non si erano accorti di nulla.  
Non solo quelle con cui viveva, ma tutti quelli che incrociava; e vivendo in un paese di poco più che mille anime, tra umane e feline, era tanto.  
Eppure avrebbero dovuto, perché i segni erano ovunque, e neanche troppo nascosti.  
Tipo, quella pioggia ininterrotta che da tre settimane omaggiava Malacena. E i tuoni, i tuoni che gridavano.  
L’aveva sentita chiamare _Nuvola di Fantozzi, Sfiga Cosmica, Ma Porcaccia Miseria_ e tanto altro; riassumendo, un evento infelice legato al caso.  
Certo.  
Pur con tutto il bagaglio di scoperte fatte dalla loro razza nel corso dei secoli, i Bipedi avevano la singolare capacità di rimanere ciechi a ciò che i loro cinque sensi non potevano catalogare. Era in un certo senso una forma di pigrizia mentale ma, Ariele sospettava, anche un modo per tutelarsi.  
Altrimenti, nessuno avrebbe mai voluto vivere in un posto come Malacena.  
Eppure, centinaia di anni prima, così gli era stato raccontato dai Sorveglianti anziani, un Bipede era arrivato lì con gli occhi ben aperti.  
Non era finita bene, ma sarebbe potuta finire _tanto_ peggio.

_E adesso sta ricominciando …_

Un secondo tuono, stavolta più vicino.  
Ariele, dato che non c’erano altri gatti nei paraggi, trovò del tutto scusabile rintanarsi sotto le lenzuola.  
In posti come Malacena la normalità restava sulla soglia della porta, aspettando di poter rientrare per poter continuare a fare le sue cose.  
Ariele aveva paura che quell’estate avrebbe dovuto aspettare un bel po’.

 

 

 

****

  
Note:

Prima originale long. Dire che sono nervosa sarebbe usare un eufemismo.  
Questa storia, o almeno il suo concept, sta in un cassetto da anni e risponde sostanzialmente ad una domanda nerd: _perché non scrivere un fantasy ambientato in Toscana?_

Come al solito, ogni recensione è la benvenuta. Pure per dirmi che fa cagare e che dovrei darmi all'agricoltura

Qualche doverosa aggiunta:

La storia è ambientata in Italia, ma il paesino di Malacena è fittizio. Indicativamente si trova in [questa](https://goo.gl/maps/BbxZxDzM4a42) ridente posizione geografica, tra la Pieve di Molli e l’agglomerato urbano di Tegoia.  
Il resto dei luoghi che verrà citato invece esiste eccome.  
E di storie a proposito me ne sono state raccontate parecchie. Spero di rendergli giustizia!

Buona lettura!

**Dira**


	2. Capitolo 1

 

1.

  
  
Non di notte. Non venite di notte, bambine.  
  
_Il bosco di notte cambiava forma._  
_Era qualcosa di scuro, una creatura viva di carne e sangue, che sussurrava e mormorava._  
_Era sicura che non tutti i boschi fossero così._  
  
Comunque il problema non era il bosco. Il problema era quello che ci stava sotto.

 

****

_"Il mondo è più di quello che possiamo percepire con i nostri cinque sensi.  
Questo mondo non esiste solo per gli esseri umani. _  
\- Hayao Miyazaki

  
Vivere a Malacena, provincia di Siena, Toscana, era come vivere fuori sincrono con il resto del mondo.  
Cate aveva diciassette anni e se avesse potuto, quella frase se la sarebbe tatuata in fronte, cosicché tutti avrebbero potuto vederla e concordare con lei.  
Il problema era che nella sua famiglia era l’unica a pensarlo: per sua sorella e sua mamma non c’era niente che mancasse nel loro paesino toscano di _seicentodiciassette_ persone.  
_Seicentodiciassette. Persone. Non siamo manco un paese, non ce lo meritiamo!_  
Stare a Malacena d’estate, quando avevi diciassette anni, era la tortura più crudele inventata al mondo.  
_Peggio di Guantanamo!_  
Ma aveva le mani legate dall’assenza di una patente; non poteva dunque far altro che rassegnarsi. Pertanto si alzò dal letto in cui vegetava da tutta la mattina e scese a far colazione con tutta la calma del mondo.  
_Dopo potrei studiare. O forse no. No. Tanto ho tutta la giornata …_  
L’unica cosa buona di quel fine Luglio disgraziato era proprio il dilatarsi del tempo in una prospettiva infinita, fatta di ore di colazione, ore di strimpellamenti di chitarra … e ore di noia.  
Sfiorò distratta il cellulare, in cui campeggiavano i messaggi non letti del gruppo Whatsapp che riuniva i suoi amici.  
_Se passiamo un altro pomeriggio a fumare erba a casa di Pietro mi ammazzo._  
Non che ci fosse niente di male, ma non avevano fatto altro per settimane, tranne le poche pause in cui aveva dovuto lavorare al bar; quello, per inciso, era stato persino peggio.  
_Sono un’artista non una donna di fatica._  
Talmente presa dalle sue sfortune si accorse a malapena che Sorellona era salita in casa.  
“Hai stirato i panni?” Sbottò entrando, perché era fatta così; Roísín non parlava, scoppiava.  
Cate le rivolse un sorriso pieno di amore fraterno. “Sto mangiando.”  
“Infatti ci stai sbriciolando sopra.” Replicò togliendo la pila di fronte a lei e dopositandola accanto al microonde, dove peraltro di briciole dovevano essercene almeno il doppio.  
_Non siamo forti nell’ordine, noi Silvani. Nossignore._  
Non erano forti in un sacco di cose: per esempio, nell’assomigliarsi.  
Lei e _Rosi_ avrebbero potuto tranquillamente essere due estranee, dato che condividevano giusto il colore degli occhi, un azzurro slavato. Sulla sua pelle scura però facevano tutt’altro effetto che su quella pallida dell’altra.  
_Stanno meglio a lei. Ha preso i colori da mamma, e io da mamma non posso prendere proprio niente …_  
Non che lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce. Come non le avrebbe mai detto che invidiava la massa di ricci rossi che al momento si stava raccogliendo in una coda sommaria, fermata da quello che sembrava … un elastico da pacchi?  
“Tu mi sa che vuoi diventare calva prima dei trenta.” La informò dolente.  
Sua sorella fece una smorfia mentre tirava su l’asse da stiro e recuperava il ferro. “Alopecia.” Reiterò.  
“Non credo proprio.” Le lanciò un’occhiata valutativa. “Che hai?”  
Cate rimestò nella tazza, dove galleggiavano una triste poltiglia biscottosa.  
“… Piove da mesi e non so che cazzo fare.”  
“Esagerata, sarà da un paio di settimane. E l’avevano detto alla tv che sarebbe stata un estate piovosa.”  
“Ma non così! A Siena mica piove!”  
“Mica no.”  
“L’ha detto mamma. A Siena c’è il _sole_.” Le lanciò uno lungo sguardo valutativo. “Girano anche a te?” Indagò: sua sorella aveva una linea base di malumore costante, ma quel giorno sembrava particolarmente infossata in sé stessa.  
_No, beh, diciamo in questo periodo._  
Róisín si strinse nelle spalle, prendendo la prima pila di magliette e mutande. “Ho dormito male stanotte.” Le spiegò.  
“Le hai prese le gocce?”  
“Le prendo sempre. Stavolta non hanno fatto granché effetto, tutto qui.” Tagliò corto. “Tu e i ragazzi non volevate andare a Firenze da quella vostra amica? Quella che si traveste?”  
“Fa cosplay. E comunque ci mettiamo almeno tre ore se prendiamo i mezzi!”  
“Quindi?”  
“Quindi poi come torniamo? Non ci sono mica SITA1 notturne per Malacena!”  
Sua sorella si strinse di nuovo nelle spalle; avrebbe voluto prenderla a calci, ma non era stupita del totale menefreghismo che dimostrava.  
Róisín, ne era convinta, era al mondo già con un diploma da barista, la scopa in mano e la totale incapacità di comprendere la noia.  
_Lei si tiene_ occupata _. Lavorando._  
_Blah!_  
Pietro sosteneva che vecchia dentro e per quanto volesse difenderla, Cate non sapeva proprio da dove avrebbe potuto cominciare. Sua sorella alternava le sue giornate tra il bar e la casa. Non l’aveva mai vista prendersi delle ferie e alle feste comandate al massimo poteva trovarla in camera con il naso sepolto in un libro.  
Erano nel 2017 e non aveva manco uno smartphone!  
“Magari potresti accompagnarci … o prestarci la macchina, Pietro ha la patente!”  
“Da due mesi, quindi è un no.” Alzò lo sguardo e rimirò crudele la sua aria speranzosa. “Doppio no. Non vi accompagno a Firenze e non posso lasciare il bar.”  
“Ma hai una cameriera!”  
“Sì, quella lì.” Sospirò. Un vago senso di colpa dovette appigliarsi al suo cervello rigoroso perché si morse un labbro. “Dai, non pioverà per sempre …”  
_Lo diceva anche il Corvo ed è morto sparato._  
Si alzò in piedi, perché altri cinque minuti in cucina e avrebbe commesso un gesto inconsulto, tipo spararle come al compianto Brandon Lee.  
Marciò verso il bagno perché aveva bisogno di una doccia per levarsi l’umido di dosso.  
La voce di Rosi la inseguì per le scale. “Metti a posto!”  
“Dopo!”  
Fuori un fulmine squarciò il cielo, e dall’imprecazione che lanciò Róisín doveva di nuovo essere saltata la corrente.  
Cate si sporse da una finestra, ignorò il diluvio che le aggredì la faccia e gli mostrò il medio.

 

****

  
Róisín avrebbe voluto avere tutto il tempo libero di Cate.  
Sua sorella, da brava adolescente, ignorava la fortuna che si trovava tra le mani per lamentarsi di qualcosa su cui non aveva comunque controllo, come la pioggia.  
Se lei avesse avuto tutta un’estate per sé, senza doveri o responsabilità, l’avrebbe passata a fare la cosa che preferiva al mondo.  
Ignorare l’umano creato per rifugiarsi nelle rovine del castello e leggere.  
Questo sogno però, per ovvie ragioni, era impraticabile.  
In cima a tutto, aveva un bar da mandare avanti. Il Bar.  
Le maiuscole non erano ironiche: suo nonno, il compianto Virgilio Silvani, non era stato quello che poteva definirsi un tipo creativo. Solido, piuttosto, con grandi mani e cervello pratico. Nel dopoguerra il paese aveva avuto bisogno di un punto di ritrovo che non fosse solo il circolo del dopolavoro. Virgilio aveva così venduto l’asino, ristrutturato la stalla e aveva trasformato il piano terra di casa Silvani nel _Bar_.  
Nel 2017 Il Bar manteneva ancora traccia del suo antico scopo nelle travi a vista, nei muri nudi e nel perenne odore di cantina.  
A Róisín piaceva, perché gli anni vi si erano sedimentati in uno stile eclettico, dalle vecchie sedie di paglia al bancone di legno scuro e usurato dalle tante mani e gomiti che vi si erano appoggiati. Ma a questi si aggiungevano i tanti piccoli cimeli che sua madre aveva riportato dai viaggi giovanili, come boccali di birra, sculture provenienti da più parti dell’Africa e un grande dipinto di una scogliera tedesca appeso sopra il camino.  
Non aveva cambiato granché da quando ne era diventata proprietaria; unica concessione, rifare l’impianto elettrico per ospitare un apparato stereo in filodiffusione e una bella tv al plasma di fronte al bancone.  
Il Bar rimaneva uguale a sé stesso da almeno sessant’anni e questo dava agli abitanti di Malacena un senso di continuità che tranquillizzava. Qualunque tempesta si fosse scatenata fuori dalle vecchie finestre piene di spifferi, il Bar avrebbe saputo prendersi cura dei suoi avventori.  
Suo nonno se l’era fatto promettere.  
  
_“Ricordatelo Rosina mia, questo posto accoglie tutti, l’ho voluto così e così deve rimanere, anche dopo che sarò morto. Deve stare aperto.”_  
  
Anche perché Il Bar era in effetti l’unico bar del paese.  
_Se non l’avessi preso in gestione l’intera Malacena mi avrebbe crocifisso in pubblica piazza per disservizio alla comunità._  
Róisín aprì la porta sul retro e passò direttamente dietro il bancone, dove Tea la cameriera stava servendo il caffè a Gianni, vecchietto da bar #2.  
_Tra l’altro, se piove, dove potrebbero andar mai i vecchietti del paese?_  
“Oh, _Rosina_!” La apostrofò l’uomo. “Dov’eri finita? Il caffè me lo faccio fare solo da te, che Tea non ha la mano!”  
“Ehi!” Protestò questa, ma fu lesta a tornare a servire i tavoli; temeva infatti la gigantesca macchina del caffè, una Cimbali del dopoguerra, come una sorta di mostro mitologico.  
“Eccomi qua.” Si stampò un sorriso in faccia, scivolando nel ruolo che ricopriva ogni giorno da dieci anni. Ormai era come infilare un paio di stivali vecchi e comodi. “Ero andata su a controllare che Cate si fosse alzata.”  
“Dormiva ancora? Alla sua età stavo tutto il giorno fuori … invece ora ‘sti ragazzini stanno sempre chiusi in camera, come mio nipote…”  
“Con questo tempo dove vuoi che vadano?”  
“Eh, tempaccio.” Convenne l’uomo grattandosi la pelata sotto la sempiterna coppola. Róisín ormai era sicura fosse in dotazione ad ogni vecchietto del paese. Senza, con tutta quella pioggia, si sarebbero sciolti come gelati?  
“Non vedevo nuvoloni così dalla guerra. Allora sì che veniva giù come le funi, pareva sarebbe cascato anche qualche santo!” Aggiunse lanciando un’occhiata fuori. “Non ha smesso un giorno. Pareva piangesse.”  
“Chi?”  
Gianni le rivolse un mezzo sorriso. “Come chi? La Montagnola, no?”  
“La Montagnola … quella sotto cui viviamo.”  
“E quale sennò! Per i nostri morti, sai.”  
“Certo.” Rispose per cortesia, perché Gianni, come ormai molti dei suoi avventori, non era un conversatore particolarmente ancorato al presente. A parte Tea potevano passare ore prima di vedere qualcuno sotto i settanta.  
_Quelli della mia età se ne sono andati tutti._  
E chi andava via da Malacena lo faceva per non tornare.  
Caricò la tazzina nella lavastoviglie e diede una controllata al locale, che ospitando al massimo venti coperti non era difficile da monitorare. Per ora solo cinque sedie erano occupate, e tutti erano già stati serviti.  
Si prese quindi il tempo per collegare il vecchio iPod alle casse sopra il bancone; l’unica cosa buona dei suoi attempati abituali era la sordità di cui soffrivano più o meno tutti.  
Mettere quindi un vecchio disco dei Sigur Rós a tutto volume non scombinava la giornata a nessuno; ma migliorava la sua.  
Tea, l’unica che purtroppo aveva un’udito funzionante, roteò gli occhi al cielo. “Qualche volta potresti mettere qualcosa di normale, tipo Marco Meng…”  
“Non si pronunciano nomi di artisti italiani in questa sede.” La freddò. “Al massimo ti concedò De Andrè.”  
“Chi?”  
“Va’ a servire i tavoli prima che ti licenzi.”  
Tea fece una smorfietta per niente turbata; _can che abbia non morde_ , avrebbe detto Cate con quella sua stupenda faccia da culo.  
“Certo che si vede che non sei italiana.”  
Róisín si irrigidì. Voleva bene a Tea, ma aveva la sensibilità di un muro di cemento.  
“Vuoi vedere la carta di identità?” Non riuscì a trattenersi.  
“Perché?”  
“No, niente. Nello si sta sbracciando, vedi se ha bisogno di un Bianchino. Se è il secondo, la risposta è no.”  
“Okay!”  
Tea fece per dirigersi verso il vecchietto #4 quando si voltò, la mano dentro la tasca del grembiule. “Ah, quasi dimenticavo. È arrivata una raccomandata, Giò l’ha portata qui!”  
“Devo ancora capire perché Giò, _il postino_ , non imbuca le lettere come il suo lavoro in teoria prevede.”  
“A che serve? Se sto qui le firmo io!”  
_Eccerto, e me le dai se te ne ricordi …_  
Si morse la lingua, comunque più interessata alla busta color ocra che l’altra le porgeva. Appena vide il mittente sentì un peso piombarle sullo stomaco. Fu felice che Tea si fosse già diretta verso Nello, perché così potè rintanarsi dietro il bancone e strappare la busta rivelandone il contenuto.  
Non che fosse una sorpresa: era un sollecito, solo uno dei tanti avvisi pieni di paroloni che riceveva ogni mese dallo stramaledetto ufficio Urbanistica del Comune di Malacena.  
“È per via del castello?” La voce di Gianni la fece quasi sobbalzare; si era scordata fosse ancora appoggiato al bancone, con la Repubblica ben salda in mano. Le rivolse un sorriso simpatetico. “Ne è arrivato un altro?”  
“È il terzo.” Se lo ficcò nella tasca del grembiule, quasi che questo potesse cancellare la gigantesca spada di Damocle che le pendeva sulla testa. Anche su quella di sua mamma e su quella di Cate, ma era come se la sua fosse diversa, un po’ più pesante e vicina.  
“ … me ne possono mandare trenta, per quanto mi importa.”  
“Dovrebbe però, bimba.”  
“Non hai capito.” Ritorse con rabbia. Quello, o il groppo alla gola che minacciava di manifestarsi in lacrime. “Di Castiglioscuro mi importa. È dei loro avvisi e delle loro cazzate sulla pericolosità e l’agibilità che non me ne frega nulla … perché non posso farci niente.”  
“Lo so, e mi spiace … quel posto è nella storia del paese, è un peccato sia finita così.” Quel tono gentile e presente, che sua madre avrebbe chiamato affettuoso, a lei faceva venir solo voglia di urlare.  
Non voleva l’affetto degli altri. Aveva bisogno di ben altro.  
_Euro. Migliaia di euro che non ho._  
“Non è ancora finita.” Ingoiò le lacrime per l’ennesima volta: se c’era un premio per quello, avrebbe potuto concorrere al titolo mondiale. “Col cazzo che è finita.”

 

****

  
Cate si accorse che sua madre era sveglia perché spalancò tutte le finestre nonostante stesse diluviando.  
“Mamma!” Urlò dal divano, infossandosi per evitare la sventagliata di acqua alle sue spalle. “Piove!”  
“Meglio, così si cambia aria! C’è puzza di chiuso.” Decretò passandole a fianco e regalandole un sorriso inscalfibile: tale, perché se anche si fosse messa a fare una scenata, Marina Malvaldi si sarebbe limitata a fissarla con aria da bonzo tibetano finché non si fosse stancata.  
Era un atteggiamento che sia con lei che con Róisín funzionava sempre.  
“E allagare casa?” Brontolò abbracciando il proprio pc come un fragile gattino.  
Il gatto vero di casa, in compenso, saltò sul davanzale e andò a godersi la pioggia.  
_Un gatto a cui piace l’acqua … è strambo, come ogni Silvani che si rispetti._  
“Esagerata.” Le venne rivolto per la seconda volta in quella giornata. Il tono di Marina era però addolcito da un carattere più diplomatico. Sua mamma era la fotocopia anziana di Rosi, se quest’ultima avesse avuto un approccio positivo alla vita, qualche chilo in più e parecchi centimetri in meno.  
Voleva bene a sua mamma, perché senza di lei si sarebbero probabilmente accoltellate a morte prima dei suoi diciotto.  
“Hai fatto pranzo?” Le chiese spostandosi ai fornelli e sbadigliando: sapeva che quella sera aveva un turno a Le Scotte, l’ospedale comunale di Siena dove lavorava, e si sentiva _un pochino_ in colpa a farla sgobbare quando aveva solo una manciata di ore per sé.  
Però era troppo pigra e arrabbiata con l’universo per essere una brava figlia.  
“Nah. Io e Rosi abbiamo fatto colazione tardi, poi è andata giù al bar.”  
“Vuoi un filo di pasta?”  
“Msì.”  
“Tonno e capperi?”  
L’esaltante scambio di battute esigeva una citazione pop. “E una fettina panata!”  
“Anche?”  
… che cadeva nel vuoto perché sia sua mamma che sua sorella parevano vivere in una realtà parallela dove l’umorismo moderno non arrivava.  
Non che il resto della popolazione di Malacena fosse tanto diverso: vuoi la pessima ricezione dovuta alla morfologia del posto, vuoi il tasso di natalità ridicolo, la modernità era sempre un po’ in ritardo. E nessuno si sbatteva perché le cose accelerassero.  
Quando le capitava di uscire dai confini del paese, Cate aveva la sensazione che, una volta passato il cartello che segnalava Malacena, la realtà diventasse … più _reale._  
Non trovava le parole giuste per spiegarlo, ma la percezione era quella.  
“No, va bene la pasta.” Sospirò infossandosi tra i cuscini del divano mentre Ariele le saltava in grembo in cerca di grattini. Lo allontanò perché era bagnato fradicio e questo le rivolse un’occhiata sprezzante prima di sparire chissà dove. “Niente capperi però, che mi fanno schifo.”  
Marina fece un mezzo sorriso, voltandosi verso la credenza. “Come tuo babbo. Anche a lui non piacciono … la prima volta che li ha provati li ha sputati nel tovagliolo. Che buffo che fu!”  
_Possiamo non parlare dello Stronzo?_  
Quella frase se la ingoiò come una medicina cattiva, perché non voleva litigare con la madre sull’argomento: sarebbe stato come prendere a calci un cucciolo di foca.  
Marina era un panetto soffice di buoni sentimenti, affetto per la loro famiglia e l’intero umano creato, persino per i vecchi ingrati le cui padelle doveva svuotare per lavoro.  
Non l’aveva mai vista arrabbiarsi, anche se Rosi giurava che fosse successo _almeno_ una volta, ma lei era troppo piccola per ricordarselo.  
Che gusto c’era a litigare con qualcuno che non mordeva per difendere la sua posizione?  
_Nessuno._  
“Ci sta.” Commentò pacata. “Del resto dalle sue parti mica ci sono, no?” Si avvicinò per lavare la frutta, tanto per fare qualcosa, che quando si parlava di suo padre aveva sempre voglia di muovere le mani. Meglio tenerle occupate.  
Sua mamma ci riflettè, una piccola ruga sulla sella del naso che ogni giorno diventava più profonda. “Non saprei. In Irlanda li coltivano i capperi?”  
“Boh.”  
Rosi sosteneva di vedere Marina invecchiata, ma non era possibile: era la mamma di sempre, con i capelli lisci tagliati in un caschetto sfilacciato, i vestiti a fiori che comprava quasi tutti uguali e l’aria perenne da bambina ad una bella festa.  
L’avrebbe difesa dal resto del mondo a calci e pugni. E sapeva che per Rosi era lo stesso.  
Di slancio la strinse in un abbraccio. “Andiamo al mare questo fine settimana?” Brontolò sulla sua spalla per far finta che fosse un gesto interessato e non un concreto bisogno di coccole.  
“Tesoro … lavoro, magari ti ci può accompagnare Rosi.” Il suo grugnito riottoso fu praticamente un’obiezione con tanto di accorato appello finale. “ … lo so.” Sospirò accarezzandole i capelli. “Ci parlo stasera prima di andar via, va bene?”  
“Tanto mica la convinci. È una testa di … pigna.”  
_Di cazzo._  
Ma niente parolacce in quella casa. La tradizione era iniziata con gli scappellotti di suo nonno ed era continuata con le occhiate di riprovazione ferita di sua mamma.  
Le facevano più effetto le seconde, ovviamente.  
Marina diede un giro di mestolo alla pasta. “Lo sai che in questo periodo è preoccupata per via del castello.”  
“Ma non è un problema solo suo!” Protestò come ogni volta, e ormai le sembrava di essere diventata un disco rotto. “È anche tuo … e nostro! Il nonno lo ha lasciato a noi, e dovremo preoccuparcene _tutte_!”  
“Siamo preoccupate.” Le ricordò. “Ma tua sorella vuole gestire la cosa. Vedrai che troverà una soluzione.”  
“Lo farà demolire.” Disse, e sapeva di essere crudele a sbatterlo così in faccia a sua mamma, che teneva a Castiglioscuro quanto e più di Rosi. “Dopo che quel cretino di Elia ci si è quasi ammazzato, il sindaco sta facendo una specie di mezza crociata, e secondo me manco tanto legale, per buttarci una bomba sopra o roba del genere …”  
“Si tratta di suo figlio, è normale che l’abbia un po’ presa sul personale.”  
“ _Un po’?_ Ha già mandato due avvisi, e ogni volta che passa dal bar fa quella scenetta da gerarca fascista!”  
“Cate…”  
“E quello _stronzo_ di Elia dice in giro che prima o poi ci franerà sulla testa, anche se è a _mille_ chilometri da qualunque casa abitata, quindi di che cazzo…”  
“ _Caterina_.” E quel tono, per quanto ancora ammantato di amore materno, prometteva una punizione coi fiocchi se avesse continuato.  
“Scusa …”  
Sua mamma si sporse per chiudere l’acqua del lavello, che aveva lasciato uscire copiosa mentre lavava la frutta. La guardò negli occhi e come ogni volta, la fece sentire piccola e scema.  
“Non voglio che venga demolito … è nostro.” Mormorò, perché sì, Castiglioscuro era un rudere pericolante in mezzo al bosco della Montagnola, ma non era solo quello: se Malacena pareva colpita da un incantesimo che aveva addormentato tutti, Castiglioscuro era la parte figa di quell’aborto di realtà incantata.  
Quella in cui aveva passato estati ad immaginarsi fantasmi, mostri e creature in ogni angolo.  
In cui aveva dormito sotto le stelle, vedendole gigantesche e vicinissime. In cui era salita, nonostante le fosse stato proibito, sul mastio, per vedere la Montagnola alle loro spalle, silenziosa, una marea di alberi scuri e sagomare con un dito le colline del senese a perdita d’occhio, oltre e oltre …  
Castiglioscuro era stato il primo posto in cui si fosse sentita a casa: non perché ci avesse mai abitato, ma perché l’aveva fatta sentire parte di Malacena ancor prima che Malacena l’accettasse, la negretta venuta da chissà dove.  
“Non voglio.” Concluse fissando una susina per non mettersi a piangere.  
Sua mamma le accarezzò una guancia. “E non succederà.” Le assicurò. “Faremo fare i lavori e il Sindaco non potrà più dire nulla.”  
Cate si fidava di sua mamma; ma quello era qualcosa che neanche tutta la testardaggine di sua sorella poteva combattere.  
I soldi servivano e non si trovavano. Lei aveva idee, ma ogni volta che gliene accenneva una Rosi partiva a litigare.  
“Potrei darle una mano …” Tentò per l’ennesima volta. “Quella pensata che mi è venuta, sai.”  
Sua madre esitò. “È un’idea carina tesoro, ma conosci tua sorella … non la pensa come te.”  
“Perché ha l’immaginazione di una capra morta!” Sbottò e lo vide, sua mamma ce la mise tutta per non mettersi a ridere.  
“Mangiamo, dai.” Si risolse a dire.  
Si sedette a tavola con lei e consumarono il pasto in silenzio, interrotte soltanto da un brutto programma di varietà.  
“Se glielo presentassi come un progetto, forse potresti convincerla.” Esordì sua mamma dal nulla mentre le sbucciava una pesca.  
“Tipo una roba scritta?”  
“Perché no? Io credo che abbia del potenziale.” Le mise nel piatto una decina di spicchi strizzandole un’occhio. “E se Rosi ti vede così convinta da metterlo su carta, potresti avere una possibilità di farti dare ascolto.”  
“Che palle…” Sbuffò, ma sua mamma aveva ragione: Rosi era incapace di valutare l’opinione altrui a parte la sua, ma era parziale a robe dall’aria ufficiale e, soprattutto, alla parola scritta.  
“Provaci.” La incoraggiò prima di rivolgere l’attenzione alla tv.  
_… ‘Fanculo, ci provo._  
Ma per farlo aveva bisogno di aiuto.  
  
  
  
_Mai che dica che mi aiuterà. Come poi fa sempre. Stronzo._  
Lo pensò con affetto e rivolse un sorrisone a sua madre. “Dopo esco, vado da Pietro a fare i compiti.”  
“Perfetto tesoro.”  
Sua sorella non aveva immaginazione e per questo stava sbattendo la testa come una mosca contro una finestra: per certe situazioni disperate serviva creatività.  
E di quella lei ne aveva a pacchi.

 

****

  
In uno spiazzo d’emergenza per la strada provinciale che univa la Montagnola a Sovicille era ferma un’Audi, il genere di auto che vuole mostrare uno status, più che farsi semplicemente guidare. Infatti, da essa ne uscì un uomo alto, dai folti capelli brizzolati e l’aria del professionista d’impresa.  
Il guardaroba elegante e la vettura non potevano però nascondere il nervosismo che sembrava animarlo come una corrente elettrica. Si accese una sigaretta nell’evidente attesa di qualcuno.  
Dopo una decina di minuti dietro a lui parcheggiò una vecchia Polo, la cui vernice rossa ormai virava più verso un singolare color salmone.  
Il guidatore si rivelò una donna vestita in un colorato abito a fiori che la faceva sembrare un bouquet rotondetto; questa chiuse la portiera ed accennò ad un sorriso. Gli occhi le brillavano di quell’allegria propria delle persone che prendono tutto per il verso giusto.  
Persino un incontro sgradevole come quello.  
“Ciao Carlo.” Lo salutò gentile ignorando l’espressione fosca di quest’ultimo. “Scusa il ritardo, ho cercato di parlare con Rosi mentre uscivo e…”  
“Stasera ho una cena a Stigliano con amici.” La interruppe. “Mi sono dovuto inventare una scusa con Francesca e non ho molto tempo. Spero sia importante.”  
“Se ti chiamo, lo è sempre.”  
Il tono in cui lo disse fece impallidire l’uomo. Diede un tiro nervoso alla sigaretta e poi la gettò a terra. “Si tratta di Selene?” Serrò le labbra. “Il Nero? Ha fatto o detto qualcosa?”  
“È tutto a posto.” Lo rassicurò Marina. “Del Nero me ne occupo io, è tutto sotto controllo ...” Volse lo sguardo verso il cielo, in cui alcuni nuvoloni ancora minacciavano pioggia. “E poi stasera è luna nuova. Non ti devi preoccupare per i tuoi ragazzi.”  
La tensione gli scivolò dalle spalle in maniera così palese che quasi intenerì Marina.  
Prima di ricordarsi che Carlo Ghini era il motivo principe per cui Castiglioscuro stava rischiando la demolizione.  
“Sono qui per il mio castello.” Disse infatti.  
Il Sindaco Ghini parve di colpo riacquistare sicurezza. “Questo però non è qualcosa che dobbiamo discutere come Sorveglianti, o sbaglio?”  
“No, ma …”  
“Allora usa i canali ordinari.” Infilò una mano nella tasca del costoso khaki che gli fasciava le gambe e ne tirò fuori le chiavi della macchina. “La mia posizione la conosci.”  
Per avere cinquant’anni era un bell’uomo, stimò Marina senza vero interesse. Da ragazza molte delle sue amiche gli erano andate dietro finché non aveva deciso di mettere la testa a posto sposandosi una giovane vedova romana che l’aveva seguito fino in Toscana.  
Non aveva mai capito l’allure di un bel faccino se non era seguito da un buon carattere, cosa di cui il Ghini deficitava dalla nascita.  
“La conosco.” Ammise pacata. “Ma lascia che ti faccia una domanda, se non ti dispiace…”  
La formula ossequiosa colpì la vanità dell’uomo: si fermò infatti dall’aprire la portiera.  
“Dimmi.” Concesse come una sorta di regnante benevolo vestito La Coste.  
Marina in realtà lo compativa. Perché negli occhi gli leggeva ancora lo stesso smarrimento di vent’anni prima, quando era venuto a conoscenza del ruolo che gli toccava come unico erede di una delle famiglie fondatrici del paese.  
_Il Sorvegliante._  
E non era un ruolo soggetto a mandato o a voglia, come lo era esser sindaco di Malacena.  
“Pensi che gettare una colata di cemento su Castiglioscuro sia una buona idea?”  
Carlo aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Se impedirà a tutti i ragazzini incoscienti di Malacena, tra cui annovero anche il mio, di entrarci… sì. Decisamente sì.” Non aspettò che ribattesse. “Se non hai altro da chiedermi, dovrei andare.”  
“Cosa succede se tappi la cima di un vulcano?”  
La sua domanda lo bloccò mentre era già con metà sedere sul sedile, sporto per chiudere la portiera. Se non fosse stata Marina Silvani, Carlo le avrebbe sbattuto la portiera in faccia con il sorriso da schiaffi per cui era tanto famoso.  
Ma _era_ Marina Silvani, quindi le rispose.  
“Cos’è, un indovinello?”  
“Una domanda.” Replicò. “Perché quello che vuoi fare è proprio questo. Tappare un vulcano. Sai cosa accade _dopo_?”  
“Non capisco.”  
“Cosa succede se tappi un vulcano ancora attivo?”  
“Marina!” Sbottò spazientito. “Castiglioscuro è pericolante. Non può restare com’è.” Vedendo che non cedeva eruppe in un’imprecazione e scese dall’auto. “Va bene. Parliamone allora.”  
“Grazie.”  
“Sei così testarda … lo sei sempre stata.” Considerò con un sospiro. Poi si passò una mano tra i capelli. “Perché non lasci che me ne occupi io?” Domandò addolcendo di colpo il tono.  
_… Pensa davvero che funzioni?_  
Dopo aver amato Dermot, il padre delle sue bambine, a Marina ogni uomo appariva banale. Soprattutto se tentava di circuirla in quella maniera maldestra.  
“Tu?” Domandò con innocenza. “Di persona?”  
Carlo tacitò un’evidente moto di fastidio allargando il sorriso. “Intendevo il Comune. Vendilo alla comunità. Togliti questo pensiero, toglilo alla Rosi. Ne guadagnerete soltanto.”  
“Non hai ancora risposto alla mia domanda.”  
L’uomo dovette intuire che non avrebbe cavato un ragno dal buco, perché esplose in un cenno esasperato. “Fa’ come ti pare! Se vuoi che lo espropriamo senza guadagnarci un euro fa’ pure! Tanto finirà comunque demolito.”  
“Non se troviamo i soldi.”  
“Buona fortuna.” La derise. “E per rispondere alla tua domanda, non ci sono vulcani sotto Malacena, quindi il problema non si pone.”  
“Però c’è altro. E forse è peggio, non credi?”  
Carlo deglutì; la paura negli arroganti era sempre un problema, stimò Marina. Li spronava a far terra bruciata davanti a sé pur di evitarla.  
“E _quel_ peggio rimarrà dov’è, con o senza castello.” Proclamò asciutto. “Possibilmente sotto metri cubi di cemento armato. Sarà di certo più sicuro di qualche vecchia pietra scalcinata.”  
“Carlo…”  
“Buona serata.” Non le diede il tempo di ribattere (non glielo dava mai): rientrò in macchina e dopo pochi attimi partì con una sgommata che era praticamente una dichiarazione di intenti.  
Marina sospirò camminando lenta verso la Polo e il conseguente turno di notte. Volse lo sguardo verso la Montagnola e le nuvole che vi sostavano, immutabili da settimane.  
_Se tappi un Vulcano lo lasci senza sfogo. Ed esplode, Carlo._  
_Esplode._  
Sperava davvero che l’idea di Cate avrebbe convinto Roísín. Perché dall’alto del suo ruolo di Sorvegliante, di donna adulta e di madre non sapeva proprio che pesci prendere.

 

****

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.SITA: linea di autobus appartenente a Busitalia – SitaNord di proprietà dello Stato Italiano. Si occupano dei trasporti all’interno delle province. In Toscana e nel senese la SITA è il bus di color blu/azzurro che si occupa dei trasporti tra città e i paesini dell’entroterra.
> 
> Aggiunte doverose:
> 
> Castiglioscuro esiste davvero, anche se non proprio dove l’ho posizionato e decisamente non con quel nome.  
> Si chiama Castiglion Balzetti, ma risponde anche al suggestivo nome di Castiglion Che Dio Sol Sa. Potete trovare foto e qualche informazione generica qui
> 
> Esiste una playlist Spotify della storia. Per chi volesse ascoltare, qui


	3. Capitolo 2

 

 

2.

   
   
   
   
_L’Uomo l’aveva avvicinata mentre era alla fonte a lavare i panni. Sua sorella maggiore era a casa e questo forse era il motivo per cui era lì: quando c’era lei, si teneva ben lontano._  
_Non l’aveva comunque guardato perché non era bene che una donna in età da marito volgesse lo sguardo verso un uomo._  
_L’Uomo, ignorando apparentemente il buon costume, l’aveva salutata. Conosceva il suo nome: chiamava per nome tutti gli abitanti del comunello nonostante fosse lì da neanche un mese._  
_E tutti lo facevano sedere alla propria tavola per dividere un pasto con lui come un vecchio amico, per sentirlo parlare: oh, se sapeva scegliere le parole. Non era un musico, ma sapeva comunque rapire i cuori delle persone con i suoi racconti di girovago._  
_Le avevano detto che anche il Signore del castello l’aveva chiamato a sé per una cena piena di vino, cacciagione e musica._  
_“Perché voi e vostra sorella non mi parlate?” Gli aveva domandato, e c’era gentilezza nel tono di voce, quasi dispiacere nel constatare quella che pareva indifferenza. Aveva un bel viso, l’Uomo venuto da fuori. Era giovane, con una barba bionda come il grano ad ombreggiargli il mento e le guance. Sapeva che le altre donne lo ammiravano come si ammira una bella stoffa. Con piacere e segreta invidia per chi avrebbe finito per conquistarlo._  
_Poteva capirle: ma aveva promesso a sua sorella che l’avrebbe ignorato e così aveva intenzione di fare._  
_Perché lei e sua sorella potevano vederla. Vedere l’ombra scura che lo tallonava come un cane fedele. E non era l’ombra che il buon Dio aveva dato a ciascun essere umano quando il sole lo colpiva._  
_No, era grande e spaventosa e l’aveva di certo già promessa al Diavolo._  
   
 

 

 

 

****

   
 

 

 

_Ecco qui i figli del bosco_  
_Li fa correre nel lago_  
_per mangiare il suo riflesso_  
(Foglie, Davide Van De Sfroos)

   
   
Pietro abitava ad una ventina minuti a piedi dal centro di Malacena; quasi mezz’ora di discesa a rotta di collo e, al ritorno, altrettanti di salita spezzareni.  
Fortuna che sua sorella si era impietosita e le aveva regalato il suo vecchio motorino o Cate sarebbe diventata una muscolosissima, nonché incazzata, podista.  
   
Non avrebbe saputo contare tutte le volte che aveva percorso quel pezzo di sterrato immerso nel bosco, la cui unica traccia umana era, appunto, il sentiero e qualche segnaposto per la neve che cadeva copiosa ogni inverno.  
_Potrei fare ‘sta strada ad occhi chiusi._  
Lo pensò mentre querce e lecci le sfrecciavano ai lati, una coperta verde e marrone screziata di tanto in tanto dal grigio del cielo.  
Erano in quei momenti, con la musica a palla nelle orecchie e gli occhi pieni di paesaggio, che tutto sommato non le dispiaceva vivere a Malacena.  
   
_Ma cosa succederebbe,_  
_saremmo ancora salvi se il tempo si fermasse?_  
   
Il podere dell’Incrociata era un grande fazzoletto di terra incastonato nella Montagnola, uno dei pochi posti dove il terreno era aperto, ospitando un vigneto che digradava verso l’unica strada che collegava Malacena al resto del mondo.  
Cate parcheggiò il motorino sullo spiazzo antistante la casa principale: la mamma di Pietro era architetto e aveva stravolto il vecchio podere per farlo assomigliare quanto più possibile ad uno di quei _bed and breakfast_ fighetti del Chianti, tutto edere rampicanti, mattoni in cotto spazzolati e panchine in ferro battuto.  
Poi ci abitavano solo loro, ma quello era un altro paio di maniche.  
“Pietrolino!” Urlò rivolta all’ultimo piano, dove l’amico aveva la camera. “Sciogli la treccia e fammi salire!”  
“Vaffanculo!” Le fu urlato da una delle finestre aperte.    
Cate ridacchiò, facendo scorrere la porta a vetri che fungeva da ingresso per poi chiudersela dietro: una delle cose buone di Malacena era il fatto di poter lasciare casa aperta a qualunque ora del giorno.    
_Tranne al calare del sole._  
Non appena il sole spariva dietro la Montagnola si poteva infatti sentire, di sottofondo, centinaia di serrature scattare più volte su sé stesse. Era un concerto un po’ inquietante.  
“Ohi, dove sei?”  
“In camera!”    
Lanciò un’occhiata al salotto, dove campeggiava il classico disordine _à la_ Pietro, che segnalava come i genitori fossero fuori da qualche giorno. Data l’assenza di giocattoli anche Margherita, la sorellina, li aveva seguiti.  
_Meglio._  
Fece le scale seguendo il suono del rap orrido che ascoltava l’altro.  
“Pietrolino!” Si annunciò spalancando la porta. “Sei decente?”  
“Ciao segaiola.” La salutò il ragazzo steso sul tappeto e davanti alla console. Attorno a lui un regno composto di avanzi di cibo e lattine di energy drink.  
Pietro Zanchi era il suo migliore amico nonché l’incarnazione alta, secca e sgraziata del disordine; entrambe le cose, anche se per motivi diversi, glielo rendevano assai caro.  
Ed era senza maglietta.  
“Non sei decente.”  
L’altro non parve preoccuparsene. “Perché, t’importa?”  
“Nah.” Concordò sedendosi accanto a lui e requisendogli il mozzicone di spinello dalle labbra per darne un tiro. Pietro non reagì, distruggendo invece qualche mostro anacronisticamente poligonale.  
“Silent Hill?” Lo riconobbe. “Ci siamo dati al retro-gaming?”  
“Era un po’ che non ci giocavo, non me lo ricordavo più.”  
“Dobbiamo _davvero_ andare a Firenze.”  
“Tua sorella ci presta la macchina?”  
“No.”  
“Eccheccazzo.” Sospirò scivolando ancora un po’ verso il pavimento; praticamente stava giocando in orizzontale, uno dei suoi tanti talenti insieme a coltivare erba in fondo al vigneto.  
“Tua sorella è una stronza.”  
Cate gli tirò un calcio sulla coscia per puro principio, dato che concordava.    
Pietro lo schivò senza neanche guardarla in faccia. “Allora che facciamo? Mi sto scoglionando.”  
“Il piano di cui ti avevo parlato prima?”  
Stavolta la degnò di una fugace occhiata. “Dobbiamo aspettare Alina.”  
“Non era qui con te?”  
“Suo babbo l’ha chiamata a casa. Quello non sa scaldarsi un uovo senza di lei.”  
“Sicuro che torna?”  
“E quando mai sta a casa più del necessario quella? Dice che si annoia…” Imprecò perché una _Puppet Nurse 1_ gli aveva appena regalato il Game Over. “E poi le ho detto che avevi bisogno di parlare con tutt’e due. Torna, tranquilla.”  
Gli sorrise. “Grazie.”  
“Eh, prego.”  
Caterina era felice di avere un amico come Pietro: al suo arrivo anni prima il paese adulto l’aveva accolta a mugugni, ma senza dar fiato alle trombe perché era una Silvani e della sua famiglia non si parlava mai male. I suoi coetanei, al contrario, erano sempre stati lieti di ricordarle il motivo per cui la sua pelle aveva il colore che aveva.  
_Di colore, lesbica e donna. Se ero ebrea e storpia avevo fatto centro._  
Pietro _au contraire_ ci era sempre passato sopra in nome della nerdaggine che li accumunava e del fatto che fosse un bastian contrario fuori misura.  
“Cosa sono questi?” Domandò mentre l’ennesimo pezzaccio con troppa elettronica e rap risuonava per la camera.  
“È uno. Kendric Lamar.”  
“… bello.”  
Pietro le scoccò un’occhiataccia. “Non è bello, è un genio …  pianta di leccarmi il culo. Ti aiuto lo stesso.”  
Cate gli mostrò la lingua e si alzò per contemplare il vigneto fuori dalla finestra. Alla fine di esso, altri alberi.  
_Alberialberialberialberi …_  
_È come essere alla fine del mondo._  
“ _Silva_ , ci sei?” La riscosse. “Mi ascolti?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Qual è il piano?” Le domandò spazientito. Aveva messo in pausa il gioco e si era addirittura messo a sedere. “A che ti serviamo?”  
“Dobbiamo salvare Castiglioscuro.” Spiegò; a quanto pareva non avrebbero aspettato l’amica. Il che non la stupiva: dietro l’aria svagata Pietro era la persona più curiosa che conoscesse. “Rosi non sta compicciando niente.”  
“Non riesce a trovare i soldi?” Non aspettò la sua risposta. “Guarda che mio babbo può farle credito. Cioè, ha un socio, ma ci può parlare.”  
“Magari.” Sospirò. “Lo sai com’è, odia che la gente le faccia favori … ed è roba grossa, è crollata una parte delle mura. Tuo babbo dovrebbe lavoraci parecchio.”  
Pietro si grattò il lato della faccia, dove stava facendo crescere delle basette raccapriccianti che non c’era verso di fargli togliere. “Okay. Cioè, poi alla fine neanche lo so se riuscirebbero a farlo … sono pienissimi d’estate.”  
“E sono un sacco di soldi. Almeno tremila euro.” Concluse brutale per lui. Ghigo Zanchi era un amico di famiglia e avrebbe pure aspettato, ne era sicura. Ma non aveva un’attività grande, e tutti i lavori gli servivano pagati, e in fretta.  
“Quindi, il piano.”  
“Già … lo vuoi sentire?”  
Pietro si lasciò scappare un sorriso che gli sarebbe valso discredito presso i suoi rapper preferiti, perché lo faceva apparire il bravo ragazzo che in realtà era. “Non sto qui apposta?”  
Cate si voltò verso di lui e per un momento, tatticamente, un raggio di sole bucò le nuvole. “LARP.” Declamò.  
“Che?”  
“Giochi di ruolo dal vivo2.”  
“Te sei scema.”  
“Perché?!”  
“Vuoi salvare il castello _organizzandoci_ un gioco di ruolo dal vivo?”  
“Non organizzandoci, affittandolo a pagamento a chi lo vuole organizzare!”  
Era un’idea grandiosa. Lo era sul serio, perché conosceva eventi come quello e location scelte erano spesso uguali sputate a Castiglioscuro.  
_Funzionerà!_  
Pietro si strofinò la faccia con le mani. “Punto primo.” Esordì. “Il Castello è inagibile. Non puoi farci giocare la gente, dentro ci sono solo calcinacci … e crolla della roba dal soffitto! Se lo scoprono al Comune ti aprono il culo. A te e a tua sorella.”  
_Madonna che reginetta del melodramma!_  
“Sì, ma infatti pensavo di usarlo solo come sfondo! Il bosco è a posto. Ci sono metri quadri di querce e lecci che possono usare, anzi, _chilometri_!”  
“Sì vabbeh.”  
“Sono seria!” Sbottò sentendo la faccia scottare. Era una delle cose che più temeva quando parlava con gli altri: quell’espressione esasperata di chi la pensava una spostata. “Potrebbero montare delle tende …  e accendere dei falò!”  
“ _Punto secondo_.” Continuò ignorandola. “I giochi di ruolo in Italia sono pochissimi, e tutti gestiti da gente del Nord o da quelli di Battle of Vilegis3, che sono di Roma. Hanno già le loro location da anni, e non le cambieranno per un buco di culo in Toscana.”  
“Arrivano da tutto il mondo per venire in vacanza qui!”  
“Non a Malacena. Le colline che piacciono tanto ai turisti le vedi giusto col cannocchiale!”  
“Appunto! Non va bene per il turismo normale, ma per quello nerd e pseudo-fantasy sì!”  
“Non lo affitterai a nessuno.”  
Cate fu indecisa se buttargli la Playstation fuori dalla finestra o urlare, ma invece mantenne la calma. Se la perdeva con Pietro, che non era irritante neanche la metà di quanto lo era sua sorella, non avrebbe avuto alcuna speranza di farsi ascoltare da quest’ultima.  
“Hai finito?” Gli domandò invece. Non aspettò che rispondesse. “Ottimo. Perché ho già trovato i primi clienti.”  
L’amico spalancò gli occhi e poté quindi bearsi della sua momentanea afasia. “… e chi?”  
“Ti ricordi quel tipo che abbiamo incontrato allo scorso Lucca Comics? Quel tizio di Anzio che giocava a Vilegis?”  
“No …?”  
“Dai, quello che ci ha provato con Alina tutto il tempo perché c’aveva la fissa per le ragazze dell’Est.”  
“Ah, quella merda.” Ricordò rabbuiandosi. “Sì, e allora?”  
“Beh, ci siamo seguiti a vicenda su Instagram e abbiamo cominciato a parlare.”  
“Ci ha provato anche con te?”  
“Certo che sì, mio bel maschio alpha.” Sogghignò ignorando il medio che l’altro gli offrì per tutta risposta. “Ma l’ho sistemato. Però gli ho anche chiesto se conosceva gli organizzatori e se erano interessati a nuove location …”  
Pietro quasi scattò in piedi, poi si ricordò che aveva una reputazione da ragazzaccio da mantenere e si risedette con buffo balletto. “E? Sono interessati?” Non riuscì però a trattenersi.  
“Loro no, ma una delle organizzatrici mi ha girato il contatto di un suo amico in Sicilia che poteva essere interessato.” Fece una pausa drammatica. “E lo è. Ha un’associazione di giochi di ruolo da tavola e vuole passare al LARP.” Lo fermò prima che potesse obiettare. “E ha gente disposta a pagare anche solo per _un sopralluogo_.”   
“Cioè?”  
“Cioè posso affittare il bosco ai fondatori dell’associazione. Vogliono testare il loro LARP e possono pagarmi per campeggiare _tutto Agosto_. Monteranno delle tende. Tutto legittimo.”  
Pietro corrugò le sopracciglia, il cervello che andava a mille per cercare di trovare senso in quello che gli era appena stato detto; apprezzava lo sforzo a giudicare da quanto doveva essersi fumato in quei giorni di assenza genitoriale.  
“Se hai già trovato ‘sto tizio … noi a che ti serviamo?”  
Si accovacciò alla sua altezza e gli mise una mano sulla spalla. La ritirò subito perché che schifo, sudore maschile. “Mi pare ovvio.” Gli sorrise. “A convincere mia sorella che questa non sia un’altra delle mie cazzate.”  
   
 

 

 

****

   
Se lasciati soli i suoi migliori amici avevano la strabiliante capacità di accapigliarsi per i motivi più futili. Era una certezza, come il sole sorgeva nella stessa direzione tutte le mattine.  
Alina Radu – _Lin_ – sospirò sentendo le urla dei sopracitati sovrastare il pigro frinire delle cicale.  
_Penso che a Roma non li abbiano ancora sentiti._  
Entrò in casa, controllò il grado di disordine e decise che non era ancora sopra la soglia di guardia, quella che avrebbe fatto guadagnare a Pietro una bella punizione. Per sicurezza prese comunque il bong sul tavolo del salotto e se lo portò dietro.  
_Chissà in che guai ci ficcheremo oggi._  
Sorrise.  
_Non vedo l’ora._  
Quando si era trasferita a Malacena era piombata dalle trincee di Roma ad un tranquillo paesino della provincia toscana. Se non fosse stato per l’amicizia dei due avrebbe finito per passare il suo tempo libero a sbattere la testa contro un muro.  
Doveva loro molto.  
Bussò alla porta della camera; era semiaperta ma non era quello il punto. Il punto era farli smettere.  
“Ragazzi?” Chiamò e di colpo, infatti, cadde il silenzio. “Siete qui?”  
“E dove vuoi che siamo, tonta?” Esordì Pietro con il solito tono antipatico che serviva a mascherare tante cose. Principalmente che fosse un tesoro. “ _Ahia!_ ” Aggiunse subito dopo, perché Cate non aveva perso tempo.  
“Rispondile bene, scimmia pelata!”  
“La scimmia sei tu!”  
“Razzista!”  
“E adesso che c’entra?!”  
Entrò e li vide fronteggiarsi da un lato all’altro della stanza. Cate esibiva un discreto colorito paonazzo, e Pietro aveva la faccia di chi si stava divertendo un mondo a rischiare la propria incolumità.  
_Il solito …_  
“Perché state litigando?” Domandò nel tono più innocente possibile: li conosceva da due anni. Secondo _tata_ non erano abbastanza per capire una persona, ma non con Cate e Pietro.  
Le erano bastati un paio di mesi per capire che i loro battibecchi celavano una lealtà sconfinata l’uno per l’altra, di quelle che si sviluppavano quando si era _i diversi_ di un contesto sociale ristretto.  
Le erano piaciuti subito. Sostanzialmente, perché si sentiva come loro: un outsider.  
_Anche se non proprio per le stesse ragioni …_  
“La _scimmia_ ha avuto una delle sue idee pazze!”  
“ _Ku Klux Klan_ qui presente invece non vuole aiutare!”  
Si prese qualche attimo per valutare la situazione e notò le seguenti cose: primo, che Cate si stava scarnificando l’unghia del pollice ficcandosela in bocca a ripetizione. Era nervosa e teneva a quell’idea, qualsiasi essa fosse.  
Pietro in compenso aveva la faccia di chi sembrava sul punto di iniziare una rissa con una testata sul naso e una bestemmia, il che, tradotto il linguaggio _Pietresco_ , voleva dire che era molto preoccupato.  
_La faccenda è seria._  
“Mi dite cosa succede?” Domandò pacata sedendosi sul letto dell’amico. Batté il posto accanto a sé, il quale fu subito occupato da Cate, quasi la vicinanza con una persona che non cercava di mandarla ai matti fosse molto consolante.  
Pietro in compenso si rimise la maglietta, pescandola da un mucchio di dubbia igiene per poi stravaccarsi sulla sedia della scrivania.  
“Spiegaglielo, che così ti dice anche lei che è una stronzata infattibile.”  
“Vaffanculo, non è infattibile…” Brontolò l’altra facendo un altro microspostamento nella sua direzione. Alina si premurò di strofinarle solidale la schiena.  
“Non ho capito niente, ma sembra divertente.” Iniziò piena di buone intenzioni. “Dobbiamo di nuovo andare a rubare il motorino di Elia?”  
“Macché. Ci manca solo che Papino Sindaco chiami i Carabinieri per una nuova lesione emotiva al suo pargoletto.” Roteò gli occhi al cielo Cate. “… no, si tratta del Castello.”  
Alina poteva quasi sentire la maiuscola in quell’ultima parola: il rudere nel bosco era per Caterina una memoria familiare difficile da abbandonare.  
Non aveva mai capito come i Silvani ne fossero venuti in possesso, visto che quel genere di costruzione era di solito gestita dal Comune in cui risiedeva. Non che fosse importante; Castiglioscuro era loro da sempre.  
E, per una serie di coincidenze, era diventato molto importante anche per lei.  
“Il Comune sta facendo pressione?”  
“Vogliono demolirlo prima dell’inverno.” Confermò Cate con una smorfia. “Anche prima rompevano i coglioni, ma la situazione è peggiorata dopo l’incidente di Elia.”  
Alina annuì stringendole una mano; sapeva che l’amica si incolpava di quanto accaduto, anche in virtù del rapporto che aveva con il giovane Della Scala.  
Lei, Pietro e la banda di Elia si facevano scherzi con vari gradi di serietà da quando erano bambini, ma la primavera scorsa l’escalation aveva portato Elia ad entrare a Castiglioscuro con l’intenzione di vandalizzarlo. Non aveva fatto in tempo perché aveva avuto la brillante pensata di arrampicarsi sul muro di cinta finendo per cadere e rompersi una gamba.  
Punizione karmica del tutto meritata se non fosse che anche le Silvestri ci erano andate di mezzo.  
Questo perché il perimetro del castello non era mai stato recintato, come non erano mai stati messi cartelli che segnalavano il pericolo crolli.    
Per il Sindaco era stata la scusa perfetta per rivoltare la frittata e accusare le tre donne di negligenza.  
Non le aveva però denunciate. Aveva fatto di peggio: aveva iniziato una vera e propria crociata per demolire Castiglioscuro.  
“Tua sorella che dice?”  
“Non dice. È di cattivo umore e dorme di merda. E mamma…” Cate tentennò, perché l’amore che provava per quello specifico genitore non prevedeva critiche. “Mamma non interviene, come al solito.” Si risolse a dire.  
“Capito.” Annuì. “Quindi dobbiamo salvarlo noi. Ovvio.”  
Cate si illuminò. “Esatto!”  
Pietro stavolta non si trattenne, omaggiandole di un’imprecazione. “Lin, ecchecazzo, non mettertici anche tu!”  
Gli sorrise e come ogni volta, una parte di sé fu felice di vedere l’amico arrossire e trovarsi a corto di parole. Una parte molto civettuola, ma nondimeno molto gratificata. “Hanno bisogno di aiuto.”  
Pietro le rivolse un’occhiata sconsolata. “… e glielo diamo noi?”  
“Potremo.” Concesse. “E poi, vogliamo darla vinta ai Della Scala?”  
“Piuttosto la morte.” Brontolò Cate strappandosi l’ennesima cuticola dal pollice.    
“Cerchiamo di non arrivarci troppo vicini stavolta.” Scherzò. “Come possiamo aiutarti?”  
Ed era sincera; in quell’estate piovosa, immobile e grigia, Alina aveva un incredibile bisogno di distrarsi.  
Perché l’alternativa era finire come _tata_ , ad aspettare il motivo per cui due anni prima si erano trasferiti nel luogo più soporifero del mondo.  
“Grazieee!” Cate le franò addosso con entusiasmo genuino, ma ci era abituata; ricambiò l’abbraccio.  
Pietro scosse la testa con aria dolente. “Siete due matte… io me ne tiro fuori.”  
Alina sorrise: era certa che alla fine si sarebbe messo comunque in prima linea.  
La strategia migliore, in quel caso, era ignorarlo.  
   
Vedere le sue due amiche scaldarsi così tanto per quel piano delirante era per Pietro motivo di immensa preoccupazione.  
Tirò una boccata dallo spinello, soffiando il fumo fuori dalla finestra dato che a Lin l’odore non piaceva; una delle piccole accortezze per cui si sentiva un cretino, ma anche un po’ orgoglioso quando l’altra lo notava e lo ringraziava.  
(Fingeva di non farlo apposta. Ovviamente.)  
Era preoccupato perché conosceva Caterina da una vita – quel maledetto scoiattolo impazzito con la testa sempre piena di idee, a volte divertenti, a volte borderline mortali – e perché ormai aveva inquadrato Lin, che dietro la sua aria rigorosa post-URSS nascondeva il senso di autoconservazione di un salmone.  
Sarebbero andate fino in fondo con quella storia. E a lui sarebbe toccato l’ingrato compito di non farle schiantare.  
_Non funzionerà._  
Sfregò quello che rimaneva del filtro contro il davanzale. Voleva fare il duro, il buon Kendric e non cagarle di pezza, ma finì per sbirciare: avevano entrambe la testa china su un blocco di appunti e mentre Cate dettava, mangiandosi le parole per l’eccitazione, l’altra prendeva scrupolosamente appunti in quella sua grafia che pareva quasi stampata.  
_… vai._  
Eccola, puntuale come un orologio: la voglia di proteggere quelle due sciroccate. Chissà da chi o da cosa, poi.  
_Sono proprio un coglione._  
“Fatemi vedere.” Avvicinò la sedia e finse di non notare la faccia soddisfatta di Alina. “Che se non ci do un occhio io, chissà quante cazzate scrivete.”    
 

 

 

****

   
_“Ragazzi, io vado!”  
“Buona serata Brigadiere! Passate dalla Rosina?”  
“Te la saluto?”  
“Ebbravo il Brigadiere!”_  
  
Il Brigadiere Ettore Mangiola salutò con un sorriso allegro i propri sottoposti prima scendere le scale della Stazione fischiettando un vecchio successo di Cremonini.  
La nottata si preannunciava nuvolosa ma priva di pioggia, anche se il tempaccio dei giorni precedenti aveva lasciato quello che i malacenesi chiamavano _puzzo d’umido_.    
Percorse con calma la nuova pista ciclabile, un nastro di asfalto e gomma che ricalcava il perimetro delle mura, separandole dai boschi; era una passeggiata di una decina di minuti prima di arrivare in piazza, ma non aveva fretta.  
_In un posto così, non fai niente di fretta._  
Si specchiò alla vetrina della tabaccheria Brandi, ormai chiusa: l’uniforme estiva, con la camicia azzurra e lo spallaccio di pelle bianca era la sua preferita, anche perché la mostrina che lo qualificava come Capo di Stazione vi spiccava ben visibile.  
_Brigadiere Ettore Mangiola: carabiniere figlio di poliziotto._  
Quasi una battuta.  
Ma era un po’ una costante nella sua vita.   
Era sempre stato considerato un tipo poco serio; della famiglia, della classe, del suo gruppo di amici. Era stato il bambino con la faccia da folletto dispettoso, lo studente ribelle e l’amico che invitavi per ravvivare una serata morta, ma anche quello che non facevi conoscere alla tua ragazza.  
Essere una testa matta era uno stile di vita.  
Purtroppo a volte gli sfuggiva di mano. La decisione più importante della sua vita adulta l’aveva infatti presa per scherzo.  
   
_“Cosa vuoi fare della vita tua, Ettorì? Vuoi passarla sul divano di casa?”_  
_“Mannò papà! Magari divento carabiniere!”  
“Non lo dire manco per scherzo!”_  
  
Così si era iscritto al concorso per Carabinieri. _Sul serio._  
Quando però era stato il momento di sostenere la prima prova qualcosa era scattato dentro di lui: desiderio di rivalsa principalmente.  
Di fronte all’esasperazione della famiglia e l’incredulità degli amici aveva deciso di andare fino in fondo: fallire non era contemplato, _neppure per scherzo_.    
E c’era riuscito, era passato. Nell’Arma, con sua stessa sorpresa, aveva trovato la sua dimensione.  
Quella era però stata la sua ultima prova di maturità. Dopo quel successo, una breve ma intensa catena di eventi l’aveva portato ad essere il Brigadiere capo della stazione di Malacena.  
_Ma questa è un’altra storia …_  
Era arrivato alla meta finale della camminata. La piazza centrale era vuota ad eccezione di un gruppetto di gatti sdraiato nei pressi della scalinata del Comune. I gatti a Malacena, aveva notato, erano tutti neri con una macchia bianca in fronte a forma di M. Forse erano tutti della stessa cucciolata? Si fermò a mezzo passo notando che veniva osservato; ricambiò l’esame.  
Poi, di colpo e solo per un attimo, gli sembrò che le ombre si riunissero in un’unica forma. Quella di un enorme gatto.  
_Gatto mammone._  
Si strofinò gli occhi con forza e tirò dritto.  
_No. Proprio no. Non ancora._  
Si diresse in fretta verso l’unico l’unico esercizio ancora aperto, ovvero Il Bar. Mise da parte i brutti pensieri e tirò fuori il suo più sorriso più affascinante: Rosi era fuori, intenta a ritirare i tavoli per la notte.    
“Buonasera bellezza!”  
L’interpellata sobbalzò e quasi lo infilzò con quello che teneva tra braccia. “Ettore!” Esclamò. Rimase per un attimo immobile, come se cercasse di trovar ragion d’essere della sua presenza. “Mi hai spaventata.” Si risolse a dire.  
“Scusami.” Si strinse nelle spalle. “Ti ricordi che ci eravamo messi d’accordo per stasera?” Conosceva già la risposta: dalla faccia che l’altra aveva fatto era palese che non fosse così.  
“Sì, sì … ero solo sovrappensiero.” Cercò di rimediare. Ettore decise di prenderla come una richiesta di scuse. “Mi dai una mano a metter via?”  
“Comandi!”    
Lavorarono in silenzio fianco a fianco, mentre dal Bar proveniva una di quelle strane canzoni piene di archi e voci bianche che piacevano tanto all’altra. I gatti erano scomparsi.  
(Aveva controllato.)  
   
_If I lose control  
I feed the beast within_  
   
Rosi poi si chiuse la saracinesca dietro. Solo dopo essersi occupata del locale e aver controllato un paio di volte che fosse tutto in ordine si voltò a dargli attenzione, infilandosi dietro l’orecchio un ricciolo sfuggito dalla crocchia severa in cui li raccoglieva.  
Un piccolo sorriso le spuntò all’angolo delle labbra. “Mi ero dimenticata che saresti venuto.” Confessò.  
“Andiamo su?” Ribatté: aveva maturato l’idea che con donne come la Silvani non si dovesse menar troppo il can per l’aia. Dritti al punto.  
“Sì.” Rispose tirandolo contro di sé. Rosi aveva le mani screpolate anche d’estate, ma le labbra erano sempre morbide e calde.  
E per Ettore quello era uno dei pochi, buoni motivi per non darsi del completo imbecille per essersi fatto trasferire a Malacena.  
   
Molto dopo osservava il profilo nudo della ragazza stagliarsi contro il balcone: le prime volte era rimasto stupito dalla mancanza di pudore, prima di realizzare che a quell’ora difficilmente qualcuno si sarebbe affacciato alla finestra o l’avrebbe notata dalla strada.  
Il paese alle due di notte era addormentato come un bambino.  
Rosi ciccò la sigaretta che stava fumando. “Com’è andata alla stazione oggi?” Gli domandò in un insolito afflato ciarliero. Ma dopo aver fatto sesso era sempre più propensa alla chiacchiera. “Quanti micetti avete fatto scendere dagli alberi?”    
Ettore nascose una smorfia. “Tu scherzi, ma due giorni fa abbiamo dovuto recuperarne uno da dentro un tombino, che se aspettavamo i colleghi della Forestale stavamo freschi …  Ne avete troppi e stanno sempre fuori! Lo sai che girano in branchi?”  
“Sì, credo sia stata fatta una rilevazione qualche anno fa… ce ne sono circa uno per ciascun malacenese.”  
“E non fate niente?”  
“Mica sono randagi…” Notando la sua espressione schifata ridacchiò. “Povero Ettorino, che ha paura dei gatti.”  
“Non ho _paura_.” Sottolineò offeso. “Quella bestiaccia me la sono recuperata da solo, che Binella e Ferruzzi mi guardavano come due fessi.”  
“Che eroe …” Rosi si ravviò i capelli con le dita: avevano assunto direzioni affascinanti, come fiamme che guizzavano alla luce calda dei lampioni.  
_Okay, un po’ banale._  
Ma lui non era un poeta; era un uomo semplice che in quel momento stava avendo un bel ritorno di erezione.  
_Mi piacciono le donne forti. Tanto. Troppo._  
Non era infatti una questione di bellezza per lui; la Silvani per esempio non era canonicamente attraente con quel volto spigoloso e la voce arrochita dal fumo.  
La prima volta che l’aveva incontrata se n’era però a malapena accorto: aveva qualcosa nei modi e negli occhi, intensi come un pugno nello stomaco, che gli aveva acceso i lombi come non gli capitava da tanto.    
Non si era fatto troppe pare mentali: aveva solo capito che la voleva e aveva tentato la sorte.  
Con sua grande fortuna i suoi lineamenti da ragazzino pestifero e la battuta pronta erano riusciti dove, si diceva, altri avessero fallito. Erano finiti a letto dopo qualche chiusura in cui era rimasto ad aiutarla come quella sera.  
Giravano battute in stazione sul fatto che _la Rosina_ , dietro il rigore con cui amministrava bar e famiglia, nascondesse il fuoco di una leonessa, soprattutto nell’intimità delle lenzuola.  
_Siamo uomini, e lei è una delle poche malacenesi che non abbia sessant’anni per gamba … Le voci girano._  
Da bravo gentleman e nel suo ruolo di Capostazione non le aveva mai alimentate, ma poteva decisamente confermarle, mentre la guardava tornare a letto, stendersi su di lui e baciarlo come se volesse mangiarselo.  
Rosi faceva sesso in una lotta senza quartiere e dubitava che in quel paese di vecchi e contadinotti ci fosse mai stato qualcuno in grado di tenerle testa.  
_A parte me._  
Inspirò mentre l’altra scendeva a baciargli lo stomaco. Notò con la coda dell’occhio che la porta si era aperta; in quella casa succedeva in continuazione.  
“Siamo soli?” Chiese con voce strozzata, perché l’ultima cosa che voleva era farsi beccare il flagranza di atti osceni.  
“Mia mamma fa il turno di notte e Cate dorme da un amico.” Gli rispose alzando la testa. “Secondo te ti inviterei con mia sorella che dorme dall’altra parte della parete?”  
“Muri sottili?”  
“Non hai idea.” Sospirò facendolo ridacchiare.    
“Perché non ti prendi casa?”  
“E questa che è?”  
“Intendo da sola?” Non che volesse fare conversazione quando c’era tutta quella pelle nuda di mezzo, ma… era curioso.  
Perché una donna indipendente, con un’attività avviata viveva ancora con la mamma?  
Oltretutto, questo gli avrebbe permesso di non dover sgattaiolare via come un ladro alle prime luci dell’alba.  
Per un attimo Rosi fu visibilmente presa in contropiede. Si raddrizzò puntellandosi su di lui. “Non ci ho mai pensato.” Ammise con la faccia di chi lo faceva in effetti per la prima volta. “Qui è grande, ho i miei spazi se voglio …  e Cate è ancora piccola … qualcuno deve starle dietro quando nostra madre non c’è.”  
“Tua sorella avrebbe bisogno di una cavigliera elettronica, altro che _‘na_ babysitter.”  
“Se ne hai una che ti avanza potrei essere interessata.” Ribatté divertita. “Così potrei prendermi un giorno libero.”  
“Libertà? Conosci questa parola? _Ua_ , sono stupito!”  
“Cretino.” Si chinò su di lui per baciarlo. “Anche se hai ragione. Non riesco a riposarmi, anche quando dovrei …” Gli voltò il viso per lasciargli una scia di baci sul collo. “… come adesso.”  
Ettore annaspò cercando di non mettersi a gemere come un ragazzino alle sue prime esperienze. “Beh, u-un giorno troverai il tuo principe azzurro e ti costringerà a farti una bella dormita!”  
Non era certo la sua battuta migliore, ma non si aspettava che l’altra si irrigidisse di botto.  
“Non ho bisogno di un principe azzurro.” Lapidaria, glaciale.  
_… oh-oh._  
“No, intendevo … cioè, _un ragazzo_.” Balbettò con la percezione di essersi appena data la zappa sui piedi.  
“Ti stai proponendo?”  
_Appunto!_  
“No!” Quasi urlò ormai in preda al panico. “ Sono un ottimo amico ma un pessimo fidanzato!”  
Ormai l’atmosfera era rovinata. Infatti l’altra si alzò, si infilò la maglietta con cui dormiva e andò ad accendersi un’altra sigaretta fuori dal balcone.  
_Cazzo._  
Dandosi dell’imbecille la raggiunse premurandosi comunque di infilarsi le mutande.  
_Casomai volesse gettarmi di sotto. Almeno un minimo sono vestito._  
“… scusa, _aggi’a detto na_ marea di _strunzate_.” Quando era nervoso l’accento che tentava di smorzare usciva di prepotenza; in quel momento particolare poi si sentiva come di ritorno da due mesi di Quartieri Spagnoli.  
Rosi parve registrare a malapena il suo commento. “Vai tranquillo.”  
_Ja, Tranquillo è morto!_  
“Non vorrei ci fossi rimasta male. Voglio dire, quello che facciamo…”  
“Ohi, t’ho detto di star sereno, _Brigadié_.” Lo fermò scimmiottando il suo accento. “Siamo sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda. Ci stiamo solo divertendo, non voglio farmi mettere l’anello al dito.”  
Si percepì arrossire come un ragazzino. “Rimarrai zitella se continui così.” Borbottò.     
“Che ci sarebbe di male?”  
“ _Non_ mi sto proponendo.” Ribadì per chiarire una volta per tutte la sua posizione. Non aiutava che l’altra lo stesse contemplando con l’aria di chi si stava per mettere a ridere. “Però non lo vuoi qualcuno nella tua vita? Magari non adesso, ma in futuro?”  
_Ce l’hai mai avuto un ragazzo?_  
“No.” Roteò gli occhi al cielo. “Un uomo lo preferisco nel mio letto e solo quando voglio io. Come adesso.”  
“Sei spietata Rosina…”  
Fece spallucce. “Sono onesta.”  
Evvabbeh, ormai quella partita l’aveva persa. Si appoggiò accanto a lei guardando oltre le cime degli alberi al limitare dal paese. Ormai erano rimaste solo le luci dei lampioni a puntellare la notte. Non si parlarono mentre l’altra finiva con calma la sigaretta.  
Era strano: Ettore non aveva mai amato il silenzio, essendo nato in una famiglia di chiacchieroni di cui era l’esponente di spicco.  
Eppure quei post-sesso taciturni non lo mettevano a disagio. Probabilmente perché era come non avere davvero qualcuno accanto; Rosi aveva la capacità di chiudersi così tanto in sé stessa da quasi annullare la sua presenza.  
_Se sparisse in uno sbuffo di fumo, non me ne accorgerei._  
Lo sguardo dell’altra era puntato in una direzione precisa però. Per un attimo immaginò fosse quella di Castiglioscuro perché aveva perso il sorriso e le labbra avevano preso una piega dura, ma rammentò che il castello era alle spalle della casa, verso la cima della Montagnola.  
Rosi stava guardando verso Est, dove per quanto sapeva non c’era niente a parte il cimitero.  
_… sta pensando a qualcuno che è morto? Suo nonno?_  
Poi notò che il cimitero era illuminato; dovevano essere i lumini sulle tombe, ma a quella distanza non avrebbero dovuto vederli.  
“Cosa sono quelle luci?”  
“Fuochi fatui.” Gli rispose tranquilla. Alla sua faccia perplessa aggiunse. “Anime dei morti?”  
“ _Ja_ , non prendermi in giro, che roba sono?”  
“Quello che ti ho detto.” Spense la sigaretta e gettò il mozzicone fuori dal balcone. “Escono fuori la notte.”  
“… ma sei seria?”  
Gli venne regalato un sorrisetto: avrebbe detto che lo stava prendendo per il culo, ma non si stava immaginando le cose stavolta, le vedevano in due, quelle luci c’erano.  
“Rientriamo che comincia a far freddo.” Lo invitò tirandolo dentro per un polso.  
“Sì, ma …”  
“Avevamo un discorso lasciato in sospeso, no?”  
Ettore esitò, poi pensò che non valeva la pena insistere quando c’era di meglio che potevano fare.  
   
   
“Bia, stai ancora pensando a lei?”  
“Ci penso sempre nonno, ma ha preso la sua decisione e la rispetto.”  
“Eh, ma se magari fate un discorso serio stavolta, senza altra gente intorno … che lo sai come sono in paese!”  
“Non servirebbe a niente.”  
“Testaccia dura!”  
Il ragazzo sorrise strappando qualche filo d’erba dal terreno. Le erbacce crescevano velocemente ma a parte lui ormai non se ne occupava quasi più nessuno.  
“Come la tua.”  
Questo borbottò come la vecchia Moka affettuosa che era sempre stato. “La mia testa è dura per un motivo, la usavo per litigare con tua nonna.” Brontolò. “Ma poi si faceva pace … e la dovreste fare anche tu e la Rosina.”  
Tobia Neri si appoggiò alla lastra di marmo chiudendo gli occhi.    
“Non abbiamo litigato.” Gli fece notare. “…ha preso una decisione ed io un’altra. Succede tra amici.”  
“Dovete fare pace.” Ripeté come si era aspettato. Stava per rispondergli quando aggiunse. “È importante che facciate pace _adesso_.”  
Aprì gli occhi di scatto; quella frase era nuova. Ed era strano, perché per i fantasmi il concetto di presente non esisteva.  
La persona in piedi di fronte alla tomba su cui si era seduto gli parlava come se fosse ancora vivo. Ma non lo era, perché la lapide portava il suo nome.  
Bruno Neri, nato nel 1935 e morto nel 2012.  
I morti non si accorgevano di esserlo e per chi poteva vederli come lui la differenza stava tutta nelle conversazioni.    
Non potendo far altro che reiterare quello che avevano detto o fatto in vita ripetevano gli stessi discorsi e gli stessi gesti in un ciclo senza fine.  
   
_“Non è come discutere con un vivo, dopo un po’ quelli ti fanno ammattire. Quindi se ti parlano, tu che fai?”_  
_“Non li ascolto!”  
“Obbravo il mi’ cittino.” _  
   
Suo nonno gliel’aveva ripetuto così tante volte, quando era vivo, che ormai quella raccomandazione avrebbe potuta recitarla al contrario: e nonostante questo ogni notte andava a trovarlo.  
_Scusa nonno. Se fossi davvero tu, mi avresti già sgridato._  
La sua presenza fissa richiamava anche altre entità, ma quella sera erano poco più che fiammelle azzurre; a volte alcuni, i morti più recenti soprattutto, riuscivano a materializzarsi in forma umana e allora gli si avvicinavano.  
E anche in quel caso disobbediva alle disposizioni; erano suoi amici, non poteva ignorarli.  
“Mi hai sentito?” Lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri il fantasma. “ _Sciorno_!” Lo prese bonariamente in giro. “Quella _cittina_ senza di te è persa. Fa tanto la rustica, ma è tutta scena!”  
Annuì distratto. C’era altro che gli premeva capire. “Nonno, perché lo devo fare _adesso_?”  
Lo spirito rimase in silenzio. “’ _Gnamo_ , è ora di andare a letto o domani a scuola ci vai dipinto.” Ecco, era tornato il disco.    
Forse quella parola in più se l’era immaginata.  
Sospirò. “È ancora presto.”  
“Non fare il furbo, è tardi!” Insistette e Tobia notò come il cielo appena sopra gli alberi si stesse tingendo di rosa.  
_L’alba. Stavolta ha ragione._  
I fuochi fatui attorno a loro stavano scomparendo. Inspirò e radunò le sue cose. “Va bene. Vado allora.”  
“Non restare alzato a leggere!”  
“Non preoccuparti.” Si strofinò gli occhi: era il sonno, ma anche altro. Era consapevole del fatto che quelle visite gli facevano più male che bene, ma come ogni volta ignorò la cosa.  
Tanto non c’era più nessuno che si prendesse la briga di controllare.  
“Buonanotte, nonno. Ti voglio bene.”  
“Anch’io _nino_. Dormi bene.” Gli fece una carezza sul viso, fredda e senza sostanza, e poi scomparve.  
Rimase ancora qualche attimo, poi si alzò in piedi e si incamminò fuori dal cimitero.  
Mentre tornava verso casa lanciò uno sguardo al paese: i resti della vecchia cinta muraria ai primi raggi del sole sembravano dorati.  
Era uno spettacolo che aveva visto tante volte con Roísín. Da adolescenti non erano stati tipi particolarmente diurni.  
Chissà se Roísín aveva ancora problemi a dormire.    
   
_È importante che facciate pace adesso._  
   
Non si poteva farla se prima non si era litigato.  
E non lo avevano fatto: si erano piuttosto traditi a vicenda.  
La cosa era ben diversa.  
   
 

 

 

****

  
  
  
Note:  
   
Grazie mille per le letture e le recensioni. Essendo la mia prima storia originale ambientata in Italia ogni feedback è sempre, sempre, sempre benvenuto, sia che sia positivo che negativo.  
Le canzoni citate:  
“Caccia Militare” dei Rovere .  
“Human” degli Of Monsters & Men.  
   
1. **Puppet Nurse** : mostro nel gioco Silent Hill.  
2\. **LARP** : acronomi di “ _Live-Action Role Playing_ ” ovvero Gioco di Ruolo dal Vivo è un’attività ludica in cui i partecipanti (giocatori) interpretano personaggi fittizzi recitando situazioni secondo un canovaccio/copione . Il gioco interagisce nello spazio reale che li circonda. La componente spontanea, a differenza del teatro, è molto più accentuata. È comune, per accentuare l'immedesimazione, l'uso di [costumi](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abbigliamento), equipaggiamento e [scenografie](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scenografia) a tema con l'ambientazione del gioco, sia essa storica o di pura fantasia.  
3. **Battle of Vilegis** : “La battaglia per Vilegis” uno dei LARP italiani più importanti, se non il primo per complessità, numero di giocatori e ambientazioni.  
   
<a href=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLAuzt7ZzJ-tIXmjj9CMlo6gTvJGF1lohK>Qui</a> la playlist youtube della storia.


	4. Capitolo 3

 

3.

  
  
  
_L’Uomo doveva essersi accorto del suo sgomento quando le aveva preso la mano, perché si era ritratto con un sorriso. “Non avete i capelli rossi di vostra sorella ma siete altrettanto sveglia, Monna Lietta.”_  
_L’aveva apostrofata come una nobile, ma c’era scherno nel suo tono, abbastanza da darle la forza di arrabbiarsi e alzarsi in piedi. Il lavatoio non era distante da casa; se avesse corso sarebbe riuscita a raggiungerla in pochi attimi, quelli necessari a chiamare sua sorella._  
_“Non ho nulla da dirvi! Andate via, è sconveniente che siamo qui da soli.”_  
_L’Uomo le aveva sorriso._  
_“Non c’è nessuno che possa interromperci.”_

 

****

_ma il bosco era scuro, l'erba già alta_  
_dite a mia madre che non tornerò._  
(Sally, Fabrizio De André)

  
  
  
Per Alina il bosco aveva due volti.  
Il primo era illuminato dalla luce del giorno; era di color smeraldo e profumava di terra. Era piacevole camminarci attraverso mentre gli anfibi affondavano nel fango e nelle foglie umide di rugiada.  
Alzò gli occhi, sorridendo ad un usignolo che si era posato su un ramo per il primo cinguettio del mattino. Le erano sempre piaciuti, con quelle penne color bronzo e screziate di nero. Le querce e i lecci su cui cantavano avevano ampie fronde ombrose che le ricordavano quelle dei boschi della Romania.  
La Montagnola la mattina era amichevole e il pulviscolo dorato tra albero e albero lo faceva apparire innocua, quasi magica.  
E in parte, era così.  
Ma bastava calasse il sole che diventava _altro;_ principalmente il suo luogo di lavoro.  
Scese in diagonale la ripida scarpata che l’avrebbe riportata sulla strada sterrata che arrivava al podere di Pietro. Guardò l’orologio: erano le sette, non c’era rischio che i suoi amici si fossero già alzati dopo i bagordi della sera prima.  
Riuscì infatti a rientrare senza problemi, cambiarsi e riporre tutta l’attrezzatura dentro al borsone che si era portata.  
Ebbe anche il tempo di farsi una doccia prima di sentire i primi rumori provenire dal piano di sopra: era Caterina.  
_Ha il passo più leggero di Pietro._  
Quando andò in cucina la vide seduta al tavolo che si stropicciava gli occhi e contemplava il vuoto ancora intontita.  
“Buongiorno. Già sveglia?”  
“S’è messo a russare.” Bofonchiò questa nascondendo uno sbadiglio dentro una mano.  
“Pietro?”  
“No, il fantasma che abita in solaio.” Ironizzò. Poi le servì un altro sbadiglio che stavolta non si preoccupò di frenare, mostrandole praticamente fino alle tonsille. “Quel coglione ha un criceto morto nel naso.”  
“Meno male che ho dormito in camera di Margherita allora.” Ridacchiò oltrepassandola per aprire il frigo. Per fortuna era rimasto del latte dopo l’attacco di fame chimica dei due la notte prima. “Facciamo colazione?”  
“Sì, _ti prego_.” Mugugnò Cate seppellendo la testa tra le braccia. “Sono morta senza.”  
“Pancake?”  
“ _Dìaccio!_ ”  
“Eh?”  
“Sì, grande.” Tradusse diligente. “Oh, son due anni che sei qui, un po’ di toscano potresti pure impararlo.”  
“Hai ragione.” Sorrise, anche se la calata toscana di Caterina era un po’ anomala: stando in compagnia dei vecchietti del bar ne adottava spesso i modi di dire, che però, aveva notato, fuori da Malacena non si usavano più da un bel pezzo.  
Alina supponeva li usasse anche con lo specifico obiettivo di infastidire Rosi, che invece a parlare italiano nella maniera più corretta possibile ci teneva molto.  
“Posso mettere un po’ di musica?” Le domandò ciondolando verso l’impianto stereo.  
“Fa’ pure.” Optò per caricare la Moka fino all’estremo e cucinare qualcosa: parlantina a parte, Cate era uno straccio e temeva che Pietro non fosse in condizioni migliori. Meglio preparare qualcosa di più corroborante di caffellatte e biscotti.  
Ne avevano tutti bisogno quella mattina.  
_Dopo la notte che ho avuto, io soprattutto._  
“Che vuoi ascoltare?”  
“Qualcosa che piace a te.” Per lei la musica era poco più che un rumore di fondo, a volte piacevole a volte meno; evitava però di dirlo ai due, entrambi grandi appassionati. Sarebbe stato meno crudele prendergli a calci un gattino davanti.  
Cate intanto spulciava tra i cd dei genitori di Pietro, commentando a bassa voce con gridolini di approvazione ed eventuali borbottii di scorno.  
“Trovato qualcosa?” Le domandò rompendo le uova in una ciotola e cominciando a sbatterle.  
“Se metto la Nannini fa troppo lesbicona?”  
“Non ho idea di chi sia.”  
“Troppo lesbicona.” Dichiarò continuando a cercare. “E poi l’ultima roba non si può ascoltare. Ha fatto pure un duetto con _Fabri Fibra_.” Scosse la testa. “Scommetto che Pietrolino ce l’ha.”  
“… quindi?”  
“Quindi no, fa _cacà_.”  
“Chiarissimo.”  
“Perché poi…” E via di altro sproloquio.  
Era una radio rotta, la sua piccola amica: sempre accesa e mai fissa sullo stesso canale. Era capace di parlare di musica, politica, fumetti, problemi personali … il tutto in una stessa sessione. Avendo conosciuto la sorella e la madre, entrambe tipe taciturne, si chiedeva da chi avesse preso.  
_Forse dal padre?_  
Da chiunque avesse ereditato la logorrea, Cate era in grado di attaccare bottone anche con i morti. Letteralmente.  
Era così che se la ricordava durante il loro primo incontro sull’autobus che le portava a scuola.  
  
_“Oh! Ciao, ma sei quella nuova?”_  
_“Ciao. Credo di sì. Mi chiamo Alina.”  
“Cate, piacere! Di dove sei?”_  
_“Roma …”  
“Bella Roma! Ci sono stata da bambina con i miei e-” _  
_“… nia. Romania. Sono rumena.”_  
_“Ah okay! Bello, da voi avete delle band folk metal da paura, lo sai?”_  
_“… No?”_  
  
Sin da bambina le era stato insegnato a non dare nell’occhio: la giusta acconciatura, i vestiti anonimi e una corretta cinestetica riuscivano a renderla … invisibile.  
Caterina invece di tutti quegli artifizi e la sua bravura nell’attuarli se n’era fregata: le si era seduta accanto e aveva cominciato a parlare a ruota libera.  
Avevano finito per passare l’intero tragitto a chiacchierare come due vecchie amiche.  
Questo forse avrebbe dovuto allarmarla; il modo in cui l’altra aveva bypassato le sue difese.  
Ma più la conosceva, più capiva che Caterina non lo faceva apposta: era del tutto incapace di intendere i non detti. Li ignorava con l’entusiasmo di un cucciolo di labrador convinto che bastasse essere amichevole per meritarsi la considerazione altrui.  
Doveva ammetterlo, con lei aveva funzionato.  
Perché il giorno che l’aveva conosciuta era il giorno che aveva deciso di a) entrare nel suo gruppo di amici b) tenerla d’occhio, dato il contesto.  
“Oh, _questo_! Questo album!” Esclamò agitando in aria un cd. “Giulia sì che ha gusto … The Arcade Fire! Li conosci?”  
“No, non direi … mettilo pure.” Aggiunse la farina alle uova e mischiò con cura.  
_Cura._  
Era una delle parole che preferiva della lingua italiana: aveva un bel suono e significava cose buone e piacevoli.  
Cate obbedì e dopo aver infilato il cd nell’impianto si stese a mo' di uomo vitruviano – anche se con meno braccia e gambe – sul tappeto del salotto.  
  
_Every night my dream's the same_  
_I don't know why, but I know I can't stay_  
  
“Gliene parli oggi?” Domandò versando la mistura dentro la padella arroventata: era la sua parte preferita. Lo sfrigolio le ricordava quello del grasso sulle padelle da campo. “Intendo a tua sorella … della nostra idea.”  
“Ovvio!”  
“Bene.”  
Cate dopo che la canzone fu finita e ne iniziò un’altra si mise a sedere fissandola.  
“Che c’è?” Le domandò; non c’era alcun motivo per essere nervosa, ma quando Caterina la guardava con quei suoi enormi occhi azzurri si sentiva sempre in difetto.  
Di qualcosa.  
“Tu e Pietrolino mi avete aiutato un sacco.” Esordì seria. “Tutti quegli schemi, e quei paroloni che hai usato so’ tanta roba rispetto a quello che mi esce di solito dalla bocca.”  
“Dai… l’idea era già buona.” Si schernì. Un po’ perché per lei non era difficile scrivere quella che a conti fatti era una relazione di fattibilità su un progetto …  
E un po’ perché sapeva benissimo di cos’era in difetto con l’amica.  
_Sincerità._  
“Ma tu l’hai resa migliore!” Saltò in piedi, e perché era davvero un cucciolo di labrador in forma umana la avvolse in un abbraccio. “Grazie Lin, sei un’amica!”  
La abbracciò di rimando. “Figurati.”  
Avrebbe voluto goderselo quell’abbraccio. Ma non riusciva a ricambiarlo come avrebbe voluto e come Cate si sarebbe meritata. Perché una parte di lei lo interpretava soltanto come utile; un’espressione che rendeva più semplice per Caterina fidarsi di lei. E non sospettare.  
“Avresti fatto lo stesso per me.”  
Cate la sciolse dall’abbraccio scrollando le spalle. “No, avrei fatto un _troiaio_ cercando di darti una mano. Forse avremo anche infranto la legge. Non sono intelligente come te!”  
“Sono soltanto organizzata.” Osservò servendole i pancake e mettendole accanto del miele che aveva scovato in dispensa. “Dai mangia, freddi non sono buoni.”  
“E Pietro?”  
“Ne faccio altri, tranquilla.”  
Cate non si fece pregare: si avventò sul proprio piatto come se la sera prima non si fosse fatta fuori un’intera busta di orsetti gommosi in piena fame chimica.  
Alina le si sedette accanto, sbocconcellando svogliata: essere amica di Cate e Pietro e continuare la sua missione in fondo era fattibile.  
Tata _non mi ha impedito di frequentarli dopotutto …_  
Poteva bilanciare le cose e portare a casa il risultato in ogni caso.  
Doveva.  
  
Pietro si alzò perché dal piano di sotto veniva sparata musica di merda. Dato che il suono saliva non c’era voluto molto perché arrivasse fino alle sue povere orecchie.  
Scese imprecando per puro principio.  
Una certa presenza di spirito gli aveva permesso di ricordarsi i pantaloni, ma sulla maglietta non era sicuro: Alina se ne sarebbe fatta una ragione.  
_Tanto mica le garbo in quel modo lì …_  
Vide le due amiche sedute al tavolo della cucina. Cate si stava ingozzando come un pitone: del resto tappava la bocca solo quando doveva mangiare.  
Alina invece non stava mangiando, ma guardava fuori dalla finestra della cucina assorta nei suoi pensieri.  
Pietro la guardava spesso e non in modo _strano_ , tante grazie, semplicemente gli ci cascava l’occhio. Era normale; anche se si vestiva di merda, Lin era una gran bella ragazza, con quelle ciglia da Bambi, i capelli biondi e le gambe affusolate da modella.  
Non aveva mai capito perché bella e intelligente com’era si fosse avvicinata al loro gruppo e non a quello di Della Scala, che sì, vantava il brutto muso di Elia, ma anche i suoi soldi e un paio di macchine con cui lui e i suoi amichetti se ne stavano sempre a giro per il senese.  
_Quelle come lei non fanno amicizia coi nerd sfigati e fumati come noi._  
Okay, sì, aveva la stessa scimmia da adrenalina di Cate, ma se erano emozioni forti quelle che cercava, quello scemo di Della Scala con le sue goliardate forse sarebbe stato un amico migliore.  
Invece Lin aveva scelto Cate e in seconda battuta, lui. Erano diventati amici e lo erano anche senza Caterina presente: l’altra rimaneva spesso a cena con la sua famiglia e a volte persino a dormire.  
Le prime volte si era imparanoiato di brutto, pensando che forse, come maschio, avrebbe dovuto fare _qualcosa_. Almeno era quello che gli aveva suggerito suo babbo.  
  
_“Dai bimbo, datti una svegliata. Quella cittina vol farti capire qualcosa.”_  
  
Solo che poi ogni volta Alina gli dava ad intendere, chiaro come il sole, che non era interessata a lui _in quel senso_ ; non lo faceva a parole, ma … tipo con il suo atteggiamento? Il modo in cui gli si rivolgeva o gli si sedeva accanto quando giocavano alla play?  
_Siamo amici, Pietro. Nient’altro._  
E da un lato, per quanto suo babbo lo perculasse, ne era sollevato.  
Alina era bella, intelligente e un’ottima amica. Ma c’era qualcosa in lei che proprio non girava per il verso giusto.  
_… boh._  
“Ohi.” Salutò entrambe. Cate sobbalzò, tossì per la sorpresa ed emise un conseguente insulto. Alina invece si voltò, sorridendogli.  
“Buongiorno Pietro, ben svegliato.”  
_Mi ha sentito arrivare?_  
“Buongiorno una sega, mi avete svegliato voi.” Brontolò dando uno scappellotto a Cate che di contraccambio tentò di colpirlo con un pugno. “Dai, piantala…” Si mise a sedere, grattandosi il braccio ancora fresco d’inchiostro: il culmine di quell’estate pallosa era stato farsi il suo terzo tatuaggio.  
_Se anche la prossima è così mi tatuo pure la faccia come Lil’Peep._  
“Non te lo grattare.” Lo ammonì Alina. “Il tatuatore ha detto di non farlo.”  
“Sì, sì … c’è da mangiare?”  
Alina si alzò. “Ho fatto i pancake. Te ne preparo un po’?”  
“Vai.”  
“E ringrazia, scimmione!” Lo apostrofò Cate. “Non è la tua cameriera!”  
“Mica gliel’ho chiesto io di mettersi a cucinare…”  
“Maschilista!”  
Alina ridacchiò. “Su, non litigate … lo faccio volentieri.”  
Eccola lì, una delle sue tante stranezze: il modo che aveva di parlare. Era come se _selezionasse_ ogni parola.  
_Google Translate._  
Forse era una cosa degli stranieri; ma l’unico altro straniero che conosceva abbastanza bene era Dermot, il babbo di Cate e Rosi.  
_E lui non parla così._  
Era come se recitasse un copione scritto da un tizio che aveva minimo cinquant’anni e nessunissima idea di come parlava un adolescente.  
_Mah._  
“Grazie.” Concesse, poi si stiracchiò: si preannunciava un’altra di quelle pallosissime giornate senza fine e neanche il fatto che i suoi genitori sarebbero tornati quel sabato, lasciandogli dunque casa libera ancora per un paio di giorni, gli risollevava l’animo.  
_Il troppo stroppia._  
“Cannetta mattutina?” Propose a Cate, un po’ per fare pace un po’ perché beh, _cannetta mattutina_.  
“Vai!” L’altra aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Ma non l’abbiamo finita ieri sera?”  
“Scorta segreta.” Sogghignò. “La tengo in camera di Marghe.”  
“Ma sei scemo?! Tua sorella c’ha cinque anni!”  
“E non arriva agli scaffali più alti della libreria. _Nascondiglio perfetto_.” Si alzò in piedi. “È quella della coltura dell’anno scorso. Asciutta _a modino_.”  
“Te sei scemo.” Ripeté Cate ma non diede adito ad ulteriori commenti, più interessata a finire quello che rimaneva della sua colazione.  
“Quanti ne faccio?” Domandò Alina agitando la spatola per farsi notare.  
“Boh, fai te.” Che era la risposta migliore per farsi riempire il piatto.  
Oh, stranezze o meno, a lui la cucina di Lin piaceva.  
  
Pietro entrò in camera della sorella, un tripudio di pupazzi, glitter e rosa pastello in cui il borsone da ginnastica di Alina appariva come un corpo estraneo.  
_Un’altra ragazza girerebbe con qualcosa di più carino … tipo Selene e le sue borse Vittòn, o come cazzo si chiamano …_  
Ma Lin no; i primi mesi della loro conoscenza lui e Cate si erano convinti che l’altra non si cambiasse mai i vestiti prima di realizzare che sì, aveva un guardaroba; solo si somigliava tutto.  
Quel borsone era il perfetto complemento con i suoi outfit da manichino triste dell’OVS. Un manichino anonimo che non guardi manco se ha sopra merce in super-saldo.  
Non aveva espresso a nessuno quell’idea, men che meno a Cate, che sicuro avrebbe trovato il modo di farla passare per un commento da maschio insensibile.  
Però lo pensava.  
Prese l’erba da dentro una vecchia macchina di Barbie e poi scese dalla sedia. Quando uscì dovette passare per forza davanti al letto.  
_… pare il borsone di un serial killer._  
E per una volta non era chiuso da cima a fondo, ma semi aperto.  
Pietro si morse un labbro: non era da lui sbirciare nelle cose altrui, però ...  
Nello zaino che Cate portava per dormire da lui poteva immaginare benissimo cosa ci fosse: i vestiti della sera prima ficcati dentro a forza _,_ il portafoglio, powerbank per il suo Samsung stravecchio, il kit della perfetta fattona e uno di quei suoi _snapback 1_ da lella.  
Ma in quello di Lin?  
Vide qualcosa di metallico luccicarci dentro e questo lo spinse ad avvicinarsi. Avrebbe dato solo una sbirciatina …  
  
_“Ci vuoi il miele sopra?”_  
  
Per poco non gli prese un infarto. Alina stava sulla soglia della porta, ma stavolta non gli sorrideva. Era seria … e okay. Era come se irradiasse due parole: _Allontanati_. _Subito._  
Fece un passo indietro sentendo il cuore in gola. “Io, cioè, non stavo…”  
“Lo so, Pietro.” Scosse la testa. “Non mi ruberesti mai la biancheria.”  
“Cosa?!” Avvampò. “Ma sei cretina? Figurati se…”  
“Appunto.” Gli sorrise, e tornò la Lin serafica di sempre. “Allora, lo vuoi?”  
“… uh, no. Vanno bene anche senza.” Balbettò sentendosi le mani sudare e la bocca secca. Porca miseria, che colpo.  
_Non l’ho sentita. Per niente, zero. Eppure indossa le scarpe! Non le toglie mai!_  
_Cazzo._  
“Dai, allora sono pronti.” Mentre si allontanava percepì gli occhi dell’altra puntati sulla schiena; si affrettò in cucina come un soldato caricato a molla.  
Da lontano udì il rumore della zip del borsone che veniva chiusa. Un rumore secco che gli diede i brividi.

 

****

  
  
Che sua sorella fosse di buon’umore era l’indice di un guaio in corso.  
In corso o che stava per accadere. Perché Roísín conosceva Caterina da quando aveva tre anni e quando era contenta, pur lavorando, voleva dire che stava tramando qualcosa.  
Aveva naturalmente intenzione di scoprire cosa, ma _dopo_. Quella mattina si era svegliata di cattivo umore e in un letto freddo, quindi non era nello stato d’animo migliore per giocare alla detective.  
“Mi metti da parte una con la crema bimba? Passo dopo!” La apostrofò Irma della tabaccheria buttando la testa dentro al bar: sessant’anni, capelli di un incongruo azzurro e la brutta abitudine di giocare i numeri al lotto più di quanto facessero i propri clienti.  
Per quel che ricordava erano cugine alla lontana e questo le dava il diritto di opzionare la colazione pur spesso passando a consumarla a pomeriggio fatto.  
_Gente normale qui mai._  
Le fece un cenno di assenso distratto mentre quest’ultima sferragliava via in sella alla sua vecchia Graziella.  
“Ma la volevo io!” Disse Ferro, vecchietto da bar #1 mettendo il broncio. “La dai sempre a lei!”  
“Perché me la chiede.” Gli sorrise divertita. “Ma vai tranquillo, che ne ho lasciato una anche per te.”  
“Eh, volevo dì!” Proruppe in imbarazzo, e quindi suonando piuttosto arrabbiato. Lanciò un’occhiata a Caterina che al momento chiacchierava con Vecchietto #3 e #4. Li stava facendo ridere così tanto che Rosi temette avrebbe fatto scoppiare una coronaria ad uno dei due. “Certo che quando c’è quella _cittina_ 2 un’ci si annoia mai.” Commentò Ferro. “Sentila, come _ciabatta_!”  
“Fa’ soprattutto quello.” Sbuffò. “Cate! I caffè si stanno freddando, vieni a portarglieli!”  
“Eccomi!” Rispose pronta; altro segnaccio. Se era così rapida nell’obbedirle voleva poter dire solo una cosa, ovvero che tentava di lisciarla dal verso del pelo.  
_Scommetto che è per Castiglioscuro._  
Sua sorella, nonostante non avesse neanche l’età legale per votare, si era messa di impegno nel voler far la sua parte in quella faccenda.  
_Assolutamente no._  
In primo luogo era troppo delicata per essere risolta da una delle sue idee strampalate.  
_… e poi non voglio che ci si rovini il sonno._  
Era un adolescente, doveva pensare alla scuola e a levarsi di torno una volta diplomata.  
_Non deve rimanere seppellita qui come me._  
Beninteso, a lei piaceva vivere a Malacena; era la sua dimensione, la sua gente, la sua vita. Non si sarebbe mai potuta immaginare a vivere altrove.  
Ma Cate era diversa: nata in un punto mai chiarito dell’Africa, aveva già visto più mondo di quanto non avesse fatto lei in quasi trent’anni di vita. E voleva tornarci in quella bolgia, glielo leggeva dall’irrequietezza dei suoi sogni, dal modo in cui ogni tanto fantasticava vorace di grandi città, concerti e amori.  
Se si fosse impelagata nel destino del castello non se ne sarebbe mai andata; anche se avesse cercato lavoro altrove, la testa sarebbe sempre rimasta là, tra quelle rovine mangiate dall’edera e dal tempo.  
Non voleva che accadesse anche a lei.  
“Ehi!” La apostrofò Cate puntellandosi coi gomiti sul bancone. “Si son freddati davvero. Li rifai? Che poi Nello brontola se non è bollito.”  
“Non sarebbe successo se non avessi perso tempo.” Le fece notare. Si beccò per tutta risposta un roteare di occhi.  
“Hai dormito male?” Le domandò a bruciapelo. “Hai una faccia…”  
“Ho dormito benissimo.” Dalla smorfia che l’altra fece capì di aver mentito piuttosto male.  
“Perché non inviti l’intruso di venerdì?” Le domandò infatti. “Se poi fate le ore piccole ci credo che ti girano.”

 

“Non chiamarlo _intruso_.”

“Sì, vabbeh, quello lì.”  
Rosi non riusciva a capire perché a sua sorella Ettore stesse così antipatico. Certo, la sua carica non glielo rendeva particolarmente caro, viste le sue tendenze a combinar cazzate al limite della legge, ma non era soltanto quello.  
_Lo chiama intruso …_  
_Intruso in cosa, poi, vorrei proprio capirlo._  
“Ettore non c’entra.” Disse andando a preparare di nuovo i caffè. “Tanto comunque sabato mattina siamo aperte.”  
“Sì, ma più tardi. Forse dovresti farci una pensata. Pari un cadavere oggi.”  
“… e due. Ho capito, grazie.”  
“Prego!” Se non altro era tornata a trattarla come la sorella rompiballe, atteggiamento che preferiva di gran lunga.  
Il loro rapporto si fondava infatti su quell’assioma: lei era la maggiore, quella responsabile e che faceva ramanzine. Cate era la minore, quella scriteriata e che le rispondeva a tono.  
Per questo funzionava.  
A volte si scopriva a contemplarla, come in quel momento, mentre catturata dalla classica hit estiva canticchiava ad alta voce.  
“ _Ma tu guarda me, prendo tutta la vita com’è, non la faccio finita ma incrocio le dita e mi bevo un caffè!_ ” Le recitò con quella bella voce che aveva ereditato da Dermot.  
Suo padre era un affabulatore dal sorriso sempre in bocca e Cate, con lo stesso sorriso e lo stesso orecchio assoluto, era la sua fotocopia al femminile.  
Nonostante questo, non riusciva a detestarla: c’era stato un periodo in cui aveva pensato di farlo, ma poi si era arresa al fatto che _era_ sua sorella: non poteva non volerle un bene feroce.  
“Smettila di cazzeggiare o i prossimi li paghi di tasca tua.” La ammonì, ma per tutta risposta l’altra si mise a cantare ancora più forte, accennando dei passi di danza con gran divertimento degli avventori, i quali amavano quei fuoriprogramma tra di loro quasi fossero spettacoli di varietà.  
“Perfetto. Sono cinque euro.” Sentenziò non riuscendo a trattenere un sorriso. “Anzi no, _cinquanta_ dato che stai impedendo anche all’altra cameriera di lavorare.” Aggiunse mentre l’altra coinvolgeva una ridacchiante Tea nelle danze.  
“Non ce li ho cinquanta euro!”  
“Li trovi.”  
“Eccheca…”  
“ _Caterina_.”  
Era comunque piacevole vederla così allegra dopo settimane di lamentele e strimpellii strazianti di chitarra. “I caffè.” Le ripeté.  
“Sì, sì…” Prese il vassoio e ce li mise sopra con attenzione. “Arrivo bimbi!” Apostrofò i tre vecchietti seduti ai tavoli fuori.  
All’uscita quasi si scontrò con …  
_… umore rovinato._  
Che non era il nome della persona appena entrata naturalmente. Tobia “Il Nero” Neri fece il suo ingresso nel bar e Rosi sentì lo stomaco chiudersi in una morsa. Le parve anche che la musica si fosse abbassata di volume, facendole così percepire il silenzio che scese di botto.  
Tobia era il custode del cimitero di Malacena, suo ex amico e matto del paese.  
Il che, addizionato ai suoi quasi due metri d’altezza e il viso smunto su cui campeggiavano due occhi scuri che non ti guardavano mai direttamente, rendeva la sua presenza nel bar simile a quella di una vedova piangente ad un matrimonio.  
Inappropriata.  
Sua sorella, che era rimasta congelata sullo stipite della porta, fece un passo indietro. “Bia!” lo apostrofò e quello le fece anche più male: era il vecchio nomignolo con cui l’aveva chiamato per tutta l’infanzia. Non che avesse mai smesso di farlo; Cate era infatti una delle poche a non evitarlo apertamente …  
_È solo che è raro che ce lo chiami. Non scende mai in paese._  
“Ciao Caterina.” La salutò il ragazzo con un sorriso. “Non volevo venirti addosso, scusa.”  
“No, scusa te! Non stavo guardando dove andavo e …” Le lanciò un’occhiata e Rosi scivolò subito nel suo ruolo di barista.  
_Tanto non è che posso far altro._  
“Non è successo niente, va’ a servire Nello e gli altri, che hai già perso troppo tempo.” Esordì spiccia. “Tobia, colazione?”  
L’altro annuì, lasciando passare Caterina che sgusciò fuori alla velocità della luce. Rosi vide con l’occhio Tea che faceva un balletto demente, indecisa se uscire fuori o rimanere dentro.  
  
_L'amore porta guai, si perde quasi sempre, c'è gente  
Che facile non si riprende più_  
  
_Canzone del cazzo._  
“Il solito?”  
“Sì, grazie.” Lo osservò sedersi ad uno dei tavoli vicino al vecchio caminetto; una parte di sé voleva cacciarlo fuori. L’altra, quella razionale, si rendeva conto che non stava facendo nulla per meritarselo.  
_Anche se sente le voci. E dice che sotto Malacena c’è il diavolo._  
Psicosi cronica paranoidea3, questa era stata la diagnosi esatta dopo che Tobia, sei anni prima, era andato fuori di testa.  
Non se l’era aspettato nessuno.  
Non dall’ultimo dei Neri, gente di poche parole ma affidabile, che viveva fuori dalle mura e si occupava del cimitero quasi fosse una vocazione più che un lavoro, tanto che se lo tramandavano di padre in figlio.  
Non da Tobia, il gigante buono che aiutava le vecchiette a portar la spesa ed era sempre attorniato da un codazzo di bambini che, seppur viventi in un epoca digitale, rimanevano affascinati dalla facilità con cui un pezzo di legno, tra le sue mani, diventava una fionda, una spada o arco e frecce.  
Non se l’era aspettato _lei_ , da Bia, il suo migliore amico.  
Spolverò un po’ di cioccolato in polvere sul latte e glielo portò, dato che Tea aveva pensato bene di eclissarsi fuori, probabilmente a guardarli dalla vetrata esterna come due fottute scimmie in uno zoo.  
Tobia non alzò gli occhi dal taccuino su cui stava scrivendo quando gli portò il suo ordine: di rimando non ne lesse il contenuto anche se l’altro non faceva nulla per nasconderlo.  
Tanto era sicura ci avrebbe letto di uno dei suoi deliri.  
“Vuoi una pasta?”  
Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi: solo un’istante sfiorarono i suoi e poi li spostò sul bancone. “No, va bene così, grazie.” Si frugò nelle tasche dei vecchi pantaloni per cercare i soldi.  
“Paghi dopo. Quando hai finito riportalo al bancone.” Tagliò corto, perché non ci riusciva. Non poteva essere la barista cortese a cui aspirava, non con lui davanti e il resto della fottuta Malacena ad osservarli dalla vetrata, sua sorella compresa.  
Era in quei momenti che detestava vivere in un paesino.  
“Le prendo le medicine. Me le porta Marina.” La bloccò sul posto. Non aveva smesso di scrivere, ma era con lei che stava parlando. “Non darò di matto qui dentro.”  
“Bene.” Serrò le labbra. “Chi t’ha detto niente infatti.” Aggiunse sentendosi inspiegabilmente in colpa.  
_Ti servo, ti faccio entrare praticamente in casa mia. Cosa vuoi?_  
_Cosa diavolo vuoi da me, Nero?_  
Tobia fece un mezzo sorriso, quasi si fosse aspettato quel moto di insofferenza. “Le prendi anche tu?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Le medicine per dormire, le prendi?” Le domandò alzando di nuovo lo sguardo.  
Chi diceva che gli occhi chiari erano i più belli, non aveva mai visto quelli di ‘Bia. Non era il colore, e manco la forma. Era le cose che ci leggevi dentro.  
_Ha gli occhi buoni, non ci leggi neanche un pensiero cattivo_ , aveva commentato una volta sua mamma.  
E quelli la malattia non glielo aveva portato via.  
“Chi te l’ha detto?” Cercò Caterina tra gli avventori, ma questa a differenza degli altri stava lavorando, pulendo con lena uno dei tavoli fuori.  
Ora _si mette a lavorare …_  
“Nessuno. Le prendevi anche prima.” _Prima che mi tagliassi fuori dalla tua vita_ , era quello che stava cercando di dirle?  
No, ‘Bia non le avrebbe mai rimproverato nulla.  
Era quella la cosa peggiore.  
“… ed hai la faccia stanca.” Soggiunse. “I sonniferi non migliorano le cose. Anzi, semmai il contrario.”  
“E che dovrei fare secondo te?”  
_Scoparmi Ettore finché non crollo?_  
_Tra l’altro manco funziona_  
“Potresti dormire.” Replicò quieto. “Il tuo problema non è che non ti addormenti. È che non vuoi sognare.”  
_Ma vaffanculo._  
Quel giorno tutto pareva tramare per farle saltare i nervi; prima sua sorella con la sua allegria fuori contesto, poi il Nero, colpendo dritto al cuore di ciò che li aveva portati a separare le rispettive strade.  
Non si sarebbe fatta trascinare nei discorsi dell’altro: specialmente sapendo, adesso, cos’erano.  
_Squilibri mentali._  
“Finisci il latte e vattene.” Disse secca tornando al bancone. Gli occhi dell’altro la inseguirono, ma tenne duro e non si voltò.  
Farlo avrebbe voluto dire lasciare uno spiraglio; quell’errore non lo avrebbe commesso mai più.  
  
  


 

****

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le canzoni citate.  
> Keep the car running, Arcade Fire.  
> La vita com’è, Max Gazzè.
> 
> 1.Snapback: tipo di cappello sportivo, ormai sdoganato come accessorio di moda. Qui un esempio.  
> 2.Cittina: bambina, ragazzina. Citto/Citta è un termine dialettale del senese per indicare una persona in età compresa tra l’adolescenza e la prima fase dell’età adulta. Con un pronome possessivo davanti (es. “la mi’ città”) si indica il propri* fidanzat*.  
> 3.Psicosi Cronica Paranoidea: anche conosciuta come “Schizofrenia Paranoide”.


	5. Capitolo 4

 

4.

  
  
  
_“Non c’è nulla da interrompere. Andate via.” Aveva detto all’Uomo, perché la paura non le avrebbe impedito di fargli capire che lei e sua sorella_ sapevano _. E non volevano che restasse._  
_Quello era il loro bosco, quelli che stregava con le sue parole e i suoi bei modi erano la loro famiglia, i loro amici._  
_Era lui a doversene andare.  
L’Uomo l’aveva guardata sorpreso. “Perché mi parlate così? Non ho cattive intenzioni. Voglio soltanto conoscervi meglio, perché ho questa sensazione ...” Si era messo una mano sul cuore, alzando la testa per cercarle gli occhi. _  
_Lietta delle Silvane si era trovata nell’impossibilità di distogliere lo sguardo._  
_“ … Ho la sensazione, Monna Lietta, che Voi siate come me.”_  
_“No!” Aveva gridato, perché la loro buona mamma aveva fatto giurare lei e a sua sorella di non dirlo mai ad alta voce: perché nessuno avrebbe capito e tutti avrebbero frainteso._  
_Tra essere figlie del bosco e streghe c’era la differenza di un soffio di vento, di una parola di troppo, di un pregiudizio._  
_“Non siete brava a dire bugie ...” Come un serpente si era insinuato sotto le sue gonne, sfiorandole la caviglia nuda con la punta delle dita. Un formicolio l’aveva invasa dove la stava toccando. Aveva trattenuto il respiro._  
_Era quella sensazione, l’aveva riconosciuta. Lo stesso turbamento che provava quando si attardava incauta nel bosco al tramonto, un momento prima che gli alberi cominciassero con la loro litania._  
Non di notte bambina, non di notte.  
_Il bosco a lei e sua sorella faceva tante raccomandazioni. Ma poi c’era un’altra voce, che le faceva battere il cuore di trepidazione, che le facevano venir voglia di scoprire da dove provenisse._  
_Quella voce veniva da sotto. E parlava soltanto a lei._  
_“Vogliamo parlare, Monna Lietta?”_

 

****

 

 

_Taci. Su le soglie_  
_del bosco non odo  
parole che dici _  
_umane_  
(La pioggia nel Pineto, Gabriele D’Annunzio)

  
  
Marina aveva capito che c’era qualcosa che non andava tra le sue ragazze non appena scesa al bar, dopo il turno pomeridiano in ospedale.  
Non era stanca e la serata per una volta non prometteva pioggia, pertanto aveva deciso di godersi il fresco e nel frattempo controllare la situazione; in quel periodo Rosi era caricata a molla ed ogni scusa era buona per sfogare il cattivo umore sulla povera Tea, la cui poca intelligenza a volte era vista come un insulto personale dalla sua intransigente figliola.  
Al bar non aveva però trovato la bionda cameriera, ma le due sorelle prese a girarsi attorno come due squaletti. Un paio di battute della prima e un paio di brontolii da parte dell’altra le avevano dipinto a tinte chiare il contesto.  
_Stanno per litigare._  
Era suo preciso dovere fare da cuscinetto. Si era quindi seduta ad uno dei tavolini fuori e si era fatta portare un Crodino da Cate, mentre il tramonto colorava le tegole delle case e gli ultimi malacenesi si affrettavano a rientrare per cena.  
Nell’attesa osservò la piazza svuotarsi: era la più grande del paese e pertanto era conosciuta da tutti come _La Piazza_ anche se la toponomastica la indicava come Piazza Saracini.  
Le era sempre piaciuta: a pianta pentagonale, completamente sgombra da monumenti o elementi accessori, ricalcava il perimetro delle mura. Si diceva che ogni strada del paese portasse lì. Da bambina le aveva percorse tutte scrupolosamente e poteva testimoniare che sì, era proprio così.  
La vecchia pietra arenaria di cui era pavimentata la rendeva un mare grigio e uniforme, rafforzando quell’idea di semplicità spartana. Si slacciò i sandali e vi posò i piedi nudi. Il contatto con l’occasionale verbena che vi spuntava negli interstizi era un piccolo rito che non si faceva mai mancare.  
Cate nel frattempo tornò con il suo ordine. “Allora, com’è andata la giornata?” Le domandò.  
“Disagio.” Fu la replica tranciante mentre le appoggiava il drink davanti. “A Rosi girano _abbestia_.” Aggiunse a bassa voce, quasi l’interpellata potesse sentirle da fuori a dentro.  
“E perché?”  
“Boh. Avrà avuto avuto un altro dei suoi incubi …”  
Marina strinse le labbra: anche se Rosi faceva di tutto per dissimularlo sia lei che Cate si erano accorte che stavano aumentando.  
_E i sonniferi non possono risolvere il problema._  
_Non quando la causa non è medica …_  
Aveva provato a farla smettere ma purtroppo, proprio in virtù del suo essere infermiera, era l’ultima persona al mondo a cui sua figlia avrebbe dato retta.  
  
_“Proprio tu, che pasticci con medicine e dosi tutto il giorno rompi le palle a me?”_  
_“Ma le medicine servono quando funzionano tesoro, altrimenti sono solo effetti collaterali…”  
“Il Dottor Taliani continua a rinnovare la prescrizione no? Quindi…” _  
  
_Testa dura come suo nonno._  
“E poi è passato Bia.” Concluse Cate con un’espressione sconfortata.  
Ecco, quello spiegava l’atmosfera tempestosa.  
Avrebbe dovuto far presto due chiacchiere con il Nero.  
“… e glielo volevo dare oggi.” Marina riportò la propria attenzione sulla figlia minore, la quale esibiva un’insolita faccia mogia.  
“Cosa tesoro?”  
“Il piano, cioè …” Diede una sbirciata attraverso la vetrata. “… il progetto per trovare i soldi per il consolidamento.”  
La guardò anche lei, quella sua bambina dall’aria severa: Rosi stava seduta al bancone e, dato che quella sera non si erano attardati i soliti clienti, era immersa nella lettura di un libro. Nonostante fosse un’attività che amava, riusciva comunque ad assumere cipiglio arrabbiato.  
_Ci è nata così …_  
Quasi avesse annusato sin da piccola che avrebbe avuto parecchie cose contro cui combattere.  
Come madre avrebbe voluto fare di più. Come Sorvegliante, sapeva di non potere.  
Rosi adorava portare l’intero peso del mondo sulle spalle e si rifiutava categoricamente di dividerlo con chicchessia, soprattutto con le persone che amava.  
_Come babbo._  
_Fatti con lo stampino, quei due …_  
Caterina intanto si sedette facendo un profondo respiro soddisfatto. “M’ha torchiato come uno straccio!” Si lamentò scrocchiando le spalle a bella posa.  
_Una bambina rigorosa e una melodrammatica._  
Le amava con tutte le sue forze; che per fortuna erano tante quante le sue riserve di pazienza.  
“Tea sarà stata contenta di avere avuto qualcuno a darle una mano…”  
“Infatti se n’è andata due ore fa, aveva il parrucchiere.” Diede di nuovo una controllata all’interno. “Beh, comunque, abbiamo scritto tutto questo progetto _fighissimo_ … ce l’ho nello zaino, ma è tutto il giorno che bercia di qua e di là e non mi dà retta!”  
Marina le diede una pacchetta sulla mano. “Vediamo se riesco a darti una mano, ma…” Alzò un dito, che certi gesti teatrali erano gli unici che funzionassero su Cate. “… devi lasciarmi fare.”  
“ _Aivoglia!_ ”  
“Sul serio.” Si raccomandò. “Lo sai che son strega.”  
Caterina ridacchiò divertita, ma non ribatté, il suo modo per segnalarle che avrebbe fatto come le era stato detto.  
Marina si alzò massaggiandosi la schiena indolenzita da una giornata di lavoro e poi si avvicinò con tutta calma al bancone. Rosi era talmente assorbita dal suo romanzo che non diede segno di averla udita. Quello e il fatto che la musica fosse come al solito assordante; era una vera fortuna che il malacenese medio soprassedesse sul volume che sua figlia teneva all’interno del locale.  
  
_We are all strange  
And It ain't never ever gonna change_  
  
_Forse perché non si ha molta scelta. Il Bar è Il bar._  
Ricordava quando, qualche anno prima, una giovane coppia di Rosia si era trasferita in paese e aveva aperto un piccolo bar loro dirimpettaio, convinti dalla sacra legge della concorrenza e, segretamente, dal fatto che il Bar fosse un vecchio residuato bellico, pronto ad essere sostituito da qualcosa di più giovane e _cool_.  
Erano durati sette mesi prima di sbaraccare. Si era tenuta in contatto con la ragazza: adesso avevano un bel ristorante vicino a San Galgano e gli affari andavano bene.  
_Certo che vanno bene. Sono altrove._  
“Rosi?” Cercò di attirare l’attenzione di sua figlia, la quale sobbalzò come se l’avesse punta nel sedere con uno spillone. “Che stai leggendo di bello?”  
“Il caso Henry Quebert.” Le mostrò la copertina cercando di sorriderle. Apprezzò il gesto: sapeva che si sforzava di combattere con un carattere che l’avrebbe voluta in una baita, da sola, alle prese con un lavoro che non contemplava granché contatto umano.  
_Per questo andava così d’accordo con il Nero._  
“L’ho letto, è proprio bello.” Convenne ricambiando il sorriso. “Senti…”  
“Mami…”  
“Cosa?”  
“Niente.” Borbottò. “Lo so che vuoi fare.”  
“Davvero?” La interrogò con la sua migliore espressione innocente. “Allora dimmelo, forza.”  
Rosi fece una smorfia. “Non leggo nel pensiero.”  
“Io sì.” Alla faccia esasperata che le venne servita non vacillò. “E penso che tu voglia fare una pausa con la tua povera, stanca mamma e tua sorella che ha bisogno di parlare con te.”  
Una vampata di calore salì alle guance dell’altra: chi non la conosceva avrebbe potuto scambiarla per rabbia, ma era paura. E preoccupazione. “Non voglio…”  
“ _Non sei sola_.” Ribatté bruciapelo e smise anche di sorriderle. Aveva, in un certo senso, addestrato le figlie a darle ascolto soprattutto quando smetteva di mostrarsi accomodante. Le metteva sull’attenti e così fece anche stavolta. “Se vogliamo essere onesti, Castiglioscuro appartiene più a me che a te. Dal punto di vista dell’eredità almeno.”  
“Nonno…”  
“Nonno ti ha lasciato il Bar e ne sono contentissima. Ma non ti ha lasciato l’obbligo di occuparti del castello in esclusiva. Siamo una famiglia.” Le prese una mano; le aveva sempre fredde, come Dermot. “Silvani non è una parola al singolare.”  
“Semmai è un cognome.” La corresse mordendosi l’angolo di un labbro. “Me ne rendo conto, ma tu hai la casa da mandare avanti, e l’ospedale e Cate è una bambina…”  
“Con tante idee che forse dovresti ascoltare.” La interruppe. “Le hai già bocciato quella di farlo diventare un bene FAI…”  
“Perché avremo dovuto mettere in mezzo i Beni Culturali, e cosa sarebbe successo se ce lo avessero espropriato per fini di _pubblica utilità_?” Sputò queste ultime due parole come se avessero un cattivo sapore. “Già lo vuol fare il Comune! È _nostro_.”  
Marina annuì: quell’alternativa non piaceva neppure a lei.  
_Castiglioscuro deve rimanere com’è, e non deve essere aperto al pubblico._  
_Nei limiti del possibile._  
La seconda idea di Caterina infatti non era perfetta, ma era perlomeno il male minore.  
_L’importante è che non faccia avvicinare nessuno al castello._  
Ma di quello se ne sarebbero occupate a tempo debito.  
_Una cosa per volta._  
“Almeno dalle una possibilità.” La blandì. Rosi si era voltata per pulire la macchina del caffè dai rimasugli dello stesso, ma si vedeva che era una posa. Dalla linea contratta delle spalle intuiva che la stesse ascoltando. Non poteva farne a meno.  
_Dopotutto, paga essere mamma, no?_  
“Ci tiene a fare la sua parte.” Aggiunse ed era il momento di tirar fuori il carico da novanta. “Non te lo dice, ma credo si senta tagliata fuori.”  
Rosi si bloccò per una frazione di secondo nella sua opera di pulizia certosina. Riprese poi a pulire con più lena uno dei portafiltri. “Va bene.” Si scollò dal palato. “Fammi finire qui e poi ci pigliamo un aperitivo.”  
“Grazie tesoro.”  
“Eh, prego…”  
Tornando al suo tavolino, dove Cate stava ballettando per l’impazienza, le mostrò il pollice in segno di vittoria e si godette l’esplosione di allegria sul volto della ragazzina.  
Sì, era un po’ strega. Anche per quel motivo.

 

****

  
“L’hai scritto tu?”  
Rosi era concentrata sulla serie di fogli stampati e accuratamente pinzati da Alina. Cate si morse un labbro; avrebbe dovuto dire la verità?  
“No, l’ha fatto Alina. Anche Pietro mi ha dato una mano.” Si strinse nelle spalle lanciando un’occhiata alla madre; sorrideva come una statua di Buddha da un’ora e ogni tanto dava un’occhiata complessiva alla piazza, quasi dovesse controllare fosse tutto in ordine, tipo quando in casa passava di stanza in stanza per capire se ci fosse bisogno di una rassettata.  
_Figurati se c’è casino. Alle dieci di sera. A Malacena._  
Tanto per cambiare erano l’unico esercizio commerciale ancora aperto. Le finestre delle case che davano sulla piazza erano illuminate a scacchi, e i lampioni gettavano una luce color dell’aranciata su ogni cosa. Fuori a parte loro c’era solo Nello, che portava fuori il cane Tartufo (cane da tartufo), ma sarebbe rientrato appena il vecchio segugio avesse fatto i bisogni serali. Gli rivolse un cenno di saluto che venne ricambiato.  
“Però l’idea di partenza è mia.”  
“Sì, me lo ricordo.” Rosi scorse ancora una volta l’intero documento, soffermandosi sull’ultima pagina dove l’amica aveva messo la tabella con relative entrate ed uscite. “La tabella è un’idea della Radu?”  
“… essì. Di questa roba se ne intende, in matematica ha dieci.”  
Rosi annuì … era un buon segno? Non lo era? Incrociò le gambe e le sciolse un paio di volte. Ancora un’occhiata a sua madre che non aveva smesso di sorridere. Adesso però guardava in direzione del castello.  
Ariele spuntò da dietro la casa con il passo flemmatico di chi non aveva una preoccupazione al mondo.  
_Gatti, una vita a mangiare e dormire … beati loro._  
Una volta che le ebbe notate si fermò accanto a loro, miagolando senza ragione, dato che era stato sicuramente a casa di qualche vicino a farsi rimpinzare.  
_Mercenario._  
Lo prese in braccio e lo accarezzò sulla M che aveva sulla fronte, il suo punto preferito che immancabilmente lo faceva sciogliere nelle fusa. Il suo arrivo era stato tempestivo: almeno poteva tenere le mani impegnate mentre la sorella maggiore formulava il verdetto finale.  
Odiava stare ferma.  
“Se ci pensi, funziona alla grande.” Disse senza riuscire a trattenersi. “Cioè, stanno qui tutto il mese di Agosto. Quattro settimane piene, in cui gli offriamo vitto, una piazzola dove montare le tende e Pietro mi ha già detto che può prendere uno dei cessi chimici che usa suo babbo al lavoro … e che eventualmente di svuotarlo si occupa Ghigo, gliene ha tipo mezzo parlato.”  
Rosi alzò appena gli occhi dai fogli. “Dobbiamo sfamarli.” Attestò.  
“Sì, ma abbiamo _un bar_.” Ribatté. “A pranzo e colazione non avranno bisogno di molto … e la sera a cena devono far da sé!”  
“E sono disposti a pagare per stare in mezzo ad un bosco.” Non erano domande, realizzò Cate. Erano attestazioni, quasi …  
_Mi sta chiedendo un parere?_  
La cosa la sbalordì a tal punto che rimase in silenzio qualche attimo di troppo.  
Rosi si passò infatti una mano tra i capelli – brutto segno! – e sospirò. “Cate, non credo…”  
“ _Sì!_ ” quasi urlò e Ariele con un verso insoddisfatto le saltò giù dalle ginocchia. “Ho parlato con Michele, cioè, il siciliano interessato. Non ha problemi di soldi, suo babbo è notaio o avvocato … o non me lo ricordo. Comunque! Lui e i suoi amici sono disposti a pagare mille euro a testa. Senza seghe.” Cercò di infondere nel proprio tono di voce tutta la sicurezza che provava per quel progetto. “Basta che li facciamo girare liberamente nel bosco … ma il nostro terreno è enorme e non rischiano di perdersi, lo abbiamo pure recintato, no? E poi ci sarò io. Me ne occuperò io.”  
Rosi chiuse la cartellina mettendola sul tavolo. Sua mamma la prese e cominciò a leggerla inforcando gli occhiali che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto appesi al collo.  
“Lei e Alina hanno fatto un bel lavoro, sembra proprio una cosa professionale.” Osservò gentile. “C’è anche una piccola descrizione dei monumenti e luoghi di interesse della zona.”  
“Sì, ho visto.” Sbuffò Rosi. “Ci hanno messo anche le sette porte dell’Inferno.”  
_Certo che ce le ho messe!_  
Per quanto Rosi fosse scettica anche sulle previsioni del tempo, c’era tanto nel loro territorio che poteva stuzzicare la curiosità di chi campava di pane&fantasy. Caterina ne era profondamente convinta; Malacena con le sua storia antica e le sue leggende poteva essere una vera calamita se presentata nel modo opportuno.  
A differenza della sorella, lei ascoltava; e aveva passato pomeriggi con i vecchi del bar a farsi raccontare storie del folklore locale. Ferro, per esempio, era una specie di wikipedia se c’era da raccontare storie di paura.  
_Una volta me le raccontava anche ‘Bia … ne sapeva un mucchio pure lui._  
“A gente come ai larper questa roba piace un sacco!” Protestò. “E poi Michele vuole fare un LARP ispirato a mostri e fate italiane … È una coincidenza _troppo_ fortunata!”  
“Sei sicura che siano tipi che pagano?”  
Quella frase, per quanto grondante incertezza e pronunciata da una trentenne che pareva aver morso un limone, per Cate fu uno spiraglio di luce vero e proprio.  
_Sei. Sicura._  
Le stava chiedendo di nuovo un parere e, cosa ancora migliore, stava già parlando di soldi.  
“Se gli confermiamo che siamo disponibili, entro due giorni mi fa il bonifico per l’acconto. Per lui e gli altri due amici.”  
Rosi inspirò. “Il venti per cento non è tanto. Potrebbe comunque tirarsi indietro.”  
“È serio! Ci siamo parlati per mesi e si è innamorato del posto, gli ho mandato un sacco di foto ed ha visto il mio account Instagram … Dice che Castiglioscuro è il posto perfetto per quello che ha in mente!”  
“Nessuno deve entrare nel castello.” Ribatté Rosi con un lampo allarmato negli occhi. “Non voglio un'altra gamba rotta sulla coscienza.”  
Si sforzò di non risponderle male perché a quel punto era pura paranoia. “Ci abbiamo _già_ messo i cartelli dopo l’incidente di Elia e Lin ha trovato una liberatoria da fargli firmare.” Ribatté invece. “Anche se gli casca un calcinaccio in testa noi siamo a posto.”  
“Non lo so…”  
“Allora trovala tu un’idea migliore!” Sbottò innervosita; ignorò l’occhiata ammonitrice di sua madre, ma era stufa. Era preoccupata marcia pure lei per Castiglioscuro e anche se si rendeva conto che Rosi stava facendo l’avvocato del diavolo per lo stesso motivo …  
_Ci ho lavorato tanto! Lin e Pietro ci hanno lavorato tanto!_  
Sua sorella non era l’unica che non voleva vederlo ridotto ad un cumulo di macerie per un’ordinanza comunale.  
“Con quasi quattromila euro possiamo far sistemare la parte di muro crollata.” Si inserì nuovamente Marina raccogliendo briciole di patatine sulla punta delle dita.  
A volte Caterina si chiedeva perché la calma con cui affrontava le cose non si fosse trasferite alla sorella.  
_Ci avremo guadagnato tutte. Io di sicuro._  
“Ghigo ha detto che già con duemila e cinque può cominciare a lavorare.” Aggiunse. “Secondo me, vale la pena provare. In fondo, il terreno è nostro e il Comune non ci ha impedito di affittarlo. Se l’idea funziona, potremo riproporla anche il prossimo anno con altri campeggiatori … qualche soldino alla volta, e potremo liberarci del problema.”  
Rosi fece un sospiro, ma prese la cartellina. “La faccio vedere a Silvia.” Decretò e il tono era finale. “Lei è un avvocato e di queste cose ci capisce più di me e voi messe assieme.”  
“Quindi dico a Michele che ancora non abbiamo deciso? Siamo al ventuno di Luglio, rischiamo di perderlo!”  
“Se lo perdiamo vuol dir che era destino.” Chiuse tranciante alzandosi. “E adesso dammi una mano a pulire, che dentro è un porcile e non voglio fare l’una stanotte.”  
Avrebbe voluto darle una pedata sul sedere, ma era consapevole che non ci fosse più spazio per argomentare. Non quella sera almeno. “Okay.” Borbottò seguendola all’interno. Marina rimase fuori. Presto sarebbe salita in casa per andare a letto; era un non detto quello di non dare una mano a Rosi per quanto riguardava il Bar, a meno che non lo chiedesse espressamente.  
_Questo è il suo regno. La casa è quello di mamma._  
Mentre riempiva le zucchieriere ai tavolini percepì Rosi avvicinarsi. “Ehi.” Esordì. Okay, stava per dirle qualcosa d’importante. “Comunque vada, hai fatto un buon lavoro.” Lunghissima pausa sofferente. “Grazie.”  
_Porca boia …_  
Si voltò incredula e la beccò che fissava con insistenza un punto sul muro di fronte. “A volte hai delle idee assurde … ma questa potrebbe funzionare. E mamma ha ragione, è una cosa di famiglia.”  
“Quindi anche roba mia.” Non volle metterci il punto di domanda alla fine, perché dopo quattordici anni d’adozione probabilmente era un po’ patetico.  
Però.  
“Appunto.” Concordò dandole una pacca sulla spalla. “Dai, _Silvani Junior_ , lavora. Oneri e onori.”  
Cate sorrise e si frenò dall’abbracciarla, che rigida com’era sarebbe stato piacevole come strapazzare di coccole un ciocco di legno.  
“Sissignora!”  
Quella sera avrebbe scritto a Michele promettendogli una risposta positiva a breve.  
Perché se sua mamma era un po’ strega, il suo superpotere era sperare anche nelle situazioni più disperate.  
E di solito funzionava.

 

****

  


 

****

  
I fiumi avevano sempre affascinato Selene Ghini.  
Quelli grandi come l’Arno per esempio: così importanti da radunare un’intera città attorno, indispensabili nell’aver reso Firenze una delle città più conosciute al mondo.  
Poteva rimanere minuti interi a guardare la superfice dell’acqua fingersi quello che non era; una tavola piatta, calma … ma bastava guardare bene, guardare un pochino più a lungo per notar delle increspature di spuma che segnalavano gorghi in grado di trascinarti sul fondo.  
Se vi fosse caduta dentro avrebbe impiegato pochissimo a sparire sotto i flutti, mentre l’acqua le si rovesciava nei polmoni e smetteva di respirare.  
Nessuno dalla riva avrebbe potuto aiutarla; sarebbe accaduto troppo rapidamente.  
“Ti annoi?”  
Si voltò, dando le spalle al fiume e rimettendo a fuoco il mondo: chi le aveva parlato era l’ospite di casa, Simone. La sua stazza da giocatore di rugby si stagliava sulla porta-finestra. Reggeva una bottiglia di birra in mano e una sigaretta; probabilmente era uscito sul terrazzo per fumare.  
Le piaceva essere amica di Simone. Soprattutto, le piaceva il fatto che i genitori di quel ragazzotto palestrato e rasato come un attore di Gomorra fossero sempre fuori, lasciando così il figlio libero di organizzare festini che duravano tutta la notte su una delle terrazza più belle del Lungarno.  
Non quella sera però: quella sera non si sentiva per niente in vena di far festa.  
“Sele?” Simone la guardava con aria interrogativa: si aspettava una risposta, certo.  
“Scusami …” Gli sorrise. “Mi sono presa una pausa.”  
“Da cosa?”  
“Dal casino?”  
Simone ridacchiò. “Sì, ho un po’ esagerato stasera … Ti posso fare compagnia?”  
Avrebbe voluto dirgli di no, ma non voleva risultare scortese quindi si limitò ad un sorriso disimpegnato. Elia diceva che la faceva sembrare una frigida stronza, ma a quanto pareva con Simone non funzionò, perché le si affiancò appoggiando i gomiti sulla balaustra, soffiando il fumo per aria.  
“C’è una bella luna …” Esordì. Poi si illuminò, quasi avesse trovato un argomento da sottoporle. “Il tuo nome vuol dire Luna, vero? In greco!”  
Selene non rispose subito, preferendo vuotare il calice di Prosecco che aveva tra le mani: tiepido era abbastanza disgustoso ma non le andava di rientrare nella bolgia di corpi sudati, alcool e gente che pippava per prenderne un altro.  
“Sì.” Ammise, perché davvero, non era colpa di Simone ma avrebbe solo voluto che se ne andasse e che la lasciasse in pace con i suoi pensieri. “Hai visto Elia?”  
“Dentro credo…” Si guardò alle spalle e poi riportò l’attenzione su di lei. “Se ti sei stufata del bordello possiamo andare assieme da qualche parte … Sei mai stata a Piazzale Michelangelo di notte?”  
“Magari un’altra volta, devo andare ..”  
“Di già?!”  
“Grazie per la serata.” Gli baciò la guancia e lo piantò lì senza altre spiegazioni: quasi le dispiacque quando con la coda dell’occhio vide che c’era rimasto male.  
Non era un cattivo ragazzo, a parte una singolare fissazione nel toccarle il sedere ogni volta che si salutavano.  
Ma la luna era quasi piena; meglio non rischiare.  
Trovò Elia nei pressi del bagno; stava pomiciando con un’amica di Simone, una brunetta dallo shatush perenne di cui ricordava solo facesse il primo anno di architettura. L’altro tentava di circuirla da settimane e a quanto pareva alla fine era riuscito nell’intento di metterle le mani addosso.  
“Si va?” Li interruppe piazzandosi davanti a loro senza troppe cerimonie.  
Se avesse dovuto descrivere Elia con un’immagine, avrebbe usato quella che le venne restituita quando si scostò per guardarla: un ragazzo non troppo alto, dalla pelle olivastra e i capelli neri tagliati per sembrare scompigliati anche quando invece passava tre ore in bagno ad aggiustarseli. Aveva un volto da fiction, dichiarava orgogliosa zia Francesca, ma Selene pensava che per quanto fosse bello, la bocca sempre storta in un taglio rabbioso rovinava comunque l’insieme.  
“Sele, che vuoi?” Sbottò infatti.  
“Tornare a casa, sono stanca.”  
“Ho da fare.”  
“Elia, dai.”  
“Scusa un secondo…” Sorrise tutto miele alla ragazza prima acchiappare lei per un braccio e portarla fuori. Simone dopo il suo due di picche aveva pensato bene di rientrare quindi erano soli sul terrazzo.  
“Che hai?” Le domandò a bruciapelo. “È presto, mica vorrai tornare _adesso_?” La accusò.  
Selene non disse nulla. Si limitò ad alzare il dito e puntarlo in silenzio verso la luna.  
Elia si incupì. “Non ho voglia. Torna da sola!”  
Quando si impuntava in quel modo le ricordava il bambino musone arrivato assieme a zia Francesca dieci anni prima. Un principino viziato, facile alla collera quanto al pianto.  
Adesso poteva portare una camicia Armani e far strage di cuori… ma con lei non poteva fingere.  
_Mai._  
“Siamo venuti assieme, non ho la macchina.” Gli fece notare. Vedendo che stava per omaggiarla di un’altra rimostranza aggiunse. “Va bene allora. Lo chiedo a Simone, è tutta la sera che mi offre di salire in macchina con lui.”  
“Che t’ha offerto Simo?”  
“Firenze di notte.”  
“Sì, proprio quello!” Serrò la mascella. Diede un’occhiata dentro e Selene seppe di aver vinto. “Sei proprio una rompicoglioni. Andiamo. Hai già preso tutto?”  
“Sono venuta solo con lo zainetto.”  
“Allora aspettami qui, che vo a salutare la Giulia.”  
Selene attese paziente che si accomiatasse dalla fiamma della serata, con sorrisi, toccate fugaci e qualche bacio che servì a mascherare una chiara intenzione di palparla. Un po’ si sentì in colpa ad avergli rovinato i piani, ma neanche più di tanto.  
Voleva tornare a Malacena il prima possibile: e non poteva andarsene senza di lui.  
“ _’Gnamo_.” La incitò prendendola per un gomito.  
“Vanni e Fili?”  
“Si attaccano. Tanto avevano detto che volevano fa’ serata, domani torneranno in SITA.”  
“Mandagli almeno un vocale.”  
“Mandaglielo te.”  
Selene scrisse di fretta un messaggio sulla chat di gruppo mentre salivano in macchina; l’abitacolo era buio ad eccezione delle luci del cruscotto e non poteva quindi vedere il viso dell’altro.  
Poteva immaginarselo però: il corpo reso rigido dalla rabbia e il profilo della mascella serrato.  
“Mi dispiace…”  
“Eh, ti dispiace una sega.” Borbottò passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Una, due volte. Accese poi la radio a tutto volume e accellerò per il puro gusto di farlo.  
  
_Io non vado a dormire prima delle tre_  
_Poi mi sveglio e mi chiedo: "Il sole dov'è?"_  
  
Selene si rilassò sul sedile, che al di là delle occasionali sboronate, Elia guidava con prudenza: un po’ perché l’auto era di zio Carlo e un po’ perché non avrebbe mai rischiato un incidente dopo quello che era successo quella Primavera.  
_Penso gli sia bastato …_  
Voltando il viso verso il finestrino poteva vedere il parapetto che li separava dall’Arno, in quel momento una tavola color vinaccia puntellata dalle luci dei palazzi.  
_Sembra che la corrente non ci sia neanche._  
Ma c’era: come loro, sotto la superficie, nascondeva flussi, gorghi. E pericoli.  
  
Quando erano ormai sulla Firenze-Siena ed era in dirittura di addormentarsi sentì la mano di Elia toccarle un ginocchio. Le aveva sempre caldissime, anche in pieno inverno.  
“Stai meglio?” Le domandò e suonava più tranquillo. Aveva anche abbassato il volume della musica.  
“Un pochino…”  
“Scusa se mi sono incazzato.”  
“Fa’ niente.” Gli sorrise, mettendo una mano sulla sua. “Scusami se ti ho rovinato la serata.”  
“Tanto non me l’avrebbe data.” Sospirò. “Ha una situazione strana con il su’ citto.”  
“Sicuro?”  
Elia fece spallucce, abbassando la musica di un’altra tacca. Adesso le rime di Ghali erano poco più che un mormorio indistinto, atto a cullare verso il sonno più che a farsi ascoltare.  
“Dormi, dai … manca ancora una mezz’oretta.” Le lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco. “Ora sei tranquilla, no?”  
Gli sorrise. “Ora sì.”  
Sopra di loro splendevano tre quarti di Luna.

 

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre, non serve dirlo, ringrazio tutti quelli che lasciano un commento o un kudos (se su Ao3) a questa storia, anche perché è bello vedere che non sono l’unica ad infansirmi per piccoli paesini sperduti e folklore magico italiano. :D  
> Davvero, siete il feedback migliore che potesse capitarmi.  
> Per chi volesse avere maggiori informazioni sulla storia, e non mi seguisse ancora su FB, lì metto canzoni, prestavolto e missing-moments che non rientrano nella narrazione.  
> Mi potete trovare come Dira Brandi. ;)
> 
> Canzoni del capitolo  
> Strange – LP  
> Happy Days – Ghali
> 
> Per chi volesse ascoltarla per intero, la playlist con le canzoni della storia. Spotify o su Youtube


	6. Capitolo 5

 

5.

   
   
_Le urla erano la cosa peggiore._  
_Non tanto perché la spaventavano, ma perché erano sempre il preludio di qualcos’altro._  
   
“Dimmelo! Dimmi con chi mi stai tradendo! Dimmelo, schifosa! In faccia me lo devi dire!”  
“Con nessuno Giuse’, te lo giuro!”  
“Bugiarda! Sei roba mia e fai la bugiarda! Ma ti vedo, lo so che cosa sei!”  
   
_E poi arrivavano le botte, che non erano per niente come nella tv: erano colpi sordi, ripetuti e facevano lo stesso rumore delle federe quando venivano sbattute._  
_Uno, due, tre. Tanti._  
_Quei colpi sordi le esplodeva in testa come fuochi d’artificio._  
   
_Aveva creduto che sarebbe stato così per sempre. Le urla e le botte in un ciclo senza fine, come lo era il sole che sorgeva e poi calava sul mare._  
_Poi un giorno era tutto finito e l’aveva fatto in un silenzio irreale. Un silenzio che l’aveva fatta sentire l’unica persona rimasta sulla Terra._  
   
 

 

****

   
   
 

 

_Queste notti d’ estate di sogni ne portano pochi, ma di incubi tanti._  
(Michele Salvati)

   
   
   
Michele entrò in camera di Maddalena mentre questa stava disegnando.  
Si fermò sullo stipite della porta, indeciso se andare fino in fondo; la sorella infatti aveva messo una sedia fuori dal balcone e aveva appoggiato i piedi sulla ringhiera in ferro battuto; il tutto tenendo la tavola da disegno ben bilanciata sul grembo.  
Quando c’era quella congiunzione di eventi voleva dire che non voleva essere disturbata.  
_Ergo,_ se le chiedeva udienza era a suo rischio e pericolo.  
Michi Russo però amava rischiare; sua mamma sosteneva che la fortuna baciava i belli, e glielo diceva con orgoglio, comprendendolo in quella cerchia.  
Pertanto era consapevole di avere continue chance di successo; con due profondi occhi azzurri e il fisico modellato da anni di pallannuoto, addizionato ad una famiglia che lo adorava, per lui era difficile immaginare che qualcuno gli rifiutasse un favore.  
Da quell’assioma doveva però escludere Maddalena: il sangue che li univa la rendeva immune al suo fascino.  
Sospirò.  
Doveva comunque provare; era troppo importante. La sera prima Caterina gli aveva scritto, confermandogli che tutto stava andando secondo i piani, e lui le aveva risposto con entusiasmo confermando implicitamente il suo impegno.  
Però c’era un problema.  
Per tentare di risolverlo la prese alla larga: uscì in balcone ignorando la sorella. Del resto la vista era sempre meritevole di interesse. Via Etnea, su cui si affacciavano tutte le finestre di casa loro, era la via nevralgica del centro storico catenese, un nastro di asfalto incorniciato da palazzi color della sabbia, dalle facciate barocche erose dal tempo e dal sale del mare.  
Michele contemplò pigro il flusso di persone che passeggiavano tra negozi e chiese. Qualcuno li aveva anche notati; era un po’ difficile non farlo dato che il loro balcone era di ferro battuto e Maddalena mostrava le gambe abbronzate _at urbi et orbi_. Lui tra l’altro, con la sua altezza e la sua zazzera bionda, era altrettanto appariscente.  
Notò infatti un paio di ragazze che si erano fermate dall’altro lato della strada. Una di queste tirò fuori il cellulare e Michele si domandò lusingato se non dovesse mostrare il suo lato migliore.    
“ _Chi sta fannu_?” La voce incredula di Maddalena lo colse di sorpresa. Non si era accorto che avesse distolto l’attenzione dal blocco da disegno.  “Perché sei in posa come un _pupo_?”  
“Mi stavano fotografando.” Rispose per nulla in imbarazzo.    
Maddalena alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Rimettiti la maglietta … cosa direbbe Elena se ti vedesse fare lo splendido sul balcone?”  
Sentì un peso piombargli sullo stomaco. “Niente direi.”  
“Come niente?”  
“ _Mi lassau_.”  
Non c’era un modo per girarci attorno e neanche voleva: in fondo era quello il motivo per cui le era entrato in stanza.  
L’espressione di Maddalena non mutò, ma non doveva guardare quella, Michele lo aveva imparato negli anni; doveva analizzare il non verbale per capire cosa pensava _._  
Infatti la sorella tolse i piedi dalla ringhiera e tornò in posizione seduta. E spense la tavoletta.  
“Ti ha lasciato.” Ripeté quieta. “Perché?”  
Michele ci pensò un po’. Non era bravissimo nello scovarsi colpe, ma quella era una domanda semplice. “Boh. Andava tutto bene!”  
“Infatti. Non dovevate partire per la Toscana tra un paio di settimane?”  
Si strinse nelle spalle. “Ieri ci dovevamo vedere per una birretta con Ste, così li aggiornavo, invece mi ha chiamato per dirmi che è finita.”  
“Non ti ha detto altro?”  
Michele si infilò le mani in tasca e guardò un punto indefinito nella casa di fronte a loro: da bambini era riuscito a farle credere che le decorazioni che arricchivano i palazzi della città fossero fatte di panna montata.  
Quando aveva scoperto la verità, Maddalena non gli aveva rivolto la parola per una settimana.    
Da quel giorno non le aveva più mentito e non lo voleva fare neanche adesso.  
Avrebbe potuto, rifletté: avrebbe potuto dirle che Elena gli aveva confessato un tradimento e che aveva bisogno di lei per superare la cosa. Quello avrebbe reso sua sorella molto più bendisposta verso il favore che voleva chiederle.  
Ma a Michele piaceva vincere in modo pulito: giocava un paladino dopotutto.  
“ _Nenti._ ”  
“Stefano ti ha detto qualcosa?”  
“E che mi doveva dire? C’è rimasto di sasso pure lui.”  
Maddalena rimase in silenzio per qualche attimo, le labbra arricciate in una smorfia. Stava riflettendo su qualcosa, e molto velocemente.  
“E tu come stai?” Si risolse infine a dirgli.  
Optò di nuovo per la sincerità. “Come un _babbo,_ Malù.”  
E non era solo per esser stato scaricato senza troppe cerimonie da una ragazza a cui aveva voluto bene; ma anche perché la defezione poteva mettere in discussione un intero Agosto di progettazione.  
_Il mio LARP._  
Coinvolgere il suo migliore amico e la sua fidanzata nella prima fase, quella dove trovava l’ambiente di gioco e se ne lasciava ispirare per perfezionare la trama, gli era parsa un’idea geniale.    
_E invece._  
Maddalena si alzò in piedi e lo abbracciò. “Mi dispiace Micheluzzo.” E per quanto la sorella ed Elena non fossero mai andate d’accordo, Michele capì che era sincera.   
Ricambiò l’abbraccio. Era pieno, consolante e profumava di buono; per l’altra era un gesto tutt’altro che scontato e quindi lo apprezzò ancora di più.  
“Dai che stasera usciamo.” Gli propose spiccia sciogliendolo dal contatto. “Lungomare. Giro dei locali, offro io.”  
Michele sorrise; lui e sua sorella avevano modi diversi di intendere il divertimento, e di certo gonfiarsi di cocktail e fare nottata non avrebbe risolto la tristezza che provava né il problema che aveva.  
“Grazie … ma non mi fa molta voglia, scusa.”  
Maddalena per un attimo parve quasi sollevata. “Come ti pare. Comunque vai tranquillo … la Toscana è piena di ragazze pronte a caderti tra le braccia. Te la dimenticherai in fretta.”  
“A proposito della Toscana…” Tirò fuori il suo sorriso migliore, quello che conquistava chiuque tranne lei. Ma _doveva_ provarci. “Avrei un piccolo favore da chiederti.”  
 

 

****

   
  
Silvia Romagnoli poteva forse considerarsi la migliore amica di Roísín.  
Senza il forse, lo era. E più di quello: era l’unica vera amica della Rossa.  
_Rossa_ , così l’aveva sempre chiamata, non volendosi abituare al brutto diminutivo che l’intera Malacena le aveva affibbiato e non riuscendo a pronunciare il vero nome  come avrebbe voluto.  
E a Silvia piaceva essere precisa.  
Infatti, quando la Rossa le aveva chiesto di incontrarsi, aveva fissato un ferreo appuntamento alle sette di sera, a Siena. Non alla mezz’ora, non al quarto. Alle sette, l’orario dell’aperitivo per eccellenza.  
L’amica aveva mugugnato, addotto scuse sul fatto che non potesse lasciare il bar privo di guida, ma alla fine aveva capitolato.  
Perché nessuno diceva mai di no all’avvocato Romagnoli.  
Consultò l’orologio di Cartier che aveva al polso: era in ritardo.  
_Si sarà attardata come al solito a fare mille raccomandazioni a quella testa vuota di Tea e a Cate …_  
La vide arrivare dieci minuti dopo dalla salita di Salicotto, accaldata e infagottata in una camicia da uomo. Sospirò: fortuna voleva che fosse androgina e con l’aria esotica da Nord Europa o il guardaroba che si ostinava ad ostentare sarebbe stato tragico.  
_Molto tragico._  
“Ciao.” La salutò. “Scusa il ritardo, ho dovuto parcheggiare al vecchio manicomio e farmela a piedi.”  
“Era un’ospedale psichiatrico.” Frecciò. Poi si sciolse in un sorriso quando la vide arrossire di dispiacere. “Ma va’, non preoccuparti … ho già ordinato. Due Moscow Mule. Ho fatto bene?” Domandò retorica.  
“Sì, sì.” Concordò sedendosi e lanciando una rapida occhiata alla piazza.  
Piazza del Campo per la Rossa doveva essere una spianata senza fine, con la sua strana forma a conchiglia a nove spicchi. La prospettiva la faceva sembrare ancora più vasta. Infatti la vide infossare le spalle quasi a volersi proteggere da tutto quell’ _horror vacui 2_; spaurirsi di fronte a grandi spazi aperti era tipico del malacenese medio, abituato a case incastrate le une sulle altre e una piazza centrale delle dimensioni di un campetto parrocchiale.  
_Cosa farebbe se fossimo a Roma? Si nasconderebbe sotto il tavolo?_  
“Di cosa dovevi parlarmi?”  
Rosi si accese una sigaretta, ciccando nervosa sul portacenere al centro del tavolo. “Di lavoro.”  
“Tutto qui?” Si finse delusa perché le era sempre piaciuto stuzzicarla, sin da quando erano ragazzine. “Dopo mesi che non ci sentiamo?”  
“Ti ho telefonato …” Sguardo perso. “… la settimana scorsa?”  
“Per il mio compleanno. _Due mesi_ _fa_.”  
Rosi diede un tiro isterico alla propria sigaretta e non disse niente.  
Silvia a quel punto ritenne di averla punita abbastanza.  “Dai che stavo scherzando!” Le cercò gli occhi trovandoli più o meno in prossimità delle vecchie scarpe da tennis con cui ormai era certa dormisse pure. “Siamo tutte e due donne in carriera.” Sorrise. “Vai tranquilla.”  
Rosi abbozzò un sorriso. “Tu sei una donna in carriera. Io faccio la barista di paese.”  
“Sei imprenditrice di te stessa, e ti prendi anche cura della famiglia …” Le ricordò severa. “Come sta Caterina piuttosto? E tua mamma?”  
“Cate è fastidiosa come ogni adolescente che si rispetti. E mamma…” Si strinse nelle spalle. “… vive nel suo mondo, come al solito.”  
Silvia annuì senza commentare: Marina non le era mai piaciuta granché. Era una brava donna, sempre sorridente e gentile, ma aveva praticamente lasciato Rosi a crescersi da sola e, dopo l’arrivo di Cate, a crescere anche quest’ultima.  
_E con il padre che hanno, almeno una figura materna decente se la sarebbero meritata._  
Ma non voleva percorrere quella strada.  
Fece quindi arrivare i due drink e nel frattempo la intrattenne con qualche episodio lavorativo, aggiornamenti del suo prossimo matrimonio e sciocchezze atte ad allentare la tensione.  
“Mi mancavano le nostre chiacchierate.” Ammise l’altra dopo il secondo drink e qualche patatina solitaria. Era un po’ sbronza, ma Silvia aveva puntato proprio a quello.   
“Ma va’?” La apostrofò senza cattiveria. “Te ne stai sempre chiusa in quel posto di merda! Lo sai che da me e Marco hai sempre un letto. Non devi manco avvertire, suoni il campanello e via.”  
“Grazie.” Sorrise appena. “Quando si sarà tutto risolto magari vi vengo a trovare.”  
_Bugiarda._  
Tante volte l’aveva invitata a Siena, per un aperitivo come quello, una cena o persino per i giorni del Palio, l’evento attorno a cui ruotava l’intera città  …  
Niente da fare: l’altra pareva trattenuta con un incantesimo ai confini di Malacena.  
“Promesso.”  
“Bene.” Fece finta di crederle. “Così ti faccio conoscere qualche amico di Marco e magari ti ricordi che sei una ragazza di trent’anni!”  
La fulminò. “Non mi serve stare in mezzo alla gente per ricordarmelo.”  
“… come abbiamo fatto a diventare amiche io e te?”  
Le venne rivolto un sorrrisetto sardonico. “Noia adolescenziale condivisa. Se non parlavamo tra di noi, con chi? Con _gli altri?_ ”  
Dovette darle ragione: da ragazzina, arsa dal fuoco del sacro sentirsi superiore alla media, aveva passato serate a dibattere con la Rossa, sedute ai tavolini del Bar. In quei frangenti l’altra si era sempre dimostrata una degna avversaria, sopratuttto quando si erano trovate su posizioni opposte.  
Poi le loro strade si erano separate: lei si era iscritta all’università ed era diventata un avvocato di città. La Silvani aveva invece ereditato quel vecchio bar ammuffito e ci si era tumulata dentro.  
La qual cosa la faceva tutt’ora incazzare.  
_Anche perché so chi l’ha spinta a buttarsi via …_  
_Tobia Neri._  
Per il periodo delle medie e del liceo erano stati un trio inseparabile. Se loro due si infiammavano parlando di letteratura e politica per le strade del paese, il Nero le ascoltava sempre ad un passo di distanza, un’ombra silenziosa e dagli occhi intelligenti.  
Solo che poi si era ammalato. E per quanto l’altra millantasse indifferenza, Silvia sapeva che la cosa l’aveva ferita, e duramente.  
   
Dopo il terzo drink, l’avvocato che era in lei decise che era arrivato il momento di lavorare.  
“Ce l’hai dietro i documenti che volevi farmi vedere?”  
La Rossa sbattè le palpebre instupidita, prima di ricordare il motivo per cui aveva lasciato i suoi amati luoghi natìi. “Ah, sì.” Frugò nella borsa e le porse una cartellina. “Ascolta…” Iniziò mettendo le mani avanti.  
“Zitta, che devo leggere.” La seccò senza troppe cerimonie.  
Silvia lesse e rilesse. Il progetto, per quanto partisse da un’idea bislacca ( _Giochi di ruolo dal vivo?_ _Ragazzini che si menavano con spadoni di gommapiuma?_ ) era stato scritto con cura, con tanto alle leggi locali in materia e appendici normative.  
Un bel lavoro.  
_Ci hanno messo impegno._  
E altrettanto ne avrebbe messo lei per valutarlo. Per l’amica, ma anche per un vecchio e mai del tutto risolto sentimento di appartenenza a Malacena.  
Dopo una mezz’oretta alzò lo sguardo e vide che la Rossa si era praticamente addormentata da seduta.  
Serrò le labbra per trattenere una risata e, attenta che nessuno la notasse, le rifilò un calcione sotto la sedia. Dava una certa soddisfazione farlo con un paio di Loubotin.  
“Dio crist…!” Esclamò l’altra saltando in piedi e rimediandosi una serie di occhiate perplesse da parte degli occupanti degli altri tavolini e pure da qualche passante. Avvampò rendendo uniforme pelle e capelli. “Stronza.” Sibilò risedendosi.  
“Era da tanto che non lo facevo.” Ammise serena. “Anche tu però … Vigilanza costante, no?”  
Le labbra nella Rossa tremarono appena nel tentativo di non sorridere. “Serpeverde che non sei altro.”  
“Corvonero tonta.” E dopo quel dotto scambio di citazioni Potteriane tornò la professionista seria che anelava ad essere. “Allora … vuoi il verdetto?”  
“Sto qua apposta.”  
“Si può fare.” Non fu certa che la smorfia che passò nel viso dell’amica fosse sollievo o preoccupazione. Forse tutt’e due insieme. “Le leggi comunali non vietano di affittare la propria porzione di bosco.” Le spiegò. “Anche se i vostri terreni sono di fatto collegato al castello, non sono stati considerati come zona pericolante. Il raggio di pericolo, chiamiamolo così … si estende fino alla prima cinta di mura. I vostri ettari sono fuori.”  
“Quindi _è_ fattibile.”  
“Con le dovute precauzioni.” La avvertì. “Dovete _assolutamente_ far firmare una liberatoria agli affittuari. Così vi togliete da tutte le responsabilità qualora decidessero _motu proprio_ di entrare nel castello … ed evitiamo altri casini.”  
“… e possiamo farci pagare?”  
“Con un contrattino _ad hoc_.” Convenne. “Non è molto diverso da affittare casa per l’estate.” Fece mente locale. “O meglio, lo è ma lascia che di questo me ne occupi io. Te lo preparo ed entro lunedì te lo faccio avere.”  
La Rossa si guardò le mani con improvviso interesse. “Quindi si può fare…” Ripeté.  
“Siamo un po’ alle porte coi sassi visto che vogliono far tutto ad Agosto, ma per fortuna hai un’amica avvocato che lavora anche la domenica.” Le strizzò l’occhio ma non vedendo reazioni sospirò. “Il punto è un altro … Tu vuoi farlo?”  
L’amica rimase in silenzio così a lungo che si chiese se l’alcool non l’avesse resa definitivamente muta.  
_Che già così …_  
Poi parlò. “Non importa cosa voglio.” Disse piano. “Ma ciò di cui la mia famiglia ha bisogno. Non possiamo arrenderci senza lottare. Non so se ‘sta roba servirà a qualcosa … ma almeno ci farà guadagnare tempo col Comune.” Fece una seconda pausa. “Mi darà tempo per chiedere un prestito alla banca. Mi serve _tempo_.”  
Silvia annuì. “Se dimostrate che vi state occupando attivamente della messa in sicurezza possiamo provare a fare uscire di nuovo il perito. Far cambiare idea alla pubblica amministrazione è difficile, ma non impossibile.”  
_E sono felice che tu mi abbia finalmente chiesto aiuto, dura che non sei altro._  
Questo però non lo disse.  
“Castiglioscuro deve rimanere in piedi.” Disse staccando con cura le parole. Un po’ perché di fatto era sbronza, ma sospettava fosse anche un mantra per incoraggiarsi.  
Silvia le strinse una mano sopra il tavolo. “E faremo di tutto perché sia così.”  
   
 

 

****

   
Per fortuna Michele non aveva accettato di uscire con lei.  
Maddalena rivolse un sorriso al suo appuntamento, che in quel momento le stava pagando la birra ad uno dei tanti baretti che popolavano Li Cuti.  
_San Giovanni Li Cuti. Uno dei posti più turistici della città …_  
Decisamente l’ultimo posto in cui avrebbe fatto serata; preferiva infatti spiagge più riparate, come la Praiola o la movida notturna di Piazza Teatro: ma Paolo, il suo accompagnatore, era il classico turista del nord e non aveva avuto abbastanza fantasia o informazioni per proporle altro.  
Per quella sera avrebbe sopportato, anche se la musica sparata a tutto volume dai bar era insopportabile.  
   
_Hai qualcosa di brutto alle spalle lasciato in un film  
Certamente, fai così ..._  
   
_Ecco, appunto._  
“Eccomi qui!” Esclamò tornando indietro e porgendole la sua birra. “Scusa, ma c’era una fila pazzesca!”  
“Figurati, grazie.” Maddalena sorrise e ne diede un sorso: l’altro ne scolò almeno tre più di lei: era nervoso, ma ben lanciato nel voler fare una bella impressione.  
_Oh tesoro, non serve._  
Aveva un viso pulito, i capelli lunghi e una conversazione che verteva su interessi comuni; era più che abbastanza.  
Si sedettero ad una delle panchine davanti al porticciolo e Paolo riprese a parlare: era il classico tipo che odiava i silenzi e quindi ci chiacchierava sopra al doppio della velocità. Maddalena lo ascoltò a malapena, dato che era interessata a conoscerlo in tutt’altro modo.    
Si allacciò all’ultimo sproloquio. “E quindi carichi e scarichi tutto da solo le attrezzature?”  
“Per forza! Solo gli ampli pesano un sacco, ma che vuoi farci, il batterista ha la sua roba e quello scemo di mio fratello se ne inventa sempre una pur di non far fatica.”  
“Accidenti…” Mormorò passandogli una mano sulla coscia; Paolo, come aveva sperato, si tese per la sorpresa facendole così saggiare il muscolo nella sua interezza.  
_Muscolo di fatica, non da steroidi. Ottimo._  
Era perfetto, stimò compiaciuta; quella sera sarebbe tornata a casa soddisfatta.  
E incredibilmente, doveva ringraziare Elena; era stata la ex di suo fratello a parlarle di Tinder, e di quanto fosse semplice trovare sesso con un paio di _swipe_. Certo, essendo la pruriginosa suorina che era ne aveva detto peste e corna, ma lei lo sfruttava con ottimi risultati.  
Catania pullulava di ragazzotti in vacanza che non vedevano l’ora di passare una notte senza impegno con lo stereotipo della ragazza siciliana: mora, abbronzata e con liquidi occhi scuri.  
E lei in quello standard rientrava alla perfezione.  
“S-sì … beh, ci sono abituato.” Balbettò mentre il pomo d’Adamo faceva su e giù per l’agitazione. Era tenero, e probabilmente non aveva tantissima esperienza.  
_Non. Esagerare._  
Maddalena se lo ricordò con rigore; per quanto il ragazzo fosse bendisposto e profumasse letteralmente di sesso, era anche teso.  
_Non lo spaventare._  
Ritirò la mano e gliela posò sulla spalla. “Dimmelo se sono troppo diretta.” Disse addolcendo il tono. “Mi capita quando qualcuno mi piace, ma non voglio metterti a disagio.”  
Empatia. Era una cosa che accumunava la stragrande maggioranza degli esseri umani e permetteva di far abbassare le difese con un linguaggio universale che dichiarava “ _stai tranquillo, sono come te_ ”.  
Solo che Maddalena non era come lui.  
Non era direttamente umana.  
   
“Anche per me è un po’ strano.” Abbassò gli occhi in una perfetta imitazione della ragazza timida. “Di solito non faccio queste cose, ma un’amica mi ha convinta ad iscrivermi … e il tuo profilo mi ha colpito subito.”  
“Sì?”  
Si morse appena un labbro, e si godette lo sguardo famelico dell’altro.  “Non sembravi un maniaco … ma un tipo normale, come me.”  
“No, ma infatti!” Esclamò sollevato. “Anche tu mi sembri una brava ragazza.”  
_No. Proprio no._  
Maddalena si tirò indietro e gli tese la mano. “Camminiamo?”  
Paolo serrò le labbra, forse deluso dalla sua stessa mancanza di iniziativa; ma ormai era dentro la trappola fino al collo perché le prese la mano senza quasi accorgersene.  
“Come sono i Cradle of Filth dal vivo?” Gli diede l’aggancio.  
“Pazzeschi!” E riprese a parlare a nastro.  
_Meglio. Così penso ai fatti miei mentre tu ti decidi._  
Al fatto, per esempio, che quello scemo di Micheluzzo invece di farsi offrire qualche drink e una spalla su cui piangere le avesse chiesto di sostituire Elena nella delirante vacanza LARP che aveva organizzato: un _mese_ sepolti nei boschi senza comodità di sorta, presumibilmente a fargli da babysitter.  
_Ma anche no._  
Aveva rifiutato, anche un po’ se le era dispiaciuto: il fatto di essere in penuria del terzo uomo voleva dire la cancellazione di tutti i piani.  
Ma non poteva farci niente; aveva degli appetiti che difficilmente avrebbero potuto esser soddisfatti nel bel mezzo del nulla.  
_Scusa Micheluzzo._  
Quel ritmo di incontri e sesso occasionale le era necessario: la tenevano in forza, e quando quelle della sua razza erano sazie e in salute era un guadagno per tutti.  
Un lieve cambio di pressione nella stretta dell’altro le fece intuire che era arrivato il momento; quello e il fatto che la sudorazione sul palmo avesse subito un’impennata. Si voltò appena in tempo per evitare che Paolo le desse una testata nel tentativo impacciato di far collidere le labbra con le sue. Inclinò la testa di quel tanto che bastava per trasformarlo in un bacio gradevole.  
_Beh. Dai. Almeno bacia bene …_  
Non che traesse granché da quel contatto, essendo poco più che un antipasto alla cena vera e propria. Però l’energia vitale dell’altro già le pizzicava sulla lingua e quello era un buon segno.  
_Ottima scelta, Russo. È una pila bella carica._  
Si staccò. Paolo la seguì come un assetato a cui era appena stata sfilata una boraccia di acqua fresca. Respirava affrettato, le pupille dilatate: tutto nella norma, ormai era andato.  
Gli mise una mano sul petto. “Stai distante?”  
“A piedi è un quarto d’ora.” La riacciuffò spingendosela contro: aveva già un’erezione.  
“Andiamo.” Lo incitò svicolandosi dalla sua presa. _E non deludermi_ , pensò, ma non lo disse.  
   
Una serata non stellare, ma adeguata.  
_Sette più, Polentone, anche solo per la dedizione._  
Maddalena si rivestì mentre accanto a lei il ragazzo dormiva spossato, in una posizione che il mattino dopo gli sarebbe fruttata un bel mal di schiena. Impietosita lo girò nella posizione giusta.  
_La stamina c’era._  
_Però …_  
Bloccò quel pensiero come era venuto: il suo donatore le aveva regalato forza vitale che le sarebbe bastava per un paio di notti. Era quello di cui aveva bisogno: non doveva aspirare ad altro.  
Mentre l’altro continuava a dormire profondamente si infilò le scarpe per poi scendere rapidamente le scale dell’appartamentino scalcinato in cui l’aveva portata. Prima di farlo, si premurò di bloccarlo su Tinder.  
_Solo una volta. Nessuna possibilità di ricontattarmi._  
In questo la tecnologia e la galoppante isteria collettiva sulla privacy aiutava.  
Scese nella strada ormai deserta, punteggiata dai lampioni che proiettavano luci artificiali sulle vecchie case del quartiere. Al porticciolo in cui avevano passeggiato prima i locali erano chiusi, con i camerieri che ritiravano i tavoli e buttavano la spazzatura. Incrociò qualche sparuto capannello di sonnambuli, preso a scambiarsi gli ultimi sorsi di birra e tiri di spinello. Un paio di ragazzi la chiamarono, ma senza convinzione e lei tirò dritto fino agli ormeggi delle barche.  
Le piaceva il mare di notte: era una tavola inchiostro dove le barche venivano cullate in un moto lento, in grado di ipnotizzarla. Si perse per un po’ a guardarle, ma poi controllò l’ora sul cellulare.  
_Le quattro del mattino._  
A quell’ora gli autobus non passavano più, quindi non le restava che tornare a casa a piedi: aveva detto ai suoi che avrebbe dormito da un’amica quindi poteva prendersela comoda, poteva persino passare a via Napoli per un cornetto notturno: l’attività fisica le faceva sempre venire fame.  
Michele sarebbe uscito all’alba per la sua corsa mattutina quindi poteva aspettarlo e farsi aprire.  
Era quasi un cliché se ci si pensava: suo fratello salutava il giorno con l’alba … lei invece, la usava per accomiatarsi dalla notte.  
Infilò le cuffie degli auricolari, una mossa che veniva sconsigliata alla maggior parte delle ragazze che giravano di notte da sole. Quella sera però non aveva proprio nulla da temere.  
_Sono i mostri a dove temere me._  
   
_There's something wrong with me chemically  
Something wrong with me inherently _  
   
Chiuse gli occhi, godendosi il vento che spirava lungo Corso Italia mentre l’energia di Paolo il nordico le faceva formicolare ogni poro del corpo, riempiendola come un buon balsamo.  
Poteva non essere ciò che voleva _veramente_ , ma era sempre stata brava ad accontentarsi.  
Era quella la chiave per sopravvivere, per quelle come lei.  
   
_“Malù!”_  
   
Per poco non le prese un colpo. Questo perché, oltre al tono di voce che sovrastò quello di David Gahand, fu anche afferrata per una spalla da qualcuno dietro di lei. Si divincolò e serrò la mano, pronta a sferrare un pugno al suo aggressore.  
“Maddalena, sono io!”    
_… Elena?_  
Guardò la ragazza di fronte a lei come si contemplava un miraggio: e doveva esserlo per forza, dato che la suddetta era l’ultima persona al mondo che avrebbe pensato di incontrare su una strada deserta alle quattro del mattino.  
“Che ci fai qui?” Domandò sconcertata abbassando le braccia.  
Elena si mordette un labbro: era piccolina, sempre vestita pastello come nel peggior manga _shoujo_ e con un cesto di ricci biondi che la faceva sembrare ancora più tenera, cosa che aveva stregato Michele fin dal primo incontro.  
_Enfasi sullo stregato._  
Dato che Elena Marino era come lei. O meglio, non proprio: Elena era umana, ma apparteneva all’antica e sicilianissima stirpe delle _Donne di Fuora_.  
_Streghe._  
Ma non di quelle in sella ad una scopa, cosa che peraltro era appannaggio più della finzione che della realtà: no, Elena era una di quelle irritanti fattucchiere che si prefiggevano nobili propositi come la cura della casa, degli infanti e dei propri protetti attraverso piccole magie, annunciazioni e innocue fatture.  
_Praticamente casalinghe disperate edizione soprannaturale._  
Era una dei motivi per cui la detestava; quello e il fatto avesse spezzato il cuore di suo fratello.  
“Ti cercavo.” Mormorò aggiustandosi gli occhiali che le calavano sempre sul naso. Va da sé, in maniera adorabile.  
“E mi trovasti.” Frecciò sarcastica. “Mi hai seguita?” Realizzò poi incredula.  
“No, no!” Mise le mani avanti. “Ho messo un amuleto nel tuo zainetto l’ultima volta che siamo state a cena assieme. Ho seguito quello.”  
“E sarebbe meglio?!” Sbottò incredula. Adesso sì che aveva voglia di piazzare uno schiaffo su quella faccetta contrita.  
“Avevo bisogno di parlarti e tu non ti fai mai trovare.” Si difese come se fosse un comportamento assolutamente normale. Poi esitò. “Stai cacciando?”  
Maddalena fece una smorfia. “Ho finito ed ho avvertito il mio Sorvegliante, quindi stai serena. Ho fatto tutto secondo le regole. Lo faccio sempre.”  
“Non stavo insinuando…”  
“No?”  
Elena scrollò le spalle come a voler far scivolare via il senso di colpa. “La notte è quando avete più potere …ma anche meno controllo, voi succubi.”  
Eccola, quella parola: era buffo come un sostantivo che per la maggior parte del mondo era nient’altro che frutto di finzione per lei fosse la realtà.  
Era una succuba, una creatura antropomorfa che succhiava energia vitale dagli esseri umani con cui faceva sesso.  
Questa era la descrizione nuda e cruda; e la leggeva a chiare lettere negli occhi diffidenti di Elena.  
“Vuoi dirmi perché stai qui o vogliamo continuare a insultarci?”  
L’altra inspirò. “È per Michi.”  
Ce la stava davvero mettendo tutta per farla uscire fuori dai gangheri! “Se è per confessare il motivo per cui l’hai piantato…”  
“È in pericolo.”  
Maddalena ci mise qualche attimo a registrare le parole dell’altra. Anche perché non avevano senso. “In pericolo?” Ripetè per esser certa di aver inteso bene. “ _Ma che sta ricennu?_ ”  
“Io e le mie sorelle … parliamo con gli spiriti dei defunti.” Esordì e per fortuna che erano sole o quella conversazione sarebbe risultata ridicola alle orecchie di chiunque, specialmente per la serietà con cui veniva condotta.  
“E quindi?”  
“Possiamo interrogarli su tante cose.” Continuò un po’ spazientita per l’interruzione. “Adesso non lo facciamo quasi più, ci sono risposte per ogni domanda in questo secolo, ma ... l’ultima volta ho chiesto del mio futuro con Michele.”  
“Hai chiesto ad un morto se avrebbe funzionato tra di voi?” Domandò divertita. “Tipo lettura delle carte?”  
Elena la fulminò con un’occhiataccia. “Lo spirito tutelare della mia famiglia è molto antico, e non sbaglia mai. Mi ha consigliato di lasciarlo perché correvo un grande pericolo.”  
“Suona molto come un indovino da due soldi…”  
La ignorò. “Mi ha fatto avere una visione la notte seguente. È quella mi ha spaventato.”  
Stavolta non la interruppe: avrebbe pensato ad uno scherzo, se non fosse stato per il fatto che Elena era incapace di simili tiri. Non era una questione caratteriale, era proprio come erano progettate le streghe come lei. Avevano una specie di codice di comportamento inflessibile, e chiunque deviasse veniva convocata dalla Strega a capo della loro congrega – Elena la chiamava _Mamma Maggiore_ – con il concreto rischio di venir affatturata.  
Per questo era tanto assurdo che Miss Perfettina avesse mollato Michele senza uno straccio di spiegazione.  
_E forse la spiegazione è questa._  
“Nella mia visione c’era qualcosa che lo attaccava … qualcosa che arriva dal sottosuolo, che appartiene al nostro mondo.”  
“Da sottosuolo dove?”  
“Non ne ho idea. Le visioni degli spiriti funzionano per allegorie … simboli.” Giocherellò con l’orlo della maglietta, come se quel gesto la tranquillizzasse. “Era un ombra scura e lo sommergeva.” Alzò la testa di scatto come a ricordarsi qualcosa. “C’era anche un castello.”  
_Merda. Più vaga no, eh?_  
“Che castello? L’Ursino?” L’unico che conoscesse nella loro zona.  
Elena scosse la testa. “No, non era quello. L’Ursino non è in rovina e quello lo era.” Prese un profondo respiro, forse per farsi coraggio e Maddalena _en passant_ pensò che avrebbe voluto tirarle una manata. “Credo fosse quel castello in Toscana in cui vuole andare.” Buttò fuori infine. “Castiglioscuro.”  
A Maddalena si gelò il sangue nelle vene. Ecco, era la prima cosa concreta che le diceva e quasi rimpiangeva che lo fosse.  
“Ne sei sicura?”  
“Ho recuperato qualche foto nelle conversazioni Whatsapp nel gruppo che abbiamo con Ste … era quello.”  
“Va bene.” Tentò di ragionare. “Quindi … se andare in Toscana è il problema, basta che non parta.” Fece spallucce. “Piantandolo non ha più la tua quota di partecipazione, no? Problema risolto.”  
“Non è così semplice purtroppo.” Mormorò dolente. “La conosci la parabola della morte inevitabile?”  
“No.”  
_Ma sono sicura non mi piacerà per niente._  
“È famosa, credo che ci abbiano scritto anche una canzone … alla fine di una guerra un soldato sta festeggiando con i suoi commilitoni, quando si accorge che una signora vestita di nero lo sta guardando tra la folla. Capisce che si tratta della Morte, allora scappa e va dal suo sovrano, supplicando di farlo fuggire il più lontano possibile. Questo gli concede un cavallo velocissimo che lo porta in due giorni a Samarcanda, la città più lontana a cui il soldato riesce a pensare. Ma arrivato, incontra di nuovo la Morte. E stavolta lei gli parla. _Sono stupita._ Dice. _Due giorni fa eri lontanissimo da qui, ed io qui ti aspettavo per portarti via. Come hai fatto?_ ”  
Maddalena non disse niente. Si sarebbe messa a ridere dandole della matta, perché quella non era che una favoletta. Avrebbe _tanto_ voluto.  
“Non importa quello che facciamo per impedire a Michi di andare a Malacena. La visione rimane valida. Troverà il modo di partire e incontrerà l’ombra dal sottosuolo. Almeno lo sappiamo in anticipo.”  
“ _In anticipo?_ Ma se non mi hai detto niente!” Sbottò. “Ombre dal sottosuolo … castelli … non mi hai detto una minchia!”  
“Ti ho detto quello che so.”  
Maddalena, semplicemente, non ce la fece più. Voleva tornare a casa, dormire e dimenticarsi per una manciata di ore del mondo a cui apparteneva, dei pericoli che conteneva e del suo essere uno di essi.  
_Sono stronzate. Non può essere vero. Non può essere sempre_ tutto _vero._  
Si voltò per andarsene, ma Elena fu lesta a sbarrarle la strada.  
“Malù, per favore!”  
_Malù_ forse si sarebbe fermata; ma era notte e Maddalena non era così clemente. Tutto quello che vedeva era una streghetta rompicoglioni che le sbarrava la strada, con grandi occhi lucidi e le labbra rosse per quel suo vezzo di mordersele quando era nervosa.  
Michele aveva buon gusto in fatto di ragazze, lo aveva sempre avuto …  
Maddalena deglutì mentre i battiti del suo cuore aumentavano e il ricordo dell’orgasmo avuto con Paolo veniva cancellato da nuovo desiderio.  
“Malù…?”  
La voce incerta di Elena fu una doccia fredda: si accorse che le si era avvicinata fino a quasi sfiorarla, una mano alzata pronta a toccarle il viso.  
_No!_  
Inorridita fece per allontanarla con uno spintone, ma le mani non fecero presa; attraversarono il corpo di Elena come se fosse fatto di nebbia. Maddalena perse l’equilibrio e incerpiscò.  
“Non sono qui.” Le ricordò Elena tornando corporea alle sue spalle. Le rivolse un sorriso quasi divertito, la stronza. “Sto dormendo adesso. È così che noi _Donni_ ci spostiamo durante la notte … non puoi aggredirmi.” Soggiunse con tono serio.    
_Aggredire, sì. Proprio._  
Lei e suo fratello si erano proprio scelti: due rincoglioniti.  
“Hai cominciato tu.” La accusò di rimando. “Non lo sai che sono pericolosa quando sono in caccia?”  
“Sì.” Ammise piano. “E di certo fai di tutto per ricordarmelo ...”  
Rimasero in silenzio per qualche attimo, Elena che attendeva con snervante pazienza, lei che cercava di far ordine nei propri pensieri.  
_Era stata una così bella serata …_  
Ma era finita, meglio farsene una ragione. “D’accordo. Allora supponiamo che la tua visione sia autentica.”  
“Lo è.”  
“Va bene. L’hai _visto_ morire?”  
Soltanto dirlo le faceva salire il panico alla gola.  
Michele, il suo fratellone bello e dal cuore gentile: che non era come lei, come loro.  
_È una persona normale. Uno qualunque, una persona buona …_  
Non doveva sapere niente del mondo che esisteva dietro il giorno, una volta tramontato il sole. La sua gente lo chiamava il Mondo Altro, l’Altrove.  
_Non doveva_ conoscerlo: doveva pensare che la notte era fatta di lunghe sessioni di giochi da tavolo, di birrette con gli amici e dell’abbraccio di una ragazza che gli voleva bene.  
E non che tutto quello su cui fantasticava fin da bambino era una parte, seppur celata, della realtà.  
“No. Solo che rischiava di venir inghiottito da quell’ombra, poi mi sono svegliata.”  
“Qualche indizio su che roba sia? Un’ombra può essere un sacco di … cose.”  
“Creature.” La corresse.  
“Sì, come ti pare.”  
Elena sospirò. “Non riesco proprio a capire perché ti rifiuti di conoscere l’Altrove e  chi lo abita. Eppure i tuoi poteri li usi.”  
“Perché non posso farne a meno.” Ritorse: non c’era nulla di _potente_ in quella fame, a parte l’intensità con cui si scatenava se non la teneva a bada con prelievi controllati e autorizzati dal suo Sorvegliante. Non usava la sua capacità di ammaliare, o la magia che le permetteva di trarre forza dai fluidi corporei altrui per divertimento. Il sesso le piaceva, certo. Essere desiderata, anche. Ma i suoi poteri li usava _comunque_ come un diabetico si sarebbe fatto una puntura di insulina.  
_Per non morire. Per non perdere il controllo._  
A volte non sapeva quale delle due opzione fosse la peggiore.  
“Nella visione c’eri anche tu.” Se ne uscì dal nulla Elena.  
“… Io?”  
“Sì, ed ha senso. Se sotto Castiglioscuro c’è qualcosa che appartiene all’Altrove, Michi non lo potrà percepire, ma tu sì. _Devi_ andare con lui. Lo devi proteggere. Ste non potrà aiutarlo.”    
“Ste…”  
“Non è come me e te.”  
_Merda._  
Fece un passo indietro, ravviandosi i capelli con una mano. “Allora perché non ci vai tu?” Domandò accusatoria. “Perché, dato che non fai che raccontarmi che appartieni ad un stirpe di protettrici, non _proteggi_ il tuo ragazzo?”  
Elena avvampò e non disse nulla. Non che a Maddalena servisse: le leggeva in faccia a chiare lettere la risposta.  
“Perché hai paura…” Mormorò. “E non ti importa abbastanza da rischiare di farti male. Ecco perché l’hai mollato.”  
Sul volto paffuto di Elena spuntarono due lacrimoni. Gli scivolarono lungo le guance che si ostinava a truccare con due pomelli rosa. Adorabili, anche quelli. Come le labbra, che …  
Maddalena piantò lo sguardo sui propri anfibi.  
“Ho pensato che sarebbe bastato lasciarlo per fare la mia parte, ma … no. C’è qualcosa che lo attira lì, una forza sconosciuta. Il suo destino, credo.”  
“Stai scherzando adesso.” Non potè trattenersi. “ _Il destino?_ Cos’è, il prescelto di qualche leggenda deficiente?”  
Elena le scoccò un’occhiataccia. “Puoi pensare che sto _babbiando_ , ma esistono forze che legano tutti gli esseri viventi. Certe cose devono accadere, e basta. E tu …”  
“Ed io devo fargli da spalla comica?”  
“Malù…”  
“Ho capito.” Sperò che non si accorgesse che le stava tremando la voce: non si sarebbe mai perdonata se l’altra avesse capito che aveva paura. “Ci vado.”  
Elena sorrise. “Grazie Ma…”  
“Non lo faccio per te, lo faccio per mio fratello.” La freddò infilandosi nuovamente le cuffie. La conversazione era conclusa: non aveva più intenzione di ascoltare la vocetta irritante di Elena.  
Però un’ultima frecciata se la poteva permettere. “Perché _io_ gli voglio bene.”  
   
Nel mondo reale, che quelli come lei chiamavano Mondo Chiaro – senza ironia, si chiamava proprio così - i mostri erano raffigurati come creature malvage e prive di cuore.  
Nell’Altrove, i mostri un cuore ce l’avevano. Eccome.  
Era proprio quello il problema.  
   
 

 

****

   
   
   
Note:  
   
Come al solito, grazie per chi sta commentando. Uno speciale grazie abbraccioso a Marika Rasà, per la consulenza sul _volgo_ catanese. Di cui ovviamente non so una ceppa, essendo toscana emigrata al Nord.  
I feedback sono assolutamente VITALI, che siano negativi o positivi. Mi piacerebbe tanto sapere che ne pensate di Malù, essendo un po’ la mia preferita – al momento.  
Se fosse stata adolescente nel 2006 sarebbe stata un emo. :P  
   
Qui le canzoni del capitolo:  
_Oroscopo_ , Calcutta  
_Wrong_ , Depeche Mode.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
   
 


	7. Capitolo 6

 

6.

   
   
 

 

Il naturale e il sovrannaturale non sono piani sovrapposti  
ma fili intrecciati.  
(Nicolás Gómez Dávila)

   
   
   
“Non potevamo chiedere a qualcun’altro?”  
Rosi alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre Cate le trotterellava dietro lungo la salita che le avrebbe portate alla chiesa del paese.  
Il nome intero era Chiesa di San Giovanni Battista, ma non ricordava l’ultima volta che l’aveva sentita chiamare così.  
C’era da dire che erano almeno dieci anni che non ci metteva piede: l’ultima volta c’era stata per il funerale di Bruno, il nonno di Tobia.  
Sospirò, lasciandosi superare dalla sorella, che prese a camminare all’indietro pur di poterle fare una linguaccia.  
“Demente.”  
“Dico sul serio, non c’è nessuno che può prestarci la macchina?”  
“Un pulmino vorrai dire. Come li carichiamo sennò i tuoi siciliani? Tra loro e la roba che avranno dietro ci serve spazio.”  
Cate fece una smorfia sconfitta. “Ma proprio a Don Doriano dobbiamo chiedere?”  
“Eh.”  
Non che ne fosse particolarmente felice lei stessa: dopo la guerra suo nonno era stato un fiero aderente al partito comunista, e un convinto ateo, cosa che aveva inviso la sua famiglia al potere spirituale di stanza a Malacena.  
_Forse erano le simpatie politiche … o forse il fatto che nonno si rifiutasse di servire il prete di allora._  
La tradizione era continuata con sua madre, che si era sposata con rito protestante e aveva deciso di lasciar libere lei e Cate di scegliere se fare i sacramenti o meno.  
Lei, per seguire Silvia e Tobia li aveva presi, mentre Cate, la povera bimba africana che di certo aveva bisogno della luce di Cristo nella sua vita, aveva opposto un ferreo _ma anche no_ , garantendosi così un biglietto unico per le fiamme dell’Inferno.  
(Quella storiella si divertiva a raccontarla a chiunque ancora adesso.)  
Nonostante questo, Marina era riuscita ad instaurare un rapporto cordiale con Don Doriano, che da qualche anno aveva sostituito il prete precedente. E quando si erano trovate con il problema di dover andare a prelevare i siciliani, l’uomo si era offerto di prestar loro il pulmino con cui scarrozzava bimbi e anziani nei centri estivi della zona.  
“Non c’erano alternative. Nella mia macchina non ci stanno, e quella di mamma ha le portiere posteriori che non funzionano.” Si fermò davanti al sagrato per poi premere il campanello della canonica accanto. Cate si sedette sui tre gradini che portavano alla piccola chiesa romanica, togliendosi poi il cappellino _snapback_ per farsi aria al viso.  
“Merda che caldo …”  
Quella mattina l’umidità accumulata dalle precedenti settimane di temporali aveva deciso di sostare, immobile, in una cappa grigiastra e uniforme. In serata era prevista altra pioggia.  
_Smetterà mai?_  
“Evita le parolacce.”  
“È un prete, il problema so’ le bestemmie.”  
“Evita comunque. Anzi, non aprire proprio bocca.”  
Cate, offesa, le diede le spalle chiudendo ogni comunicazione. Nell’attesa che venisse loro aperto Rosi si perse ad ammirare il panorama: la chiesa, trovandosi nel punto più in alto del paese, sovrastava l’intera Malacena e da lì le case sembravano modellini in scala, di quel vivace color ocra e rosa mattone che caratterizzava anche l’urbanistica della vicina Siena. Le persiane erano tante piccole macchie di colore color smeraldo.  
Anche Castiglioscuro era più vicino. Intravedeva il mastio centrale, tozzo e spuntato in cima, far capolino tra le fronde delle querce.  
La porta della canonica finalmente si aprì, rivelando Don Doriano: un omone dalla testa glabra come un uovo e una gran barba nera. In pratica, un Babbo Natale giovane e in crisi mistica.  
“Oh bimbe!” Le apostrofò con vocetta acuta, che cozzava un po’ con il suo aspetto da vichingo. “Che bella sorpresa!”  
“Sorpresa? Non gliel’ha detto mamma che siamo qui per il pulmino?” Partì in quarta Cate, che a volte pareva esser stata cresciuta da un branco di scimmie particolarmente maleducate.  
La fulminò con la sua migliore espressione severa. “Scusi …” Si mise in bocca il suo migliore sorriso, quello per i clienti rompicoglioni o le giornate storte. “Buongiorno prima di tutto.”  
L’uomo ridacchiò. “Vai tranquilla Rosina, a quell’età _ci s’ha_ poca pazienza pe’ i convenevoli. Buongiorno a voi! Entrate dentro, che c’è un caldo che si _stianta_.”  
Cate le lanciò un’occhiata supplichevole, ma Rosi era consapevole che ci fossero dei passaggi obbligati quando si riscuoteva un favore.  
E per quanto volesse saltarli si trovava nella scomoda posizione di dover fare l’adulta.  
_Come al solito._  
“Volentieri, grazie. Cate, alzati.”  
Entrarono così nell’ombra fresca che odorava di incenso della canonica; Don Doriano le fece accomodare in quello che ricordava fosse il salotto dove si faceva catechismo. Tavolo di formica, scaffali metallici pieni di libri religiosi e un freddo cane. Pur con l’avvicendarsi di due preti si era mantenuta la stessa aria di mesta desolazione chiesastra.  
_Bei ricordi._  
Cate accanto a lei spostava il peso da un piede all’altro, ondeggiando come se dovesse far venire il mal di mare a qualcuno. Le diede una gomitata a cui l’altra rispose con un pestone entusiasta.  
Rosi serrò le labbra per trattenere un’imprecazione, mentre Don Doriano tornava con due vecchi bicchieri della Nutella pieni di Fanta. O a giudicare dal sapore, della sua sottomarca.  
_La stessa di quando io, Silvia e Tobia venivamo a catechismo …_  
“Grazie.” Mormorò mentre Cate si scolava il suo.  
“È un po’ che _un’_ venivate a trovarmi, eh?” Iniziò l’uomo. “Ogni tanto la vostra mamma a messa ci viene.”  
“Il bar.” Disse rapida. “Ho tanto da fare, e la domenica…”  
“C’è un sacco di gente!” Si inserì Cate. “Io le do una mano. È sempre pieno come un uovo, roba che non si cammina neanche.”  
Rosi fu indecisa se tirarle uno scapaccione o ringraziare che non avesse risposto che non aveva tempo perché adorava il demonio in ogni sua forma e declinazione. “Siamo occupate.” Concluse. “Ma mamma ci racconta…”  
“La messa.” Tentennò Cate.  
“Sì, infatti. La messa.”  
Don Doriano le contemplò come se si trovasse davanti due selvagge senza Dio; il che, da un certo punto di vista, era corretto. Poi alzò le mani al cielo, sia per esasperazione sia probabilmente per raccomandarsi al proprio datore di lavoro.  
“Vi _vo_ a pigliare le chiavi del pulmino.” Si risolse a dire.  
“Bellissima idea!” Esclamò Cate. “ _Bona_ la Fanta, eh. Grazie!”  
L’uomo lasciò la stanza scuotendo la testa. Rosi tirò un sospiro di sollievo e si scambiò un’occhiata con la sorella. Non riuscirono a trattenere una risata.  
“ _Diobono_ che disagio…” Sghignazzò Cate. “Secondo te torna per lanciarci addosso l’acqua santa e vede’ se pigliamo _foco_?”  
“Forse.” Si ricompose. “Se ti piace bevi anche la mia, a me fa schifo ma se non la tocco poi la fa più lunga della messa cantata.”  
Cate obbedì diligente e ingoiò con un sorso quello che restava del suo bicchiere. “Almeno questa è fatta.” Considerò. “O non avrei saputo come andare a prenderli, i tuoi siciliani…”  
“Non ti sei ancora imparata i nomi?”  
“Li devi pascolare tu, mica io.” Ribatté facendo spallucce: dopo una notte insonne passata a vagliare i pro e i contro, alla fine si era lasciata convincere dalle insistenze di Cate, dalla mediazione discreta di sua madre e la tonnellata di documenti a favore prodotti da Silvia.  
Avrebbero affittato il bosco a tre ragazzi di Catania per un mese. Ancora le sembrava una follia, ma la caparra era arrivata puntuale, così come il contrattino di affitto era stato rapidamente firmato con tanto di PEC, riportante l’indirizzo di _Antonio Russo & Soci, Studio notarile. _  
_Un roba seria._  
E poi la macchina si era messa in moto: nel giro di dieci giorni si era ritrovata a controllare il bosco e far ripulire la parte dove i siciliani si sarebbero accampati, così come a ringraziare con una robusta cena Ghigo Zanchi e figlio per l’aiuto dato nel disboscamento e nell’allestimento di un paio di gabinetti chimici nuovi di pacca, che in teoria sarebbero dovuti andare all’azienda Zanchi, ma che di fatto erano diventati loro per tutto Agosto.  
_E tra ventiquattro ore ci siamo. Arrivano._  
Era tutto fuorché convinta, ma quella mattina era arrivato il pagamento completo, come da accordi. Tremila euro riposavano adesso nel conto di famiglia: non c’era più modo di tornare indietro.  
Paradossalmente, la cosa l’aveva tranquillizzata: era l’attesa che le aveva consumato sonno e pensieri. Ora poteva quasi rilassarsi.  
_L’ineluttabilità di una cazzata ormai fatta._  
“Si chiamano Michele, Stefano e Ele… ah, no.” Sua sorella si bloccò. “Maddalena! Elena è la ex di Michi. Si so’ mollati e al suo posto viene la sorella.” Le diede un calcetto sulla caviglia. “Ricordateli, non farmi fare figuracce.”  
“Sì, sì.”  
“Eccoci!” Si annunciò di nuovo Don Doriano. Le porse le chiavi e sorrise soddisfatto quando le prese. “Ha già il pieno, ma non ti preoccupare, riportamela pure…”  
“Con il pieno.” Lo interruppe. “Vada tranquillo.”  
“No, intendevo dire…”  
“Ci mancherebbe.” Lo fermò di nuovo, mentre Cate accanto a lei alzava gli occhi al cielo. Ma non accettava l’elemosina, neppure dall’ente certificato per antonomasia. “Gliela riporto come l’ho trovata.”  
L’uomo sbuffò divertito. “Che testaccia dura che sei, Rosina. Fai come ti pare. Quando hai finito me la parcheggi sul sagrato e via. Va bene così?”  
“Benissimo.” Gli strinse la mano. “Grazie padre.”  
“Prego. E dite a quei ragazzi che se hanno bisogno, io so’ quassù. Son sempre quassù.” Servì loro un’espressione severa. “Vale anche pe’ voi due.”  
“Noi si _piglia_ fo-…”  
“Arrivederci!” Afferrò Cate per un braccio e la trascinò via prima che potesse farsi scomunicare in direttissima.  
   
“Comunque è stato gentile. Per la macchina e l’aranciata … e altro.” Esordì sua sorella mentre salivano sul pulmino. Rosi lo mise in moto con un piacevole rumore di motore in salute; la sua macchina non lo aveva da diversi anni.  
_Forse non l’ha avuto mai._  
“Sei tu che hai detto che non vuoi avere niente a che fare con Chiesa e affini, ma guarda che di solito i preti sono gentili.” Le fece notare. “Comunque altro che?”  
“Mi ha suggerito lui l’idea dei Larper.”  
Rosi voltò la testa incredula. Per poco non inchiodò. “Don Doriano?”  
Per quanto fosse relativamente giovane in termini _preteschi_ , non ce lo vedeva a fare il nerd in tonaca.  
Cate annuì. “Una volta è venuto al bar quando non c’eri. A Gennaio, credo. Ti ricordi? Quanto ti eri presa quel febbrone bestiale…”  
“Sì?”  
“Abbiamo chiacchierato un po’ e … cioè, non è che mi garbino i preti.” Sottolineò con forza chinandosi per giocherellare con la radio. Ci mise pochi, esperti tocchi di dita per identificare Radio Virgin. Le note di un vecchio successo dei Simple Minds risuonarono per l’abitacolo.    
“Però mi ha ascoltato. E poi mi ha raccontato di questo paesino … tipo in Molise? Beh, stava diventando un paese fantasma e un tizio, uno giovane eh, lo ha preso e ci ha fatto una serie di appartamenti stile Air BnB.  Allora mi ha fatto notare che se Castiglioscuro stava nel punto più alto della Montagnola, e che c’è un bosco pazzesco, e non è neanche tanto lontana dalla Merse, che in queste zone ci fai pure il bagno … qualcuno poteva pagare per campeggiarci e …”  
“E ti è venuta una delle tue idee.” Concluse Rosi sbalordita.  
“Già! “Ammise. “Mi ha ispirato. Ora in chiesa qualche volta mi toccherà _andacci pe’_ davvero _._ ”  
“Ma te pensa…” Emise concentrandosi sulla strada: la viabilità di Malacena era inesistente, ma essendo le case attaccate le une alle altre in geometrie strane, era sempre meglio avere mille attenzioni. Da un angolo poteva spuntare un compaesano distratto, oppure un gatto.  
_Ha ragione Ettore, ne abbiamo troppi._  
“Roba da matti, eh?” Convenne. “Tra l’altro pensavo di stargli sul cazzo.”  
“Ma figurati.”  
Cate scivolò sul sedile, premendo le ginocchia contro il cruscotto. Prima che le potesse ordinare di mettersi seduta a modo, aggiunse. “ _Sìne_. Credo sia un po’ razzista.”  
“I preti non sono razzisti.” Sbuffò, ma stavolta controllò la reazione dell’altra. Non era mai sicura di affrontare quell’argomento nella maniera giusta: sua sorella, per quanto fosse mulatta e con gli occhi azzurri, aveva i lineamenti di una persona di colore e questo non era una cosa che l’accento toscano o la sua carta di identità potevano cancellare.  
Metà irlandese e metà genericamente africana non aveva una sola goccia di sangue cosiddetto _italico_ delle venne.  
_Che poi, cos’è essere italiano? Non è certo una questione di DNA. Siamo un rimescolio di popoli, con quanta gente c’ha invaso …_  
Non che questo valesse qualcosa per una certa fascia ottusa di popolazione … e per quanto gli dispiacesse, a Malacena ce n’erano diversi a pensarla a quel modo. Certo, non aveva mai visto nessuno offendere Cate; ma non era sicura che non fosse mai accaduto.  
_Anche se si farebbe tagliare la lingua piuttosto che venire a lamentarsi da me o da mamma._  
E questo, per lei, voleva dire esser Silvani molto più che avere la pelle bianca o i capelli rossi.  
“I preti possono essere un mucchio di cose.” Ribatté Cate aggrottando le sopracciglia. “ … ma soprattutto sono persone.”  
A questo non poté ribattere. Avrebbe dovuto, supponeva, magari insistendo per fare la domanda giusta, o ribattendo una semplice affettuosità.  
Ma era solo sé stessa, e a volte si sentiva inadeguata anche solo a respirare.  
“Alza il volume, vai.”  
Cate le lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco e poi le sorrise. “ _Dìaccio_!”  
   
 

 

****

   
_“Se è come te l’ammazzo! Hai capito? Se cresce puttana come te l’ammazzo con le mie mani!”  
“Giusè, per favore, zitto! Zitto, che ti sente!”_  
_“E che mi sentisse! Così capisce che fine fanno le schifose che escono la sera per scoparsi gli_ omm’e merda _alle spalle del mariti!”  
“Giusè … Giusè, no!”  
“Maddalena, _vien’accà _!”_  
  
  
   
   
_“Stazione Termini… Treno in arrivo alla Stazione Termini. Si prega i passeggeri…”_  
  
  
Fu svegliata dall’altoparlante del treno. Maddalena aprì gli occhi su un marciapiede brulicante di trolley e persone; dietro si stagliavano palazzi grigi di epoca fascista. Erano a Roma.  
Reclinò la testa sul sedile con un profondo sospiro, spaesata dall’essere così lontana da casa. Erano _anni_ che non lasciava la Sicilia.    
Era una sensazione orribile, ma supponeva potesse farci poco: ormai era in ballo.  
_Destinazione Malacena, Toscana._  
Si raddrizzò sul sedile, stiracchiandosi mentre i passeggeri attorno a lei si alzavano e tiravano giù i bagagli dalle cappelliere, chiacchierando e, in generale, preparandosi a scendere e tornare nel mondo reale.  
Contenti, loro, di tornarsene a casa o di perdersi nel mondo lontano dai propri luoghi e i propri affetti.  
Li invidiava.  
E detestava i treni.  
Purtroppo non c’era altro modo per raggiungere il maledetto paesino in cui suo fratello aveva deciso di trascorrere le vacanze e, collateralmente, rischiare la vita.  
Si premette le cuffie contro le orecchie; per quanto la musica non riuscisse a bloccare il fastidio di trovarsi costretta a condividere lo spazio vitale con altri esseri umani, _almeno_ nessuno le si era seduto accanto.  
   
_Falling too fast to prepare for this  
Tripping in the world could be dangerous_  
   
Gli Imagine Dragons cantavano il loro disagio esistenziale e Maddalena concordava su tutta la linea.  
Michele al contrario pareva godersi il viaggio: in quel momento per esempio stava occhieggiando fuori dal finestrino con aria eccitata.  
Le disse qualcosa, ma la voce del cantante coprì ogni suono.  
“Che c’è?” Gli domandò abbassando le cuffie, dato che non demordeva e continuava a blaterare a volume muto.  
“Siamo a Roma!” Esclamò come se fosse una notizia degna di nota. “L’ultima volta che ci siamo stati eravamo _picciriddi_ , _tu riuordi_?”  
“Sì, carino ...”    
Michele non parve turbato dalla sua mancanza di entusiasmo; non lo era mai. Aveva un udito incredibilmente selettivo quando voleva.  
Come in quel momento.  
“Secondo te ripartiamo _aora_?”  
“Direi che non abbiamo tempo per andare a vedere il Colosseo, no.” Lo fermò e suo malgrado dovette sorridere quando l’altro si imbronciò come un bambino piccolo. “Non _ti siddiasti_? Sono ore che siamo sui mezzi.”  
Michele si strinse nelle spalle. “Non è il massimo, ma ne vale la pena.” Abbozzò un sorriso imbarazzato. “Scusami, con l’aereo sarebbe stato più veloce.”  
“ _Mi scantu macari io_.” Tagliò corto. “Meglio il treno.”  
_Anche se ci saremo risparmiati ore da mucche dentro un carro bestiame._  
Si astenne dal formulare quel pensiero ad alta voce, perché al di là di tutto non voleva smorzare la genuina felicità del fratello; era l’unica cosa che le impediva di prendere il borsone e correre fuori, alla ricerca del primo mezzo di trasporto che l’avrebbe riportata in Sicilia.  
_A casa. Al sicuro._  
Le Succubi, in quanto cacciatrici, erano creature territoriali. Essere sballottata per mezza Italia la faceva sentire come un gatto, ficcato a forza dentro un trasportino e sparato verso una destinazione ignota.  
Certo, poteva cercare Malacena su Google Maps e trovarla in pochi attimi. Calcolare anche quanto rimaneva prima di arrivare … ma questo non le avrebbe comunque permesso di sapere cosa vi sarebbe stato ad attenderli.  
Aveva voglia di sbattere la testa contro il finestrino.  
“Grazie.” Le disse Michele strappandola ai suoi foschi pensieri. “Per esser venuta e … boh, per tutto!”  
Maddalena notò che era tutto sporto sul tavolino che li divideva, nella chiara voglia di abbracciarla. I desideri in suo fratello erano chiari come acqua di fiume, e innocui.  
A volti si soffermava a pensare che se c’erano persone buone come lui, in giro, forse il mondo non faceva poi così schifo.  
Intenerita gli tese mano e se la fece stringere. “Di niente, Micheluzzo … _ci teni a ‘sta cosa._ E farà bene _macari a mia_ cambiare aria.”  
_Ma proprio no._  
“ _Ca certu_! Ti sei presa un anno sabbatico prima dell’Università ma non sei andata da nessuna parte.”  
“ _Cu quali soddi_? Mica lavoro…”  
“Potevi chiedere a mamma e papà!”  
Maddalena strinse le labbra: a Michele veniva naturale battere cassa dai genitori, soprattutto perché a differenza sua, poteva vantare un percorso universitario brillantemente avviato; lei invece, alla veneranda età di vent’anni ancora non aveva deciso cosa fare della sua vita.  
_Anno sabbatico … dì pure_ anni _._  
Erano passati due anni dal suo diploma e continuava a rimandare una decisione definitiva, barcamenandosi tra corsi di grafica e workshop di pittura che poi puntualmente archiviava senza metterli a frutto. L’account Instagram in cui pubblicava i suoi disegni aveva un buon seguito, ma di certo non costituiva una prospettiva di carriera.  
_Non c’è lavoro, c’è crisi … la Sicilia non offre opportunità per chi vuole disegnare per professione. Magari mi apro un Patreon, sì, quella cosa che ti pagano un tot al mese per fare disegnetti …_  
_No, non voglio andare a studiare a Milano. Sto bene qui, con voi._  
Era diventata un disco rotto, che di giorno in giorno impensieriva sempre di più Antonio Russo e consorte perché privo di iniziativa o voglia di cambiamento; quando aveva detto loro che avrebbe accompagnato Michele erano stati contenti manco avesse annunciato che aveva trovato un posto alla Pixar.  
Li faceva preoccupare; la cosa frustrante è che non poteva farci niente.  
I suoi genitori non avevano la minima idea di chi si tenevano in casa e quindi non potevano capire perché dormisse quasi tutto il giorno o perché avesse la costante compulsione ad uscire fuori quasi ogni sera.  
_Meglio una figlia sfaccendata che un mostro a forma di figlia …_  
“ _Non ni vogghiu_ farli spendere.” Tagliò corto. “Già hanno sganciato una follia per questa, di vacanza.”  
Michele aggrottò le sopracciglia, punto sul vivo. “È un mese di campeggio!”  
“In un posto che non è _mancu_ _nu’_ campeggio. Ci hanno affittato un sottobosco.”  
“ _Boscu_.” La corresse. “Cate mi ha mandato le foto, è proprio bello … selvaggio!” “Cioè incolto?”  
“ _Mii,_ Malù …”  
“Non sto dicendo che sia una fregatura!” Ma lo pensava. “Solo che mille euro a testa per dormire per terra mi sembrano tanti.”  
Michele sbuffò; se c’era una cosa che detestava era essere contrariato quando pensava di aver ragione.  
_Cioè sempre._  
“Avremo un intero bosco _tutto pi’ noi_.” Scandì quelle ultime tre parole come se fossero fondamentali. “Dove progettare la storia, dove realizzare l’accampamento …e  ci sono delle _grotte_.” Per l’enfasi aveva anche cominciato a gesticolare. “Delle grotte che mi ha assicurato che sono esplorabili. Le possiamo incorporare nella storyline. E c’è anche un castello.” Spalancò gli occhi in piena estasi. “ _Ma unni a trovi na cosa accussì ca?_ È fighissima! Se avessi letto il materiale che mi ha mandato Cate … Vuoi? Lo tengo nello zaino!”  
“ _Appoi videmu_.” Mentì. Alle menzione dell’ultima attrattiva si era sentita chiudere lo stomaco in una morsa. “A proposito del castello …”  
“Castiglioscuro! Si chiama _Castello Oscuro_!” Esclamò ormai incontenibile nel suo entusiasmo da labrador eccitabile. “Non dobbiamo neanche cambiargli nome. Pare _già_ un posto infestato dai mostri.”  
“Sì…” Si trattenne per il rotto della cuffia: adorava suo fratello, ma quando parlava delle sue fantasie come se fossero vere, le scatenava l’urgenza di gridargli che non c’era _niente_ di esaltante nell’avere a che fare con entità soprannaturali.  
“… a proposito, non ci si può andare, giusto?”  
Le spalle di Michele cedettero appena, in una rappresentazione fisica dello sconforto. “Eh, sì. Ha problemi di stabilità. Cate non è andata nel dettaglio, ma mi ha detto che non possiamo entrarci.”  
E quella era l’unica buona notizia avuta da giorni; se non si fossero avvicinati al castello il rischio, supponeva, si sarebbe ridotto.  
_Sempre che Elena mi abbia raccontato la verità._  
E non qualche elaborata minchiata atta a scrollarsi di dosso il senso di colpa per aver piantato Michele.  
Una parte di lei ancora ci sperava; quella che conosceva l’Altrove invece, era  consapevole che l’eventualità di trovare uno dei suoi abitanti sotto un castello medievale era cosa concreta.  
Le creature dell’Altrove, a meno che non riuscissero a mimetizzarsi nel Mondo Chiaro come lei, erano costrette a vivere in posti del genere. Abbandonati, lontani dai centri abitati.  
Quella era una delle regole non scritte della loro porzione di mondo.  
“Ci faremo bastare tutto il resto.” Lo consolò.  
Michele annuì, guardando il panorama fuori dal finestrino; una specie di continua striscia verde e grigia, data la velocità assunta dal Frecciarossa.  
“Un’altra oretta e siamo a Firenze!” Le comunicò fiducioso. Poi si sporse dal sedile, voltando la testa verso il corridoio come colto da un pensiero. “Ma Ste?”  
“Sarà in bagno.”  
“Vado a cercarlo … stavamo lavorando sulla _lore_ del GdR!”  
_Parlare italiano, no eh?_  
Quando suo fratello se ne fu andato, Maddalena si abbandonò all’abbraccio della poltrona, chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi. Dormire, sperava, avrebbe fatto passare il tempo più in fretta.  
_Magari potessi dormire per tutto il mio soggiorno toscano …_  
Invece avrebbe dovuto essere vigile, pronta a carpire ogni minima variazione nell’Altrove.  
_Che estate di merda._  
“ _Unni sta_ Michè?”  
Spalancò gli occhi oltraggiata: non c’era verso, il riposo per lei quel giorno non era contemplato. “Vi state cercando a vicenda come due _babbi_.” Apostrofò il suo interlocutore.  
Stefano Greco era l’incarnazione del nerd; la prima volta che l’aveva conosciuto era un quattordicenne tutto ginocchia e gomiti con una collezione sterminata di magliette di videogiochi. In otto anni non era cambiato granché. Addirittura portava la stessa montatura di occhiali, grande, spessa e che lo faceva assomigliare ad un ragioniere dimesso. L’influenza di Michele, che invece del nerd aveva solo l’animo, gli aveva permesso se non altro di dare una forma decente al cesto di capelli color sabbia che si ritrovava in testa.  
Rimaneva comunque una delle persone più noiose che conoscesse.  
E anche l’unica di cui si fidasse fuori dalla sua famiglia.  
“Non l’hai incrociato?” Gli domandò divertita. “Blaterava che l’avevi lasciato solo a fare la _lore_.”  
“Diventa un nazista quando c’è da fare _world building_.” Confermò Stefano con un sorriso. “C’era una fila incredibile per il bagno…”  
“E tu sei così gentile da farti passare tutti davanti…”  
“C’erano un sacco di bambini.” Si giustificò stiracchiandosi. “ _Madonnuzza_ , non ne posso più di star fermo. Meno male che tra poco arriviamo a Firenze!”  
“Vedi che domani ci aspetta comunque un’altra ora e mezzo di treno regionale per Siena.”  
Stefano non avrebbe mai detto una parolaccia, avendo militato per anni in un collegio di preti e poi nei boyscout: a malapena usava il dialetto. Stavolta però ne acchiappò una sulla punta della lingua.    
“Beh … almeno facciamo una pausa e sgranchiamo le gambe.” Mormorò. “E pensare che potevamo prendere l’aereo e in due ore essere a Pisa. Invece …”  
“Guarda che Michi non è l’unico a non voler volare.” Difese il fratello. “Si è mai vista una succuba per aria?”    
Stefano fece un mezzo sorriso. “Non con le ali, dato che non sei un’Arpia greca, ma in aereo, perché no?”  
Maddalena si fidava di lui anche per quello: Ste conosceva l’Altrove, la sua natura e tutte le implicazioni del caso. E non ne era spaventato.  
Per fortuna, dato che era il suo Sorvegliante.  
“Dilla tutta, e ammetti che ti _scanti_.”  
Maddalena gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, ma si conoscevano da così tanto tempo che l’altro era in grado di distinguere un’arrabbiatura vera da una finta, proprio come Michele.  
“Maluuuù?” La prese in giro.  
“Solo se tu ammetti che sapevi di Elena.”  
Stefano si rabbuiò; quando lo faceva era un fenomeno repentino che gli cambiava completamente i lineamenti. Gli aggiungeva almeno una decina d’anni addosso, facendolo sembrare un severo professore liceale.  
“Non ne avevo idea … ci sono rimasto male quanto te.”  
“ _Mai_ quanto me. Io non avrei _mancu_ stare _ca_!” Ribatté non riuscendo a frenare la rabbia. “E invece…”  
“Invece Elenuzza ha avuto un sogno premonitore.” Concluse per lei con calma. “Non puoi giudicarla per aver avuto paura. Le _Donni_ tengono in grande considerazione il loro rapporto con gli antenati.”  
“E pure noi, se le crediamo.”  
“Non avrebbe nessun motivo di mentire.” Le fece notare. Poi si sporse verso di lei; ad un estraneo, con i volti così vicini, avrebbero potuto sembrare due fidanzati in vena di tenerezze.  
_Niente del genere._  
Stefano non le aveva mai mostrato interesse in quel senso, e Maddalena ne era felice.  
“Ho chiesto ai miei fratelli.” Esordì sottovoce. “Volevo capire se Malacena è un punto caldo.”  
“Punto caldo?”  
Stefano abbozzò un sorriso. “Lo capisco che c’è tanto da imparare e tu ci sei arrivata tardi, ma …”  
Si irrigidì. “ _Nun mi ni fotti nenti_ di questa roba, te l’ho detto mille volte. Sto alle regole che mi sono state date e mantengo un profilo basso. Tutto il resto…”  
“Non ti riguarda.” Concluse alzando le mani in segno di resa. “Me lo ricordo. Ci sono parecchi abitanti dell’Altrove che la pensano come te.” Considerò meditabondo. “Alcuni neanche sono consapevoli della loro natura … E forse avete ragione a viver così. L’ignoranza a volte è una benedizione.”  
“Eh.”  
“Ma non sempre.” Aggiunse. Fece un sorriso ad un bambino che in quel momento stava passando accanto a loro lungo il corridoio, seguito da un padre giovane e paziente. Il bambino lasciò cadere una macchinina che teneva tra le manine eccitate. Stefano la raccolse e gliela porse. “A volte è giusto conoscere il proprio posto. Rende alcune scelte più semplici da compiere.”  
Maddalena finse di non notare come il padre le stesse guardando le tette: c’era abituata. “ _Accuminciasti nautra vota_?”  
“Figurati.” Scosse la testa raddrizzandosi dopo aver salutato con la mano il bambino. “Però se non fossi stata consapevole della tua natura, avresti mai creduto ad Elena?”  
“Non mi avrebbe neanche cercato.”  
“Appunto.”  
A questo non ribatté, limitandosi ad una smorfia: Stefano aveva un modo incredibilmente persuasivo di esporre le cose: gentile, ma fermo, come se le sue fossero verità scientifiche più che semplici opinioni. Era un Sorvegliante da pochi anni, ma era certa che fosse ben considerato dai suoi fratelli o quel che diavolo erano, anche perché oltre a lei aveva altri assistiti: a quanto aveva capito, era raro che qualcuno così giovane lavorasse su più di una creatura.  
Probabilmente l’avevano lasciato andare via da Catania solo perché avrebbe finito per lavorare anche a Malacena.  
“Va bene, _Prufissuri_.” Lo prese in giro con il nomignolo che gli aveva affibbiato anni prima: aveva funzionato bene, nel loro giro di amici lo chiamavano tutti così. E sospettava che sotto sotto non gli dispiacesse. “Dove vuoi arrivare?”  
“Al farmi ascoltare.” Ribatté. “Perché Malacena _è_ un punto caldo. Un punto di giunzione tra il Mondo Altro e il Mondo Chiaro. Sopra c’è il mondo dei Chiari, e sotto c’è l’Altrove …” Si bloccò. “A grandi linee, te lo sto semplificando, non c’è un vero sotto e sopra.”  
“Michi ha scelto proprio bene … di tutti i posti in cui poteva andare…”  
“Guarda che posti come Malacena esistono un po’ ovunque. Tutte le grandi città ne hanno almeno uno.” Obiettò. “Triangolo delle Bermuda?”  
“Eh.”  
“Ecco, è uno di quelli belli attivi. Un vero e proprio vulcano in continua eruzione.”  
“… mi stai _ricennu_ che quel paesino della minchia è il triangolo delle Bermuda italiano?”  
Stefano sbuffò una risatina e avrebbe voluto tirargli un calcio. Era troppo occupata ad attendere la risposta purtroppo. “No, no … non ha fenomeni così gravi, o ne parlerebbero anche nel Mondo Chiaro. Non spariscono persone, né aerei. Se dovessi usare la metafora del vulcano, è inattivo da secoli.”  
“E quindi cos’ha dell’Altrove?”  
“Per ora solo un sacco di storie che hanno inspessito il folklore locale in maniera un po’ anomala.” Dallo zaino che aveva messo sotto il sedile tirò fuori un plico di fogli spillati. Li girò nella sua direzione e aprì una pagina. C’era un elenco puntato.  
_Le bocche dell’Inferno, i fuggisole, i lucimandri … i lumicini._  
_Il lupo demonio?_  
Non ne conosceva neanche una. “Sono tutte creature dell’Altrove?”  
Stefano annuì. “Magari un po’ romanzate.”  
Scorse l’elenco con più attenzione. “Niente che parli di un’ombra dal sottosuolo?”  
“Neanche mezza.”  
“E che dice del castello?”  
“Un normalissimo castello medievale in rovina. È stato edificato durante il periodo dell’incastellamento toscano … non ha neanche il classico fantasma dentro.”  
Maddalena aggrottò le sopracciglia: l'erudita serenità con cui Stefano le stava esponendo i fatti la tranquillizzava, eppure non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente il viso spaventato di Elena, e le sue lacrime.  
Purtroppo era nel suo carattere pensare sempre al peggio.  
“Hai chiesto a … ad altri Sorveglianti? Non avete una specie di associazione _o cosi accussì_?”  
“Ho chiesto ai fratelli di Catania, ma non avevano informazioni rilevanti.” Si illuminò. “Comunque non è che siamo proprio un’associazione, è più un ordine e in realtà ha una storia di fondazione piuttosto divertente …”  
“Ste, _la facisti finita, sì_?” Lo bloccò rabbiosa. Non voleva trattarlo male, ma quel entusiasmo era fuori luogo, visto che i _compagnuzzi_ suoi di fatto erano veri e propri poliziotti per quanto la riguardava. “ _Non mi ni fotti nenti_ se siete un ordine o una bocciofila. Te lo ripeto, dato che non ci senti … Io tengo d’occhio Micheluzzo, tu capisci se c’è qualcosa di concreto.”  
“Madd…”  
“A ciascuno la sua parte, non mi tirar dentro la tua.”  
Ci stava provando con tutte le sue forze ad andar oltre la sua repulsione per quel mondo, ma questo non significava che avrebbe incamerato con gioia informazioni superflue.  
_Devo riportare Michele a Catania sano e salvo. Fine._  
“Scusami.” Sospirò l’altro dopo un breve silenzio. “Mi metterò in contatto con i Sorveglianti locali appena arrivati. Per il momento, date le informazioni che abbiamo, direi di goderci la vacanza.”  
“Già.” Sputò sarcastica. “Non vedo l’ora di passare un mese a bocca asciutta.”  
Stefano a quell’affermazione assunse un’espressione preoccupata. “Stasera puoi nutrirti. E poi possiamo noleggiare una macchina … Siena e Firenze sono vicine. Mi occuperò di denunciare la tua presenza. Non avrai casini.”  
“E mi farai da tassista mentre consumo le mie voglie?” Ironizzò. “Rientra nei tuoi compiti da Sorvegliante?”  
“No, ma in quelli di amico sì.”  
Lo disse in tono incolore, ma una volta le aveva confidato che quel tipo di esternazioni lo metteva a disagio, scatenando una timidezza che si portava dietro fino dall’infanzia.  
Maddalena gli sorrise. “Me la caverò. _Macari_ trovo qualcuno di carino tra i paesanotti.”  
Lo disse a mo’ di battuta, ma lo sguardo serio dell’altro la congelò sul posto. “Meglio di no. Non possiamo rischiare che quel qualcuno sviluppi un’ossessione per te … specialmente se ti vede tutti i giorni e ci vai a letto più volte. E nel caso tu ti affezionassi …”  
Maddalena sentì il cuore schizzarle in gola: l’altro lo notò perché arrossì di colpo.  
“Non intendevo dire … non come quando …”  
“Non succederà Ste. Adesso conosco i miei limiti.”  
“Certo. Mi fido di te.” Mormorò, e suonava sincero. “Troverò una soluzione anche per questo problema, te lo prometto.” Concluse fissandosi le mani con improvviso interesse: aveva le unghie tutte mangiate, un vizio che non era mai riuscito a togliersi. Le fece tenerezza.  
Quando le aveva proposto di diventare il suo Sorvegliante ne era stata contenta. Era meglio avere il fiato sul collo di un amico che teneva a te, che quello di uno sconosciuto.  
_Anche perché il mio vecchio Sorvegliante era uno stronzo._  
Maddalena capì che era il momento di sdrammatizzare: Michele poteva tornare e notandoli così vicini e seri, avrebbe potuto chiedere spiegazioni.  
“Ti stai offrendo?” Lo stuzzicò.  
Stefano ridacchiò. “Non credo di essere il tuo tipo. A te piacciono belli piazzati, no?”  
“Così almeno non mi svengono addosso.” Ironizzò. “Vai tranquillo, non mi interessa il tuo genere.”  
“Ah, lo so!”  
Maddalena sorrise di rimando. Guardò fuori dal finestrino: il treno stava finalmente rallentando, dando contorni definiti al paesaggio.  
Al di là di tutto, le colline toscane erano piuttosto suggestive.  
_No, Ste. Non lo sai._  
   
 

 

****

   
   
“Ma ‘sti siciliani?”  
Erano seduti sulla panchina di fronte alla tabaccheria Brandi, nell’attesa che aprisse e permettesse loro di agguantare qualcosa di fresco da bere nella calura opprimente di quel pomeriggio di fine Luglio.  
Cate, stravaccata tra Pietro e Alina, lanciò un lungo sbadiglio sloga mascella. “Eh, vengono.”  
“E grazie al cazzo!” Sbottò Pietro grattandosi feroce una crosta sul ginocchio: in bermuda e maglietta oversize pareva il cosplay di una gruccia per abiti.  
Non che glielo avrebbe fatto notare quando era di umore così nero. Non aveva manco il coraggio di dirgli che la musica rap che urlava dalla cassa bluetooth che  si era messo in grembo le metteva addosso una depressione assurda.  
   
_Via dalla normalità, là che il loro tutto non ha senso  
E che mi perdo  
Vivo a Silent Hill, il solo posto che non trovi senza perderti_  
   
_Pare che parli di Malacena …_  
Un po’ era il caldo, ma tanto faceva anche la noia; in quel pomeriggio pieno di cicale che frinivano impazzite, schiacciati da un cielo color piombo, era tutto insopportabile, persino il respiro di chi ti stava a fianco.  
Alina, a differenza loro, era la serenità incarnata, vestita in un mestissimo abitino beige che neppure le sue gambe da infarto riuscivano a migliorare.  
Non stava ovviamente sudando.  
“Pietro voleva chiederti se avevi qualche informazione in più.” Intercesse mentre l’altro bofonchiava un ispido assenso. “Per esempio … quanti anni hanno?”  
“Ah!” In effetti in quelle due settimane non c’era stato tempo di spettegolare: avevano dovuto ripulire la radura che Rosi aveva decretato fosse adatta per far sostare i loro vacanzieri. Un lavoro spacca-schiena che aveva preso a lei e gli amici tutto il tempo e le energie che avevano.  
_Meno male c’erano i ragazzi e Ghigo, o io avrei dato foco a tutto e via …_  
“Sì, beh … credo che Michi ne abbia venti, e anche sua sorella…”  
“Sorella?” Inquisì Lin. “Non veniva con la sua ragazza?”  
“Già, non ve l’ho detto. La _citta_ l’ha piantato, la sostituisce sua sorella. Si chiama Maddalena.”  
“Bona o _trabogano_?” Domandò Pietro con tono svogliato: faceva sempre così quando parlava di ragazze. Un po’ aggressivo, un po’ disinteressato. Cate non aveva mai capito perché.  
“Mah.” Si strinse nelle spalle. “Michi è biondo. Gli somiglierà.”  
Alina inclinò la testa di lato come un gatto curioso. “Non l’hai cercata su Instagram?”  
Cate si morse un labbro: non voleva confessare agli amici che l’aveva fatto, e pure perdendoci del tempo. Si vergogna ad ammetterlo, ma non avrebbe mai smesso di credere che un giorno la ragazza giusta le sarebbe inciampata tra i piedi per puro caso, come in qualche trita commedia sentimentale di Pieraccioni.  
Essere romantiche senza speranza non era una gran qualità nel 2017, specialmente se vivevi in un paesino.  
“Cerchiamola.” Propose Lin tirando fuori lo smartphone. “Se ha un account Instagram potrebbe seguire il fratello. Come fa di cognome Michele?”  
“Russo.”  
Alina lo trovò con pochi, esperti tocchi di dita; pur non nutrendo il minimo interesse per mode o trend, possedeva sempre l’ultimo modello di smartphone, da cui peraltro non si separava mai. O in mano o nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni: altra ubicazione non era concessa.  
“Eccolo qui.” Le mostrò lo schermo e poi lo girò verso Pietro, che da bravo ficcanaso aveva già dimenticato lo scazzo esistenziale per indirizzar loro tutte le sue attenzioni.  
“ _Sir Michi_? Come nick? Che sfigato!” Sentenziò. “… però oh, sembra Capitan America.”  
“Infatti ha anche fatto il cosplay, guarda le foto del Lucca Comics di due anni fa.”  
“Il fisico ce l’ha.” Concesse magnanimo scorrendo la bacheca di Michele mentre una paziente Lin faceva da poggia-cellulare. “La ricciolina vestita da fata? Potrebbe essere lei. È bionda.”  
Lin girò lo schermo per buttarci un occhio. “No, è taggata come _Ele_Mari98_.” Lesse. “La sua ex non si chiama forse Elena?”  
Cate si strinse nelle spalle. “Che vi frega, tanto andiamo a prenderli domani.”  
Lin e Pietro per tutta risposta la ignorarono, continuando nell’esplorazione.  
Cate sbuffò: non voleva stalkerare nessuno, né interessarsi alle vite dei siciliani più di quanto fosse dovuto. Si era ripromessa che chiunque fosse venuto sarebbe stato un semplice cliente. Un amico, al massimo.  
_Nessun problema, tanto due su tre sono maschi._  
Anche la ragazza del gruppo, al di là delle sue fantasticherie da lella drammatica, sarebbe stata trattata alla stessa maniera.  
_Tanto tra un mese se ne vanno, che senso ha affezionarsi?_  
Per lei i rapporti interpersonali avevano senso solo se condotti dal vivo: ne aveva le palle piene di email e telefonate dall’altro capo del mondo.  
_Mi basta mio padre come rapporto a distanza, grazie._  
“Eccola.” Proferì soddisfatta Lin.  
La sua risoluzione si squagliò come neve al sole. “Dove?”  
“Non l’hai trovata perché ha un nome utente che non c’entra niente con il suo nome vero.” Le spiegò mentre Pietro si appropriava del cellulare per smanettarci con espressione assorta. “Era in una delle prime foto, negli hashtag c’era scritto _brother &sister_, quindi ho fatto due più due. Dev’essere lei.”  
“Cazzo, sei meglio della CIA…”  
“Porca miseria!” Sbottò l’altro interrompendole. “Bimbe, questa è tanta roba!”  
“Dammi.” Quasi tirò una manata in faccia a Lin nella foga di farsi passare lo smartphone. Pietro glielo allungò con un sorrisetto sornione.  
“Questa ti garba.” Sentenziò.  
Alina aveva aperto il profilo di Maddalena; che non conteneva tantissime foto ad onor del vero, ma …  
Sentì le guance avvampare, mentre il cuore le schizzava in gola.  
_Miseria ladra._  
Pietro diede di gomito ad Alina. “Guardala, guardala … ora parte!”  
Non era partita. Perché sarebbe stato ridicolo, dato che _non poteva_ andare in palla per una manciata di pixel colorati.  
Il problema, supponeva, era che quei pixel appartenevano alle foto di una ragazza dai capelli color inchiostro, dai grandi occhi scuri che grazie ai filtri della app parevano quasi neri, e due labbra … e un _viso._  
“Oh, tutto a posto?” Sghignazzò Pietro. “ _Bada_ che quando ce l’avrai davanti non puoi fare ‘sta faccia. T’arrestano!”  
“… Cate?”  
“Con questa ci parlate voi.” Pigolò in pieno panico. “Io non posso.”  
“Perché?” Domandò Lin. Nel frattempo Irma la tabaccaia era arrivata in sella alla sua Graziella e, dopo averla parcheggiata, stava tirando su la serranda del negozio. “È una ragazza della nostra età, non un mostro mitologico.”  
“Una _fica_ mitologica lo è di sicuro.” Pietro non smetteva di sogghignare. Ovvio: godeva delle sue disgrazie.    
“Le foto su Instagram sono spesso ritoccate. Probabilmente dal vivo è molto meno …” Lin aggrottò le sopracciglia quasi facesse fatica a trovare la parola giusta.  
Ma lei ce l’aveva.  
“Intensa.” Mormorò.  
“Intensa, sì…” La squadrò un po’ perplessa, quasi non le tornasse l’aggettivo. Ma era ovvio che non le tornava.  
_Non è una lesbica inutile come me._  
“Lin ha ragione.” Osservò Pietro alzandosi in piedi e scrocchiandosi le ossa delle spalle. “Cioè, magari ha la voce da deficiente, o è una stronza colossale. C’ha un po’ la faccia da stronza colossale.”  
Lin scosse la testa, incamminandosi verso la tabaccheria. “State esagerando.” Stimò con leggerezza. “Ripeto, su Instagram non si caricano foto di scarsa qualità. Si dà un’immagine di sé stessi migliore dell’originale … un po’ come in tutti i social del resto. Danno un’interpretazione fallata della realtà.”  
“Alina Radu, ottantasei anni a Novembre!” Non poté fare a meno di prenderla in giro per l’esposizione, quasi giornalistica, dei suoi pensieri.  
Non le aveva ancora ridato il cellulare: non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da una foto in particolare. Ritraeva Maddalena presa di tre quarti, una ciocca di capelli a coprirle metà viso.  
Non un granché, come foto, ma era l’espressione che la colpiva. Le labbra leggermente dischiuse, gli occhi che fissavano un punto oltre il fotografo, oltre la stessa stanza in cui era stata scattata.  
Non sorrideva. Era bellissima.  
“Alina Radu, gli _garbano_ i cantieri.” Le andò dietro Pietro con voce gracchiante da vecchietto.  
“Alina Radu, campionessa di sudoku!” Continuò perché era un gioco tra di loro da cui non poteva esimersi, neanche in piena botta ormonale.  
“Alina Radu.” Concluse la diretta interessata con un sorriso divertito. “Va’ a prendervi da bere perché avete paura della tabaccaia.”  
“Macché paura!” Sbottò Pietro offeso. “È che ogni volta che entriamo attacca con quella storia che deve _dicci_ il futuro.”  
“L’ultima volta ha detto che un vampiro mi avrebbe sedotta e mangiata.” Gli diede manforte. “Pietro invece ha sempre pene d’amore.”  
“Oh, a me il cazzo non piace!”  
“Pene d’amore vuol dire _problemi_ … impara la tua lingua, demente!”  
Lin scosse la testa come una mamma di fronte a due bimbetti esagitati. “Red Bull ed Estathè?”  
“Sì! Al limone, mi raccomando, che la pesca in bricco fa _cacà_.”  
“Pigliami una lattina _ghiaccia_ di frigo.”  
Lei e Pietro rimasero fuori. Nella vetrina del negozio c’erano acchiappasogni, tarocchi e uno scheletro a figura intera vestito da mago; sarebbe stato uno spettacolo insolito se non ci fosse passata davanti _millemila_ volte da quando era bambina.  
Ritornò ad ammirare la bella Maddalena mentre Pietro si accendeva una sigaretta.  
“Per me è lesbica.” Stimò dal nulla.  
“Sì, vabbeh.”  
“So’ serio. C’ha la faccia da schiacciapassere.”  
“Sei un coglione.”  
Non capì subito perché Pietro si fosse rabbuiato di colpo. Comprese dopo che non era per l’offesa che gli aveva rivolto, ma per chi le stava alle spalle.  
Le venne strappato di mano il cellulare e poi tirato uno scappellotto.  
   
_“Oh scimmietta, che c’hai la fidanzata?”_  
   
Elia era apparso dal nulla come uno stramaledetto fungo dopo la pioggia. Assieme a lui, naturalmente, c’era il solito assemblamento: Filippo e Vanni ai lati e poco più in là l’immancabile Selene, seduta sul motorino e con gli occhi incollati al cellulare.  
“Ridammelo!”  
Elia fece un rapido passo indietro per evitare il suo attacco frontale. Sbirciò lo schermo e si produsse in un fischio ammirato. “ _Obbrava_ Silvani! Bella scelta. Gliel’hai già detto che siete fidanzate?”  
Cate si sentì avvampare, perché quel commento si allacciava alla sua prima, e spettacolare, debacle sentimentale: seconda media, Gioia Sclavi, sua compagna di banco e otaku in erba.  
_Le piaceva solo farsi prestare i manga. A me invece piaceva lei._  
Il suo eccesso di entusiasmo era culminato in una dichiarazione, a cui era seguito pubblico rifiuto. Elia, a distanza di anni, ancora tirava fuori quella storia con il chiaro intento di umiliarla.  
_Ma mori._  
   
“Perché non ti levi un po’ dai coglioni?” Gli suggerì Pietro già in assetto da battaglia.  
“Perché sono venuto qui per comprare le cartine, se mi fate passare …” Gli rispose a tono, con quel sorrisetto del cazzo che aveva ereditato dal padre.  
Il che era tutto dire, visto che Elia era figlio naturale del sindaco quanto lei lo era di Marina.  
La cosa avrebbe dovuto avvicinarli: entrambi adottati, entrambi provenienti da mondi lontani da Malacena.  
Invece si erano sempre stati cordialmente sui coglioni.    
“E allora comprale e levati.”  
“Perché me lo dici te, Zanchi.” Sbuffò passandogli accanto; nonostante Elia fosse più basso di Pietro, era compatto e faceva sport da quando era bambino. Durante le zuffe nessuno dei due riusciva mai a prevalere sull’altro.  
Cosa che ad entrambi bruciava da morire.  
“Ridammi il cellulare.” Ripeté andandogli dietro.  
“ _Ridammi il cellulare_.” Scimmiottò Vanni o Filippo, non aveva idea di quale dei due. Data la scarsa personalità, lo spirito gregario e il fatto che si vestissero con il chiaro intento di emulare Elia, per lei erano indistinguibili. “Ti ci fai le seghe, Silvani?”  
Caterina li guardò incredula. “Ma ce la fate a distinguere almeno l’uomo dalla donna?”  
“Quello che fate voi lesbiche, allora!”  
“Dammelo!” Afferrò il braccio di Elia, strattonandolo. Questo fece resistenza tirando al contrario e facendola sbattere contro di lui. Rapido come una serpe avvicinò il viso al suo. Caterina si ritrasse schifata.  
“Neanche un bacetto? Dai, che ti piaccio…”  
“Ma vaffanculo, anche no!” Lo mollò frustrata. Doveva evitare che scattasse la rissa, dato che l’intera famiglia Ghini, sezione maschile, non attendeva altro per muover loro guerra.  
_Così ci radono al suolo pure la casa._  
“Non è mio, è di Alina.” Disse, perché stranamente Elia con Alina era meno stronzo. Supponeva perché l’amica fosse bella, e lui volesse farsela.  
Il sogghigno di Elia infatti si smorzò appena. “Se è suo, lei dov’è?”  
“In tabaccheria, ma ora torna!”  
Elia diede un’occhiata allo schermo, che essendosi bloccato ora rifletteva solo lo sfondo di default della Apple. “Non pensavo che alla Radu piacessero le donne.” Considerò ironico, seguito dalle risatine insensate degli amici.  
Selene continuava a giocherellare con il cellulare come se si annoiasse a morte.  
_Lei è peggio di loro._  
“Non le piacciono, quella era una dei miei ospiti.” Gli spiegò di malavoglia. Se serviva però, era disposta a distrarlo con una chiacchierata.  
_Niente risse. Niente risse o va’ tutto a puttane più di quanto già non sia!_  
“Sì, mio babbo me l’ha detto … vi siete trovati tre cretini che pagano per fare campeggio nel bosco. Tanto il castello non lo salvate lo stesso.”  
Cate si morse una guancia per non rispondere, per non muoversi, per non piantargli un calcio nelle palle, come aveva fatto a undici anni quando le aveva dato della scimmia africana.  
Lo aveva fatto piangere ed era stata una delle soddisfazioni più belle della sua vita.  
(Anche se Rosi poi l’aveva messa in punizione per secoli.)  
Purtroppo non poteva far conto solo per sé stessa. Pietro, che era stato insolitamente silenzioso durante quello scambio di battute e strattoni, di colpo si avventò su Elia.  
“ _Pietro!_ ”  
Lo placcò appena in tempo.  
Elia si allontanò in un insolito afflato di saggezza. Aveva ancora l’iPhone di Lin stretto in pugno. “ _Dio bono_ , e datti una calmata Zanchi!” Accompagnò la derisione con un gesto della mano. “O fatti fare un antirabbica.”  
“ _Te_ _devi morì_!” Sbraitò l’amico, il cui più gigantesco difetto era il poco autocontrollo. “ _Te_ e quel _figliol_ di troia del _tu’ babbo_!”  
Elia sorrise a tutti i denti. “Vuoi che glielo vada a dire?”  
“ _O’_ diglielo!”  
“Ohi!” Lo ricacciò di nuovo indietro con uno spintone. “Basta!”  
Pietro le lanciò un’occhiata furiosa, ma per fortuna non tentò una terza carica ai danni del rampollo Ghini. “Lui e il _su’ babbo so’ due figliol_ di troia.” Ripeté rosso in faccia e sul collo. “Ora il castello, ma cinque anni fa volevano _buttà_ giù le mura e _facci_ la ciclabile! Smonterebbero Malacena se glielo permettessimo!”  
Elia si strinse nelle spalle. “E allora? ‘Sto posto di merda andrebbe raso al suolo dalle fondamenta. Magari ci verrebbe più gente se non sembrasse un ospizio a cielo aperto … _Forse_ aprirebbero pure dei locali.”  
Cate, per quanto Elia rimasticasse la pappa scaldata del padre (quei discorsi il buon Sindaco li faceva ogni volta che veniva al bar), non poteva dargli torto.  
Malacena era cristallizzata nella passato. Niente di nuovo veniva aperto, o costruito: a parte la ciclabile che aveva voluto il Sindaco contro tutto e tutti, il paese era uguale a sé stesso almeno dal dopoguerra, a giudicare dalle foto appese al Bar.  
I malacenesi erano refrattari al progresso, era un dato di fatto. Al tempo stesso però non si accorgevano che il paese non offriva attrattiva per chi invece il richiamo della modernità lo percepiva eccome. E questo voleva dire che tutti quelli della sua età non aspettavano altro che di levarsi dalle palle.  
Cosa che la precedente generazione, con l’eccezione di Rosi e ‘Bia, aveva fatto senza troppi rimpianti.  
_Finirà per diventare un paese fantasma … non ho ancora capito perché già non lo è._  
Detestava Elia, ma ne condivideva l’esasperazione.  
“Distruggere non serve a niente.” Ribatté. “Tuo babbo dovrebbe aiutarci a trovare i soldi per mettere a posto Castiglioscuro. Magari così attirerebbe turisti … e facce nuove.”  
Elia fece una smorfia. “E a chi frega di quel rudere?”  
“Ai miei siciliani.” Ormai aveva imparato a chiamarli così. “Per esempio.”  
“Tre poveri scemi!” Sentenziò lanciando il cellulare in aria e riprendendolo al volo. “Giusto la fica di prima vale la pena. Quando arriva dimmelo, mi raccomando.”  
Prima che Cate potesse ribattere che piuttosto sarebbe passato sopra il suo cadavere qualcuno le mise una mano sulla spalla.  
Alina era dietro di lei.  
   
_“Quello è il mio cellulare?”_  
   
Caterina non l’aveva sentita arrivare: ma capitava spesso che l’amica si muovesse alle sue spalle come un gatto. Ormai ci aveva fatto il callo.  
La cosa davvero ganza però, era che non se n’erano accorti manco Elia e compagnia cantante, dato che questo si congelò sul posto e i due _minion_ assunsero un’espressione di stolida sorpresa.  
“È il mio.” Si rispose da sola. Lasciò il sacchetto con le bibite in mano a Pietro, che la guardava come se le fossero spuntate due corna da alce, e poi si rivolse ad Elia. “Me lo ridai per favore?”   
Elia deglutì: il pomo d’Adamo gli andò su e giù.  
“Non te lo volevo mica rubare.” Borbottò passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Una, due volte. Quel gesto era di solito l’apertura per una delle sue uscite da gallo nel pollaio. Non stavolta.  
“Stavamo solo cazzeggiando.”  
“Sì, immagino.” Se lo riprese e lo lasciò scivolare in una delle tasche del vestito. “Come va la gamba?”  
E a questo Della Scala impallidì. Il che era notevole dato che d’estate era sempre abbronzato come un bagnino di Follonica.  
“Bene…” Mormorò.  
“Mi fa piacere. È stata una brutta caduta, che tu ti sia ripreso così in fretta è una fortuna.”  
Cate vide con la coda dell’occhio Selene alzarsi dal motorino e avvicinarsi ai due. Notò anche che Pietro non smetteva di guardare Alina, come se fosse l’intero punto focale della scena: era preoccupato che la aggredissero?  
“Dai, fatela finita …” Sospirò Selene con piglio da gattamorta annoiata dall’intero umano creato. “Eli, prendi le cartine e andiamo. Voglio andare alla piscina di Rapolano, Simo e gli altri sono tutti lì.”  
Elia non se lo fece ripetere: senza un’altra parola corse dentro la tabaccheria. Selene lo imitò, mentre Fili e Vanni dopo essersi scambiati un’occhiata, un po’ delusi, tornarono verso i rispettivi motorini.  
Lin a quel punto si voltò verso di loro. “Andiamo?”    
Non le restò che seguirla dato che l’altra aveva già cominciato a camminare. Pietro andò loro dietro dopo aver rivolto un dito medio a Vanni e Fili che ricambiarono con rumorose oscenità.  
“Grandissima! Oh, come Gal Gadot in Wonder Woman! Uguale precisa!” Esclamò ammirata mentre percorrevano la ciclabile, in direzione della Piazza: ma non era la prima volta che l’amica dava una lezione al gruppo di Della Scala.  
Per ragioni imperscrutabili Elia diventava mite come un agnellino quando c’era Lin e i suoi amichetti, da bravi gregari, non potevano far altro che capitolare e lasciarli in pace.  
“Io sono bionda.” Ribatté con un sorrisetto ironico. “E non così bella.”  
“Scherzi? Sei una fica fotonica!”  
Alina rise, arruffandole i capelli, un gesto che le permetteva soltanto perché a volte si comportava come fosse sua sorella maggiore.  
_Un po’ meno palo in culo di Rosi, però._  
“Perché Elia ha paura di te?”  
Quel giorno i silenzi di Pietro erano tanti, e le parole centellinate. E quella frase, dalla faccia seria che aveva assunto, l’aveva rimuginata per un bel po’.  
“Perché dovrebbe aver paura di me?” Ribatté Lin perplessa.  
Pietro si strofinò una mano sulla testa. Da quando si era rasato lo faceva perché gli prudeva la ricrescita, ma sospettava fosse ormai diventato un automatismo per segnalare che era nervoso. “Boh … cioè. È scappato dentro la tabaccheria.”  
“Doveva prendere le cartine.”  
“Se lo dici te…”  
“Quelli come Della Scala hanno timore delle donne forti.” Considerò Alina con una leggera scrollata di spalle. “Li mettono di fronte alle loro debolezze.”  
“Quello è un cacasotto!” Le diede manforte. “A Rosi mica va a rompere i coglioni infatti.”  
Pietro giocherellò con la linguetta di latta della sua Redbull. “Mah, sì…”  
Alina si voltò verso di loro ma non era ad entrambi che si rivolse. “Tu per esempio hai paura di me, Pietro?”    
Cate non capì bene perché di colpo fosse sceso il silenzio. Fu una pausa piccolissima, ma percepì comunque una conversazione silenziosa avvenire tra i suoi due migliori amici.  
_Eh?_  
Poi Pietro sbuffò. “Ma figurati.”  
E Lin sorrise di nuovo. “Appunto. Solo gli uomini deboli hanno paura delle donne forti.”  
Pietro con un solo gesto fluido, centrò uno dei cestini disseminati per la ciclabile con la propria lattina.  
“Della Scala ha il cazzo piccolo.” Fu il suo ragionamento conclusivo.  
Lin annuì pensierosa. “Sì, questo spiegherebbe molte cose.”  
“Cannetta?” Propose, perché le sembrava la cosa giusta da dire dopo quell’episodio spiacevole.  
“Vai.”    
“Ottima idea.”  
I primi tuoni della serata avevano già cominciato a brontolare dietro la Montagnola.  
_Odore di pioggia._  
Sperava che smettesse per l’arrivo dei suoi siciliani, ma onestamente non ci sperava più.  
 

 

****

   
   
Note:  
   
Prossimo capitolo: arrivano i siciliani!  
Come sempre, ogni critica o considerazione è ben accetta. Per esempio, non sono convintissima di come sto usando il vernacolo toscano e il dialetto siciliano. Sembra naturale, funziona?  
   
Qui le canzoni del capitolo:  
   
“Whatever it Takes” degli Imagine Dragons  
“Silent Hill” di Mezzosangue


	8. Capitolo 7

 

7.

  
  
  
_Bice dei Silvani era sicura che sua sorella Lietta le stesse nascondendo qualcosa._  
_L’aveva tirata su lei, non era cosa su cui potesse sbagliarsi: la mamma se l’era portata via una malattia veloce quanto un’ora di sole in inverno, e suo padre … faceva quel che poteva, e non era molto._  
_Bice aveva tenuto la mano alla mamma fino a che non si era ricongiunta con il Buon Dio. Nel farlo le aveva promesso che si sarebbe presa cura della casa, del babbo ma soprattutto di Lietta, che all’epoca era poco più che bimba._  
_Per questo riteneva di conoscerla bene: e se lo sentiva nelle ossa che le mentiva quando le diceva che faceva tardi per rimanere a far veglia con le amiche._  
_Di quei tempi non era sicuro rimanere fuori. Non lo era neppure per loro, che avevano per amico il bosco ed erano le uniche ad attardarsi quando il sole si tuffava dietro la montagna._  
Silvane _, le chiamavano, perché c’era più rami secchi e foglie nei loro vestiti che polvere sul sentiero che portava al comunello._  
_Mentre stava rammendando una veste del padre, sorvegliando al tempo stesso la pentola sobbollire con la cena, l’aveva udita rientrare. Le dava le spalle, ma l’aveva comunque percepita muoversi nervosa per la stanza._  
_“Lietta, vieni qua.”_  
_La sorella aveva esitato, ma poi aveva obbedito perché era ancora una ragazzina di quattordici anni: i giovani del comunello avevano già cominciato a fermarla per strada, cercando i suoi sorrisi. Era bella, la sua sorellina, ma ancora non ci badava._  
_“Dov’eri finita?”_  
_“Ero alla fonte a prendere l’acqua. Me l’hai detto tu di andare.” Aveva posato il secchio accanto a lei come a prova di quanto detto. Aveva il viso accaldato e qualche ciocca di capelli le si era appiccicata sulla fronte. Doveva aver corso._  
_“Ci hai messo parecchio.”  
“Ho preso la strada lunga.” _  
_“Sei passata per il bosco?”_  
_“Sì, perché?”_  
_Bice aveva serrato le labbra. “È morto un armigiero due settimane fa … non è sicuro.”_  
_Era stato un bel mistero su cui chiacchierare, specie dopo che era ricomparso, morto, e con segni di animale addosso. Un lupo, avevano decretato dal castello._  
Strano, dato che non si avvicinano così tanto all’abitato.  
_“Io il bosco…”  
“Lo so che lo conosci.” La anticipò. “Ma i lupi ci sono comunque.”_  
_Lietta aveva alzato il viso il segno di sfida. “A me non mi fanno niente, deve aver paura chi sta nel_ Clarus _piuttosto!”_  
_“Ci viviamo anche noi.”  
“Ma non è il mondo nostro. Non davvero!” _  
_Avrebbe voluto intimarle di tacere, ma erano sole in casa al momento: ed erano poche le volte in cui potevano parlare liberamente._  
_“Noi siamo figlie del bosco.” Le aveva ricordato paziente. Era una frase che la mamma le aveva fatto imparare a memoria, a furia di ripeterla. “Che è confine tra l’_ Orbius Alio _e il l’_ Orbius Claro _. Dio è ovunque … ma così gli angeli e i demòni. Ed è più facile trovarli, di là.”_  
_Lietta si era attorcigliata una ciocca di capelli attorno alle dita. “Tu l’hai mai visto un angelo? O … o un demòne?”_  
_“No, ma ascolto il bosco. E dovresti anche tu.”  
“Ma lo faccio!” _  
_“Allora non passarci più quando arriva l’ora dodicesima.”_  
_“Va bene.” Aveva mormorato. “Però se mi accompagna qualcuno … posso?”_  
_“Chi dovrebbe accompagnarti?”_  
_Lietta era arrossita. “Nessuno.”_  
_Bice l’aveva guardata, ma per quanto conoscesse il suo cuore, non poteva dire lo stesso per i suoi pensieri. “Parli di Duccio?” Aveva supposto: il più giovane dei figli del calzolaio era cresciuto con sua sorella, abitando nella casa a fianco. Si era fatto alto, quell’estate, e aveva cominciato ad atteggiarsi da giovane uomo._  
_“No!” Aveva esclamato divertita. “Quello lì ha paura anche della sua ombra, figurati se mi vuole accompagnare … dicevo tanto per dire. Posso andare su adesso?”_  
_“Sì.” Le aveva concesso. “Porta l’acqua per lavarti il viso e le mani, che sei tutta sporca. Tra poco torna babbo e non gli piace aspettare.”  
Lietta aveva annuito prima di salire le scale. Bice si era rimessa al lavoro con la certezza che quella conversazione non fosse finita lì._  
  


 

_che ogni cosa rimanga al suo posto  
Per trattenere la luce di nascosto _  
(Mani in tasca, rami nel bosco, Modena City Ramblers)

  
****

  
  
Marina amava Castiglioscuro.  
Era un amore diverso da quello che provavano le sue figlie. Non era l’amore preoccupato e rabbioso di Roísín, né quello pieno di gioia infantile di Caterina.  
Era piuttosto immutabile come una roccia e silenzioso come il fiume che si diceva scorresse sotto Siena.  
Castiglioscuro, per i Silvani, era un fardello come un dono; suo padre per esempio l’aveva odiato. Quanto aveva amato il suo bar, tanto aveva detestato il castello, arrivando a disinteressarsene completamente. Non era qualcosa che aveva creato lui, con le sue mani, ma qualcosa che gli era stato affidato dai genitori.  
Marina non aveva mai conosciuto i nonni, morti prima che nascesse, e quindi non poteva sapere come avessero svolto il loro compito: ma aveva sempre pensato che se fosse stato per Virgilio Silvani, Castiglioscuro sarebbe sprofondato nelle viscere della terra.  
Aveva infatti rinunciato al suo ruolo di Sorvegliante e aveva vissuto la propria vita nel Mondo Chiaro con l’amata moglie e questo probabilmente aveva contribuito all’attuale stato di rovina del castello.  
Aveva voluto bene a suo padre, ma non gli avrebbe mai perdonato di non aver capito il castello. Di non averlo difeso.  
_Castiglioscuro è una porta. E le porte possono far entrare … come far uscire._  
_Cose._  
E il compito dei Silvani, da secoli, era far sì che quella porta rimanesse chiusa. Da entrambi i lati.  
_Non credo abbiamo mai rischiato così tanto. Neanche durante la guerra …_  
_Accidenti a te, Carlo!_  
Marina parcheggiò la macchina all’imbocco del sentiero che portava al castello: Ghigo e i ragazzi lo avevano ripulito da erbacce e rami secchi per l’arrivo dei siciliani e ora si snodava, nitido, nel sottobosco.  
Inspirò, preparandosi ad una camminata in salita di almeno venti minuti: non era una sportiva, anche se il suo lavoro prevedeva una buona dose di forza muscolare per spostare i degenti.  
Oltretutto, la forza di gravità non era mai stata sua amica: ricordava ancora le gite sul Serengeti, il respiro mozzato dall’altitudine e le mano di Dermot stretta nella sua, calda e sicura.  
Adesso era sola, ma non si sarebbe scoraggiata.  
Il bosco era suo amico: per una Silvani era inevitabile amare quel grande e ramificato gigante gentile e trarne energia camminandoci attraverso.  
Anche quella mattina una lieve pioggerellina bagnava la terra e le foglie, facendo risuonare gli alberi in un ininterrotto gocciolio. Era come un continuo saluto felice.  
Arrivò quindi di buon’umore alle mura, nonostante il fiatone e l’ombrello che aveva rinunciato a ripararle le scarpe.  
_Pazienza. Passerò a casa a cambiarle …_  
Sperava di non incappare in una ramanzina di Rosi: anche se era poco più dell’alba era certa che la figlia maggiore fosse già in piedi dopo una notte passata tra sogni turbolenti e veglie incazzate.  
Forse l’arrivo dei siciliani l’avrebbe rasserenata: vederli soggiornare tranquilli nel bosco avrebbe potuto contribuire a tranquillizzarla.  
_E quando è più tranquilla gli incubi si diradano …_  
Che incubi poi non erano: Rosi era una Silvani, e questo significava giocare alla roulette russa delle capacità dell’Altrove che la sua famiglia si trasmetteva di generazione in generazione.  
Roísín aveva vinto forse la peggiore; come madre, avrebbe dato tutto per potergliela togliere.  
Come Sorvegliante, avrebbe voluto averla lei. Non l’avrebbe negata, quella capacità, ma l’avrebbe coltivata fino a farla diventare utile.  
Rosi, razionale fino alla negazione, pensava solo di sognare. Non si era resa conto che in realtà _ricordava_.  
Marina avrebbe tanto voluto dirle la verità; una volta arrivata l’età giusta ci aveva anche provato, ma si era sempre scontrata contro un muro di logica e paura.  
Rosi, come suo nonno prima di lei, voleva disperatamente essere normale: essere la bambina col babbo assente le era bastato.  
Con quelle premesse, non avrebbe mai avuto speranza di farsi ascoltare.  
_E dopo quello che è successo con Tobia, ancora meno._  
Sfilò la chiave del cancello dalla borsetta e la infilò nella grossa serratura in cui già si intravedevano i primi segni di ruggine.  
_Lo abbiamo riverniciato dopo l’incidente di Elia … Già è così?_  
La chiave fece fatica ad entrare e, ancor peggio, parve non avere nessuna intenzione di girare. Marina sentì il sudore colarle lungo la fronte e la schiena. Anche liberandosi dell’ombrello e facendo forza con due mani non ci fu niente da fare: non si muoveva.  
_Porcaccia miseria!_  
Si allontanò di un passo: doveva entrare e non aveva idea di come. Saltare non era contemplato, dato che il cancello era alto almeno due metri e, anche se il muro perimetrale era crollato in più punti, lasciando quindi via libera per un’arrampicata, non era certo in grado di improvvisarsi scalatrice. Non più, almeno.  
Si mise le mani sui fianchi, studiando la situazione.  
_… beh. Potrei chiedere aiuto._  
Tentennò, ma alla fine decise che, date le contingenze, era meglio cogliere due piccioni con una fava. Tirò fuori il cellulare, cercò il numero del suo soccorritore e premette il tasto di chiamata.  
“Tobia? Sono al castello. Potresti venire? Ho problemi ad entrare.”  
E poi non le restò che recuperare l’ombrello tra l’erba alta ed aspettare.  
  
Tobia arrivò un quarto d’ora dopo: da casa sua ci avrebbe impiegato almeno il doppio ma come tutti i Neri, conosceva la macchia della Montagnola come il palmo della sua mano, e così eventuali scorciatoie o viottoli non battuti.  
Inoltre, era decisamente più in forma di lei.  
Uscì infatti da una macchia di lecci e non dal sentiero principale come se stesse facendo un’amena passeggiata: indossava l’ormai immancabile camicia a quadri e un paio di vecchi pantaloni da caccia del tutto incongrui addosso a lui. Nessun Neri infatti aveva mai imbracciato un fucile per sparare, manco per scacciare una volpe dal proprio pollaio.  
“Ciao Tobia!” Lo apostrofò andandogli incontro. “Grazie che sei venuto.”  
“Buongiorno Marina.”  
Marina tese le braccia e il ragazzo si chinò per lasciarsi stringere, anche se ricambiò a malapena e in modo assente.  
_Oh, ‘Bia …_  
Avrebbe tanto voluto che quegli abbracci fossero come incantesimi, dotati del potere di guarire. Ma non c’era nulla da sanare in quel ragazzone triste. Non c’era mai stato.  
_È forse questa la cosa peggiore. Cosa è successo, e la spiegazione che la medicina moderna gli ha dato._  
Essere una Sorvegliante era anche quello: osservare, ma non intervenire, specialmente se di mezzo c’era il Mondo Chiaro.  
C’erano volte in cui era talmente difficile da farla quasi piangere dalla rabbia.  
“Come stai tesoro?”  
“Bene.” Si strinse nelle spalle. Aveva i lunghi capelli neri attaccati al viso, fradici di pioggia e la barba di qualche giorno. Marina si chiese preoccupata se quella notte avesse dormito nel suo letto o l’avesse passata al cimitero, come al solito.  
_Con questo tempaccio …_  
“Ma sei senza ombrello?”  
“Non piove così tanto…”  
“Ti prenderai un accidente! Dopo scendi giù con me, niente storie!”  
Tobia non le rispose, forse perché non si era neanche preso il disturbo di ascoltarla. “Hai problemi ad entrare?” Le domandò invece.  
Sospirò: meglio passare all’azione. “Sì, purtroppo! Riesci a capire cos’ho combinato?”  
“Ci guardo.”  
Tobia si avvicinò al cancello e prese ad armeggiare con la chiave ancora inserita nelle serratura. Senza una parola si mise a lavorare, muovendo la chiave con piccoli movimenti di polso, attenti e misurati: aveva le mani d’oro per quel genere di lavori e infatti, dopo qualche minuto, il grande cancello in ferro battuto si aprì con un cigolio soddisfatto.  
“Bravissimo!”  
Tobia le rivolse l’ombra di un sorriso. “Stasera vengo a metterci un po’ d’olio … se non si usa una serratura, finisce che si arrugginisce. Con questa pioggia, poi…”  
“Hai ragione.” Ammise con un sospiro. “Ma dall’incidente non ci facciamo più venire Cate, ed era l’unica a voler entrare. A me basta star vicino alle mura per fare il mio lavoro.”  
“E oggi?”  
“Oggi è diverso. Stasera vengono degli ospiti, meglio mettere in ordine, no?”  
Tobia guardò in alto, verso le merlature, perso in qualche pensiero: forse un ricordo. Lui e Rosi ci avevano passato tanto tempo assieme da ragazzini.  
“Entreranno?”  
“No, ma voglio assicurarmi che non si ripeta l’episodio di Elia … so’ _cittini_ di vent’anni, a quell’età gli dici una cosa in un orecchio e gli esce dall’altro.”  
“Servirà a salvare il castello?”  
Marina gli strofinò una mano sul braccio. Era gelato. “Speriamo tesoro, io e le ragazze ci stiamo lavorando.”  
“… e se non ci riusciste?”  
Tutte quelle domande erano formulate in modo svagato, ma Marina non si fece abbindolare: conosceva il Nero da quando era un calimero tutto pelle e ossa, e ricordava di come, dietro i suoi silenzi, si nascondesse una mente calcolatrice e agile come una biscia di fiume.  
Tobia aveva un cuore buono: era forse una sfortuna per lui, ma una gran fortuna per gli altri.  
_Perché si capisce subito quando sta tramando qualcosa …_  
Quello scambio di battute stava solo rafforzando quell’idea: prima di quello, c’era stato l’incontro con Rosi.  
_Devo proprio parlargli._  
“Nulla. Le protezioni sono nelle fondamenta. Solo che non vogliamo che quello che c’è sopra venga demolito per colpa di uno _sciorno_ , vero?”  
“Direi di no.” Concordò pacato. “Il castello è sicuro.” Concluse, ma le lanciò una rapida occhiata, come a chiedere conferma.  
“Infatti!”  
“Allora se non c’è altro…”  
“Dopo che ho finito hai tempo? Ti dovrei parlare.”  
Gli occhi di Tobia stavolta le si piantarono addosso, invece di vagare in giro. Aveva capito: quella non sarebbe stata una chiacchierata di piacere né un accertarsi delle sue condizioni di salute.  
“Va bene, ti aspetto.” Rispose calmo sedendosi su uno dei grossi sassi che erano lì da tempo immemore, forse ancor prima dell’urbanizzazione di quella che sarebbe diventata Malacena.  
Tempi remoti, che parlavano dell’Alto Medioevo e un’epoca più vicina all’Altrove, che al Mondo Chiaro …  
Il sasso era pieno di licheni e quindi scivoloso di pioggia, ma l’altro non ci badò: vestito dei colori del bosco pareva quasi parte del paesaggio.  
“Tesoro, almeno…” Marina gli porse l’ombrello, ma l’altro lo rifiutò con un cenno della mano.  
“Io sono già bagnato, tu no. Ti aspetto qui.” Ripeté, e poi chiuse le comunicazioni, tornando nel suo mondo fatto di silenzio e fantasmi.  
Marina entrò nel castello con la netta sensazione che quella non sarebbe stata una conversazione facile.

 

****

  
Roísín Silvani non aveva molta pazienza, soprattutto con sua sorella.  
Se ne rendeva conto, ed era una cosa su cui si riprometteva di lavorare da sempre, perché Cate la maggior parte delle volte non lo faceva apposta a farle saltare i nervi.  
Come in quel momento, per esempio: era tutta sporta sulla radio, il dito premuto sul pulsante del tuning, mentre le casse del pulmino sparavano brandelli di canzoni a velocità sostenuta.  
E non indossava neanche la cintura di sicurezza.  
“Te la metti o no?” La afferrò senza troppe cerimonie per il colletto della maglietta rimettendola seduta a modo. “E falla finita, che mi sta venendo il mal di testa.”  
“Radio Virgin non prende!” Si lamentò allacciandosi la cintura. “Ed io che pensavo che a Malacena prendesse di merda…”  
“Dalle parti di Monteriggioni salta sempre.” Concordò con una smorfia. “Aspetta due secondi che si stabilizza.”  
Cate la ignorò continuando nella sua snervante opera di ricerca.  
Rosi pensò che se l’avesse lanciata fuori dall’abitacolo, direttamente in superstrada, forse non si sarebbe fatta tanti anni di prigione. Le attenuanti c’erano.  
_Sì, e poi chi la sente la mamma…_  
“Caterina.” Le diede uno schiaffetto sulla mano. “Te la mozzo.”  
“Oh, ma che ti girano?”  
“Con te? Sempre.” Ribatté. Ai loro lati, si avvicendavano ville di campagna e aziende agricole, immerse nelle colline verdissime del senese; una volta suo babbo le aveva detto come gli ricordassero quelle della contea di Antrim, dove era nato. Non si ricordava quando glielo avesse detto: non che avesse la minima importanza. Ancora una decina di minuti e sarebbero arrivate alla stazione di Siena.  
_Andiamo a raccattare ‘sti siciliani …_  
Sua sorella poteva essere una rompiscatole, ma su una cosa aveva ragione: le giravano le palle.  
Avrebbe voluto considerare l’arrivo di quei ragazzi come un evento positivo, ma non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso l’idea che si fossero cacciate in qualcosa di molto più grande di loro.  
_Con tutti i problemi che già abbiamo …_  
Tenersi in casa, anche se non direttamente, tre sconosciuti che avrebbero dipeso da loro per un mese era un ulteriore aggravio delle sue preoccupazioni.  
E quel giorno anche Cate era nervosa, tanto che non riusciva a star ferma: da quando era salita aveva cambiato posizione almeno cento volte, continuando a tamburellare le dita su qualsiasi superficie disponibile.  
“… che c’è.” Non glielo chiese nemmeno, si limitò ad attestare.  
“Niente!”  
“Se _lallero_ …” Le uscì sovrappensiero. L’uso del vernacolo non sfuggì all’altra, che sorrise esilarata.  
“Allora ogni tanto te lo ricordi che siamo in Toscana e non dentro lo Zanichelli!”  
“Che c’entra lo Zanichelli?”  
“Dicevo così _pe’ dì_.” Scivolò sul sedile appoggiando le ginocchia contro il cruscotto, una cosa che riusciva a fare soltanto lei, pur insalamata nella cintura di sicurezza. “Non ho _niente_.”  
Rosi si limitò ad aspettare, concentrando la sua attenzione nel sorpassare una SITA che veniva da Firenze: quel tratto di strada era sempre pieno di lavori e l’asfalto era dissestato, facendo saltellare le sospensioni del pulmino in maniera spiacevole. Le ricordava quel capitolo di _Buona Apocalisse a tutti_ , dove veniva teorizzato che le grandi autostrade fossero opera del Diavolo per spingere gli esseri umani verso i loro più bassi istinti.  
_… la Siena-Firenze ci rientra appieno, nella descrizione._  
Dopo una canzone piuttosto brutta dei Foo Fighters, Cate finalmente di decise a vuotare il sacco.  
“… è che … pensavo, e non riesco a togliermelo dal _capo_ che … cioè, se va male? Perché potrebbe. Se è un idea del cazzo e peggioro le cose?” Buttò fuori riprendendo a malapena fiato. “Se ai siciliani fa schifo stare Malacena … perché piove eh, piove sempre! E se ci chiedono i soldi indietro? Oppure boh, se si fanno male e …”  
“Se gli casca una tegola in testa?” La fermò cercando di non ridere. Caterina non aveva la coda di paglia, ma in quei frangenti, quando rivelava le proprie insicurezze, prenderla in giro era assolutamente da evitare.  
_E poi farlo sarebbe da stronzi._  
“Succederanno un sacco di cose che non possiamo prevedere al momento.” Continuò. Aveva l’attenzione rivolta alla strada, ma percepiva gli occhi di Cate piantati in faccia.  
_Toh, una volta tanto mi ascolta …_  
Era necessario dire dunque qualcosa di sensato. Si schiarì la voce. “Non consultare una sfera di vetro per star tranquille. Non funziona così.”  
“Sì, però…”  
“La decisione di affittare il bosco l’abbiamo presa assieme. Come famiglia. Se va male, sarà colpa di tutte. Almeno però non si potrà dire che le Silvani non hanno provato a salvare Castiglioscuro.”  
_Ho detto bene?_  
C’erano momenti come quello in cui i libri che leggeva, la musica impegnata che ascoltava e tutta la sua intelligenza risultavano inutili, perché calati nella realtà e nel fatto che stava rivolgendosi ad un’adolescente, ovvero un concentrato di sarcasmo e fragilità.  
_Avrò detto bene?_  
Cate non disse nulla per qualche attimo: quando stava zitta era perché rifletteva.  
_Accade di rado, ma accade._  
Si concentrò a non toppare l’uscita per Siena Nord.  
“Giusto!” Dichiarò alla fine.  
Rosi inspirò e si permise un piccolo, piccolissimo sorriso compiaciuto.  
  
  
Ancora cinque minuti e sarebbe andata a prenderli di persona sul treno, ovunque questo si trovasse.  
Cate sapeva di non essere paziente: non era una delle virtù di cui era equipaggiata.  
_Manco per sbaglio!_  
Il mondo correva velocissimo, perché quindi c’erano momenti in cui pareva che il tempo si dilatasse all’ _infinito_?  
Rosi aveva parcheggiato il pulmino di fronte alla stazione ed era andata in bagno nella galleria commerciale che c’era di fronte. Forse avrebbe dovuto seguire il suo esempio, ma se poi i siciliani fossero arrivati e non le avessero trovate?  
No, non poteva rischiare.  
Si ficcò le mani nelle tasche dei bermuda, passeggiando avanti e indietro per il piccolo salone centrale e facendo la figura della psicopatica, tanto che un gruppo di scout che si accalcavano di fronte alla biglietteria la occhieggiò perplesso.  
_E se non gli piace star qua?_  
Michele era rimasto entusiasta dalle foto che gli aveva mandato e da quelle che aveva spulciato nel suo profilo Instagram.  
_E se cambiasse idea?_  
Malacena era un paesino del cavolo, dopotutto; Elia non aveva tutti i torti, non c’era niente che potesse far restare dei ragazzi della loro età, figurati attirarli da una grande città della Sicilia, equipaggiata di locali, posti fighi e _mare_.  
_Neanche se sono dei nerd._  
E poi conosceva solo la campana di Michi: non aveva idea di come avrebbero reagito Stefano e Maddalena.  
_Maddalena …_  
Aveva razionalizzato; per quanto le foto su Instagram fossero da infarto, Lin aveva ragione, dovevano essere confezionate per farla più figa di quello che probabilmente era.  
_Anche se Michi l’ho visto su Skype, e rende_ parecchio.  
Che tra l’altro non si somigliavano per niente: Michele aveva bionde pure le sopracciglia, mentre Maddalena era scura di occhi e di capelli.  
_Magari uno ha preso dal babbo e l’altro dalla mamma?_  
“Ehi.”  
Si voltò speranzosa ma poi fece una smorfia quando si trovò di fronte sua sorella che reggeva due bottigliette d’acqua.  
“Ah, sei tu.”  
“E chi dovrei essere?” Ribatté porgendogliene una. Cate se la passò lungo il collo, sospirando di piacere: a Siena il sole batteva come a voler spaccare le pietre dei palazzi. Non c’era neppure una nuvola in cielo.  
_Altro che Malacena … pioveva anche stamattina. La radura sarà tutta un pantano._  
Cercò di non farsi venire una crisi d’ansia, preferendo bere un sorso d’acqua.  
“I siciliani?” Le domandò sua sorella.  
“Il treno non è ancora arrivato.”  
“Okay.” Rosi aveva l’espressione di chi era pronta a pensare ai fattacci suoi per ingannare l’attesa. Per un attimo, Cate pensò che avrebbe tirato fuori un libro da quella sua brutta borsa di cuoio sformato che si portava sempre sulla spalla. Poi decise altrimenti. “Perché sei così nervosa? Li conosci, ci hai già parlato.”  
Era indecisa se rifilarle l’ennesima diversione. Alla fine optò per la verità. “Vorrei fargli una bella impressione.”  
Non che fosse condizione necessaria per il suo ruolo di affittuaria/guida locale, ma ci teneva: al di là del fatto che contribuissero a salvare il castello, i siciliani erano universitari, nerd e venivano da una grande città. Erano fighi a prescindere.  
_Voleva_ far loro una bella impressione … o, almeno, non far la figura della campagnola.  
Rosi, che aveva la gestualità spinosa di un tredicenne maschio, per mostrarle supporto morale le calò il cappello sugli occhi.  
“Non preoccuparti.” Disse prima che potesse mandarla al diavolo. “Sei simpatica a tutti, tu.”  
Cate si riaggiustò lo snapback con uno sbuffo. Se le diceva cose carine come faceva ad insultarla? “Perché _io_ mi ci impegno.”  
“Contenta tu...”  
“Sei senza spe… _il treno è arrivato_!” Sbottò mentre il cartellone segnalava, con pallino lampeggiante, che il treno da Firenze era appena entrato in stazione. “ _Vo_ a prenderli!”  
“Ma aspettali qui…”  
“E se si perdono?”  
Rosi le scoccò un’occhiata esasperata. Se fosse dipeso da lei, orsa com’era lei, li avrebbero attesi in macchina a motore accesso. “Sono cinque binari e una sola uscita, che hanno da perdersi? Gli hai detto che l’appuntamento era qui, li aspettiamo qui.”  
Cate si morse un labbro indecisa, ma Rosi aveva le sue buone ragioni a volerla bloccare: a volte tendeva a sopraffare le persone con il suo entusiasmo che si esprimeva in logorrea a fiume e invasione dello spazio personale. E non a tutti piaceva.  
_Non ti fa’ subito riconoscere, Silvani._  
Tirò un grosso sospirone e rimase ferma. Più o meno: percepiva il piede destro tamburellare come un pazzo, ma era comunque meglio di niente.  
Doveva essere tranquilla e accogliente, come le aveva suggerito Lin. La gente si comportava così di solito, quando si conosceva per la prima volta.  
  
_“Cateee!”_  
  
Un urlo la riscosse dalle proprie riflessioni. Alzò lo guardo e vide la mole di Michele Russo stagliarsi sulle porte della sala d’attesa.  
_Cavolo, è grosso._  
Molto più di quanto risultava in foto: era quasi due metri di ragazzone, con due spalle su cui era appeso uno zaino che doveva essere quanto lei, sia per peso che per altezza.  
Lo sgomentò durò poco: Michele spalancò le braccia e Cate capì con assoluta certezza che era matto quanto lei.  
“Michii!” Urlò gioiosa di rimando senza curarsi del volume. Dalle parti di Rosi udì una specie di grugnito di sconforto. Se ne fregò e volò ad abbracciare il suo salvatore siciliano, il quale per tutta risposta, ritenne sensato placcarla in un abbraccio da grizzly.  
_È un esaltato come me, graaande!_  
Il sollievo era indicibile. Gli diede una gran pacca sulla spalla, al quale fortunatamente l’altro rispose con meno entusiasmo.  
Si staccarono, scambiandosi un sorriso. “Ohi!” Proruppe allegra.  
“Ehi!” Ribatté con altrettanto trasporto. “Che bello conoscerti!” E lo pensava davvero, glielo leggeva in faccia.  
_È simpatico come su Skype!_  
E perlomeno avevano rotto il ghiaccio alla grande, senza grossi imbarazzi o balletti buffi per capire se abbracciarsi o stringersi neutramente la mano. “Anche per me.” Ribatté. “Com’è andato il viaggio?”  
“Lungo!” Rise e diamine, era un modello tutto denti bianchi e occhi blu. Non celesti, proprio _blu_.  
_Se non fossi gay un pensierino…_  
_A proposito, una Silvani etero_ c’è.  
Rapida come una serpe si voltò: come previsto, Rosi era rimasta abbagliata dall’aspetto da dio greco del loro nuovo amico. “Rosi … Michi, Michi … Rosi!” Li presentò.  
“Tanto _piacìri_.” Le porse la mano e sua sorella gliela strinse battendo le palpebre come un gufo appena svegliato. “Cate mi ha parlato tanto di te. Io sono Miché … o Michi, vanno bene tutt’e due. Grazie per esserci venuta a prendere!”  
“Sì.” Disse con l’aria di chi voleva dirgliene quattro. Era il suo modo di celare l’imbarazzo. “Gli altri due?”  
“Sono andati al bar, Malù c’aveva sete.” Si aggiustò meglio lo zaino sulle spalle. “Nel treno non c’era l’aria condizionata … si è lamentata tutto il tempo!”  
“Malù è tua sorella Maddalena?” Domandò.  
“Eh, sì.” Annuì. “Non ve la prendete se vi risponderà un po’ così … il caldo proprio non lo regge e la mette di umore _tinto_.”  
“ _Porina_ , c’ha anche ragione.” Si sentì in dovere di difenderla; se lo ricordava bene l’atroce regionale per Siena-Firenze, ne portava ancora le cicatrici dall’ultimo viaggio. “Mi spiace, se sapevo che prendevate il treno venivamo a _raccattavvi_ a Santa Maria Novella.”  
“ _Ra’’tarvi_!” Esclamò Michele in una terribile imitazione del loro intercalare. “ _Madonnuzza_ , è proprio bello l’accento toscano!”  
Rosi si incupì; le battute sull’accento era una delle cose più la indisponevano e Michele pareva proprio aver pronta la famosissima, nonché snervante, filastrocca de “ _La Coca Cola con la cannuccia corta corta di cartone”._  
Per fortuna la sua attenzione fu attirata altrove, perché si sbracciò con vigore verso qualcuno alle loro spalle. “Ste, Malù! Qua stiamo!”  
E Caterina finalmente vide dal vivo gli altri due membri del clan dei siciliani.  
Uno, in realtà: perché il cosiddetto Ste uscì dal suo campo visivo non appena ci entrò Malù.  
_Ma-Lù._  
Percepì con nitidezza quasi dolorosa l’aria uscirle dai polmoni con un solo, lungo sospiro.  
Se quella fosse stata una commedia romantica sarebbe partito, minimo, un pezzone come _Bad Habit_ dei The Kooks.  
_… porcaccia miseria._  
Le foto su Instagram non erano effettate.  
Per.  
Un.  
Cazzo.  
  
  
L’ultima parte del viaggio era stata l’esperienza più allucinante e scomoda che avesse mai vissuto in vita sua.  
Neanche la musica, le battute di suo fratello o i discorsi di Stefano le avevano reso gradevole quell’ora e mezzo di caldo colloso e puzza di gabinetto.  
Per questo se n’era fregata dell’educazione ed aveva trascinato Ste al bar per prendersi un caffè e scolarsi una bottiglietta di acqua gelata.  
I liquidi integrati l’avevano resa un po’ meno incline a compiere una strage, ma non le avevano certo fatto venir voglia di ficcarsi di nuovo dentro un mezzo di trasporto.  
“Dai, che è solo una ventina di minuti … poi…”  
“E poi ci possiamo _arripusari_ dentro una bella tenda, in mezzo alle sterpaglie.” Brontolò mentre l’altro faceva rifornimento di Gatorade ghiacciato impilandolo nel proprio zaino per sfumatura di colore.  
_Psicopatico …_  
“Prima le dobbiamo montare però.” Le ricordò con un sorrisetto. “Dai … stanotte dormiamo sotto le stelle. E quando ci ricapita?”  
“Dopo stavolta _pi’_ fortuna mai _cchiù_.”  
Stefano sospirò, aprendo le porte del bar. “Perché non puoi fare buon viso a cattivo gioco? E cerca di essere gentile.”  
“ _Haiu a_ _fari_ troppe cose.” Sbuffò. In fondo al salone centrale, che era poco più che uno stanzone, Maddalena vide quello scemotto di suo fratello sbracciarsi come se fossero distanti chilometri.  
E poi ce le ebbe davanti, le toscane: una tizia magra con voluminosi capelli rossi e l’aria da professoressa stronza di scienze e …  
“Quelle devono essere Caterina e sua sorella Roísín.” La voce di Ste proveniva di sicuro da una caverna molto profonda apertarsi di colpo sotto i suoi piedi, perché lo udiva lontanissimo.  
_Merda._  
Maddalena aveva bollato le due affittuarie come accessorie, due tizie che sarebbe spuntate di tanto in tanto a controllare che non avessero messo a ferro e fuoco il bosco e che avrebbero loro fornito, due volte al giorno, pasti e asciugamani puliti, come da contratto.  
Non aveva certo controllato che aspetto avessero: che le importava?  
E forse avrebbe dovuto.  
Perché Caterina, la minore, era …  
_Niente. Non è niente. È una ragazza. Di sesso femminile. Una_ fìmmina.  
_Io non mi nutro delle donne. Non ci faccio niente, con le donne._  
“Malù?”  
La voce di Stefano tornò di colpo vicinissima. Si accorse che era rimasta impalata come una statua mentre l’altro stava, ovviamente, andando a raggiungere il gruppo.  
“Eccomi.” Disse e si compiacque del tono svogliato che le uscì. Dopotutto serviva a qualcosa essere una predatrice dell’Altrove.  
_Mimesi. Capacità di fingere alla grande._  
Lo raggiunse e insieme andarono a riscontrare i tre. La rossa pareva aver ingoiato un limone mentre Michele la presentava: quando le strinse la mano quasi gliela stritolò in uno strano impeto competitivo.  
“… e lei è Cate! La nostra guida ufficiale!” Aggiunse Michele con una singolare intonazione gioiosa.  
_Ah, eccerto …_  
Da come se la coccolava con gli occhi aveva già deciso di provarci, sicuro come la morte. Era il suo tipo peraltro: piccolina, ricciola, con due enormi occhi azzurri e gli zigomi alti che le davano un’aria sbarazzina. Anche se vestita con una maglietta _oversize_ e dei pantaloni cargo da maschio era possibile indovinare un fisico compatto e un bel se…  
_No._  
La stupì il fatto fosse mulatta: dal nome e cognome aveva supposto fosse italiana.  
_Tra l’altro se la rossa è sua sorella, di certo almeno un genitore lo hanno diverso …_  
“Ciao.” Tenne le mani incrociate al petto stavolta. Tanto la toscana le aveva ficcate dentro le tasche dei bermuda.  
Caterina incrociò il suo sguardo ma lo riabbassò subito. “Ciao.” Si schiarì la voce. “Si va?”  
“Assolutamente.” Confermò Ste con un sorriso. “Fateci strada.”  
La rossa fece un cenno rigido con la testa. “Avete tutti i bagagli?”  
“Abbiamo viaggiato leggeri.” Confermò Stefano dando una pacca allo spallaccio del proprio zaino. Era enorme quasi quanto quello del fratello, ma pieno il doppio. Libri, temette Maddalena. “Le tende vi sono arrivate?”  
“Sì!” Confermò Caterina rapida. “Le abbiamo nel bagagliaio così le portiamo su assieme a voi.”  
“Perfetto … abbiamo solo gli zaini, tranne Malù.” Indicò la sua valigia con un sorrisetto divertito. “A lei piace viaggiare da signora.”  
“Lo zaino non lo avevo, che dovevo fare?” Ribatté innervosita. Si rendeva conto che era un po’ ridicolo girare per i boschi con un trolley, ma le vacanze all’aperto non avevano mai fatto parte dei suoi piani estivi. E se non si era attrezzata era perché, inconsciamente, ancora sperava che Elena la messaggiasse dicendo che si era sbagliata, che non c’era nessun pericolo dall’Altrove e che se ne poteva tornare a Catania a fare la Succube addomesticata.  
Caterina le si avvicinò. “Vuoi che te lo porti io?”  
“Ce le ho le mani.” Ribatté asciutta, anche se si sarebbe voluta mordere la lingua un attimo dopo, specialmente quando notò che la ragazzina c’era rimasta male.  
Michele, da bravo cavaliere dall’armatura lucente quale si sentiva, intervenne subito. “Te l’avevo detto, oggi c’ha i _cabbasisi_ girati … lasciala perdere, poi le passa.”  
E se la portò via, chiedendole con la scusa di darle una mano a far spazio nel bagagliaio del pulmino che li aspettava parcheggiato.  
Ste le si affiancò. “Malù… Queste persone non c’entrano niente con l’origine del tuo malumore.”  
“E non me lo risolveranno _mancu_.” Disse un po’ a caso, ma soprattutto per punto preso. “Tu _arricordati_ di parlare _cu’_ gli amicuzzi tuoi.”  
“Mi sono già messo in contatto. Dopo che abbiamo scaricato la roba vado … ho già l’appuntamento con il Sindaco.”  
“Il Sindaco è _nu_ Sorvegliante?” Domandò incredula mentre Michele saliva con Cate dentro il pulmino; chiacchieravano fitto fitto, quasi si conoscessero da una vita.  
_Beh, direi che Elenuzza verrà rimpiazzata in fretta …_  
La rossa in compenso buttò la sigaretta dentro un tombino e salì al posto di guida senza degnare nessuno di uno sguardo.  
_Simpatica …_  
“Strano, vero? È rarissimo che le cariche pubbliche, proprio per la loro visibilità, vengano chiamati a questo ruolo … e che lo mantengano una volta eletti, tra l’altro.”  
“Questa storia è strana tutta.” Ribatté mentre l’amico le caricava il trolley nel bagagliaio. “Quindi vedi di non distrarti … e ricordati perché stiamo _cà_.”  
Stefano le sorrise. “Tranquilla, non me lo scordo.”

 

****

  
Suo padre poteva passare ore accanto alla finestra.  
Alina non aveva idea di cosa pensasse, o attendesse: si rendeva soltanto conto che quel comportamento era sintomo di un’evidente malessere.  
Perché Marian Radu era irrequieto; irrequieto perché, di base, era un soldato a cui era stato dato un ordine che non riusciva a portare a termine.  
_Due anni fa non pensavamo ci sarebbe voluto tanto …_  
Suo padre, quando le aveva detto che si sarebbero trasferiti in Toscana, aveva parlato di mesi, al massimo un anno. Le aveva assicurato che sì, il tipo di lavoro che era stato loro affidato era complesso, ma una volta trovato ciò che cercavano, ci sarebbe voluto poco prima di poter tornare a Roma.  
Roma a suo padre piaceva; una volta aveva scherzato dicendo che ormai c’erano più rumeni in città che romani.  
E suo padre scherzava di rado; per questo Alina lo aveva interpretato come indice di estremo gradimento.  
Malacena invece la odiava.  
Tanto quanto la amava lei.  
“ _Tata_?” Lo chiamò entrando nelll’appartamento: casa Radu da due anni a quella parte era un trilocale ai margini del paese, con vista diretta sulla prima linea di alberi del bosco. Quella primavera un gatto era riuscito ad arrivare fino al davanzale della cucina e Alina aveva preso l’abitudine di sfamarlo. Non aveva mai avuto un animaletto domestico di cui prendersi cura, e lo aveva trovato un compito … piacevole.  
Quando lo aveva raccontato agli amici, Pietro le aveva suggerito di chiamarlo Vlad Tepes, in onore delle sue origini; il nome era risultato così azzeccato che ormai ce lo chiamava anche suo padre.  
“Sono in cucina.” La voce di Marian Radu era rasposa come la carta vetrata, quasi quanto erano ruvidi i suoi modi di fare. In parte erano le sigarette che fumava in continuazione, ma buona parte era colpa di una cicatrice che gli correva lungo la gola, un ricordo di gioventù le cui origini tirava fuori solo dopo molti bicchieri di _afinată_ , un liquore del loro paese che si faceva spedire direttamente da Bucarest ogni inizio inverno.  
Lo trovò ovviamente seduto davanti alla finestra, gli occhi incollati alle fronde degli alberi. Aveva smesso di piovere quella mattina, e si era affacciato un timido sole.  
_Il tempo dovrebbe migliorare … Forse._  
“Hai mangiato?”  
Un grugnito valse come un’affermazione. Marian aveva sulle ginocchia Vlad Tepes,e lo accarezzava distrattamente mentre una lama di luce illuminava il musetto tigrato del micio su cui campeggiava una vistosa M nera.  
Alina sorrise. “Sei in buona compagnia?”  
“Aspettava te.” Fece spallucce ciccando la sigaretta sul posacenere poggiato sul davanzale. La plastica rossa di cui era fatto era sbiadita: doveva essere parte della casa da decenni, come il resto dell’arredamento ereditato dalla precedente affittuaria.  
Non c’era nulla che fosse nuovo, o loro, in quella casa.  
Alina ogni tanto si sorprendeva a desiderare almeno un oggetto che segnalasse la sua presenza, come un poster o dei libri.  
Però non avrebbe avuto senso, e di contro avrebbe potuto allarmare suo padre.  
_Ha già troppi pensieri per la testa …_  
Alina mise via i resti del pranzo e scosse la tovaglia fuori dalla finestra. Vlad Tepes aspettò che finisse e poi con un balzo saltò sul davanzale. Le rivolse uno sguardo che interpretò come di commiato e poi saltò sulla quercia che si sporgeva a toccare i muri della casa. Sparì tra i rami in pochi istanti.  
“Stasera arrivano i siciliani.” Disse tanto per colmare il silenzio. Marian poteva infatti stare per ore con il viso rivolto al sole, come un gatto, immobile: bastava però il minimo movimento per fargli spalancare gli occhi che tutti dicevano avesse ereditato in pieno, per forma e colore.  
Suo padre non riposava mai … e di certo l’aveva sentita arrivare da in fondo alla via.  
“Gli affittuari delle Silvani?” Le domandò con tono attento: sì, aveva catturato il suo interesse, ma non era voglia di gossip purtroppo.  
“Sì, dormiranno vicino al caste…”  
“Me lo ricordo.” La interruppe. “Ti sei assicurata che sia tutto a posto?”  
_Come volevasi dimostrare. Non si fida …_  
Mise a tacere la sua frustrazione preparando il caffè. Tenere le mani occupate era la terapia migliore per ignorare il malumore.  
“Certo.” Mormorò quieta. “Ho già parlato con Marina, non avremo problemi.”  
Suo padre si accese un’altra sigaretta. “Quella donna non mi piace.” Sentenziò. “È troppo furba.”  
“Che c’è di male nell’essere intelligenti?”  
“Non ho detto intelligente, ho detto furba. Sono due cose diverse.”  
Alina preferì lasciare cadere l’argomento: non voleva rinfocolare l’antipatia che suo padre aveva per Marina. Tra l’altro, a lei era simpatica: se doveva immaginarsi una figura materna, se la immaginava rotondetta, sempre sorridente e con una buona parola per tutti. Come lei.  
Non lo avrebbe mai detto a suo padre; nella migliore delle ipotesi, le avrebbe intimato di non lasciarsi abbindolare da qualche moina. Nelle peggiori, si sarebbe intristito.  
_Non mi manca la mamma,_ tata. _È solo che mi piace averne una attorno, ogni tanto._  
Servì il caffè e si sedette accanto a lui, giocherellando con lo smartphone mentre l’altro continuava nella silenziosa contemplazione del bosco.  
Stava scorrendo le ultime notizie di Repubblica.it quando apparve un messaggio da Cate. Privato, non nella chat comune.  
  
  
  
  
Sorrise divertita: Cate era di nuovo caduta in una delle sue rovinose infatuazioni. _L’ultima è stata per quella cosplayer di Firenze, se non mi sbaglio …_  
Avrebbe dovuto parlarne con Pietro; dietro tutta la prosopopea da maschio fallocrate, era molto più bravo di lei a raccogliere i cocci quando Cate si schiantava contro l’indifferenza dell’oggetto del suo desiderio.  
_Come si dice qui, le trova con il lanternino …_  
“Stasera abbiamo un appuntamento con il Sindaco.” Esordì dal nulla suo padre.  
Alina alzò la testa sorpresa.  
“Perché?”  
Marian sorrise. Era un lento sorriso pigro, di quelli che faceva quando finalmente qualcosa rompeva la monotonia a cui era costretto.  
“I siciliani della tua amica.” Disse. “A quanto pare, sono anche affare nostro.”

 

 

  
  
****

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate il ritardo! Purtroppo la Real Life si è messa di mezzo, e il postaggio consueto è saltato! :’(  
> Purtroppo non potrò assicurare la regolarità, causa orari di lavoro da schiava del 8-5, ma farò del mio meglio per pubblicare almeno ogni 14 giorni. That’s a promise.  
> Vi ricordo che esiste una playlist per questa storia, e ogni canzone remotamente “colonna-sonora” viene caricata qua dentro:  
> Link a Youtube  
> Link a Spotify
> 
> Grazie ancora a chi mi recensisce. I vostri feedback sono preziosi più dell’oro, o del platino, o qualsiasi altro materiale che non potrò mai permettermi poiché sono povera. :*


	9. Capitolo 8

8.

   
 

_The woods call to us with a hundred voices_  
L.M. Montgomery

   
   
La Toscana era molto più verde della Sicilia.  
Maddalena non espresse quel pensiero ad alta voce, dato che avrebbe fatto la figura dell’isola ignorante mai uscita dalla sua piccola realtà. Però, di fronte chilometri di campi coltivati e alberi perdita d’occhio non poteva fare a meno di essere … sorpresa.  
Non entusiasta come suo fratello, che chiacchierava a volume altissimo con tutti gli occupanti dell’abitacolo. Riusciva simpatico all’istante, Michele, con quel suo amore genuino per gli altri esseri umani.  
Per quanto la riguardava si era estraniata dal mondo non appena si era seduta sul pulmino, mettendo lo zaino accanto a sé e creando così una barriera metaforica con gli altri.  
La cosa era stata notata, perché Stefano si era seduto accanto al posto di guida, mentre suo fratello aveva deciso di dividere la terza fila del pulmino con Caterina.  
Tra lei e Michele la scintilla era scoccata all’istante: erano già alla fase del tocco affettuoso.  
Era una buona notizia, supponeva: se si fosse distratto con le grazie della toscana avrebbe avuto meno voglia di vagare per il bosco e metter piede dove non doveva. Infatti, se Malacena era una sorta terra di mezzo tra l’Altrove e il Mondo Chiaro, suo fratello, mostro del castello a parte, avrebbe anche potuto inciampare su qualcos’altro … parimenti non-umano.  
_Speriamo che tutte le Creature che Ste ha elencato siano solo leggende … o, se hanno mai abitato qui, speriamo che se ne siano andate da mo’._  
L’antropizzazione infatti batteva l’Altrove, da sempre: Creature come lei, o come Elena, potevano adattarsi perché scambiate per esseri umani.  
Ma ad altre Creature, che di antropomorfo non avevano nulla, non era concesso quel lusso e finivano quindi per rintanarsi negli ultimi anfratti nascosti del globo.  
_… e non sono poi tanti._  
“Ecco la Montagnola!” Esclamò Caterina sporgendosi in avanti e facendo capolino tra i sedili. Maddalena se la trovò quasi addosso: aveva gli occhi più azzurri che avesse mai visto. La facevano quasi sembrare un cartone animato, forse per via del viso minuto e del contrasto con la carnagione scura.  
_Color nocciola, più che scura._  
Era un’artista, le piaceva essere precisa quando descriveva qualcuno, pur solo a sé stessa.  
Qualcosa nella sua espressione dovette però convincere Caterina che la sua repentina invasione di campo non era stata apprezzata, perché avvampò e si ritirò in fretta.  
_… non ero arrabbiata._  
Ma avere la faccia di una che lo sembrava sempre forse non aiutava granché.  
Di pessimo umore, incollò lo sguardo allo schermo dello smartphone ignorando il paesaggio che Michele e Stefano stavano invece apprezzando; selezionò l’ennesima canzone che le permise, anche se non del tutto, di isolarsi.  
   
_Down a route I think is heading south  
But I'm not good with directions_  
   
L’unica persona, oltre a lei, che non si godeva il viaggio era Roísín Silvani (chissà come si pronunciava poi): non serviva essere una Succube sonda-animi per intuire che era a disagio.  
_Non vuole averci qui._  
Il che era bizzarro considerando che le avevano pagato una cifra esorbitante per nient’altro che bosco inutilizzato.  
Ma forse, l’intera idea non era sua, ma di Caterina. Quello avrebbe spiegato perché aveva una faccia da funerale mentre l’altra impersonava con brio il perfetto Cicerone, illustrando a Michi e Ste ciò che passava di fronte ai finestrini.  
“… _sicché_ questa è un area calcarea da … uhm, la Preistoria credo? Comunque qua ci si abita dal Neolitico. E abbiamo un sacco di grotte, anche molto profonde. Ah, e poi il bosco è antichissimo. Secondo alcuni questo è l’aspetto che dovrebbe avere la costa italiana se non avessimo cominciato a tagliare alberi per farci città … e altra roba. Abbiamo anche un sacco di fiumi! Il Merse, l’Elsa …”  
Maddalena sorrise tra sé e sé: Silvani junior non era tagliata per fare la guida turistica, date le espressioni confuse dei suoi amici di fronte alla vagonata di informazioni appena sparate, ma bisognava ammettere che c’era qualcosa di … tenero … nel suo amore per quella terra.  
Anche lei amava la Sicilia, e poteva capirla.  
“Fiumi? Ma ci si può fare il bagno?” Domandò Michele isolando l’unica informazione che gli interessava, da bravo figlio del mare.  
“Anche in zona?” Aggiunse Stefano con tutt’altro sentimento: _U’Prufissuri_ aveva una singolare avversione per l’acqua, salata o dolce che fosse.  
“ _Aivoglia_!” Confermò Caterina. “A Brenna c’è il Merse, che è un po’ il mare di noi montagnoli … È carino, più risali più trovi posti belli, tipo delle calette.”  
_Sì, mi immagino. Limo e puzza di roba morta …_  
“Se avete voglia un giorno possiamo andare!”  
_Ma anche no._  
“Magari!” Esclamò suo fratello, incapace di dire di no ad una nuova idea, anche se questo voleva dire impilare impegni da trentasei ore in una giornata da ventiquattro.  
“Vediamo, dai … abbiamo un mese, abbiamo tempo per decidere.” Non si sbilanciò Stefano. “Da qui si vede Malacena?” Cambiò rapido discorso.  
Caterina si sporse tra i sedili, ma Maddalena notò che lo fece nel punto più lontano da lei stavolta.  
_Ha paura di me adesso?_  
_Pazienza. Non sono qui per farmi degli amici._  
“No, non ancora. È in mezzo al bosco … Ora _s’è_ troppo lontani.”  
“C’è qualche scorcio … che merita?” Michele si stava sforzando di non parlare in dialetto. Era però talmente abituato ad utilizzarlo che quando se ne asteneva, ne risultava comunque un italiano accentato come in un telefilm di Montalbano.  
Caterina, al momento l’unica toscana parlante, non era invece intenzionata a ricambiare il favore.  
“Mah!”  
“Non ci sono?” Domandò suo fratello perplesso. “Perché sto facendo una story su Instagram, e…”  
“Sì!” Cambiò di nuovo idea Caterina. Poi notò che la stavano fissando con sconcerto, lei compresa. A quel punto scoppiò a ridere.  
Aveva una bella risata. Non era un complimento, era una cosa oggettiva.  
“ _Mah_ da noi vuol dire _certo che sì_.” Tradusse divertita. “Da voi come dite?”  
“Non così, da noi indica perplessità.” Si inserì _U’Prufissuri_ , che non poteva mancare quando c’era da discutere di linguistica o di qualsiasi altro argomento barboso. “Specie in dialetto. Malù e Michi ti possono insegnare, lo conoscono più di me.”  
_… anche no?_  
A lei piaceva parlarlo, ma era una cosa che faceva soprattutto con la sua famiglia. Era un modo di sentirsi siciliana, ma non era a suo agio ad usarlo con chi non lo parlava.  
_Anche perché il mio non è esattamente corretto._  
“ _Cà certu!_ A Catania così si dice.” Esclamò gioioso Michele, ignaro dei suoi pensieri. “Però il toscano è più bello, più musicale!”  
“Ma va’ … _un c_ ’abbiamo manco le _c_.”  
“Ma se l’hai appena usata!”   
Ridacchiarono e Maddalena fece una smorfia: erano già allo stuzzicarsi, fantastico.  
Era certa che Caterina era già cotta di suo fratello, come tante ragazze prima di lei, anche se ad onor del vero non aveva ancora assunto quella voce da gattamorta che aveva Elena nei primi tempi.  
_È un po’ un maschiaccio, magari non è il suo stile._  
Finalmente la strada, dopo l’ennesima curva traboccante di campi e casette in mattoni, entrò nel bosco.  
Maddalena era una ragazza di città, la cosa più vicina ad un polmone verde che avesse mai visitato era Villa Bellini, il parco cittadino.  
Non era mai entrata in un bosco. Di colpo capì perché le favole più misteriose, erano ambientate proprio lì.  
A parte la strada c’erano alberi ovunque, da tutti i lati. Di che genere fossero non ne aveva idea, ma avevano i fusti snelli ed enormi chiome, e si intrecciavano come una galleria sopra le loro teste, mentre il marrone screziato di giallo del sottobosco si dipanava su sé stesso creando geometrie intricate come quelle di qualche illustrazione di un libro per bambini.  
Avendo i finestrini aperti per far circolare l’aria c’era profumo di terra, di pioggia e di qualcosa che il suo naso di _fimmìna di mari_ non riusciva a catalogare.  
Era piacevole. Era odore di _fresco_.  
“Che stradine!” Commentò Stefano. “Quando nevica dev’essere un problema … avete mai rischiato di rimanere bloccati?”  
La domanda era rivolta alla rossa, che fece spallucce. “È capitato.” Fece una pausa in cui parve aver finito, poi continuò. “Da Sovicille ci mandano sempre uno spazzaneve … almeno fino all’incrocio con la Provinciale. Poi facciamo da noi.” Aggiunse con un sorriso che le piegò appena l’angolo della bocca. Orgoglio, stimò? “Un po’ di neve non ci spaventa. Vien giù tutti gli anni.”  
“Non siamo molto in alto però, nevica così tanto?”  
“Malacena ha un clima tutto suo.”  
“Un _troiaio_ di cli-!” Si inserì Caterina, poi si bloccò a metà frase. “Però d’estate si sta bene. È più fresco!” Aggiunse frettolosa.  
_Tanto anche se piovesse tutto il tempo, avremo comunque già pagato._  
Non lo disse ad alta voce però, che aveva promesso ad un certo _Prufissuri_ di fare la brava. Si calcò le cuffie più a fondo nelle orecchie e chiuse gli occhi.  
Non gli interessava il panorama, non le interessava vedere scorci in anteprima di Malacena.  
L’odore del bosco, però, le piaceva.  
Scivolò nel dormiveglia per una manciata di minuti, quelli necessari a perdere coscienza del mondo attorno a sé. Fu risvegliata dalla voce di Michele e dalla sua zampaccia che la scuoteva.  
“Malù!” Esclamò. “ _Tàlia!_ ”  
_… Cosa?_  
Aprì gli occhi e seguì di malavoglia il dito di Michele puntare oltre il finestrino.  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia quando capì che stava indicando il paesino, ora visibile; spuntava in mezzo agli alberi come una fortezza sospesa nel verde. Era circondato da mura; alte, spesse, da cui facevano capolino tetti color ocra di varie forme e dimensioni. Era un paesino toscano standard, niente che non avesse sbirciato qualche volta sui cofanetti vacanze che vendevano al supermercato.  
_Eppure._  
Eppure c’era qualcosa di incongruo nella sua presenza, come la formina di plastica di un bambino dimenticata tra l’erba.  
_Non dovrebbe stare lì._  
La posizione, le mura sproporzionate, le case ammassate le une alle altre erano testimonianza della testardaggine dei suoi abitanti e di sforzi immani per contenere l’esuberanza della natura.  
_… o altro._  
Non le dava però una cattiva sensazione. Anzi, si trovò a sporgersi per poterlo ammirare, finché il pulmino non curvò facendolo sparire dietro l’ennesimo filare di alberi.  
Non era la sola ad essere rimasta colpita; anche suo fratello aveva stoppato la logorrea.  
La rossa abbassò la musica, quasi avesse notato il loro improvviso mutismo.  
“Quella era Malacena.” Disse e sorrise. Stavolta era un sorriso che si estendeva al resto del viso. La rese di colpo più giovane, e bella. “Tra dieci minuti arriviamo.”  
   
   
E dieci minuti precisi di orologio furono. Per entrare in paese passarono da una porta ad arco talmente stretta che Maddalena temette per le fiancate del pulmino; Silvani senior però doveva aver preso bene le misure perché ci passò senza neanche rallentare.  
E poi un dedalo di vicoli minuscoli, ad un solo senso di marcia, con case che si sviluppavano in alto, per evidente mancanza di spazio, alle cui finestre erano appesi vasi di gerani, panni da asciugare e un singolare numeri di specchi e specchietti di vari tagli e misure.  
_… anche nonna li appendeva fuori di casa. Sarà per scacciare gli uccelli?_  
Incontrarono diversi malacenesi, che prontamente si tirarono indietro al loro passaggio, salutando con un cenno della mano o qualche parola le due sorelle. Notò che con i compaesani Roísín cambiava faccia; con un vecchietto, dotato di coppola e bastone d’ordinanza, riuscì anche a fare una battuta.  
A finestrini abbassati vennero inseguiti da odore di soffritto, vociare lontano di ragazzini e il garrire fortissimo delle rondini.  
_… sembra finta. Pare una cartolina di cinquant’anni fa._  
Maddalena avrebbe voluto fare domande, ma si vergognava, dato l’atteggiamento scontroso che aveva mantenuto per tutto il viaggio.  
Michele invece non si fece problemi.  
“Ma come fate quando due macchine vengono in senso opposto?”  
_Davvero Miché? Questo gli chiedi?_  
“Una delle due fa marcia indietro.” Rispose Caterina. “Succede in continuazione, ma che ci _vo_ i _fa’_ … non sono strade, _so’ viottoli_. Ti ci perdi.”  
“Il tempo sembra essersi fermato.” Osservò Stefano formulando senza volere la stessa considerazione che ruminava da minuti. “C’è una pace incredibile … ti senti subito a casa.”  
_… a casa._  
Maddalena realizzò stralunata che era ciò che provava da quando aveva avvistato Malacena; era come trovarsi nella sua stanza a Catania, con le finestre aperte, il rumore delle macchine di Via Etnea e la sicurezza di essere tra amici.  
Il che era assurdo.  
_Non ci volevo neanche venire!_  
Il pulmino entrò in una piazzetta completamente vuota, ad eccezione dei palazzi che la incorniciavano. Posteggiarono di fronte ad un bar, in quel momento chiuso: Caterina sganciò il moschettone che aveva attaccato ai pantaloni ed andò a tirar su la saracinesca.  
_Dev’essere il bar che gestiscono._  
“Venite dentro!” Li invitò. “Se volete farvi una doccia o roba così, casa nostra è proprio qua sopra.”  
“Quando avete finito vi porto su.” Concluse la rossa.  
Scesero tutti e mentre Caterina veniva placcata da Michele e dal suo inarrestabile fiume di chiacchiere – ma la voleva far respirare? – Stefano le si avvicinò.  
“Allora?” Le domandò con il tono di chi si aspettava una risposta ben precisa.  
_U’ prufissuri._  
“Che?”  
“La senti, vero?” Ben attento che nessuno li ascoltasse abbassò la voce. “Questa sensazione di familiarità.”  
_… come fa a…_  
“C’entra con l’Altrove?” Chiese perplessa e fu ancora più sorpresa quando vide l’altro annuire.  
“È il tuo sangue … tutte le creature dell’Altrove riconoscono il posto da dove provengono.”  
“Siamo vicini al … punto caldo di Malacena?” Sapeva che l’Altrove, oltre ad essere l’origine delle creature come lei, era anche un luogo fisico, per esempio una casa infestata, una grotta oppure un vicolo evitato da tutti.    
In questo caso poteva essere il famigerato castello: non lo vedeva, ma poteva essere vicino.  
Stefano sorrise. “Malacena è Altrove, Malù. Non c’è una vera linea di demarcazione, come l’esterno o l’interno di una casa infestata.”  
Maddalena si guardò attorno, perplessa: non vi era nulla di inquietante in quella piazza, in quei bei palazzi in mattoncini e dai tetti colorati. Nulla di anomalo.  
Lei, perlomeno, non lo percepiva.  
“… mi sembra tutto normale.”  
Stefano si strinse nelle spalle. “Sì, sono stupito anch’io … ma credo avremo modo di scoprire lo strano di Malacena.” Controllò l’ora sul cellulare. “Abbiamo fatto un po’ tardi … mi conviene andare ora all’appuntamento col Sindaco.” Rifletté. “Dico che vado a fare un po’ di spesa da portare su?”  
“Eh, fai così. Però poi falla.”  
“Tranquilla.”    
Maddalena inspirò, e poi si incamminò dentro il bar.  
 

****

   
Il fatto che il Sindaco l’avesse convocata di punto in bianco a Marina sembrava un dispetto bello e buono.  
Aveva dovuto inventarsi un problema al bar, e sua figlia in improbabile panico, per poter chiedere un favore ad una collega e farsi sostituire per quello che restava del suo turno.  
Era una fortuna essere stata etichettata madre single molto tempo prima: questo le aveva permesso una sorta di benevolenza generica con le altre infermiere del reparto, specialmente durante i primi, bizzosi, anni di crescita di Caterina combinati con l’adolescenza di Rosi.  
Non ne aveva mai approfittato, non nel senso proprio del termine: aveva usato qualche permesso e qualche occhio rivolto altrove per i suoi compiti di Sorvegliante però.  
Non c’era uno stipendio per chi lavorava nell’Altrove, né ferie o contributi.  
C’era qualche facilitazione; come entrare in una graduatoria alle Scotte quando era blindata da anni, ad esempio.  
Conciliare la propria identità di persona normale e quella di Sorvegliante rimaneva comunque nelle sue mani.  
Uscì dalla macchina e salì di buon passo per la scalinata del palazzo del Comune.  
Carlo forse l’aveva forse chiamata per assicurarsi che al castello fosse tutto a posto … e controllare al tempo stesso che avesse parlato con Tobia.  
Cosa che aveva fatto, naturalmente: non era l’unico ad essere preoccupato per i movimenti del Nero.  
   
_“Tutto in ordine?” Le aveva domandato Tobia al suo ritorno dall’interno del castello._  
_Marina aveva sorriso, un movimento automatico che nel tempo le aveva fatto guadagnare la fama di una persona gioviale. “Tutto bene.” Aveva ribattuto chiudendosi dietro il cancello. “Scendiamo? Sta spiovendo, ma ci sono ancora certi nuvoloni dietro il mastio…”  
“Andiamo.” Aveva concordato alzandosi e passandosi una mano tra i capelli: aveva un volto non bello, Tobia. Troppo lungo, dai lineamenti marcati e gli zigomi alti, che davano agli occhi un taglio straniero._  
_Non era bello, ma l’altezza e la voce bassa, e vibrante, che aveva ereditato dal padre lo rendevano un giovanotto interessante._  
_Avendolo visto crescere le sue considerazioni erano quelle di una zia orgogliosa, tuttavia si era spesso chiesta perché, prima della malattia, non avesse avuto ragazze, flirt o fidanzate. Tobia era dotato all’epoca di quella pacatezza matura che attivava._  
_La risposta era semplice: Rosi e il cimitero. Ad entrambi aveva giurato fedeltà imperitura._  
_Le diede il braccio con naturalezza, e lei lo prese._  
_“Di cosa devi parlarmi?”_  
_Tanto valeva andare dritta al punto. “Di Roísín.”_  
_Tobia aveva annuito quasi se lo fosse aspettato. “Sono andato a trovarla al bar … ho fatto male?”  
“Ma figurati!” Aveva sbuffato: non sarebbe caduta nell’errore del malacenese medio, considerandolo una bomba ad orologeria pronta ad esplodere._  
_Peraltro, una bomba non esplodeva mai due volte, no?_  
_“Puoi andare dove ti pare.”_  
_“Davvero?”_  
_Tobia aveva i toni e le premure di un bravo ragazzo. Ma era anche una delle persone più sarcastiche che conoscesse, e quella era una roba tutta sua, che aveva sviluppato nel silenzio di una giovinezza passata a essere considerato il gigante del paese a cui poter chiedere favori a nastro, perché troppo buono per dire di no._  
_Oltre a questo, la diagnosi lo aveva reso sospettoso verso chiunque. Persino con lei, che avrebbe potuto fregiarsi del titolo di seconda madre._  
_“Certo che sì.” Aveva detto stringendo la presa sul braccio. “Non hai una condanna ai domiciliari. Finché segui la terapia e ti presenti agli appuntamenti alle Scotte puoi fare quello che vuoi.”_  
_Tobia non aveva ribattuto. Erano rimasti in silenzio, ognuno preso dai suoi pensieri._  
_“Però qualcosa di sbagliato l’ho fatto.”_  
_“Non sbagliato.” L’aveva corretto. “Puoi andarla a trovare. Però se vuoi un consiglio, forse la prossima volta chiacchiererei del più e del meno.”_  
_Tobia fece un mezzo sorriso. “E non di ciò che sogna.”  
Marina aveva serrato le labbra; era ciò di cui aveva paura Carlo Ghini. La franchezza ostinata con cui Tobia parlava di tutto ciò che connetteva Malacena e i suoi abitanti all’Altrove.  _  
_Era una paura che si era poi acutizzata in un singolo episodio, quello che anni prima l’aveva visto correre in mezzo al paese urlando a squarcia gola, a chiunque fosse a portata d’orecchio, che c’era un demone sotto Malacena pronto a risvegliarsi._  
_Una paura che era stimolata dalle sue improvvisate al bar._  
_Una paura che Marina purtroppo condivideva._  
_“Rosi ha fatto una scelta.”  
“Non l’ha fatta. Ha deciso di ignorare la cosa.” _  
_Erano arrivati allo spiazzo sterrato dove aveva parcheggiato la macchina. Di fronte a loro una grande roverella, ormai secca e ricoperta di edera, li sorvegliava come un gigante severo. In paese tutti la chiamavano “la quercia della strega”._  
Ed hanno un buon motivo …  
_Tobia era già pronto a tornare sui suoi passi, immergersi nel sottobosco e imboccare il bivio che lo avrebbe riportato al cimitero._  
_Però non l’aveva fatto: la volontà di avere spiegazioni lo stava trattenendo. Anche il desiderio d’essere aiutato ad avere intercessione verso quella sua tanto arrabbiata figliola._  
Ti manca, vero?  
_Il silenzio del Nero diceva più cose che un intero discorso a cuore aperto._  
_“Anche non far nulla è una scelta.” Aveva obiettato pacata. “Non posso convincerla a prender coscienza di cosa è capace di fare.”_  
_“E quindi continuerà a prendere medicine?”_  
_“Le ho detto di smettere. Io…”_  
_Non l’aveva lasciata finire. “Continueremo a prenderle per il resto della nostra vita? Lei per sopprimere i sogni ed io perché ho visto troppo?”_  
_“Son due cose diverse.”  
“Sono la stessa cosa.”  
“Pensi che non vorrei mia figlia dalla nostra parte?!” Non si era accorta di aver alzato la voce finché non l’aveva visto  fare un passo indietro._  
_Aveva sorriso dispiaciuta. “Oh, ‘Bia … non devi aver paura di me. Ti ho visto crescere.”  
“Non di te.” Aveva mormorato. “Di chi ti sta dietro. Del Sindaco … dei Sorveglianti.” _  
_Marina aveva sospirato. “Nessuno ha mai voluto farti del male, ma ci sono delle regole e tu le hai infrante. Non potevamo far niente a quel punto, ma non abbiamo mai voluto che tu venissi …”  
“… chiamato pazzo.” Aveva concluso per lei. Dopo la pioggia un concerto di fringuelli, capinere e allodole aveva invaso il bosco, rendendolo animato come un concerto. Un contrasto quasi stridente con il tono di quella conversazione._  
_“Non sei pazzo.”  
“Mi chiamano in un altro modo, ma so’ quello. Uno che vede i mostri. E posso capirlo che nel Chiaro mi considerino così … ma tu _sai _che esistono.”  
“Sì.” Aveva ammesso. “Ma non qui. Non a Malacena.”  
“Una volta…”  
“C’erano anche i dinosauri tanto tempo fa. Ti ricordi che da bambino conoscevi tutti i nomi?” L’aveva bloccato con un sorriso. Il sorriso era la sua arma migliore. “Però adesso si sono estinti. Come Castiglioscuro rimane una porta chiusa.” Gli aveva preso una mano tra le sue. “Bia, tu hai un dono … ma anche tu puoi sbagliarti.”  
“E mi sono sbagliato.”  
“Sì. Non c’è nulla sotto il castello. Nessun pericolo … quindi lascia le cose come stanno. Anche con Rosi.” _  
_Tobia si sciolse dalla presa e lo fece con il consueto garbo. Sembrava tranquillo; difficile capire se lo fosse sul serio però.  
“Va bene.” Aveva sospirato. “Non volevo spaventarla...”_  
_“Lo so.”_  
_“Puoi dirle che mi dispiace?”_  
_“Certo.”  
Marina aveva ingoiato un sospiro di sollievo. L’aveva poi abbracciato stretto, trattenendolo appena qualche secondo in più per quietare il senso di colpa._  
_Peccato non funzionasse mai._  
   
_Era già entrata in macchina, mettendo in moto con il pensiero rivolto alla doccia calda che si era meritata, quando Tobia era tornato sui suoi passi e le aveva bussato al finestrino._  
_L’aveva tirato giù, sorpresa._  
_“Chiedile cosa sogna però.” Le aveva detto. “Perché lo fa spesso in questo periodo.”_  
_“… te ne ha parlato lei?”  
“Figurati. Per Rosi sono come morto.” Aveva concluso per poi addentrarsi, lento, nel folto del bosco._  
   
Non aveva ancora avuto modo di indagare con sua figlia, ma quella conversazione le aveva lasciato addosso la consapevolezza spiacevole che le fosse stato nascosto qualcosa.  
Le intenzioni di Tobia, prima di tutto: per anni aveva preferito tenersi alla larga da Rosi, limitandosi a qualche silenziosa comparsata al Bar. E ora, dal nulla, aveva deciso di affrontarla a brutto muso.  
_Come avrà fatto a sapere dei sogni? Gliel’avrà detto Cate?_  
_Ma no, non si vedono mai …_  
Avrebbe potuto richiamarlo, insistere, ma era consapevole che non ne avrebbe ricavato nulla: Tobia non l’aveva antagonizzata come aveva fatto con Carlo, ma non era sicura fosse sincero quando le aveva detto di crederle.  
_… pazienza, tanto è innocuo. Non causerà altri problemi._  
Dopo l’ennesima rampa di scale che le tolse quasi il fiato arrivò al piano nobile del palazzo, dove era situato l’ufficio del Sindaco.  
Carlo, dopo essersi insediato, l’aveva fatto ritinteggiare in rosa antico, arredandolo con un gusto più adatto ad un Ministero che ad un ufficio amministrativo di campagna: a rafforzare il tutto, la moglie gli aveva fatto dono del mobilio dello studio da avvocato del padre, un principe del foro romano ormai in pensione.  
Quindi, mobili di legno scuro e vetrinette ricolme di tomi polverosi a profusione.  
L’insieme era di una pretenziosità un po’ eccessiva per l’ufficio di un sindaco di paese, ma dopotutto, i Ghini _se la credevano_ , come avrebbe detto Cate, dalla notte dei tempi.  
_… e andiamo a sentire che vuole._  
Sorrise alla segretaria, sorella di Tea. “Ciao Giorgia, Carlo è dentro?”  
La ragazza, che navigava dietro un’enorme scrivania di mogano, vuota ad eccezione del computer, alzò gli occhi dallo schermo rivolgendole un’espressione vacua.  
“Oh, Marina!” La salutò. “Hai un appuntamento? Perché c’è già gente …”  
“Mi ha chiamato lui.”  
“Aspetta che apro l’agenda.”  
Un lunghissimo controllo dopo, Giorgia le sorrise sollevata. “Sì, hai ragione tu … e  me l’aveva anche detto, che _strulla_. Vai, vai … ti aspettano!”  
“Chi altro c’è?”  
“Eh…boh.”  
“Vado.” Tagliò corto entrando.  
Sperava di finire in fretta per poter così riscontrare le sue ragazze di ritorno da Siena: aveva proprio voglia di ascoltarle mentre chiacchieravano di cose normali.  
Come ad esempio, l’arrivo dei siciliani.  
“Marina,  aspettavamo te!”  
La voce irritata di Carlo le fece venir voglia di girare i tacchi e andarsene senza manco aprire bocca.  
Ma non poteva; l’uomo era già dietro la sua scrivania gargantuesca, con tanto di foto e riconoscimenti che la ingombravano. “Giorgia, chiudi.” Ordinò.  
“Buongiorno Carlo …” Nel salutarlo notò gli altri occupanti dell’ufficio: seduto di fronte al Ghini c’era Don Doriano, in toga e preso a sventolarsi con vigore con un foglio di carta.  
“Oh, ciao Marina.” La salutò. “Scusa che non mi alzo, ‘sto caldo mi fa girà la testa come una trottola.”  
“Figurati.”  
C’era anche un ragazzo, che si era alzato in piedi non appena era entrata. Doveva avere qualche anno più di Cate, e aveva un volto gentile sormontato da un paio di occhiali grossi e un po’ brutti. Dietro di essi però scorgeva due vispi occhi castani. Aveva l’aria del boy-scout.  
Le sorrise, facendo per presentarsi.  
“Lui è Stefano Greco.” Tagliò corto Carlo che aveva invece le chiappe ben incollate al suo scranno da avvocato e nessuna intenzione di usarle cortesia. “È uno dei nostri.”  
_Greco … mi ricorda qualcosa._  
Il ragazzo le strinse la mano. “Piacere di conoscerla.” E palesò un forte accento siciliano.  
_Oh, no._  
La faccia di Carlo era scura come le nuvole di un temporale, e a ben notare, anche il viso di solito bonario di Don Doriano era tinto di preoccupazione.  
“Avevi intenzione di dirmi che avevi invitato un Sorvegliante di Catania a venire qui, o volevi che passasse in cavalleria?” Sbottò.  
Marina si fregiava di essere sempre un passo avanti agli altri; la vera intelligenza era non farlo mai notare.  
Stavolta invece non aveva idea di che pesci prendere.  
“Ma non ho invitato proprio nessuno…”  
“La Signora Silvani non era a conoscenza del mio ruolo.” Osservò Stefano con stupore. “È un caso che sia lei ad ospitarci. Ci ha invitati Caterina … e a quanto mi risulta, Cate non è a conoscenza dell’Altrove.”  
Carlo si scambiò un’occhiata con Don Mariano. Il prete esitò, poi scosse la testa. “Carlo, penso che Marina non sappia chi si è appena portata in casa.”  
“Chi mi sarei portata in casa?”  
Il sindaco pareva avere tutta l’intenzione di tirarle qualcosa in testa, ma le sue reazioni dovevano se non altro averlo convinto che non stava mentendo.  
“Una succube.” Ribatté asciutto. “Hai affittato i tuoi terreni ad una succube e suo fratello.”  
“Michele non è una creatura dell’Altrove. L'eredità si passa solo per linea femminile.” Intervenne Stefano. “E Maddalena è sotto controllo sin dalla scoperta della sua natura. È innocua.”  
“Quei mostri non sono innocui!” Tuonò Carlo.  
Marina avrebbe tanto voluto sedersi, ma non poteva permettersi di dimostrare debolezza. Non in quel momento, non con il guaio che Caterina aveva combinato con le migliori intenzioni.  
“Stefano, non ti conosco tesoro, e immagino abbia le tue ragioni per dirlo … ma avrei preferito che ti mettessi in contatto con me, prima di venir qui con lei.”  
Il ragazzo arrossì. “Non avevo idea che lei fosse una Sorvegliante, Marina. O di certo l’avrei fatto. Pensavo tra l’altro che i miei fratelli vi avessero già informato della presenza di Maddalena che, ripeto, non costituirà un problema.”  
Carlo si passò una mano tra i capelli. “Se sei donna.”  
Don Doriano fece un sospiro. “ _L’è_ un falso mito … le Succubi possono anche nutrirsi del loro stesso sesso.”  
“E come …” Carlo aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma perlomeno ebbe la decenza di non continuare. “Beh, sì, immagino di sì.” Borbottò. “Anche peggio! Hai due figlie giovani Marina, che diavolo…”  
Marina lo ignorò, rivolgendosi al giovane siciliano. “Davvero è sotto controllo?”  
“Sì.” Confermò tranquillo, sostenendo il suo sguardo. “La conosco da quando siamo bambini, non ha mai infranto le regole.”  
Aveva la postura rilassata di chi credeva in ciò che predicava, nonostante fosse in mezzo ad un vero e proprio interrogatorio.  
A Marina stette subito simpatico.  
_Almeno qui qualcuno ha i nervi saldi, oltre a me._  
“Allora mi basta.” Gli sorrise. Poi si voltò vero il sindaco, che era ad un passo dal farsi uscire il fumo dalle orecchie. “Non ne avevo idea, e non potevo averne perché han gestito tutto Rosi e Cate, che non hanno collegamenti con l’Altrove. Puoi accusarmi di sfortuna, ma non di averti nascosto qualcosa e soprattutto, non di negligenza.”  
“Non ti sei mai interessata di dove razzolano le tue figlie, è già tanto se ti ricordi come fan di nome, eccome se ti accuso!”  
Marina strinse le labbra, e così la borsa che aveva tra le mani.  
“Ti consiglio di addolcire i toni, perché stai andando sul personale…”  
“E se vado…”  
“Figlioli.” Li interruppe Don Mariano, frapponendosi con la sua mole ursina tra di loro. “Via, che litigate _a fà_. La succube sarà registrata come residente temporanea di Malacena. Ce ne occuperemo tutti, no? È nostro compito, come Sorveglianti.”  
Marina annuì: dopotutto era una fortuna che Rosi avesse voltato le spalle al loro mondo ancor prima di conoscerlo.  
_O questa cosa le avrebbe fatto perdere il sonno definitivamente._  
Carlo fece un verso sardonico. “Tanto non decidiamo noi che fine farà.”  
Stefano per la prima volta tradì un moto di nervosismo. “… che significa?”  
“Che siamo commissionati.” Sogghignò Carlo, e lo disse con un piacere tale che le fece venir voglia di tirargli un ceffone. “Siamo tre Sorveglianti qui, ma non prendiamo noi le decisioni.”  
“E chi le prende?”  
“Il _vânător._ ”  
Stefano impallidì ed era una reazione assolutamente sensata; non era una cosa da tutti i giorni avere a che fare con i super-soldati dell’Altrove.  
_Prima che venissero qui pensavo addirittura che fossero chiacchiere da bar._  
Invece esistevano, erano all’interno della loro organizzazione e due anni prima erano arrivati a Malacena con un compito preciso.  
“Perché ne avete uno? Cosa deve cacciare?”  
“Nulla.” Sbuffò Carlo, e ormai era una reazione così collaudata che pareva vera. “Don Doriano qui è un po’ paranoico.”  
Il prete gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. “Se so’ paranoico, perché non se ne so’ ancora andati?”  
“Perché il vecchio è testardo come un mulo.”  
Marina osservò Stefano: era sinceramente preoccupato, ma non lo era per sé stesso, ovviamente.  
_Lo è per Maddalena._  
Il che non migliorava la posizione della ragazza; ma dopotutto, pensò, i _vânători_ non avevano la reputazione di esser comprensivi verso creature come le succubi.  
Furono interrotti da Giorgia che bussò alla porta. “Sindaco, ci sono…”  
“Sì, falli entrare.”  
Marina ne approfittò per mettersi a sedere; tanto il siciliano era impalato in piedi.  
_Se non altro non son l’unica ad aver avuto brutte sorprese oggi._  
“Marian, benvenuto.” Lo salutò Carlo cordiale e falso come una banconota da tre euro.  
L’uomo entrò spinto in carrozzina; Marina registrò come Stefano si rilassò di colpo.  
_Un_ vânător _infermo non fa questa gran paura._  
Questo, prima di vedere che c’era qualcuno che lo spingeva.  
_Sì, tesoro. È di lei che ti devi preoccupare._  
“Buonasera.” Disse Alina Radu, figlia di Marian e _vânător_ nel pieno delle sue forze. “Scusate per il ritardo.”  
   
 

****

   
Il Brigadiere Ettore Mangiola non aveva nessuna fretta di tornare a casa.  
Punto primo, aveva ancora una serie di noiose scartoffie da archiviare, e non era il genere di persona che amava perdere tempo; tanto più che si trattava di roba di poco conto, denunce di sconfinamento tra contadini con campi contigui e gente che aveva la mano troppo facile nell’appiccare incendio per bruciare fascine.  
Era un lavoro ripetitivo e uggioso il suo, ma non se ne lamentava; gli permetteva di condurre una vita tranquilla e priva di scossoni e onestamente? Dopo quello che era accaduto un anno prima gli andava benissimo!  
L’aria condizionata ronzava pigramente sopra la sua testa, rotta e aggiustata infinite volte; c’erano certe cose a cui ci si doveva abituare, se si lavorava alla stazione di Malacena.  
Una di queste era che ogni congegno più complicato di un orologio a lancette finiva inevitabilmente per malfunzionare. Di solito verso il tramonto.  
“Abbiamo ad aprire queste finestre, Binella?” Chiese al suo appuntato, che in quel momento fingeva male di non stare su Facebook.    
“No, _gnamo_ Brigadiere … poi entrano gli insetti!”    
“E se non entrano loro esci te. A pulire i cerchioni della macchina di servizio con lo spazzolino. Tu e Ferruzzi avete portato fango dall’ultimo giro. Che dici, Marcolì?” Apostrofò l’altro appuntato, questo però scelto e con qualche grammo di cervello in più.  
Tanto che ricambiò con un sorriso altrettanto maligno. “C’avete ragione Brigadiere, una _broda_ … fin sopra al tettuccio!”  
Binella, con una bestemmia masticata sotto i denti, si alzò di scatto per eseguire l’ordine. Ettore sogghignò: se c’era una cosa che il giovane appuntato odiava più del pericolo di un’ape che entrava in stanza era quello di faticare.  
“ _Ja_ , che aria frizzante. Goditela, Binella, che nella Maremma mica la tenete!” Lo incoraggiò mentre questo si guardava attorno frenetico, nel terrore di udire ronzii o battere d’ali.  
“Eh, sì … frizzante un bel paio di palle.” Borbottò rincatucciandosi dietro la sua scrivania. “Voi un _l’_ avete viste le falene grosse che c’ho a casa mia. Quanto un pugno!”  
“Da _piccini_ si facevano arrosto.” Lo canzonò Ferruzzi che aveva cinquant’anni di Malacena vissuti a pieno. “So’ bone anche fritte!”  
“Mi pigli per il culo?!”  
“ _Ua’ uagliù_. Piano con le parole che state sempre di fronte ad un superiore.” Ricordò loro, prima di trovare del tutto corretto lanciare un elastico al povero Binella.  
Gli piaceva Malacena anche per il clima disteso che si era instaurato con i suoi due sottoposti: entrambi toscani, apprezzavano il suo senso dell’umorismo e la sua informalità, ricambiando con bonarie e calibrate prese in giro.  
“Scusi Brigadiere.” Ribatté Binella. “Però è meglio se teniamo chiuso … lei non ha idea di quel che entra quando il sole va dietro il bosco.”  
“Le falene?” Suggerì divertito. Notando però che l’altro non stava allo scherzo capì che era arrivato il momento di tendergli una mano. “ _Ja_ , andate a farvi un giro in paese e finite il turno lì … qua chiudo io.”  
I due, all’idea di smontare e andare dritti a bersi qualcosa dalla Rosi, non se lo fecero ripetere. In pochi attimi ebbero il cappello calcato in testa e la pistola nella fondina.  
“Sicuro Brigadiere?” Ebbe comunque la decenza di domandare Ferruzzi. “Posso restare se vuole.”  
“E che, ho paura di restare solo?” Ridacchiò. “Ci sta un fantasma?”  
“No, macché.” Sorrise l’uomo. “Quelli stanno al cimitero dei Neri.”  
_Il cimitero …_  
Quello che aveva visto dal balcone di casa di Rosi qualche settimana prima; quello pieno di piccole luci azzurrine che l’altra aveva sostenuto fossero fuochi fatui.  
“Il vecchio cimitero?” Domandò. Nel suo lavoro gli capitava spesso di dover ascoltare il malacenese medio parlare a ruota libera.  
_E il malacenese medio è vecchio._  
Andava da sé che le chiacchiere vertevano spesso sulla triade preferita degli anziani di paese: politica, calcio e morte.  
Aveva così scoperto che chi moriva veniva seppellito nel vicino cimitero di Sovicille. Quello di Malacena era ancora aperto, ma al completo. Non c’era intenzione di allargarlo e quindi, visitato dai pochi parenti dei defunti che erano riusciti ad accaparrarsi un lotto, era ormai abbandonato.  
“Quello.” Confermò Ferruzzi con un cenno della testa. “Ormai ci trova solo i fantasmi e il Nero a far loro da guardia.”  
“Il Nero?”  
“Tobia Neri.” Intervenne Binella con un brivido. “L’avrà visto di sicuro Brigadiere, è un ragazzone alto, con la faccia da funerale. È il matto del paese.”  
“Non è matto.” Sbuffò Ferruzzi. “ _Poro citto_ … con tutte le disgrazie che gli so’ capitate.”  
“È quello che raccontano in giro!” Si difese l’altro. “Se lo incontra, Brigadiere, capisce che intendo. Ti vien voglia di toccarti i coglioni se ti passa davanti. Come un gatto nero.”  
Ettore fece una smorfia al paragone. “Passa il suo tempo lì?”  
“Ci lavora. È un po’ il mestiere della sua famiglia.” Spiegò Ferruzzi dopo aver lanciato un’occhiataccia al collega. “Fa manutenzione del posto, pulisce le tombe … Quando c’era ancora spazio, suo nonno Bruno dava una mano agli operai del Comune ai funerali. I Neri _so’_ sempre stata gente semplice, perbene. Tobia si è ammalato di testa, ma è innocuo.”  
“Più che lavorare, ci vive dentro.” Osservò Binella. “Se ci passa ce lo trova. Sempre.”  
Ettore percepì con improvviso nitore l’aria fresca gelargli la pelle. E dire che fino a qualche momento prima aveva avuto un gran caldo.  
_Come si fa a vivere in mezzo ai morti?_  
“Non credo mi capiterà.” Replicò. “Andate, su. Non fatemi cambiare idea.”  
Quando i due sottoposti furono usciti Ettore tornò alla scrivania. Non passò molto tempo prima che la sua mente si appigliò ai ricordi di qualche settimana prima integrandoli con le informazioni appena ricevute.  
E poi, c’era la questione dei gatti che aveva notato sulle scale del Comune.  
_… no. Figurati se mi succede anche qui. Nel paese della Mulino Bianco!_  
_Nah._  
Si rimise al lavoro, accendendo la radio per avere compagnia. Ferruzzi e Binella erano dei chiacchieroni, ma ammetteva che la stazione, ora silenziosa e deserta, gli metteva addosso non poca inquietudine.  
   
_See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side_  
   
Come se non bastasse, una volta tramontato il sole dietro la Montagnola, il paese precipitava velocemente nel buio. Fuori dalla finestra la luce era già sfumata nell’azzurrino che precedeva la notte.  
Da lontano udì la sinfonia di porte chiuse che le prime volte l’aveva tanto stupito. Ferruzzi gli aveva spiegato fosse una vecchia tradizione malacenese: porte aperte fino al tramonto. Visto il tasso imbarazzante di criminalità, non c’era niente di male a tenerle aperte durante il giorno, aveva aggiunto.  
Che paese strano, era quello, con tutte quelle sue regole non scritte e tradizioni bizzarre.    
Sospirò, alzando gli occhi verso la finestra, indeciso se fare lo sforzo di andarla a chiudere.  
Sul davanzale, trovò seduto un gatto.  
Per la sorpresa scattò in piedi sulla sedia, lasciandosi andare in un’imprecazione che gli sarebbe valsa infiniti scappellotti dalla sua religiosissima madre.  
Il gatto a quel suo scatto non si mosse. Rimase seduto, con la coda attorcigliata mollemente attorno alle zampe davanti; dall’atteggiamento attendeva qualcosa.  
Qualcuno.  
_… non me._  
Anche perché era solo uno stupido gatto; il paese ne era pieno. Forse Ferruzzi, con il suo cuore tenero, aveva l’abitudine di sfamarlo e l’animale era venuto a reclamare la sua porzione serale.  
“Buonasera.” Disse il gatto.  
_Merda._  
Serrò gli occhi, e se fosse stato decoroso si sarebbe anche tappato le orecchie. Poteva anche farlo, era solo in ufficio.  
_… non sono solo._  
Perché il gatto scese dal davanzale, trotterellò per la stanza e si sedette alla sedia di fronte alla sua scrivania, quella dedicata ai bravi cittadini di Malacena in cerca di aiuto.  
“Buonasera.” Ripeté. Aveva una voce calma, misurata, quella che avrebbe potuto avere un professore universitario.  
Ettore a quel punto si tappò le orecchie.  
“Temo non serva a molto. Non mi sta ascoltando con quelle.”    
“… non può succedere di nuovo…” Mormorò con la testardaggine e la disperazione di un bambino.  
Perché era roba da mocciosi credere che gli animali gli parlassero come ad un novello San Francesco.  
Eppure il gatto era lì.     
“Quindi non è nuovo a questa sua capacità? Bene.” Stimò il gatto compiaciuto. “Permetta che mi presenti. Voi Bipedi mi chiamate Ariele.”  
_… Ariele, il gatto di Rosi?_  
Spalancò gli occhi e rimase a fissarlo per un tempo sufficientemente lungo che, se avesse avuto davanti una persona, sarebbe di sicuro stato bollato come scortese.  
Ma i gatti erano pazienti. Erano anche convinti che gli esseri umani fossero degli imbecilli completi, e quindi meritevoli di una certa compassione.  
“Vuole bere qualcosa?” Gli suggerì Ariele. “Ho notato che tende a calmare i nervi di voi Bipedi.”  
“Ci manca solo.” Borbottò. “ _Pazzo e ‘mbriaco_.”  
“Lei non è pazzo.”  
“… un gatto mi sta parlando.”  
“Perché lei sta ascoltando.”  
Ettore si passò una mano sulla faccia. “ _Agge’_ smesso.” Il che suonava tanto come una resa alle armi. “Non vi do più retta.”  
_Non. Ancora._  
“Forse dovrebbe ricominciare invece.” Suggerì carezzevole. I gatti avevano tutte belle voci. Avrebbero potuto fare gli annunciatori radiofonici, o gli attori.  
_Sto impazzendo._  
“No.” Si alzò in piedi. “No!” Ribadì con forza. “Non vi ascolto _n’atà vota_ … non mi voglio far licenziare. A me piace fare il carabiniere. _Mi piace!_ ” Sbottò furioso. “Sono bravo nel mio lavoro. Perché è _questo_ il mio lavoro. Non fare l’uomo che sussurrava ai gatti!”  
Ariele si leccò una zampa. Non era impressionato dal suo scoppio di nervi, ma sarebbe stato strano il contrario.  
“Sono spiacente che il suo dono le abbia causato dei guai.” Aveva il muso zen di chi non lo era per niente. “Purtroppo però non può dare le dimissioni da ciò che è.”  
“Non sono…”  
“Lei sa ascoltare, Brigadiere.” Lo interruppe. Sbadigliò. “Quindi si sarà già accorto che Malacena non è un posto qualunque.”  
_… No._  
_No?_  
“Perché pensa che ci siano tanti miei simili qui?”  
Ettore si asciugò i palmi sudati nei pantaloni dell’uniforme, che ora gli pesava addosso come se fosse fatta di piombo.  
“Una colonia felina?”  
Ariele sorrise. Quando i gatti gli sorridevano era abbastanza spaventoso: anche perché erano coinvolti un sacco di denti. Un sacco di canini.  
Non era una roba che un animale doveva fare.  
“Siamo qui perché facciamo la guardia a qualcosa che aspetta. Da tanto, tantissimo tempo. Ben prima che io e lei nascessimo.”  
Ettore avrebbe potuto prendere Ariele per la collottola e scaraventarlo fuori dalla finestra. O sparargli. Forse ci sarebbe riuscito, o forse l’avrebbe soltanto messo in fuga.  
In ogni caso, non avrebbe più dovuto ascoltarlo. Ma era incollato alla sedia, con le mani ancorate alle cosce e incapace di muoversi.  
Non era paura, o meglio, non solo: era anche la sua dannata, maledetta curiosità ad inchiodarlo.  
“Di chi stai parlando?”  
Non gli rispose. “L’attesa pare che stia finendo. Qualcosa è cambiato.”  
“… vi piace proprio tanto parlare per enigmi?” Inspirò: aveva avuto lo stesso problema l’anno prima.  
Ariele sbadigliò di nuovo. “Noi siamo chiarissimi. Cosa riesce a capire lei, è un altro discorso.”  
_Mannag’o’riavolo.._  
Che era probabilmente parente stretto di quelle adorabili bestiole.  
“Cosa sarebbe cambiato?”  
“Sono arrivati nuovi Bipedi. Tre. Uno di loro è come noi e non può essere un caso. Quando qualcuno arriva a Malacena, è sempre per un motivo.”  
“… è un gatto?”  
Ariele assunse un’espressione offesa. “È un _Bipede_.” Stressò l’ultima parola. “Certo che no.”  
“Non ci sto capendo niente … se vuoi che faccia qualcosa…”  
“ _Ascolti_.” Lo interruppe di nuovo. “Si limiti a far questo Brigadiere, e farà abbastanza.”  
“Ma ascoltare chi?!”  
Il gatto con un balzo scese dalla sedia. Quello che più detestava era l’incredibile propensione al melodramma di quella specie. Ariele infatti salì sul davanzale, agitando la coda con voluta lentezza.  
“Tutti.” Spalancò gli occhi gialli. “Capire quale pista seguire non è forse il suo lavoro?”  
E con quest’ultima frecciatina saltò giù.  
_Sono due piani di caduta libera!_  
Corse a controllare che non si fosse spiaccicato sulla sua macchina, ma fuori non c’era niente.  
_Ah, giusto. È giovedì._  
Ariele era sparito e con lui la sua tanto, agognata, tranquillità.  
 

****

  
  
Note:  
  
Capitolo corposo. Purtroppo, si scrive quando non si lavora. Ed io lavoro _sempre_.  
Canzoni utilizzate:  
“The Judge” dei Twenty One Pilots  
“With or Without You” degli U2.  
   
Quindi Alina è un super sayan. Yes. Ve lo aspettavate?  
Grazie ancora per ogni feedback lasciato: siete preziosissimi. <3


	10. Capitolo 9

 

9.

  
  
  
_Le era stato insegnato a cacciare nel bosco._  
_Da che aveva memoria suo padre la svegliava sempre nello stesso modo: una mano sulla spalla e il tono di chi non aveva tempo da perdere._  
_“Andiamo.” Le diceva. “È ora.”  
Ma Alina era già sveglia da molto prima, dai primi cinguettii degli uccelli sui rami._  
_Lei si svegliava con la foresta._  
_I giorni in cui cacciavano nei boschi della Transilvania erano lunghi, fatti di freddo che ti raggiungeva anche nel sacco a pelo. Per lavarsi c’erano solo ruscelli gelidi e l’odore di legna bruciata restava per giorni sui vestiti anche dopo che tornavano in città._  
_Questo, ad ogni stagione. In primavera con gli insetti che le sciamavano sulla faccia, in estate con il caldo colloso che la fiaccava, in autunno con le prime piogge in grado di infradiciarti fin dentro i calzini._  
_In inverno invece c’era la neve._  
_La caccia era tutto per i Radu: quello che faceva il resto dell’anno, la scuola, i pomeriggi passati al parco con la mamma, erano soltanto parentesi._  
_Perché loro erano vânători. Cacciatori._  
_Anche se in quel momento avrebbe tanto voluto dormire nel suo letto. Aveva freddo. E anche un po’ di fame, ad essere onesti._  
_Erano immobili da ore dietro una fitta macchia di arbusti. Quello era un gran giorno le aveva detto suo padre; avrebbero cacciato qualcosa di diverso dai soliti cervi o dalle occasionali linci._  
Cacciamo le nostre vere prede oggi _, aveva aggiunto sorridendo come se condividessero un segreto._  
_Anche se non aveva capito aveva sorriso anche lei._  
_Solo che ci stavano mettendo troppo. Aveva sbadigliato, occultando il gesto dietro un guanto._  
_“Non addormentarti.” Le aveva intimato. “Altrimenti che ti porto a fare?”_  
_“Scusa_ tata _.”_  
_Un rumore di rami spezzati li aveva messi in allerta._  
_“Eccola.” Si era animato suo padre. “L’ha attirata il nostro odore.”_  
_“Per questo mi hai detto di lasciare tutto com’era?” Non aveva capito perché le avesse vietato di spegnere le braci del fuoco e di disfarsi di ciò che restava della loro cena. Ma anzi, di lasciar tutto in bella mostra._  
_“Guarda.” Le aveva indicato l’accampamento. Alina notò che qualcosa vi si muoveva in mezzo: un’ombra, a quattro zampe, grande più di una lince, meno di un orso._  
_Non c’erano animali di quelle dimensioni a Pădurea Craiului 1.  
“Guardala bene.” _  
_Alina si strofinò gli occhi. Il sonno era scomparso, sostituito dall’adrenalina, ma il bosco era buio e lei non era brava come_ tata _a scrutarci attraverso._  
_E poi capì che era un lupo. Ma un lupo strano: dalla pelliccia rada, quasi a chiazze, e con il muso tozzo._  
_E non aveva la coda._  
_“Non è un lupo.” Aveva detto piano, stringendo l’arco tra le dita. Arco e frecce, erano queste le armi di elezione dei Radu. Come gli elfi del Signore degli Anelli._  
_I loro archi erano molto più belli però: erano fatti in fibra di carbonio e una volta smontati potevano stare in uno zaino. Come quello di scuola._  
_Marian le aveva sorriso. “Brava. Adesso andiamo a prenderla.”_  
_La prima freccia l’aveva scoccata lui. La bestia aveva guaito, scattando all’indietro, presa di sorpresa e con ancora i resti della loro cena fra le fauci. Si era voltata ed era scappata nel folto degli alberi._  
_“Alina, va’!” Aveva urlato suo padre, e lei gli era corsa dietro. Era più veloce di_ tata _, più leggera e anche se i suoi occhi non erano ancora allenati a sufficienza per districarsi nelle ombre del bosco, quando agganciava una preda non la lasciava più._  
_Era una Radu. Era un vânător._  
_La seconda freccia l’aveva scagliata lei. L’aveva incoccata, si era fermata ed aveva trattenuto il respiro. Era_ diventata _freccia e aveva quasi percepito la pelle dell’animale lacerarsi, proprio tra le scapole, dritto fino al cuore._  
_Il lupo era stramazzato al suolo con un urlo che le aveva ghiacciato il sangue nelle vene._  
_Perché le era parso umano. E di donna._  
_Era corsa a controllare, consapevole che era una cosa molto stupida da fare se non si era certi di aver ucciso una preda, specialmente quando suddetta preda era di norma predatore._  
_Aveva scostato la macchia di cespugli in cui era caduta con il cuore in gola._  
_Ciò che aveva trovato non era un cumulo di pelliccia insanguinata; ma pelle, capelli e due occhi sgranati nel vuoto, morti._  
_Una persona. Aveva appena ucciso una persona come lei._  
_A quel punto Alina aveva gridato._

 

****

 

 

  
_Guarda come son tranquilla io, anche se attraverso il bosco_  
_stando sempre attenta al lupo._  
(Attenti al Lupo, Lucio Dalla)

  
  
  
  
_“Buonasera.” Disse Alina Radu, figlia di Marian e vânător nel pieno delle sue forze. “Scusate per il ritardo.”_  
  
Marina lesse sgomento sul volto del giovane siciliano; e non poteva dargli torto.  
Lei stessa prima di conoscere i Radu non aveva mai avuto a che fare con i vânători: nati con lo scopo preciso di individuare ed abbattere Creature pericolose dell’Altrove, erano chiamati solo quando i Sorveglianti non riuscivano a gestire il territorio a loro assegnato.  
Il nome era di origine rumena, terra che li aveva visti nascere e, tradotto, dava una chiara indicazione su ciò che erano.  
_Cacciatori._  
E non solo: quando venivano assegnati ad una Confraternita avevano potere assoluto su di essa e potevano decidere, nel loro caso specifico, il grado di pericolosità della Succube e le misure da intraprendere.  
“L’appuntamento non era alle cinque?” Domandò il rumeno scacciando con una mano la figlia, che cercava di spingere la carrozzina sul tappeto. Lo fece lui stesso, con un gesto vigoroso delle braccia. Le aveva ancora muscolose, come il resto del torso, nonostante anni prima fosse stato costretto all’immobilità.  
_Compensa comunque con l’atteggiamento da capobranco …_  
“ _Era_ alle cinque.” Confermò Carlo, al quale si era ormai paralizzata la mascella a furia di sorridere come un manichino. “Infatti sarebbero quasi le se…”  
“E lui chi è?” Domandò brusco indicando Stefano. “Ne avete preso un altro? Non siete già troppi a star con le mani in mano?”  
Marina serrò appena le labbra, mentre Carlo avvampava di rabbia, ma rimaneva parimenti in silenzio. La maleducazione non pretendeva risposta.  
E Marian sapeva di potersi permettere quella frecciatina.  
“ _Tata_ …” Mormorò Alina. “Forse è meglio lasciare che si presenti.”  
Marian fece un ispido segno di assenso. “Hai sentito mia figlia.”  
A Marina, Alina piaceva: ed era proprio quello il problema. La stima che nutriva per lei andava di pari passo con la consapevolezza della sua pericolosità.  
Era infatti lei, e non Marian, la minaccia principale al segreto che custodiva con Carlo.  
La ragazza si era infiltrata con facilità nella vita di Malacena, a cui invece Marian aveva scelto di non appartenere. La sua dolcezza e la sua quieta intelligenza le avevano spalancato le porte e i cuori dei compaesani.  
Come se non bastasse, Caterina aveva pensato bene di stringerci un’amicizia di quelle adolescenziali, simbiotica e assoluta.  
_… quindi me la ritrovo in casa ogni due per tre._  
Non aveva ancora scoperto nulla, ma non certo per mancanza di impegno.  
Nel frattempo Stefano si mosse verso i due rumeni; tese la mano prima a Alina, poi a Marian. “Piacere, Stefano Greco, Sorvegliante della Confraternita di Catania.” Si presentò con voce ferma.  
_Bravo ragazzo. Mai mostrare il fianco a Marian._  
“E che ci fa qui, un Sorvegliante di Catania?”  
Don Doriano si intromise. “Si stava appunto dicendo…”  
“Non sto chiedendo a te, prete.” Lo seccò. “Sto chiedendo al ragazzo. Non siamo stati informati del suo arrivo, e per un paesino come questo, tre Sorveglianti e due vânători sono sufficienti. Quindi?”  
Stefano lanciò loro un’occhiata preoccupata e Marina, dato che gli altri due erano rimasti congelati dal ringhio rabbioso del vânător, gli sorrise incoraggiante.  
“Rispondigli pure, tesoro. Con Marian non abbiamo segreti.”  
“Anche perché li scoprirei, Silvani.”  
_Oh, no. Non credo._  
Si scambiò uno sguardo con Carlo e nonostante tutti i loro trascorsi, in quel momento ne trasse enorme conforto.  
_Il nemico del mio nemico è mio amico._  
Marian rivolse dunque la sua attenzione al povero Stefano che si apprestò a vuotare il sacco.  
Gli occhi di Alina in compenso rimasero fissi su di lei per qualche attimo, prima di gravitare di nuovo verso il padre.  
_… il problema non è Marian._  
_È Alina._  
  
“Dunque una succuba. Non annunciata. In un paesino di seicento anime!” Esclamò Marian dopo che il siciliano ebbe finito di parlare. Non lo aveva interrotto neppure una volta, ascoltandolo come se stesse assistendo all’inutile appello di un condannato a morte.  
Marian dava sempre quell’impressione quando interrogava qualcuno. Era spiacevole, e l’obiettivo era chiaramente indurre a far commettere uno sbaglio o a contraddirsi.  
Marina, la prima volta che i Radu avevano interrogato Carlo, aveva avuto paura di vederlo crollare dopo dieci minuti; invece aveva retto e aveva custodito il loro segreto.  
Ma dopotutto aveva il motivo più importante del mondo per mantenerlo.  
_L’amore._  
“La porterò fuori tutte le sere.” Ribatté Stefano. “Siena e Firenze sono vicine, può trovare lì i suoi donatori.”  
“Donatori … ai nostri tempi si chiamavano _vittime_.” Marian si rivolse a Don Doriano, suo coetaneo. “Vero prete?”  
“Le Succubi _so’_ state un problema, specie in seno alla Chiesa.” Convenne amaro. “Ma non mi preoccuperei. Tra gli incroci con gli umani e le purghe del Medioevo son diventate … non dico innocue, ma addomesticabili sì. E poi ora so’ parecchie di meno.”  
Marian eruppe in un’imprecazione in rumeno che non dava spazio a molti fraintendimenti. “Di meno! Sono come scarafaggi. Figliano pure. Quando mi addestravo in Romania le ammazzavamo come conigli. Tanto era facile trovare una scusa per come era finita con una pallottola in testa … un amante geloso, una moglie tradita.” Sbuffò. “Per me? La terminiamo e basta.”  
La frase fece l’effetto di una secchiata di acqua gelida. Marina inspirò lentamente, impedendo al cuore di risalire in gola.  
In quella stanza, ne era certa, tutti erano consapevoli che esistessero minacce dall’Altrove. I Radu erano stati chiamati a Malacena per occuparsi di quello, dopotutto.  
Non tutti però erano disposti a condannare a morte una delle sue creature.  
_Specialmente se ha nome e cognome._  
“State scherzando?” La voce del siciliano era poco più che un sussurro, ma fu il primo a parlare. “State parlando di ammazzare una ragazza di vent’anni.”  
Don Doriano gli scoccò un’occhiata indecifrabile. “Il ragazzo _gl’ha_ ragione, mi sembra una misura precauzionale eccessiva.”  
Marian si strinse nelle spalle. “Non è umana, è una Versipelle. E se avete paura di sporcavi le mani, noi siamo qua a posta. Vero Alina?”  
La ragazza non aveva più aperto bocca da quando Stefano si era presentato.  
Marina notò come ogni espressione le fosse scivolata via dal viso. Ed era ogni volta spaventoso confrontare quella bambola di cera con la _Lin_ di Caterina.  
“Sì.” Disse soltanto. Poi aggiunse. “Se è necessario però … e credo che in questo caso non lo sia. Sono d’accordo con Don Doriano.”  
Il padre aggrottò le sopracciglia preso in contropiede: Marina non aveva idea di come fossero i loro rapporti in privato, ma era la prima volta che lo contraddiceva in pubblico.  
“Non lo è!” Esclamò Stefano. “È cresciuta nel Chiaro, come una ragazza normale … _odia_ la sua natura.”  
Alina lo soppesò. “E perché è qui?”  
“Per Michi … Michele, suo fratello.” Si passò le mani sui jeans, in un gesto nervoso. “Ha saputo che Malacena è un punt  
caldo. E si è preoccupata. Ha sentito delle voci...”  
“Che voci?” Lo incalzò Carlo innervosito.  
“Forse quelle che parlano _Lupomanaio_ che si aggira attorno al castello.”  
Il tono in cui il rumeno lo dichiarò parlava quasi di ipotesi: ma non era così.  
Era quello il motivo per cui due anni prima lui e la figlia erano stati chiamati a Malacena … e per cui non se n’erano ancora andati.  
Marina si impedì di non guardare Carlo, che di certo era impallidito. Non con Alina che aveva già registrato il loro scambio precedente.  
_Sono solo voci._  
_Solo voci, soltanto queste. E Don Doriano è un Sorvegliante troppo zelante, e Marian un soldato ottuso che non riesce a rassegnarsi alla sua invalidità e vuole un’ultima, gloriosa missione._  
_Solo. Voci._  
“Una Donna di Fuori, una nostra comune conoscenza, ha avuto una premonizione, ha visto Michele in pericolo e ci ha avvertito. Forse … forse parlava proprio di questo _Lupomanaio_ … lupo mannaro, giusto?” Continuò Stefano. “Maddalena è venuta per proteggere suo fratello, non per creare scompiglio!”  
Marina, anche se le contingenze non avrebbero certo dovuto rendergliela cara, provò pena per quella ragazza. Non si era resa conto del peso delle sue azioni e di come potevano venire interpretate, essendo cresciuta nel Chiaro.  
“Potete chiedere conferma alla mia Confraternita … non capisco perché non vi abbiano avvertito del suo arrivo, ma sono sicuro si tratti di una semplice errore. Posso chiamarli adesso se volete.” Il fervore con cui argomentava era sincero, vulnerabile.  
_Ci tiene a lei, ma non sembra irragionevole … quindi non ne è ammaliato._  
Don Doriano si alzò e gli mise una mano sulla spalla. “Non ce n’è bisogno figliolo, ti crediamo. Mi metterò in contatto io con Catania, senza fretta.”  
Marian fece una smorfia, ma capì dal cambio d’atmosfera di essere rimasto il solo a perorare la sua causa.  
Anche perché Alina intervenne di nuovo. “La terrò d’occhio ed interverrò se necessario.”  
“Tu hai un altro compito!” Sbottò l’uomo.  
“Non toglierà tempo alla caccia.” Obiettò pacata. “Farà parte della mia copertura … e comunque non possiamo lasciarli privi di protezione durante i giorni di plenilunio. Saranno nel bosco.” Si rivolse poi al siciliano. “Immagino che Caterina starà spesso con voi.”  
Stefano batté le palpebre sorpreso. “La conosci?”  
“Abito qui, conosco tutti.” Esitò e poi incrociò le braccia al petto. Il primo, vero moto umano che le avesse mai visto fare in quelle riunioni. “Cate è mia amica.”  
_… Ah, ma certo._  
Quelle parole.  
_Cate è mia amica._  
Forse il motivo per cui quel giorno aveva fatto sentire la propria opinione non risiedeva nel suo essere una vânător.  
_È per Cate e Pietro. È per loro. Tra il supposto mannaro e la succuba … è preoccupata._  
Marina aveva spesso sospettato che l’amicizia che avevano stretto fosse nient’altro una copertura per la giovane Radu: come si era insinuata nella vita quotidiana di Malacena, così aveva fatto nel duo, con lo scopo di camuffarsi da normale adolescente.  
Sorrise appena.  
_Forse mi sono sbagliata._

 

****

  
Doveva star antipatica a Maddalena.  
Il che era perfettamente in linea con la sua sfiga cronica; Cate lo rimuginava mesta seduta sul proprio letto mentre dall’altra parte del corridoio sentiva la doccia andare a tutto spiano, con il fulcro dei suoi pensieri dentro.  
_Non ho fatto niente di male!_  
Il che la faceva un po’ incazzare; pensava di esser comportata bene, di essere stata gentile e disponibile e tutto quello che c’era da aspettarsi da una persona che ospitava a casa propria – anche se dietro compenso.  
Mentre Michele e Stefano avevano accolto le sue premure con simpatia, _Malù_ si era chiusa in un mutismo alla Rosi, quasi fosse stata obbligata a stare in loro compagnia.  
L’occhiataccia che le aveva rifilato sul pulmino poi l’aveva proprio fatta restar male.  
Uscì e rientrò un paio di volte da Instagram e cancellò uno Snapchat che le era venuto male; il suo primo istinto era scrivere sul gruppo Whatsapp e chiedere un parere … ma poi aveva lasciato perdere. Non voleva essere palese nella sua cotta fulminante per la siciliana.  
_Ma perché non mi piace gente disponibile?_  
_… perché non ce n’è, forse._  
Essere l’unico lesbica dichiarata di Malacena faceva schifo e non le andava meglio a scuola, dove sì, c’era qualche ragazza che si identificava nell’ampio spettro _queer_ , ma tutte in classi inferiori e quindi troppo piccole per lei.  
E la cosplayer di Firenze aveva smesso di risponderle settimane prima.  
Si buttò sul materasso con un sospiro; doveva pensare ad altro. Tipo, al fatto che avrebbe dovuto occuparsi di tre persone _per un mese_. Delle loro necessità, dei loro problemi e soprattutto delle domande a nastro di Michele.  
Sorrise: si somigliavano proprio. Era ganzo trovare una persona che vivesse il mondo come lo viveva lei.  
Stefano invece l’opposto: aveva però un modo di porre le domande che le ricordava un’interrogazione di fisica, di quelle toste e che ti facevano sudare.  
Le ricordava un po’ Alina.  
_… forse potrei mandare un messaggio a lei._  
Aveva infatti paura che Pietro l’avrebbe presa in giro.  
Ovviamente, quando accese lo schermo, si trovò un messaggio dall’amico.  
  
  
  
_Eh, a saperlo._  
Il rumore della doccia si interruppe e Cate si alzò di scatto a sedere; voleva chiederle se aveva bisogno di asciugamani, dato che era abbastanza sicura che non ce ne fossero di puliti.  
Però siciliana emetteva un’aura respingente tale che era come se avesse attaccato al collo un cartello con su scritto _“non rivolgetemi la parola, inutili umani”._  
Così rimase con le mani in grembo mentre l’altra si muoveva nel bagno. Ad un certo punto la porta si aprì.  
“C’è nessuno?”  
Cate, con nonchalance si avventurò fuori dalla camera. Maddalena aveva la testa a fuori e stava palesemente cercando qualcuno da cui farsi dare udienza.  
“Eccoci!” Esordì come se fosse lì per caso. “Ti serve qualcosa?”  
“Hai un asciugamano pulito?” Non glielo chiese scocciata, come se fosse un servizio che si aspettava. Glielo chiese con l’incertezza nella voce.  
Il che le fece acquistare qualche punto simpatia in più.  
_Per ora stavi a zero, eh._  
“Te lo _piglio_!”  
Quando glielo portò rimediò anche un sorriso. “Scusa. Ho lasciato il trolley di sotto…”  
“Figurati.” Si strinse nelle spalle. “Dovevamo metterceli.”  
Maddalena le rivolse un altro micro-sorriso. La doccia le aveva migliorato l’umore, addirittura era riuscita a farne due di fila!  
“Potete _usà_ il nostro bagno quando volete.” Le spiegò perché era una cosa che forse era passata sottogamba. “Cioè, quando non siete nel bosco. Vi abbiamo messo un bagno chimico e Michi mi ha detto che vi siete portati una doccia da campo … ma un bagno vero forse è meglio.”  
“Sì, infatti.” Eruppe con tale sollievo che la sconcertò; avrebbero campeggiato un mese all’aperto, non aveva ancora fatto pace con il fatto che avrebbe vissuto come una barbona?  
_… ma hai capito che vacanza stai facendo?_  
La domanda si ripresentò quando l’altra le entrò in camera qualche minuto dopo in pantaloncini corti, canottiera e sandali alla francescana; tutto nero, perché era chiaro che il suo tema fosse _Darkettona &Dannata_ … e più adatto ad una passeggiata in centro che ad un bosco.  
_Glielo dico o non glielo dico?_  
Attese che l’altra iniziasse la conversazione, ma stava guardando la sua collezione di graphic novel. Poi si spostò alla chitarra abbandonata sul letto. Poi al resto del casino che aveva preso possesso di camera sua da tanto, troppo tempo.  
Cate era consapevole che più che casino fosse un’esplosione, tra le tonnellate di vestiti che non metteva mai a posto e la roba per terra, tra cui al momento poteva annoverare la collezione di vinili che voleva riordinare da mesi e troppe paia di Vans.  
Quindi, forse, non era la persona più indicata a dispensare consigli di adattamento alla vita.  
_Però._  
“Senti … ma vieni su così?” Le chiese con tutto il tatto possibile.  
“Perché?”  
“Perché è pieno di sterpi, e rovi e … dovresti coprirti un po’ di più, specie i piedi.”  
Maddalena serrò le labbra e Cate capì di averla offesa.  
“Ho caldo.” E lo disse con il tono di chi difendeva la sua posizione a costo della vita.  
_Boh, allora attaccati._  
Le venne da rispondere, ma si morse la lingua. “Su fa più fresco, saliamo di quota.” Argomentò con calma. “Di notte avrai bisogno di una felpa. Cioè, i pantaloni vanno bene … ma cambiati le scarpe, dobbiamo camminare prima di arrivare alla radura. Se ti sbucci un piede poi è un casino.”  
Maddalena la contemplò come se avesse appena detto una solenne cazzata, poi fece spallucce. “Vanno bene delle Doc Martens?”  
“Perfette!”  
“Grazie.” E la piantò lì senza dire aggiungere altro.  
Caterina inspirò, cercando di rilasciare tutto il nervoso che aveva accumulato in pochi secondi di conversazione.  
_Che stronza!_  
Fortuna voleva che, a differenza di Rosi, avesse un sacco di pazienza con le persone che la trattavano di merda; Della Scala & Co erano stati un ottimo esercizio.  
Scese giù al bar nella scia di profumo lasciato dall’altra; era strano, aveva quasi sentore di colonia maschile. C’erano anche delle note agrumate in mezzo.  
Le fece un po’ girare la testa.  
  
Maddalena uscì poi fuori dal balcone come se il pavimento fosse fatto di lava e si mise accanto a Michele, già al centro dell’attenzione.  
_Tra l’altro, oggi siamo tutti al completo._  
C’erano I Vecchietti tutti riuniti; stavano chiacchierando con il siciliano tempestandolo di domande e lazzi a cui questo rispondeva con altrettanto buonumore. A giudicare dal viso arrossato e dal tono di voce alto, Nello doveva avergli già offerto qualche grappino.  
C’era poi Irma che se ne stava seduta ad un tavolino, assorta nelle sue carte, che non erano quelle da briscola, ma veri e propri tarocchi che stava leggendo alla Tea, che di contro esibiva un’espressione piuttosto preoccupata.  
Data l’ora, c’era anche Ghigo Zanchi con i suoi muratori seduto fuori, e dal volare di bestemmie e botte sul tavolo stavano giocando a carte; Pietro non c’era.  
Cate notò in fine, proprio in fondo al bancone, anche due uniformi e il riflesso pavloviano del suo stupido cervello la portò ad irrigidirsi.  
_Non ho fatto niente! Quell’erba non è mia!_  
L’arrivo di Maddalena comunque fu notato; i vecchietti persero il filo del discorso, i carabinieri voltarono così rapidamente la testa da rischiare il colpo della strega e, nel dettaglio, Binella spalancò la bocca come un pesce lesso.  
Irma infine mise giù una carta e smise di cianciare a vuoto con Tea, piantandole un occhio addosso, quello dritto: l’altro era perso da qualche parte vicino al televisore.  
Se non fosse stato per la musica che Rosi non faceva mai mancare, sarebbe anche calato il silenzio.  
  
_Non temere zeta reticoli on my mind  
Aspetterò il momento per un migliore slancio_  
  
_Eh beh. C’era da aspettarselo._  
Maddalena, come il fratello, spiccava come un faro: entrambi parevano catapultati fuori da una serie tv, di quelle su Canale5, dove tutti sembravano troppo belli e alti per essere veri.  
Maddalena comunque si accorse delle reazioni che aveva suscitato; per tutta risposta incassò la testa nelle spalle e si avvicinò a Michele come se la mole dell’altro potesse farle scudo.  
Cate ne fu dispiaciuta; ricordava quei momenti, in cui l’attenzione di tutti pareva focalizzarsi unicamente su di te tanto da farti desiderare d’esser inghiottita da una buca profondissima.  
_Anche se lei la guardano perché è bona, a me, prima che si abituassero, perché ero nera._  
_Quindi non è_ proprio _la stessa cosa._  
“Malù!” Michele registrò la sua presenza, del tutto ignaro del cambio d’atmosfera. “Ti presento Nello, Ferro, Gianni e Betto …” Enumerò i quattro vecchietti come se ormai fossero amiconi. “Mi stavano raccontando un sacco di storie interessanti su Malacena … e su Castiglioscuro! Lo sai che ci sono anche delle grotte chiamate Le Porte per l’Inferno? Questo posto sembra uscito dai Forgotten Realms!”  
“Sì, ho letto qualcosa.” Mormorò, poi si rivolse a Rosi. “Posso avere un bicchiere d’acqua?”  
“Certo.” Sua sorella si apprestò a servirla. Quando era dietro un bancone si trasformava in un’altra persona. Era proprio una roba fisica: smetteva di essere incazzata e sorrideva di più.  
Michele riportò l’attenzione su di sé. “Ehi Cate, ci andiamo alle Porte?”  
“Okay? Sono grotte e non so quante sono visitabili.” Non si sbilanciò, perché l’entusiasmo poteva essere rischioso in certi contesti che prevedevano gole che sprofondavano nella roccia e pericolo di frane. “Mi informo _pe’ capì_ come ci si arriva?”  
“Ve la disegno io una mappa.” Si offrì Gianni che era stato guardia forestale. “Alcune non le conosco manco io, e comunque _so’_ troppo _indentro_ … ma ce _n’è qualched’una_ , che con un po’ di impegno …”  
“Grazie!”  
Cate scoccò un’occhiata a Maddalena, assorta dal cellulare. Aveva ascoltato però e da come sospirò irritata era chiaro che l’idea non le andasse a genio.  
_Se le fa tutto schifo, perché è venuta?_  
Prima che potesse chiederglielo davvero, Alina entrò nel Bar; dietro di lei c’era Stefano, tutto sudato e con un bel po’ di buste della spesa. Fu apostrofato da un “ _m’bare!_ ” gioioso di Michele e subito aiutato.  
Anche Alina ne aveva un paio in mano: dovevano essersi incontrati.  
L’amica le si avvicinò. “Ciao Cate, era quasi arrivato alla chiesa.” Chiarì. “Un altro po’ e lo perdevamo nel bosco.”  
Stefano fece seguire un sorriso a quell’affermazione. “Alina è stata così gentile da scortarmi fin qui.”  
Michele si presentò a mano tesa. “Ciao!” Esclamò prendendole le buste con un gesto galante. “Dai _ccà_ , che pesano. Sei Lin, vero?”  
Cate si perse in un turbinio di nomi, strette di mano e introduzioni e ne fu contenta; ci teneva che Alina conoscesse i suoi siciliani e se ne facesse un’opinione.  
Su una in particolare a dire la verità.  
“Rimani?” Le domandò speranzosa.  
“Volentieri.”  
  
Per fortuna l’età media in quel bar era settant’anni perché Maddalena già sentiva la fame scavarle nello stomaco.  
Oltre a questo al suo arrivo tutti si erano voltati nella sua direzione sprofondando in un silenzio inquietante, di quelli che Stephen King raccontava così bene ambientandoli nella desolata provincia americana.  
_… anche qui è pur sempre provincia._  
Era abituata alle occhiate, ma era come se avessero preso nota di _qualcos’altro._  
_È assurdo. Non possono. Me lo sto immaginando._  
Anche se Stefano le aveva detto che il paese era immerso nell’Altrove; forse i suoi abitatanti erano più sensibili della media?  
Non si sentiva granché tranquilla.  
Stefano approfittò del giro di presentazioni e convenevoli per prenderla da parte. “Ti devo parlare.”  
Lo disse in tono così serio da preoccuparla. “C’è stato qualche problema?”  
_Mi bruceranno in piazza?_  
“No, no … anzi, ho avuto le informazioni che cercavo.” Esitò. “C’è una notizia buona e una cattiva.”  
“Ste, _amuninini._ ” Lo esortò. “Che non è aria.”  
“La buona notizia è che mi hanno chiarito cos’ha sognato Elena … ed è meglio di quanto pensavamo.”  
Alina nel frattempo si avvicinò. Aveva la faccia di una che non le sarebbe piaciuta, stimò: così, a pelle.  
Fece per cambiare argomento, quando l’altra prese la parola.  
“Un mannaro per voi è _meno peggio_?” Scandì le parole senza perdere il sorriso amichevole con cui si era presentata, ma Maddalena era una Succuba … aveva un sesto senso per le intenzioni non manifeste.  
_Amichevole una minchia._  
Stefano impallidì. “Intendo dire…”  
“Soltanto perché è pericoloso per una notte non significa che dobbiate stare tranquilli.” Fece spallucce: un altro gesto distensivo che però non si propagò al resto del corpo. “Se volete un consiglio, qui è sempre meglio non sottovalutare nulla … o nessuno.”  
E detto questo si voltò e andò a mangiarsi una manciata di salatini.  
“È una Sorvegliante?” Domandò, ma non le servivano conferme dato come li aveva apostrofati.  
_Quanti anni ha? Diciassette … diciotto?_  
_Non è piccola?_  
Stefano bevve un rapido sorso della sua Coca-Cola. “No. È la notizia cattiva.”

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entrano in scena certi “cacciatori” … e Maddalena è sempre meno amused dall’intera situazione.  
> 1\. Serie di montagne della catena dei Monti Apuseni in Romania, più precisamente in Transilvania. Letteralmente il loro nome vuol dire "foresta del Re"  
> Ah, le "Porte per l'Inferno" della Montagnola esistono davvero. [Qui](http://www.sienanews.it/in-evidenza/la-montagnola-senese-e-le-porte-per-linferno/) per i dettagli.  
> Qui le canzoni:
> 
> “Attenti al lupo”, Lucio Dalla  
> “Zeta Reticoli”, Meganoidi


	11. Capitolo 10

 

10.

  


 

_Le cose reali nel buio sono irreali come sogni._  
_(Murasaki Shikibu)_

  
  
_A Bice delle Silvani non piaceva passare vicino a castello.  
Per costruire la sua dimora, quello che tutti chiamavano _il signore _, nell’anno domini 1292 aveva fatto terra bruciata di alberi e sottobosco. Aveva calpestato fiori e scacciato animali.  
Aveva fatto quello che facevano tutti gli abitanti del _Clarus _: aveva portato distruzione.  
Tutto attorno era rimasto soltanto fango schiacciato dagli zoccoli dei cavalli e quando pioveva, quella mota nausabonda si incanalava nel torrente sporcando l’acqua fino alle fonti.  
Fortunatamente, nonostante la sua presenza ingombrante, il castello non era riuscito a soffocare l’_Orbis Alius _: piccoli spiritelli e silfi dispettosi continuavano ad occupare quelle contrade. Così come la scorbutica orchessa Manolonga continuava a vivere sotto il ponte.  
Così come i lumicini viandanti, capaci di far smarrire la strada al più esperto viaggiatore.  
Il signore e la sua corte potevano abbattere alberi e uccidere animali: ma c’era qualcosa più grande di loro che gli respirava addosso e li faceva rintanare dietro le mura al calar del sole.  
C’era il bosco.  
  
Quando doveva cercare ingredienti nei pressi dell’odiato fortilizio cercava in ogni modo di passare inosservata. Quel giorno si tirò il cappuccio del mantello fin sopra i capelli – con i raggi del sole che filtravano tra le fronde erano purtroppo un incendio visibile a diversi metri di distanza.  
Avrebbe preferito venire al tramonto, ma dopo la morte dell’armigero e dopo le tante raccomandazioni del suo bosco, non si sentiva tranquilla.  
Aveva vietato a Lietta di attardarsi, ma era la prima a non volerlo fare.  
Aveva allungato il passo quando si era trovata nei pressi di uno degli ingressi; puntuali come una compieta, i soldati di stanza si erano profusi in richiami e lazzi volgari.  
_  
“Monna Beatrice!”  
  
  
_Quella voce aveva però rischiato di trattenerla; perché l'aveva riconosciuta. La prima voce che in ventisette anni di vita era riuscita a farle battere il cuore, quando ormai credeva che le sarebbe rimasto inerte nel petto.  
Nonostante il sorriso che aveva lottato per uscire aveva stretto in pugno la scarsella piena di erbe e non si era fermata.  
Non era ancora arrivato il momento giusto.  
Sarebbe giunto però: dopotutto, l’aveva sognato._

 

  
****

  
  
“Andiamo?”  
“Andiamo!” Michele lo ripeté con gioia, che si era stufato di aspettare: voleva andare nel bosco e conoscere Castiglioscuro.  
Era però consapevole che ci fossero dei riti inevitabili da adempiere, e quindi aveva accettato di buon grado di essere presentato a destra e a manca, come di aspettare che Stefano tornasse dal rifornimento provviste e che sua sorella si cambiasse – almeno _tre_ volte.  
Ora, zaino in spalla e una borsa di tela ricolma di cibarie per mano, era pronto a partire.  
Scambiò un sorriso con Caterina, che era proprio come se l’era immaginata e anche qualcosa di più. Avrebbe voluto indagare con la sorella maggiore per capire se era libera o meno, ma non si azzardava. Roísín Silvani pareva il tipo di parente un po’ protettivo … non era proprio il caso di inimicarsela il primo giorno.  
“Quando ci metteremo ad arrivare?” Si informò Stefano che aveva una tabella di marcia stampata in testa per tutto.  
“Una mezzoretta più o meno.” Gli rispose Cate. “Arriveremo quando c’è ancora luce, così montare le tende è più facile!”  
“Sono già su, giusto?”  
“Sì, io e Pietro ce le abbiamo portate il giorno che sono arrivate.” Confermò sporgendosi sul bancone per afferrare qualcosa che stava dietro.  
“Ohi.” La bloccò Roísín: in quel momento stava servendo l’ennesimo Crodino i ma si era voltata come se avesse occhi anche dietro la testa. “Che stai facendo?”  
“Prendo le chiavi del castello?”  
“Non penso proprio.” Scacciò con uno schiaffetto la mano di Cate che emise un gridolino oltraggiato. “Non ci potete entrare.” E scoccò un’occhiataccia anche nella loro direzione, come ad assicurarsi che avessero recepito il messaggio.  
_Era scritto_ in grassetto _nel contratto d’affitto … Direi proprio di sì._  
“… ma neanche nel cortile centrale? Lì non c’è niente, è sicuro!”  
“No.”  
Cate si morse un labbro avvampando di dispiacere.  
Si sentì dunque in dovere di risolvere la situazione. “Va bene lo stesso ... da quel che ci avete raccontato c’è un _paccu_ d’altra roba che possiamo visitare!”  
“Sì, ma …”  
“Non importa Cate, veramente.”  
Per quella sua affermazione si meritò un sorriso da Roísín che lo inorgoglì come un alunno di fronte ad una professoressa stronza.  
Era sempre un po’ debole con le donne severe.  
“Siamo d’accordo allora. Adesso andate, che è già tardi …” Si fermò colta da un pensiero. “Ci siete a cena?”  
“Stasera stiamo nel bosco, vengono anche Pietro e Lin.” Cioè la ragazza straniera che gli aveva presentato prima. Bella, e con l’aria irraggiungibile di chi è _troppo_ più intelligente di te.  
Se l’era rimirata ben bene e poi aveva deciso che preferiva Caterina.  
Partirono: Cate davanti, armata di zaino che aveva voluto portare per aiutarli a trasportare l’eccesso di roba comprata da uno scrupolosissimo Ste. Poi lui, carico come un mulo e subito dopo Maddalena. A chiudere la fila Stefano, con lo zaino raddoppiato di volume.  
Il bar intero li salutò come fossero avventurieri pronti ad assaltare il castello di Greyhawk1 e fu piuttosto figo. Era chiaro che di gente nuova ne incontrassero poca, e la cosa fu confermata da come vennero fermati a più riprese da vari malacenesi che incontrarono per strada.  
Furono tempestati di domande e fioccò anche qualche invito, dal torneo di bocce al circolo ARCI a calde raccomandazione a recarsi alle varie sagre dei dintorni.  
“Nei paesini in Sicilia la gente non è così espansiva!” Commentò mentre cominciavano una ripida scalinata che si inerpicava, strettissima, tra muri di case e fili di panni stesi. Un’enorme pianta di capperi li seguiva da diversi metri, ondeggiando frutti pieni sopra le loro teste. Ne colse un paio e se li mise in tasca: i cucunci, i frutti della pianta, gli piacevano un casino.  
“Davvero?” Si stupì Caterina guardandolo da sopra la spalla. Aveva due occhioni azzurri da infarto, e sperava di trovare l’occasione per dirglielo.  
Sperava _un sacco_ di cose per quella loro neonata amicizia.  
“ _Essì._ Di solito vieni _taliat_ o e ti viene chiesto subito a chi _appartieni_.”  
“… appartieni?”  
“Di chi sei figlio … o nipote.” Chiarì divertito. “Al paese di mia nonna capitava in continuazione. Sai, è _nicariedda_ … piccolina. Non le assomigliamo per niente. Abbiamo preso dalla famiglia di papà, lui è un gigante. Vero Malù?”  
Sua sorella emise un rumore non identificato che scelse di interpretare come un assenso.  
“Che i siciliani siano tutti piccoli e olivastri di pelle è un falso mito. C’è stata dominazione normanna per tanto tempo.” Intervenne Stefano. “La Sicilia ha una bella varietà genetica per essere un’isola. E poi…”  
“Giusto!” Lo interruppe perché adorava _u’Prufissuri_ ma quando partiva in quarta con le sue spiegazioni era capace di fare soliloqui lunghi mezz’ora. “E tu da chi hai preso in famiglia Cate?”  
Questa inarcò le sopracciglia, palesandogli in un nanosecondo la gaffe appena commessa.  
“Cioè… intendevo di carattere.” Balbettò avvampando. Alle sue spalle percepì un secondo rumore da Maddalena. Stavolta suonava proprio come un’imprecazione.  
Cate per fortuna gli sorrise. “Dicono tutti che ho la pazienza di mia mamma.” E poi riprese a camminare.  
“ _Si nu babbu_.” Mormorò Maddalena, e con tutte le buone ragioni. Era evidente che Cate fosse stata adottata … o forse no? Qualche somiglianza con Roísín c’era, tipo la forma del viso e…  
_… e basta. Quanto sei babbo, Micheluzzo._  
Per fortuna Ste venne in soccorso al silenzio imbarazzato che si era creato. “Malacena è di origine Medioevale, vero?”  
“Più o meno.” Cate gli rispose con il sollievo di chi non doveva trovare un nuovo argomento di conversazione. “La fondazione credo sia Medievale … ma c’erano già degli insediamenti da prima dell'anno Mille.”  
“Chi l’ha fondata?”  
“Il classico capitano di ventura che mette sotto i contadini locali con la promessa di protezione. Qua quasi tutti i borghi son nati così.” Spiegò. “Eravamo un Comunello sotto Siena, che è la città più vicina …” Indicò un punto dietro di loro, oltre la fila dei tetti. “In mezz’ora di macchina e ci sei.”  
Stefano annuì con l’aria di chi prendeva appunti mentali. Michele sorrise: chissà a che gli serviva quella lezione di educazione civica.  
“Castiglioscuro invece è stato costruito nel milleduecento o giù di lì.” Fece una smorfia. “Se potessimo entrare vi farei vedere anche la pietra fondante … _ma non possiamo_.”  
“Ha sempre avuto questo nome?”  
“Credo di sì…”  
“C’è una ragione?”  
Michele sbuffò: Stefano era semplicemente curioso, ma quello che gli usciva dalla bocca a volte suonava _tanto_ come un interrogatorio.  
Cate però non sembrava infastidita. Fece spallucce. “Secondo mia mamma è perché non ci batte mai il sole … ma non è vero!” Esclamò come se si trattasse di un’offesa personale. “Se vai sul mastio vai sopra la linea degli alberi e c’è tantissima luce, quindi boh … nel Medioevo erano un po’ melodrammatici forse?”  
Stefano sorrise. “Forse.”  
Ripresero a salire in silenzio, anche perché le scale erano ben lontane dall’essere finite.  
Continuavano invece, interrotte da improvvisi tratti di asfalto alternato a sterrato. I gradini irregolari si diramavano ogni tanto in stradiccioli che sparivano tra curve ed improvvise cascate di scalini. Se non ci fosse stata Caterina a guidarli di certo si sarebbero persi.  
Sopra di loro, il bosco arrivava fino al cielo.  
Spuntarono in una piazzetta pavimentata di mattoncini di cotto dove, in fondo, c’era una chiesa; Michele non capiva molto di architettura, ma era diversa da quelle che c’erano a Catania. Più squadrata, senza intonaco e dall’aria spoglia.  
Di primo acchito sembrava non ci fosse nessuno ma furono attirati da un rumore lento e regolare: un uomo stava spazzando il sagrato.  
“Che palle…” Borbottò Cate. “È Don Doriano. Andiamo a salutarlo, altrimenti poi chi lo sente…”  
Avvicinandosi Michele notò che il prete, che si era aperto nel classico sorriso del pastore di fedeli, era proprio grosso. Aveva due spalle da pugile e la camicia grigia gli si tendeva in più punti. La folta barba nera lo faceva sembrare il primo barbaro che aveva portato a Vilegis.  
_Prete culturista?_  
Quelli che conosceva lui erano piuttosto grassottelli, come Don Cesare che l’aveva battezzato.  
“ _Mira chi c’è!_ _Vu’ dovete esse’_ i siciliani!” Esclamò con una calata così stretta che e ebbe difficoltà a capirlo.  
“Che bello _vedè_ tutta ‘sta gioventù … Vi fermate a pigliare un’aranciata?”  
Prima che Michele potesse consultarsi con gli amici, Cate lo precedette. “Non possiamo, dobbiamo arrivar su prima che faccia buio.”  
L’uomo annuì. “Giusto, giusto.” Fece un gesto con la mano, come per scacciarli. “Sbrigatevi bimbi, che _c’avete_ ancora un bel pezzetto da _fà_.”  
“Ancora?” Susssurrò scorata Maddalena. Si passava il trolley da una mano all’altra, ora che le ruote erano inutili, ed era madida di sudore.  
Michele non l’aveva mai vista così stravolta.  
“Dai _ccà_.” La invitò. “Te lo porto io.”  
“Hai una terza mano?” Fu la risposta sgarbata. “Faccio da sola.”  
Michele non ribatté anche se, quando si comportava così, avrebbe _tanto_ voluto rifilarle un calcione nel sedere; ma non l’aveva mai fatto, neanche da bambino.  
_E adesso è troppo tardi._  
“State sulla strada maestra _cittini_ … che _perdessi_ è _n’_ attimo.”  
“Sì, vada tranquillo. Buona serata!”  
Accomiatati dal prete, che riprese nella sua lenta opera di pulizia, passarono davanti all’ultima fila di case, queste con tutta l’aria di essere abbandonate da un pezzo. Varcarono poi un arco a volta, gemello di quello da cui erano entrati con pulmino e …  
Di colpo la strada finì, e così ogni traccia di opera umana.  
Il sentiero che si snodava di fronte a loro spariva nella macchia: con l’erba alta che cresceva ai lati ci si poteva passare massimo una persona per volta.  
Di fronte, un muro impenetrabile di alberi.  
“Non rimanete indietro, okay?”  
Michele inspirò, l’eccitazione che gli scorreva sottopelle, la stessa che provava quando c’era un nuovo fumetto da leggere, una nuova campagna2 da pianificare o quando, generalmente, trovava nella vita reale riscontro delle sue fantasie.  
Quello era il bosco fatato che aveva sempre sognato.  
“Ti veniamo dietro!” Rispose aggiustandosi meglio lo zaino sulle spalle. Si voltò per aver conferma da Maddalena e Stefano.  
L’amico gli sorrise complice, ma sua sorella lo ignorò. Osservava il fitto degli alberi; poi fece quella cosa strana che faceva a volte, quando pensava che nessuno la guardasse.  
Le si dilatarono le pupille, tantissimo, fino a diventare quasi completamente nere.  
La prima volta che glielo aveva visto fare l’aveva riferito ai suoi, e suo padre aveva risposo che succedeva a tutte le donne della sua famiglia. Era un po’ come saper arricciare la lingua o muovere le orecchie.  
Ci nascevi.  
“Malù?” Stefano le toccò una spalla. “Tutto a posto?”  
Sua sorella si riscosse di colpo. Fece spallucce, le sue classiche spallucce scazzate.  
“Andiamo.”  
Ed entrarono.

 

****

  
Il bosco era vivo.  
Da quando aveva messo piede sul sentiero, Maddalena aveva la pelle d’oca e un formicolio alla base della nuca, come se qualcuno gliela stesse solleticando.  
Ma dietro di lei c’era Stefano, e non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere, neanche per scherzo.  
Il bosco era vivo: ma non erano gli uccelli che cinguettavano o piccoli fruscii tra foglie e rami a preoccuparla.  
Era _altro_ che le faceva venir voglia di fuggire a gambe levate: risate improvvise, scalpiccii di piedi e … qualcuno le stava soffiando nell’orecchio?  
Sobbalzò nella direzione del suono, ma a parte un agglomerato di rocce da cui venivano fuori ciuffi d’erba non c’era niente. Poi, in una fenditura ricolma di muschio vide due occhietti neri fissarla malevoli.  
Accelerò il passo finendo quasi in braccio a Michele, che le sorrise confuso.  
“Dai, cammina.” Lo apostrofò con urgenza.  
“Vado, vado!”  
_Come fate a non accorgervene?_  
Era il suo essere succuba a rendergli manifesti quei fenomeni? O stava diventando pazza?  
“Ste.” Sussurrò quando l’ennesima risatina rischiò di farle prendere un infarto. “Sento delle cose.”  
L’amico inspirò, asciugandosi il sudore dal viso con la manica della maglietta. “Sì, me lo immaginavo.”  
“Anche tu?”  
“Non proprio … però non siamo soli, questo lo capisco.”  
Aver conferma delle sue teorie non la rasserenò per nulla.  
“È la prima volta che ...”  
“Sì.” La anticipò. “È normale. Nelle grandi città il Chiaro è più forte … per vedere qualcosa dovresti cercarla attivamente, e nel giusto momento della notte. Qui è diverso … vigono altre regole. Qui vince l’Altrove.”  
_Grandioso._  
“Quindi?” Gli domandò impaziente. “Come faccio a farli smettere?”  
“… non puoi.” Stefano sospirò. “Non c’è nulla di pericoloso però.”  
“E quel _lupomanaio_ di cui mi hai parlato? O la pazza che ci ha minacciato al bar?”  
“Del mannaro non dobbiamo preoccuparcene per adesso, il Plenilunio è stato la scorsa settimana … e non è neppure detto ci sia, c’è soltanto il sospetto. E della _vânător_ …” Esitò. “… non è qui per te.”  
“Ah, allora _apposto_!” Rischiò quasi di farsi uscire un ringhio dalla bocca, e maledizione, non succedeva da anni. Serrò i denti, cercando di calmarsi. Per fortuna Cate e Michele non avevano attenzione che l’uno per l’altra.  
_Da vomito._  
Stefano le mise una mano sulla schiena; era un gesto di conforto ma quasi le scappò un urlo. “Ehi.” Mormorò. “Ho chiesto. Te lo giuro, niente che possa farci male, al massimo qualche scherzo come nasconderci le scarpe …”  
“Non sei tu quello a cui parlano!”  
“Ignorali.” Le suggerì e quanto avrebbe voluto dargli un malrovescio! “Non sono più fastidiosi di un qualsiasi animaletto … o di un ragno.”  
“C’è gente che ha _scanto_ dei ragni, Ste, _lo capisti_?” E lei era decisamente fobica riguardo all’Altrove.  
_E ne ho tutte le minchia di ragioni!_  
Stefano le strinse la spalla, ma stavolta tenne la mano lì. Era sudata e le dava fastidio ma era anche qualcosa di tangibile, che la teneva ancorata a quella poca realtà che rimaneva.  
Non gli chiese di toglierla.  
“Sei una predatrice Malù.” Il tono di Ste era quieto, simile a quei video che usava la gente che aveva problemi ad addormentarsi.  
_ASMR 3? Qualcosa del genere…_  
“Li puoi schiacciare come io schiaccio un insetto.” Concluse togliendo la mano. “Se stanotte si avvicina qualcosa, faglielo capire.”  
_Anche se possono ammazzarli non mi fanno meno schifo._  
Ma le parole dell’amico avevano avuto il potere di tranquillizzarla almeno un po’.  
“C’è qualcosa sul sentiero!” Esclamò Michele strappandola dalle sue riflessioni. Si irrigidì di botto, facendo sbattere Stefano contro di sé. “È un serpente!”  
_… meno male._  
“Mannò, è solo un cappello.” Ribatté divertita Caterina. “La gente li perde in continuazione qua attorno, è assurdo.”  
“Lo raccogliamo?”  
“ _None_ , porta sfortuna. Tanto quando torniamo è già sparito, qualcuno se ne occupa sempre.” Caterina lo saltò a pie’ pari e riprese a camminare.  
“ _Cappelletti_.” Mormorò Stefano. “Silfi dei boschi … sono innocui, ma si tramutano in cappelli per farsi raccogliere e poi spaventare i passanti.” Fece una pausa. “Interessante comunque.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Ha detto che porta sfortuna, ma non esiste una credenza del genere. È probabile sia il modo che hanno i malacenesi di proteggersi dall’Altrove.”  
“Dire che porta sfiga?”  
“E tirare dritto senza farsi troppe domande sulla coerenza delle loro affermazioni.” Sorrise. “L’ignoranza dopotutto è il miglior modo per difendersi dalle stranezze.”  
_… beati loro._  
“Però ha detto che qualcuno se ne occupa.” Osservò. “Che vuol dire?”  
“Forse che ci pensano i Sorveglianti?” Stefano parve non trovarlo un dettaglio interessante e aveva ragione, forse non lo era.  
_Vorrei tanto capire cos’è importante o cosa no._  
Fino a quel momento non avere a che fare con il Mondo Altro le aveva solo portato vantaggi. Ma ora che c’era dentro fino al collo si chiese se fosse davvero così.  
_Se avessi le conoscenze di Ste sarei così spaventata?_  
Forse no.  
La boscaglia intanto stava diventando sempre più densa e il sole che li aveva accompagnati fino quel momento, filtrato tra le fronde, stava perdendo vigore. Era il tramonto.  
“Manca molto?” Domandò suo fratello e fu soddisfatta nel constatare che suonava sfinito. Aveva tenuto il passo con quel furetto della Silvani, che si muoveva in mezzo agli sterpi come se ci fosse nata dentro, ma stava cominciando ad accusare il colpo.  
Tuttavia non era così stronza da infierire; anche perché era nella sua stessa situazione.  
“Ci siamo quasi!”  
_… l’hai detto anche dieci minuti fa._  
Decise che infilarsi le cuffie nelle orecchie e distrarsi con la musica era una buona idea.  
  
_And softer than shadow and quicker than flies  
His arms are all around me and his tongue in my eyes_  
  
Per questo non rilevò che qualcuno stava venendo loro incontro. Lo capì quando dovette fermarsi perché la schiena di suo fratello le si parò davanti come un muro.  
Si tolse un’auricolare infastidita: un uomo stava parlando con Caterina.  
_C’è qualcuno oltre a noi in ‘sto delirio fantasy da incubo?_  
Sbirciando vide che era alto e magro e vestito come un cacciatore.  
_… è umano?_  
Il dubbio a quel punto era legittimo. Però non aveva motivo di pensare il contrario: due braccia, due gambe, i capelli arruffati e la barba incolta. Il classico tipo che potevi incontrare in un paesino dove il senso estetico non arrivava manco per sbaglio.  
Poi Cate fece un passo indietro, un gesto per lei inequivocabile.  
_È a disagio._  
Diede una botta sulla spalla del fratello. “Chi minchia è?”  
“Un suo amico credo?” Rispose a mezza bocca. Aveva però raddrizzato le spalle e abbassato di un’ottava la voce. Sorrise.  
_Eccolo: fase protettore delle gentil donzelle attivata._  
Era questo che amava tanto di lui: la cavalleresca prevedibilità.  
“Non dovreste restare la notte.” Stava intanto dicendo il cacciatore a Caterina. “Non è sicuro.”  
“Non ci sono lupi da _secoli_ , Bia.” Gli rispose l’altra. “Al massimo qualche cinghiale, ma ci sarà luce al campo, non si avvicineranno!”  
_… si potrebbe avvicinare qualcos’altro però._  
Nel momento in cui lo pensò il tizio le piantò gli occhi addosso. Deglutì, ma sostenne lo sguardo.  
_È un uomo. E io non ho paura degli uomini._  
Gli sorrise spavalda.  
_Siete voi a dover aver paura di me._  
“Va bene.” Rispose quello riportando lentamente l’attenzione su Caterina. “Se hai bisogno di qualcosa mi chiami?”  
“Vai tranquillo!”  
“Fate attenzione quando passate il torrente … state a destra, che il ponte è un po’ debole dall’altra parte.”  
“Okay … ah, Bia!” Lo richiamò. “Qualcuno ha perso un cappello, è sul sentiero più giù. È tuo?”  
“No, ma ci penso io.”  
“Grazie!”  
_… allora è lui la persona che se ne occupa?_  
Nel frattempo l’uomo sfilò loro a fianco. Le lanciò un’altra occhiata di sottecchi, ma Maddalena non vi lesse interesse in _quel_ senso. Più che altro curiosità.  
Quando se ne fu andato si rivolse a Stefano. “È un Sorvegliante?”  
“Non c’era alla convocazione nell’ufficio del Sindaco.”  
“Allora cos’è?”  
“Qualcos’altro?” Fece spallucce. “Chiedo.”  
“Ecco, bravo.”  
_Più informazioni abbiamo, meglio è._  
  
Il ponte si presentò pochi minuti dopo; era più che altro una specie di camminamento di pietra ad arco, dove sotto vi scorreva un ruscello vivace e rumoroso. Suo malgrado Maddalena lo trovò pittoresco … e prevedibilmente il viso di suo fratello si illuminò.  
“Possiamo fermarci un attimo? Scatto qualche foto per la pagina dell’associazione!” E senza aspettare risposta si liberò di borsa e zaino.  
“Manca poco al castello ...” Tentennò Cate. “… e si sta facendo buio. Magari ci torniamo domattina, quando c’è più luce.”  
Ottima _idea._  
“La luce è perfetta, solo cinque minuti!” Li pregò e, come al solito, non aspettò risposta o obiezioni scendendo baldanzoso lungo l’argine.  
Cate sbuffò e per la prima volta sembrò infastidita dalla sua esuberanza.  
_Abituatici. È_ sempre _così._  
“Da qua sotto riesco a prendervi … restate ferme così, sul ponte!”  
“Michè…” Lo pregò.  
“Dai che viene bene!”  
Maddalena serrò le labbra: da quella posizione non riusciva a capire dove il fratello si trovasse, ma era certa fosse impiccato in una posa improbabile per far sì che lo scatto venisse perfetto. Ci avrebbe messo minuti interi prima di lasciarle libere.  
“Ne facciamo un paio eh!”  
_Appunto._  
_… almeno si è dimenticato il selfie-stick a casa._  
Rimase così ferma come uno stoccafisso assieme alla toscana, questa irrigidita nel medesimo imbarazzo.  
Stefano non pensò manco per sbaglio di trarle in salvo: era ancora sul sentiero e ravanava a testa bassa nello zaino, probabilmente per evitare di esser tirato dentro.  
_Bastardo._  
“L’uomo di prima…” Mormorò tanto per dire qualcosa. “Dov’è che aveva detto che il ponte era instabile?”  
“È qui da secoli, non cederà perché ci stiamo sopra cinque secondi.”  
Maddalena colse la frecciatina e fece per risponderle a tono, che di certo non si faceva mettere i piedi in testa da una diciassettenne … diciottenne?  
_Comunque._  
Ma la sua attenzione venne calamitata da qualcuno; o meglio, da qualcosa.  
Una mano si era appena aggrappata su ponte, dal lato opposto al loro; e come se non fosse uno spettacolo abbastanza inquietante …  
… era verde e squamosa.  
D’istinto parò un braccio di fronte alla toscana per tirarsela dietro. Il suo gesto però colse l’altra di sorpresa, facendola ondeggiare pericolosamente all’indietro.  
E su quel maledetto ponte non c’era un parapetto.  
Di scatto la afferrò per la maglietta strattonandola in avanti.  
“Ehi!”  
Maddalena guardò angosciata verso il punto dove era comparsa la mano. Era sparita.  
_Michele!_  
Vincendo la paura che le attanagliava la gola si sporse.  
Vide suo fratello contemplarla dal basso perplesso, il cellulare alzato in mano, pronto a immortalare l’ennesimo inutile dettaglio.  
_Non l’ha vista?!_  
“Malù?”  
Prima che potesse rispondere Caterina le si affiancò. “Ehi, Bia ha detto di non starci…” Qualcosa nella sua espressione la bloccò. “Oh, ma che hai?”  
Avrebbe voluto urlare. “C’era…” Articolò cercando di trovare una spiegazione che non fosse l’allucinante verità. “… c’era un ragno.” Concluse frustrata.  
“Sì, siamo in un bosco. _Qualcheduno_ c’è.” Confermò Caterina con la faccia di chi stava decidendo se darle della pazza o meno. “Ti fanno paura?”  
“No.”  
“Ma…”  
“Ripartiamo?” Riprese il trolley e varcò il ponte più in fretta possibile.  
Da lontano sentì Stefano e suo fratello chiamarla ma non si voltò.  
Era ufficiale: era l’unica, lì dentro, che si accorgeva di cosa stesse succedendo. L’unica ad avere l’onore di vedersi in 4k tutti i fottuti mostri della foresta.  
_Che immenso, infinito culo._  
“Ma che problema ha?”  
“Boh. Te l’ho detto, quando fa così è meglio lasciarla stare.”  
Il tono scocciato di Caterina e la risposta rassegnata di suo fratello furono un pugno nello stomaco. Li aveva appena salvati!  
_… l’unica. E non lo sapranno mai._  
Inspirò, tenendo a bada le lacrime che le offuscarono gli occhi.  
“Dove vai?” La toscana aveva ignorato i saggi consigli di suo fratello per raggiungerla. “Non andare avanti _pe’_ conto tuo!”  
“Il sentiero…”  
Le si frappose davanti, obbligandola a fermarsi. “Il sentiero si divide.” Spiegò voltandosi per indicare una biforcazione di fronte a llro. “Mica scherzo se dico che ci si perde!”  
Inspirò sperando non fosse evidente il fatto che stava per scoppiare in un pianto incontrollato. “Va bene.” Non trovò di meglio da dire.  
Caterina per qualche strana ragione le sorrise. “Grazie per prima.”  
“Per cosa?”  
“Anche se hai quasi rischiato di _buttammi_ di sotto hai cercato di proteggermi, no?” Si morse un labbro nel palese intento di non scoppiarle a ridere in faccia. “ … dal ragno, intendo.”  
Maddalena avrebbe voluto arrabbiarsi o ribattere qualcosa di intelligente, o entrambi, ma non ne aveva le forze.  
“Non ci ho pensato.” Rispose invece. “E comunque era …”  
“Grosso.” La anticipò. “Sì, beh … non ce ne _sò_ di velenosi. Nelle tende avete le zanzariere. Se le chiudi, non entrano.”  
_… le zanzariere difendono anche dalle fottute creature di Narnia?_  
Cercò di ricambiare il sorriso. Alla fine era stata carina, non l’aveva mandata al diavolo anche se dal suo punto di vista l’aveva aggredita come un’isterica. “Ottimo.”  
“Ottimo, sì.” Ripeté l’altra con aria improvvisamente imbarazzata. Poi abbassò lo sguardo sulla valigia. “Te la posso _portà_?”  
“Non ho…”  
“Sì, ho capito che ce la fai.” Quella smania di interromperla era irritante. Specie perché era già la seconda volta che indovinava cosa avrebbe detto. “Però possiamo far cambio! Tu porti il mio zaino, e io la valigia. Mi fa male la schiena, mi faresti un favore.”  
Non era così stupida da capire che quell’offerta era tutta sbilanciata in suo favore.  
Però le facevano male le mani da morire.  
“Dà _cca_.”  
Effettuarono il passaggio senza un’altra parola ma il sorriso che andava da un orecchio all’altro della toscana era …  
Fastidioso.  
_Bugiarda._  
Come se non bastasse poi, l’odore di Caterina era su tutto il maledetto zaino. Se fosse stata umana non l’avrebbe neanche percepito – non puzzava come Michele quando sudava.  
_Ma come Succuba …_  
Si morse l’interno della guancia; era ancora gestibile per fortuna.  
_È una ragazzina. È una donna. È la tua padrona di casa._  
_Falla finita._  
“Dai che manca poco!” La incoraggiò Cate, ignara di tutto, riprendendo nella sua marcia da maledetta elfa dei boschi.  
Maddalena si infilò le cuffie con il preciso, chirurgico intento di spegnere il cervello.  
  
_For it's much too late to get away or turn on the light  
The Spiderman is having you for dinner tonight_

 

****

  
Se Michele avesse avuto una macchina fotografica, di quelle con la pellicola, avrebbe finito _parecchi_ rullini.  
Per fortuna che la memoria del suo telefono era capiente, perché ormai era sicuro di aver superato abbondantemente il centinaio di foto.  
La Toscana era diversissima della Sicilia: gli alberi, le piante, l’abbondanza di verde e di foglie.  
Tante, tante foglie.  
C’era qualcosa di selvaggio in quel luoghi, nei tronchi torti caduti per terra e nei rami che si intessevano in figure che, con un po’ di immaginazione, potevano quasi apparire umane.  
C’era qualcosa di non domo nel sottobosco che invadeva il sentiero fino a farlo scomparire. C’erano suoni, odori e sensazioni che scatenavano le sue fantasie come niente era riuscito a fare fino a quel momento.  
Scoppiava di voglia di esplorare.  
Però il crepuscolo ormai cominciava ad ingoiare dettagli e, soprattutto, punti di riferimento. Se non avessero avuto Caterina che procedeva spedita davanti a loro …  
Michele era entusiasta di natura, ma non era stupido. “Se non ci fossi tu, non avremo saputo come orientarci.” Considerò ammirato.  
Cate si voltò con un mezzo sorriso. “Oh _un’ve_ l’avevo detto?” Lo stuzzicò, ma l’attenzione era rivolta a Maddalena. “Comunque vai tranquillo, la fai un paio di volte e poi te la ricordi facile.”  
“Non credo.” Si inserì Stefano. “Però grazie per la fiducia.”  
“Non funziona neanche Google Maps!” Convenne mostrandole sconsolato lo schermo del telefono. “Non c’è campo.”  
“Ah, è normale. Qua la linea fa _recere_ … anche quella fissa, a casa va’ e viene. Al castello qualcosina prende però, perché siamo più in alto. Mi spiace.”  
“Fa’ _nenti_!” Si mise le mani sui fianchi e tirò un paio di respiri per far riprendere i polmoni. La pallannuoto non l’aveva abituato a tutta quella pendenza e ostacoli.  
Camminare in un bosco, battute a parte, non era una passeggiata.  
“ _Gnamo cittini_!” Li incitò Cate. “Ultima salita, quella più dura. Ce la fate?”  
In quanto Paladino della compagnia, e fautore di quella vacanza, non poteva mostrarsi altro che entusiasta, anche se aveva solo voglia di stendersi a terra e morire.  
Le sorrise smagliante. “ _Amunnì cumpa’!_ ”  
  
Fu dura davvero.  
Si inerpicarono per un viottolino ancora più stretto del primo; in questo alcuni gradoni di fortuna, ricavati da sassi, aiutavano a non scivolare, ma il percorso non era facile e più volte Cate dovette fermarsi per liberarlo o tener le fronde per evitare che li schiaffeggiassero in faccia.  
Stavolta neanche Maddalena ebbe qualcosa da ridire quando gli tese la mano; la afferrò, in silenzio tombale e rossa in faccia per lo sforzo.  
Per fortuna ad aiutarli trovarono anche un passamano di legno che percorreva tutta la salita.  
“Questo l’hanno fatto i miei bisnonni. Regge, tranquilli.” Spiegò Cate appoggiandosi con tutto il peso come a volerglielo dimostrare. “Una volta la gente veniva al castello a far scampagnate. Donne vecchie e bambini … soprattutto durante le eclissi.”  
“Le eclissi?” Inquisì Stefano. “Di sole?”  
Cate annuì. “Me l’hanno raccontato i vecchi del bar. Era una specie di tradizione a Malacena, si portava da mangiare e da bere … e si guardava l’eclissi facendo un gran casino. Però è stato tanto tempo fa, prima della guerra. Ormai _un_ ’ viene più nessuno.”  
“Però adesso ci siamo noi!” Esclamò avendo la netta impressione di dover dir qualcosa. Cate aveva una faccetta così triste!  
Venne ricompensato con un sorriso.  
E poi arrivarono gli ultimi cento metri di salita; Michele percepì il sudore finire di inzuppargli ben benino la maglietta ma, prima che potesse supplicare per una pausa, Castiglioscuro arrivò.  
Di colpo, dietro un gruppo di alberi ritorti intravide mattoni: irregolari, più simili a sassi, color della sabbia … e poi una struttura, imponente si rivelò come un’apparizione.  
Un po’ era la fatica, un po’ era lo stupore, ma non riuscì a proferire parola: di castelli ne aveva visitati parecchi, anche a Catania …  
Ma nessuno gli aveva suscitato la stessa meraviglia.  
Le mura erano lisce e piene di fenditure da cui arcieri potevano scoccare frecce. Le merlature erano ancora integre e spaziose a sufficienza per poter guardare oltre o poter rovesciare calderoni di pece bollente.  
E poi le torri; le tre torri, dalla più grande che doveva essere il mastio, l’abitazione dei castellani, a quelle di guardia, queste purtroppo crollate.  
Era chiaramente un castello diroccato.  
_Che. Figata._  
Si fermarono di fronte a quella che doveva essere un’entrata secondaria: dopo qualche gradino di pietra si apriva infatti una piccola porta ad arco, bastevole a far passare una persona. Era bloccata da un cancello.  
Si poteva tuttavia sbirciare all’interno; intravide un cortile invaso dall’erba, e una porzione di mastio. A metà della torre c’era una porticina. Doveva essere l’ingresso ma non c’erano scale a raggiungerla.  
_… erano di legno e sono andate perse?_  
Michele si sentiva come un esploratore giunto in un luogo lasciato indisturbato per secoli.  
“Eccoci.” Disse Cate mollando poco cerimoniosamente lo zaino in mezzo all’erba. “Castiglioscuro.”  
Incredibilmente fu Maddalena la prima ad aprire bocca. “… è davvero tuo?”  
Cate si illuminò. “È dei Silvani da tantissimo tempo! Ce ne siamo sempre occupate noi …” Esitò. “Ha avuto momenti migliori ma è ancora in piedi. Più o meno.”  
“È bellissimo.” Disse di getto, e lo pensava sul serio. “È pazzesco!”  
“Pensavo fosse peggio conservato … dalle foto almeno.” Convenne Stefano.  
Cate fece una piccola smorfia. “Non siamo ancora stati sul davanti. Di là è messo peggio, questo è l’ingresso posteriore.”  
“Ci si può arrivare?”  
Annuì. “Una volta c’era pure un sentiero che veniva dal paese, quello della vecchia Quercia delle Streghe.”  
_Quercia delle streghe!_  
“… ma è inutilizzato da anni. Quella che abbiamo fatto adesso è la via più veloce. Domani vi ci porto.”  
“Non possiamo andare ade…” Tentò, ma fu interrotto da Maddalena che lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
“Andiamo invece a posare la roba? Magari torniamo dopo.”  
“No!” Cate ebbe uno strano moto di urgenza. “Cioè, non dopo. State lontani dal castello quando non c’è luce. Ci _so_ un sacco di sassi, e il terreno è irregolare, è facile _inciampà_ e _fassi_ male.”  
“Sì, però…” Michele avrebbe voluto obiettare che avevano le torce dei telefoni per quel problema, e quanto sarebbe stato _fico_ esplorare all’imbrunire, ma Stefano gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
Conosceva quel segnale.  
_Smorza l’entusiasmo._  
“Okay.” Dopotutto Cate aveva ragione, avevano ancora le tende da montare e Malù era ad un passo da mandarli tutti affanculo. “Mi rimetto alla maggioranza … alla radura!”  
Castiglioscuro, di certo, non sarebbe scappato da nessuna parte.

 

****

  
  
Note:  
  
Finalmente un primo scorcio del castello! Questo capitolo è di passaggio, ma spero setti abbastanza l’atmosfera in cui saremo immersi per il resto della storia.  
Che Malacena è solo la città. Poi c’è _tutto il resto_.  
  
  
1. **Castello di Grayhawk** : è il castello che ospita uno dei terreni di gioco principali (Dungeon) del Mondo di Greyhawk, la prima ambientazione del gioco di ruolo di Dungeons & Dragons.  
2\. **Campagna** : È una serie di una o più avventure che coinvolge lo stesso gruppo di personaggi. Facendo un parallelismo con la letteratura, corrisponde ad un intero ciclo di opere dedicate ad un gruppo di protagonisti.  
3\. **ASMR** : sigla di _autonomous sensory meridian response_ ( ‘risposta autonoma del meridiano sensoriale’) è una sensazione di formicolio in varie parti del corpo, spesso accompagnata da uno stato di rilassamento mentale; a suscitarla concorrono numerosi stimoli: di natura visiva, uditiva o tattile. Su Youtube si possono trovare video ad hoc, dove utenti producono suoni o voci atti a stimolare tale sensazione. È un fenomeno in crescita, e sebbene i video vengano prodotti in maniera amatoriale, spesso sono usati per calmare l’ansia o mitigare i sintomi dell’insonnia.  
  
Qui la canzone del capitolo:  
  
“Lullaby”, The Cure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente un primo scorcio del castello! Questo capitolo è di passaggio, ma spero setti abbastanza l’atmosfera in cui saremo immersi per il resto della storia.  
> Che Malacena è solo la città. Poi c’è tutto il resto.
> 
>  
> 
> 1.Castello di Grayhawk: è il castello che ospita uno dei terreni di gioco principali (Dungeon) del Mondo di Greyhawk, la prima ambientazione del gioco di ruolo di Dungeons & Dragons.  
> 2\. Campagna: È una serie di una o più avventure che coinvolge lo stesso gruppo di personaggi. Facendo un parallelismo con la letteratura, corrisponde ad un intero ciclo di opere dedicate ad un gruppo di protagonisti.  
> 3\. ASMR: sigla di autonomous sensory meridian response ( ‘risposta autonoma del meridiano sensoriale’) è una sensazione di formicolio in varie parti del corpo, spesso accompagnata da uno stato di rilassamento mentale; a suscitarla concorrono numerosi stimoli: di natura visiva, uditiva o tattile. Su Youtube si possono trovare video ad hoc, dove utenti producono suoni o voci atti a stimolare tale sensazione. È un fenomeno in crescita, e sebbene i video vengano prodotti in maniera amatoriale, spesso sono usati per calmare l’ansia o mitigare i sintomi dell’insonnia.
> 
> Qui la canzone del capitolo:
> 
> “Lullaby”, The Cure


	12. Capitolo 11

 

11.

   
 

 

 

 

_Cominciava, la veneranda foresta,_  
_a vivere una notte nuova e si ridestava dal topore diurno._  
(I segreti del Bosco Vecchio, Dino Buzzati)

   
 

  
   
_“Monna Beatrice!”_  
  
  
_Aveva ritrovato il proprietario della voce che l’aveva inseguita al castello all’ora dei vespri, mentre stava tornando a casa; Monna Manta aveva di nuovo dolori alle ossa e per questo era passata per consegnarle un preparato sufficiente per diversi decotti sfiammanti. Aveva passato un po’ di tempo con lei, ad ascoltarla lamentarsi. Non era tagliata per quel genere di interazione ma era buon vicinato, e Dio solo sapeva quanto lei e la sua famiglia avessero bisogno di vicini bendisposti._  
   
_“Beatrice!”_  
   
_Stavolta aveva deciso di cedere alla tentazione; tra l’altro, suo padre era ancora nei campi e Lietta …_  
Benedetta ragazza.  
_Lietta la stava facendo preoccupare, come sempre._  
_“Messer Fortunato.” Aveva salutato il giovane armigero che le era appena entrato in cortile. “Buona sera. Toglietevi quell’elmo, rischiate un colpo di calore”_  
_Questo aveva abbozzato un sorriso grato, obbedendo; con il caldo di quell’estate era comunque costretto ad indossare strati su strati, tra lino, metallo e cuoio._  
_Non lo invidiava per niente, specialmente perché pareva essersi fatto tutta la distanza tra castello e comunello di corsa._  
_“Cosa vi porta qui?”_  
_“Voi.” Aveva ribattuto con naturalezza mettendola in difficoltà. Ai lazzi volgari dei suoi commilitoni avrebbe ben saputo come rispondere._  
… ma a questo no.  
_Alla tenacia senza troppo fronzoli con cui il senese la stava corteggiando da mesi non era in grado di opporre nulla, se non un silenzio impacciato._  
_Non aiutavano i suoi capelli neri come una notte senza luna e il suo sorriso luminoso come il sole. Non miglioravano la situazione i suoi modi gentili, nonostante le sue mani avessero sempre maneggiato l’elsa di una spada._  
_E peggioravano il tutto i suoi occhi._  
_Che avevano incrociato i suoi, durante la domenica delle Palme, in mezzo alla folla._  
_Cosa ci trovasse in lei, non l’aveva mai capito: non era graziosa come Lietta, non era neanche particolarmente affabile._  
_La gente del paese tollerava le sue stranezze per l’unica ragione che queste gli permettevano di chiamarla per una ferita che non guarita, per un’improvvisa febbre o per un bambino che non cresceva._  
_L’accettazione finiva lì; non l’avrebbe mai portata ad essere la moglie di qualcuno._  
_Fortunato invece arrivava dalla città; le voci su di lei non l’avevano scoraggiato ma anzi, incuriosito._  
_Però avrebbe mentito a sé stessa se avesse detto che non se l’era aspettato la prima volta che i loro sguardi si erano incrociati._  
_Ben prima che si incontrassero in una Pasqua piena di sole, Bice l’aveva sognato._  
_“Posso parlarvi?” Le aveva domandato._  
_“Di cosa?”_  
_Il sorriso gli era scivolato via dal viso. “Di ciò che c’è nel bosco.”_  
   
 

 

****

   
A Pietro non piaceva andare nel bosco di notte.  
E non perché avesse paura: non era per quello. Proprio per niente.  
_È che non ho voglia di gelarmi il culo. Al castello fa freddo._  
Per questo _non_ trasalì quando il rumore del motorino di Alina irruppe nella piazzetta della chiesa come un urlo improvviso.  
L’amica gli si affiancò togliendosi il casco. “Ciao.” Lo salutò con un sorriso distratto. Aveva l’attenzione rivolta altrove, verso la porta che si apriva tra le mura; cosa stesse guardando non aveva idea dato che da lì in poi c’era solo buio e bosco.  
“Ohi.” Ribatté. “Sei in ritardo.”  
“Scusami, ma _tata_ aveva bisogno di me.”  
Il padre di Lin era in sedia a rotelle, quindi non questionò, ma non poté fare a meno di pensare che l’uomo – un bestione arcigno che gli metteva nervoso addosso ogni qual volta lo incrociava in paese – la trattasse come una badante, più che una figlia.  
Non capiva granché di cultura rumena, ma quella era una roba universalmente _sbagliata._  
“ _Gnamo_.” Smontò ed estrasse dal sellino un paio di bottiglie di vino prodotto da suo padre, un contributo per la festa di benvenuto ai siciliani, e le infilò con cura nel tascapane che aveva a tracolla. Alina prese invece dal predellino la custodia della chitarra di Cate, che l’altra li aveva pregati di recuperare da casa sua.  
_Chitarra, falò e vino._  
Si prospettava una seratina interessante. Tuttavia avrebbe preferito che quell’incontro si tenesse altrove e non nel bosco.  
Non che avessero tante alternative: Malacena era circondata da ettari di querceta, e solo dopo un nastro di asfalto lungo, in discesa e pieno di curve si arrivava alla prima città. Non ci si poteva però andare in motorino, su quella stradaccia; suo babbo gli aveva raccontato che di notte erano finite fuoristrada un sacco di persone e gli aveva fatto promettere di non prenderla mai per andare a far serata a Sovicille.  
   
_Piuttosto dormi da un amico tuo, ma_ un tornà co’i _buio_.  
   
Poco importava comunque, dato che quella sera erano dal lato opposto. Invece di scendere, sarebbero saliti fino a Castiglioscuro.  
Si incamminarono in silenzio, entrambi muniti torce: quelle vere, non quelle del telefono. Solo i protagonisti idioti dei film horror si sarebbero affidati a qualcosa progettato per fare tutt’altro e con una batteria ridicola.      
_Le torce devono fa’ una cosa sola. Illuminare. Forte._  
Anche perché ne ebbero bisogno già in piazza, quando l’ultimo lampione prima delle mura cominciò a sfarfallare proprio mentre ci passavano sotto per poi spegnersi di botto. Era da primavera che funzionava male, ma non era ancora passato nessuno ad aggiustarlo.  
Una volta passati la porta, puntarono le torce verso la boscaglia: un subitaneo fruscio li mise in allarme. Poi un gatto balzò fuori da un cespuglio, sfrecciando loro di fianco. Pietro lo riconobbe come il gatto che dormiva sul sagrato della chiesa. Pezzato, grasso e pigro come la morte.  
“Giuliano _diobono_!” Sbottò dandosi del cretino subito dopo; non è che quella bestiaccia potesse capirlo. Anche se gli rivolse un versetto, quasi di sberleffo, prima di trotterellare in direzione della chiesa.  
_Vaffanculo anche a te._  
Lin sorrise. “Ti sei spaventato?”  
“No! È che ‘sti gatti _cicciano_ fuori ovunque e…” Fece un gesto evasivo e lasciò perdere. Tanto ormai la figuraccia l’aveva fatta.  
“Andiamo?” Lo esortò Lin.  
Era rimasto indietro, lo sguardo che ancora indugiava sulla porta del paese, da cui filtrava la luce intermittente del lampione. Da qualche parte Giuliano, o almeno immaginava fosse lui, prese a miagolare. Pietro scacciò un brivido.  
“ _Gnamo_.”  
Caterina li stava aspettando.  
   
Non serviva conoscere l’Altrove per percepirne la presenza.  
Alina questo lo sapeva bene: non era necessario essere una creatura mostruosa, un Versipelle o un essere umano dotato di particolari poteri, come i bambini nati di Domenica durante la luna nuova.  
Lo dimostravano il fatto che persone che vivevano nel Chiaro, durante i secoli, avevano prodotto tonnellate di letteratura sul paranormale, che poi nel tempo si era evoluta in film, serie tv e show dedicati.  
Gli esseri umani _percepivano_ l’Altrove. Lo annusavano, lo sognavano, ne erano attratti quanto spaventati; e quando era predominante, come a Malacena, potevano accadere due cose.  
La prima, è che si sviluppava una sorta di paraocchi mentale per cui non c’era nulla di strano se la notte non si trovava un’anima viva per strada, o se il cimitero di tanto in tanto si illuminava come un albero di Natale.  
O se c’erano tutti quei gatti.  
Il malacenese medio aveva sempre una comoda spiegazione razionale a portata di mano, e a quella si atteneva.  
La seconda, era fare come Pietro; intuire che c’era qualcosa oltre il velo di normalità e per questo, avere i nervi a fiori di pelle senza afferrare il perché.  
Alina era incuriosita da quest’ultima reazione; quanto ci sarebbe voluto perché l’amico capisse, se messo nella giusta direzione con una parola od un indizio?  
Non che l’avrebbe mai fatto.  
Si poteva impazzire se messi di fronte al Mondo Altro dopo una vita passati nel Chiaro. E lei teneva troppo a quel ragazzaccio ispido ma dal cuore buono per rischiare di fargli perdere il senno.  
_Meglio una vita di inquietudine che una di costante paura._  
Pietro, che era davanti a lei, si fermò di botto. Erano di fronte ad un bivio che si apriva tra la raminificazione di alberi. “E ora?” Domandò irritato. “Porca miseria … Cate poteva anche venire a _raccattacci_.”  
“Destra.” Rispose con sicurezza. Essendo una notte senza luna non vi erano che sagome scure e rumori leggeri per orientarsi. Le torce potevano fino ad un certo punto, ma per lei non era un problema insormontabile.  
Era stata addestrata proprio in terreni come quello.  
L’unica differenza con i boschi della Romania era la presenza di fastidiose falene, che danzavano a decine di fronte a loro, inebriate dalla luce. “Vado avanti io?” Propose.  
“Sì, è meglio … che idea del cazzo. Non potevamo _fa’_ serata da me?”  
“I siciliani vorranno passare la prima notte vicini al castello.”    
_I siciliani …_  
Di cui solo uno su tre era un abitante del Chiaro. Gli altri due erano rispettivamente una succuba e il suo Sorvegliante.    
_Sono qui per seguire Michele … o per altro?_  
Non poteva essere solo una coincidenza la loro decisione di trascorrere le vacanze estive a Malacena.  
Avrebbe indagato: lo aveva promesso implicitamente quando si era presa in carico la sorveglianza extra della succuba.  
   
Quella sera Lin era più taciturna del solito: non che di norma fosse una chiacchierona, ma aveva detto tre parole in croce, ignorandolo per il resto del tempo.  
La vide ficcarsi un dito tra le labbra, pronta a mordersi un’unghia. Si bloccò appena in tempo, infilando la mano nella tasca del cardigan color cacca di piccione che indossava.  
Poi sospirò.  
_Okay, le girano._  
Era raro che fosse di cattivo umore, ma quando accadeva era come se si trovasse in un’altra dimensione, una in cui lui e Caterina non erano contemplati.  
“Stai bene?”  
Alina si voltò sorpresa. “Sì, perché?”  
_Eh, perché._  
Non ne aveva idea: però era come se i sentimenti della sua amica, sempre così ovattati, lui li percepisse un po’ meglio degli altri.  
Persino di Cate.  
“Perché _un’_ pare. Che c’hai?”  
Parve rifletterci. “Forse un po’ sono preoccupata…”  
“Per cosa?”  
“Per i siciliani.”  
“Perché?”  
“… così.”  
E poi c’erano quei momenti, in cui aveva l’impressione che l’altra volesse dirgli qualcosa, come un _png 1_ in un gioco che ti lasciava degli indizi e tu, povero stronzo con un controller, dovevi andare in giro per tutto il livello cercando di dare un senso a quel che ti aveva detto.  
Lasciò cadere il discorso, che c’era da fare altro in quel momento; per esempio evitare di inciampare dato che, essendosi ormai addentrati tra il fogliame, era sparita del tutto la luce.  
“Ma che tipi sono?” Domandò dopo qualche minuto passato a prendersi rami in faccia ed evitare i rovi. I rumori del bosco di notte erano diversi dal giorno; erano più forti e improvvisi. E vicini.  
Grida di uccelli notturni, fruscii, rami secchi che si spezzavano; un concerto a cui era meglio non prestare troppa attenzione.  
Perché se ti ci fissavi, i vecchi del paese sostenevano che potevi sentire anche qualcos’altro. Voci, risate …  
_Altro._  
No, non gli faceva _per niente_ voglia di stare nel bosco di notte.  
“Sembrano simpatici. Son piaciuti, al bar. Erano al centro dell’attenzione.”  
“E Cate?”  
“Ha legato molto con quel Michele. Si piacciono.”  
“Lo sa che è lesbica?” Le domandò preoccupato: l’ultima cosa di cui l’amica aveva bisogno era un _bimbone_ biondo che le faceva la corte.  
“Non ne ho idea … ma non credo che si farebbe problemi a confessarglielo.”  
“Ma se ci mette i secoli a capire se qualcuno la _flanella_?” Ribatté esasperato. “Ti immagini quella scema che se ne accorge solo quando glielo mette in mano?”  
_Ci rimarrebbe di merda. La Silva si fida di tutti come se fossero tutti amici suoi._  
_E non è così!_  
“Interverremo.” Replicò Alina tranquilla.  
“Cioè?”  
“Lo facciamo sparire.”  
“Che?!” Sbottò sparandole la luce in faccia. Alina scostò il viso infastidita ma stava sorridendo.  
“Un bosco è un buon posto dove nascondere un cadavere.”  
“Ma vaffanculo.” Sbuffò arrossendo.  
La salita per il castello nel frattempo era iniziata e Pietro decise di chiudere le comunicazioni, concentrandosi sull’illuminarsi i piedi e quanto c’era davanti.  
“Non mi preoccuperei troppo comunque…” Riprese Alina. “Cate non avrà problemi a rifiutarlo se si dovesse presentare l’occasione.”    
Una gigantesca falena cominciò a danzargli attorno alla faccia e Pietro dovette scacciarla via prima di poterle rispondere. “E con la _fica_?”  
Di nuovo Lin sprofondò nel silenzio.    
_Che è, gelosa?_  
_Ma va’ …_  
“Se n’è stata sulle sue, e Caterina l’ha ignorata.” Si decise a dire dopo un po’.  
“Strano … di solito quando le piace qualcuna la tampina finché non si fa mandare affanculo.”  
“Magari si stanno antipatiche. Succede. Non sarebbe meglio?”  
Pietro si strinse nelle spalle; forse aveva ragione. Era meglio che la siciliana e Cate si stessero sulle scatole. O si ignorassero, anche meglio.  
_L’importante è che stiano qua un mese, non rompano le palle e non vogliano i soldi indietro._  
_Così babbo può iniziare i lavori … e poi, si vedrà._  
Non sarebbero rimasti.  
Chi arrivava a Malacena poteva fare due cose: o andarsene dopo poco, o rimanere.  
E per la seconda opzione bisognava essere strani forte.  
   
 

 

****

   
Non erano forse i campeggiatori le vittime preferite degli sceneggiatori dei film horror?  
Per quel che ricordava Maddalena, sì.  
Erano i protagonisti che morivano peggio, come in Venerdì 13 e in svariati pellicole b-movie di cui andava pazzo suo fratello.  
Per questo le pareva tanto assurdo che Michele se ne stesse beato di fronte al falò, ad arrostirsi le mani, chiacchierando come se fossero a bersi una cosetta a Piazza Teatro.  
Con la fantastia galoppante che si ritrovava avrebbe dovuto trovare un parallelo con i film della sua infanzia e _scantarsi._  
Invece no; era tranquillo, per niente inquietato dai rumori della foresta che esplodevano in doubly-surround o dal fatto che il castello incombesse su di loro, un’ombra scura che spuntava dai canopi degli alberi.    
_È proprio scemo._  
Maddalena incrociò le braccia infreddolita, spostando la cerata su cui si era seduta più vicino al fuoco, che tra parentesi doveva essere pure fuori legge. Un cerchio di pietre con dentro fiamme alte mezzo metro difficilmente poteva qualificarsi come a norma.  
Ma la toscana lo aveva acceso con la sicurezza di chi lo faceva da una vita, e nessuno di loro si era azzardato a polemizzare; neppure Ste, che aveva fatto il boy-scout.  
Neppure lei, troppo strapazzata dal viaggio, dalle emozioni e dall’Altrove che le pulsava addosso.  
Era stanca eppure non aveva voglia di andare a letto, nonostante la tenda fosse già stata montata. Non voleva restare da sola e soprattutto non voleva lasciare soli quei tre.  
_Tonti come sono, si farebbero ingoiare dal lupocoso … il lupomanaio. O dalla bestia sotto il ponte._  
Stefano, una volta che gliel’aveva descritta, le aveva assicurato fosse innocua per gli esseri umani, salvo poi aggiungere che si trattava con molta probabilità di un’orchessa di nome Manolonga.  
_Un’orchessa. Esistono gli orchi. E sono innocui._  
_Certo._  
Se non altro, a detta dell’amico, quell’orrida specie era quasi del tutto estinta a causa della dismissione della maggior parte dei ponti antichi in favore di quelli moderni, più adatti a reggere l’attuale viabilità stradale, tra macchine e camion. Alcuni esemplari erano però ancora vivi, e uno di essi soggiornava appunto sotto il ponte che portava al castello.  
_Che fortuna._  
Si strofinò un occhio, scornata: era la prima schifezza che aveva visto, ma ormai era venuta a patti con il fatto che non sarebbe stata l’ultima.  
Perché era abbastanza sicura che le falene che svolazzavano a nugoli, attirate dal falò, avessero vaghe fattezze antropomorfe.  
_… fatine?_  
“Sei stanca?” Le domandò Stefano sedendosi accanto a lei. “Tra poco arrivano gli amici di Cate … così mangiamo e puoi andare a letto.”  
“Non ho fame.” Replicò stringendosi nelle spalle. “Non di quel tipo almeno.” Fece un gesto evasivo dato che l’altro si era adombrato. “ _Pi’_ stasera reggo.”  
“Sicura?”  
“Che alternativa abbiamo? Sarebbe un po’ strano se me ne andassi in città di punto in bianco.”  
“Sì, ma un modo…”  
“Ce la faccio.” Replicò cercando di tener bassa la voce. Per fortuna Cate aveva la stessa propensione a gridare di suo fratello.  
_Forse non mi devo preoccupare … da quanto urlano faranno scappare tutti i mostri._  
“Però se non…”  
“Ste, _che camurria._ ” Si lamentò. “Mi son nutrita ieri, non è la fine del mondo.”  
L’altro si morse un labbro, ma non ribatté. Anche perché nel frattempo un rumore di frasche dietro di loro li fece voltare.  
“Buonasera.” La pazza del bar li salutò come un’annunciatrice del telegiornale; il che, addizionato al fatto fosse spuntata dai cespugli, rendeva l’intera scena abbastanza surreale.  
Dietro di lei c’era un ragazzo rasato e dall’aria corrucciata. Maddalena per forza d’abitudine lo studiò: magro, ma non gracile. Era in quella fase dell’adolescenza dove gli ormoni galoppavano furiosi – glieli annusava addosso – e per questo aveva i brufoli e l’aria goffa di chi ancora non aveva capito che adulto sarebbe diventato.  
Il sesso con uno così sarebbe stato vigoroso, confusionario e inspiegabilmente soddisfacente.  
_È di qui._ Nenti _da_ fari _._  
Il ragazzo la squadrò di rimando e arrossì. Quando si presentò a suo fratello bofonchiò qualcosa che fu costretto a ripetere e concluse stringendo la mano di Stefano con gli occhi incollati alle scarpe.  
_Che buffo._  
Le fece tenerezza: condividevano lo stesso impaccio nei confronti del mondo.  
“Hai portato il vino! Grande, me n’ero scordata!” Lo salutò Caterina mollandogli una botta sul braccio.  
Il cipiglio di questo si rilassò riconoscendo un viso amico. “Se ci pensavi te si beveva _i’_ piscio.” Ribatté allegro.    
La pazza, in tutto quello scambio, non aveva emesso suono, sorvegliandoli con lo sguardo da mamma chioccia.  
_Che strano trio._  
“ _Vinoh_!” Esclamò suo fratello come se gli avessero appena annunciato l’arrivo del Sacro Graal. “ _Mbare,_ fai gli onori?”  
Pietro prese quindi a stappare bottiglie e versare bicchieri. Maddalena se ne fece passare uno e ne diede un sorso: era vino rosso, corposo, diverso da quello che si beveva in Sicilia. Non era un’esperta, ma capiva che si trattava di vino fatto in casa … le piaceva. Si trovò a berlo con gusto.  
Forse era l’odore della legna bruciata a renderlo più buono, facendole persino venir voglia di accettare pane e salsiccia, cucinati sulla griglia portatile di Ste che Caterina manovrava, doveva ammettere, con una certa abilità.  
_Forse, dopotutto …_  
Con il cibo nello stomaco, l’alcool che le scaldava il petto, e il volume delle chiacchiere che copriva i suoni del bosco, cominciò piano piano a rilassarsi. A sentirsi meno sola.  
Le scappò anche un mezzo sorriso, che venne intercettato da Michele; per tutta risposta questo le regalò un sogghigno soddisfatto.  
_Non cantare vittoria. Odio ancora stare qui._  
Ma la presenza di persone normali, che parlavano di cavolate, che si prendevano in giro e che stavano cominciando a legare le ricordava che dopotutto gli esseri umani, dalla notte dei tempi, avevano sconfitto il buio con la reciproca presenza.  
E funzionava.  
Il momento di pace fu bruscamente interrotto dalla pazza; si ricordava avesse un nome, ma non aveva intenzione di usarlo dato che non si era mai presa la briga di presentarsi.  
Cosa che non fece nemmeno stavolta raggiungendo lei e Stefano.  
“Devo parlare con lei.” Disse all’amico. “Alzati e vai in bagno.”  
Prima che potesse mandarla al diavolo con cordialità, Stefano con suo enorme sbalordimento si alzò e senza protestare si diresse verso i gabinetti chimici.  
_… ma cosa …_  
“Non puoi trattarlo così!” Ribatté irritata. “ _Nun è nu scieccu_.”  
“Un cosa?” Inarcò le sopracciglia perplessa. “Per favore, non parlare in dialetto. Sono straniera, conosco solo l’italiano.”  
Il desiderio di tirarle un malrovescio si faceva più forte ogni secondo che passava.  “Non puoi trattarlo come un asino.” Tradusse asciutta. “Meglio _accussì_?”  
“Meglio.” Confermò sedendosi accanto a lei. “L’ho trattato come chi mi è sotto nella scala gerarchica. Non è personale.”  
“Che minchia vuol dire?”  
La ragazza le scoccò un’occhiata valutativa. “… allora è vero che non sai niente dell’Altrove.”  
“No, e non mi interessa.” Ripeté per la milionesima volta da quando aveva lasciato Catania.    
La pazza rimase qualche attimo assorta nei suoi pensieri. Non le si muoveva neanche un muscolo; se non avesse sbattuto le ciglia avrebbe potuto essere una statua di cera.

_… siamo sicuri che sono io il mostro?_

“Sono una vânător. Una cacciatrice.” Disse infine. “Quando c’è una Creatura dell’Altrove che diventa aggressiva e che attacca gli esseri umani … quelli come me intervengono.”

“E i Sorveglianti che ci stanno a fare?”

“Non sono addestrati per le situazioni critiche. Solo per arginare quelle ordinarie … per i predatori di grossa taglia ci vuole un vânător. Abbiamo potere sulle confraternite, sul territorio e sulle creature che lo abitano. Per questo il tuo amico deve fare quello che dico, quando glielo dico.”Maddalena bevve un sorso di vino fingendo che le avesse appena detto una cosa noiosissima; non voleva dimostrarsi intimidita.  
Anche se lo era: a quanto pareva, la tipa era Buffy l’Ammazzavampiri in carne ed ossa.  
_È pure bionda._

“Cacciate cose tipo quel _lupomanaio_?”  
“Sì, anche.” Si voltò verso di lei. “Oppure quelle come te.”  
Fu come beccarsi una secchiata d’acqua gelida; Stefano l’aveva avvertita che i Sorveglianti di Malacena non avevano preso bene la sua venuta. Se l’era aspettato, in parte: a Catania non era benvoluta, era più che altro tollerata in virtù della sua buona condotta. Il suo Sorvegliante precedente glielo aveva reso chiaro durante tutta l’adolescenza.  
_Predatrici, sempre a caccia della prossima vittima._ Fìmmine _che hanno un unico prurito, un’unica voglia … pronte a tutto pur di spegnere la propria perenne sete anche solo per una notte._  
Ascoltarlo dall’ennesima persona non avrebbe dovuto turbarla.  
Però continuava a far male. “Sono qui per mio fratello.”  
“Ti credo.” Alla sua espressione stupita, fece spallucce. “Nessuna succuba sana di mente verrebbe in un paese così piccolo e con così poche prede, se non fosse costretta.”  
“Allora che problema _tieni_ con me?” Domandò aggressiva. Per fortuna Caterina aveva estratto la chitarra e stava strimpellando sotto gli occhi rapiti di Michele.  
Perché stavolta aveva quasi gridato.  
“Il fatto che tu sia qui è un problema.” Parlava come se fossero in un film di mafiosi! Le sarebbe venuto da ridere se l’altra non avesse avuto la faccia di chi voleva sbudellarla.  
Non era arrabbiata, non era neanche minacciosa. Era l’assenza di espressione a metterle addosso un’ansia pazzesca.  
“Non ho intenzione di farmi nessuno degli _amicuzzi_ tuoi.” Replicò sulla difensiva. “Andrò a nutrirmi a Siena o Firenze … è già stato deciso.” Strinse il bicchiere tra le mani. Era vuoto e avrebbe tanto voluto riempirlo. “Non voglio far male a nessuno.”  
“Può essere, ma è comunque nella tua natura.”  
Le lacrime le punsero gli occhi: era rabbia, ma anche tristezza.  
_Almeno a Catania queste cose chi me le doveva dire me le ha già dette …_  
“La _natura_ degli esseri umani è ammazzarsi tra di loro per soldi, per una donna o per un pezzo di terra … ma qua nessuno si sta saltando alla gola.” Replicò a bassa voce. “Perché per me è diverso?”  
Buffy non ribatté. Rimasero in silenzio, mentre la voce di suo fratello e Caterina intonavano una di quelle canzoni indie tanto in voga, che detestava, perché essendo in italiano le capiva, facendole ricordare cose che sperava di aver sepolto nella sua infanzia.  
   
_Voglio capire chi sono davvero, chi voglio diventare_  
   
“Comportati bene e io e te non avremo nulla da dirci.” Concluse prima di alzarsi. Stefano stava ritornando dalla sua pausa gabinetto, e aveva l’espressione di chi era indeciso se tornarci o venire a salvarla. Fu Buffy a dargli il benestare con un leggero cenno della testa.    
Stefano si risedette, prendendo quello che rimaneva del suo bicchiere e finendolo in un sorso.  
“Tutto bene?”  
Non aveva senso mentire. Non con Stefano che quelle cose le aveva ascoltate come e quanto lei. “No.”  
“Che ti ha detto?”  
“Che è Buffy l’Ammazzavampiri.”  
“Chi?”  
“La tizia di quel telefilm anni novanta con cui si era chiuso Miché la scorsa estate. La cheerleader che ammazzava i mostri…”  
“Ah!” Fece una mezza risata, che spense subito non appena notò che non l’aveva seguito. “... È andata così male?”  
“Ha fatto la voce grossa. Mi ha minacciato. Le solite cose.” Ribatté senza trovare la forza di mostrarsi indignata. Tanto non sarebbe servito a niente.  
“Vuoi…”  
“ _Nun vogghiu nenti_. Facciamo finta che ci stiamo divertendo.” Gli mise una mano sul braccio e strinse. “Facciamo finta di essere normali. Per favore.”  
Stefano fece per coprirla con la sua, ma Maddalena si scostò.  
Non voleva la sua pietà. Faceva più male che le minacce, il disgusto e la diffidenza degli altri.  
“Me lo riempi? _Tengo_ sete.”  
L’amico esitò, poi abbozzò un sorriso. “Arriva.” E si diresse verso Pietro e le sue bottiglie, lasciandola finalmente sola.  
Maddalena chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sulla musica suonata da Caterina, sulla voce di Michele che sbagliava allegro le parole: tutto per non sentire i sussurri in agguato al limitare della luce, tutto per non vedere gli occhi della vânător fissarla.  
Il problema più grosso però, lo sapeva, non era fuori, ma dentro di lei. E da quello non c’era modo di scappare.  
   
_Voglio aggiustare l'ingranaggio che si è rotto dentro di me_  
   
 

 

****

  
  
  
“Uscite?”  
Selene si voltò in procinto di varcare la porta di casa; Elia era già sul pianerottolo, la giacca buttata su una spalla e la prima sigaretta serale tra le labbra. Non guardò neppure nella generica direzione del padre, continuando a controllare le classifiche del Fantacalcio.  
“Si va alla Pània2.” Rispose per entrambi.  
L’uomo invece di formulare un saluto distratto e tornarsene davanti alla tv con la moglie, li raggiunse. “Quando tornate?”  
Selene inarcò le sopracciglia perplessa: lo conosceva da una vita e capiva quando c’era qualcosa che lo preoccupava.  
Chiedere ossessivamente dei loro spostamenti era uno dei segnali più chiari.  
“ _Gnamo_.” Sbuffò Elia. “Che poi a _trovà_ parcheggio è un casino giù al manicomio.”  
“Elia.” Lo richiamò indietro. “Ti sto parlando.”  
Suo cugino fece una smorfia insofferente, ma si fermò a metà della scale, tornando indietro. “Che c’è?”  
“Quando rientrate?”  
“Boh … quando s’ha voglia.”  
“Non fate troppo tardi, che poi tua madre ti aspetta alzata.”  
“Mica gliel’ho chiesto io…”  
Zio Carlo gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, ma senza risultato: quella tecnica aveva smesso di funzionare tanto tempo prima.  
Se poi mai l’aveva fatto; da quando erano bambini suo cugino aveva sempre fatto il bello e il cattivo tempo a Villa Ghini, complice una madre che lo adorava come se fosse fatto d’oro e un padre adottivo che cercava di vincere in tutti i modi i suoi favori.  
Selene era cresciuta con ben chiaro in mente che non le sarebbe mai mancato nulla, dal capo firmato più costoso all’ultimo modello di cellulare. Ma altrettanto chiara era la consapevolezza di essere la seconda negli affetti degli zii; il che da un certo punto di vista non era poi così male.  
_Almeno non mi stanno addosso._  
“Se proprio dovete, fermatevi a dormire a Siena.” Continuò Zio Carlo. “Non vi voglio su quella stradaccia di notte.”  
“L’ho fatta mille volte e non è successo nulla.”  
“Basta una volta per farsi male. O tornate presto, o rimanete lì.”  
“Oh, ascolta…”  
“Posso chiedere a Marghe.” Intervenne conciliante, perché gli animi si stavano scaldando, sopratutto per la fazione più giovane della contesa. “I suoi sono a Follonica.”  
Suo zio le rivolse un sorriso grato, riportando poi l’attenzione sul figlio. “Fate così?”  
“Sì, sì.” Si strinse nelle spalle. “Hai finito? Perché sennò ti chiedo altri soldi.” Quest’ultima frase fu pronunciata con tono ironico, ma conteneva un’implicita offerta di pace.  
Zio Carlo infatti fece finta di dargli uno scapaccione, finendo poi con una carezza paterna sulla nuca. Elia emise un mugugno, ma la accettò di buon grado.  
Tutti pensavano che suo zio fosse uno stronzo a cui era difficile strappare una risata, ma dentro le mura di casa era molto più gentile di quanto gli desse credito la gente di Malacena.  
A Selene piaceva zio Carlo.  
“C’è un’ultima cosa che devo dirvi …”  
“Dai, babbo…”  
“Elia, sono serio.”    
Suo cugino si appoggiò alla porta con fare drammatico. “ _Coosa?_ ” Domandò lagnoso.  
“Sono arrivati tre ragazzi stasera, dalla Sicilia.”  
“Ah, i siciliani di quella scema della Silvani!” Ridacchiò Elia. “Le _fave lesse_ che hanno affittato un pezzo di bosco.”  
“Loro.” Convenne rigido. “Voglio che non vi ci mischiate.”  
_Ah._  
E quello era strano: suo zio li incoraggiava sempre a fare nuove amicizie, a fare quello che lui chiamava, senza capirne bene il reale significato, _networking._  
Oltre a questo, si divertiva quando suo cugino infastidiva Caterina e Pietro. Anche se alle volte lo riprendeva, lo faceva sempre blandamente, quasi fosse sotto sotto compiaciuto che avesse la meglio sulle ultime generazioni Zanchi e Silvani.  
Se Elia si fosse impicciato dei preziosi siciliani di Caterina in teoria non avrebbe dovuto essere altro che valore aggiunto.  
“Perché?” Domandò infatti perplesso Elia.  
“Non è gente che è bene frequentiate.” Tagliò corto. “Me lo dovete promettere.”  
_Pure._  
Selene si scambiò un’occhiata confusa con il cugino.  
“Perché?” Ripetè cocciuto questo. “Che problema hanno?”  
“Fate quello che vi dico e basta!” Sbottò suo zio, di colpo aggressivo. Elia sbattè le palpebre sbalordito e per la sorpresa di dimenticò di fare storie. Si limitò ad annuire.  
“Possiamo andare zio?”  
“Sì, sì … certo.” Inspirò, tentando piuttosto male un sorriso. “Divertitevi e non bevete troppo.”  
“Ciao eh…” Elia si chiuse la porta alle spalle in silenzio, e in tale stato rimase fino a che non furono davanti alla macchina. “Che gli è preso?” Le domandò perplesso.  
“Non ne ho idea.”  
“Dai, _te_ lo capisci meglio di me!” La incalzò. “Sei la sua preferita.”  
“Non credo.” Sbuffò. “Forse è gente poco raccomandabile.”  
“E la Rosi se li sarebbe messi in casa? Paranoica com’è? Figurati!” Fece una smorfia incredula accendendosi la tanto agognata sigaretta. Dovevano aspettare Vanni e Filippo come al solito in ritardo.  
Selene ci pensò un po’; non c’erano tante cose in grado di fare avere quelle reazioni nevrotiche a Carlo Ghini.  
“Vengono dall’Altrove.” Realizzò di colpo. “Zio diventa matto quando c’è di mezzo queste cose. E hai ragione tu, la Rosi non si metterebbe mai gente pericolosa in casa. Almeno consapevolmente.”  
“Lei dell’Altrove non sa un cazzo, non è come la _su’_ mamma!” Convenne, gli occhi accesi di un’improvvisa luce curiosa. “Ma dici tutti e tre?”  
_… ah._  
In una manciata di secondi era riuscita a infrangere la promessa fatta a suo zio.  
E non solo, aveva appena svegliato con un calcio la curiosità vorace di suo cugino.  
_Cavolo._  
“Magari no.” Tentò. “E comunque, anche se lo fossero, glielo abbiamo _promesso_.”  
“E allora?”  
Lo afferrò per una spalla, costringendolo a voltarsi verso di lei. “Eli, zio non è cretino. Se ci ha chiesto di stargli lontano un motivo ci sarà.”  
“Quanto mai saran pericolosi? Più di quello che c’è già?”  
Selene avrebbe voluto tirargli uno schiaffo. E non doveva neanche essere l’unica a combattere con quell’occasionale ma insopprimibile istinto.  
“Non importa quanto, ma importa _che_ _lo sono_.” Ribatté. “Lasciali perdere, tanto qui non ci stiamo quasi mai.”  
“Però a volte _dobbiamo_. E il paese è _piccino_ , metti che li incontriamo?”  
“Eli, dai. Per favore … non voglio casini.”  
L’altro se le rimirò corrucciato per qualche attimo. Poi fece un sospiro. “Dai, va bene.”  
“Serio?”  
Abbozzò un sorriso. “Serio.” Da lontano sentirono un gran schiamazzo. Erano i motorini di Vanni e Filippo.  
“ _Oh tegami_!” Li salutò allegro Elia. Ci fu una profusione di pacche sulle spalle e oscenità cordiali da cui si tenne a distanza come al solito. Poi fu il momento di salire in macchina e mettere in moto. L’abitacolo fu subito invaso dalla musica trap che i tre adoravano.  
   
_Sì, qua vogliono tutti calpestarti, farti da parte  
Fatti da parte che siamo in tanti e c'abbiamo fame_  
   
A Selene piaceva, tranne che a quel volume da denuncia della quiete pubblica.  
Non aveva idea di come Elia riuscisse ad ascoltarla senza problemi. Per lei era una tortura.  
“La puoi abbassare?”  
Elia obbedì distratto, gli occhi incollati alla strada. Selene li esaminò tramite lo specchietto ed ebbe conferma di quanto temeva.  
_Mi ha detto una bugia._  
Lo conosceva da _davvero_ troppo tempo; aveva promesso, ma quegli occhi infiammati di curiosità raccontavano tutt’altra storia.  
   
_Non sai quanto ho corso fra', per fuggire dai guai …_  
 

 

****

   
Note:  
   
Come sempre, scusate il ritardo imbarazzante. Ma quando lavori da povera salariata, queste sono le conseguenze. L  
La buona notizia è che il capitolo 12 è praticamente già pronto, e quindi verrà postato quasi sicuramente prossima settimana!  
   
1. _PNG_ : personaggio non giocante. Si intende tutti quei personaggi, in un videogioco, animati e mossi dal videogioco stesso, e non dal giocatore umano. Solitamente possono dare informazioni rilevanti sulla trama, o essere d’aiuto. Ma sono anche i nemici.  
2\. _Panìa_ : festa di Contrada, a Siena. Prende il nome dalla società della Contrada che la tiene. Di solito si tiene dall’ultima settimana di Luglio alla prima di Agosto e prevede cene, discoteca e divertimenti di vario genere.  
   
Canzoni utilizzate:  
“Tazza di te” di Galeffi  
“Figli di papà” di Sfera Ebbasta


	13. Capitolo 12

12.

   
   
   
   
 

_The woods are lovely, dark and deep,_  
_But I have promises to keep,_  
_And miles to go before I sleep,_  
(Stopping by Woods, Robert Frost)

   
   
  
  
“Posso parlarvi?” Le aveva domandato.  
“Di cosa?”  
Il sorriso gli era scivolato via dal viso. “Di ciò che c’è nel bosco.”  
   
_Bice aveva finto di non capire, anche se il cuore di Fortunato era trasparente come acqua di fiume, e non era difficile intuire che ci fosse qualcosa che lo preoccupava, e che poteva essere la stessa cosa che dava pensiero a lei._  
L’Armigero ucciso.    
_Aveva scrollato le spalle. “Adesso? Faccio tardi, devo far la…”  
“La cena. Lo so.” Le aveva sorriso come se avesse intuito che quella era solo una scusa. “E non vi chiederò di entrare. Non voglio mettervi in difficoltà.”  
“Più di quanto già sono parlando con voi sulla soglia di casa?”_  
_Fortunato era scoppiato a ridere, e che bei denti bianchi che aveva! Forti, non gialli e storti come i suoi._  
_Bice si era coperta la bocca con una mano._  
_“Ero preoccupato.” Aveva aggiunto, allargando con un dito la stoffa della giubba nel vano tentativo di far passare un po’ d’aria._  
_“Vi porto un po’ d’acqua.” Aveva proposto: ormai lo conosceva, non se ne sarebbe andato finché non avesse detto ciò per cui era venuto.“Sembrate star per venir meno ai vostri sensi.”  
“Possibile!” Le aveva confermato con un sospiro. “Su fa più fresco.”  
“Siete in alto, con il vostro castello dominate la Montagnola…” E quell’ultima frase l’aveva buttata fuori con forse troppa acrimonia._  
_Non doveva infatti esser grata al Signore per fornire al comunello protezione con armi e uomini?_  
_I fiorentini erano un avversario temibile, e la Repubblica di Siena raramente si interessava a quei luoghi che considerava ancora come selvaggi, pur essendo così vicini._  
Siamo così grati che siamo al suo eterno servizio. Noi, i nostri animali …  e il frutto del nostro lavoro nei campi.  
_Il senese conosceva il motivo del suo malcontento, ma come sempre aveva preferito non dar seguito alle sue frecciatine._  
_“Non siamo stati i primi a costruire.” Le aveva fatto notare. “C’erano tracce di opera dell’uomo nelle fondamenta, me le hanno mostrate. Forse una miniera?”_  
_“Non saprei.”_  
Sì, una miniera … e doveva rimanere l’unica cosa costruita lassù. Ma ad un capitano di ventura è mai importato del parere di un gruppo di contadini?  
_Era rientrata per portargli l’acqua che gli aveva promesso. Il ragazzo l’aveva poi trangugiata grato, passandosi il dorso di una mano sulla bocca._  
_Aveva mani da soldato, Fortunato, e le aveva raccontato che per lui, gettatello 1 lasciato sulla rota degli esposti allo Spedale di Siena, non vi era stata altra professione da perseguire. Ad una spada, aveva aggiunto, non avrebbe mai potuto preferire il saio._  
_“Vi sentite meglio?”_  
_“Ora che mi parlate? Sì!” Aveva ribattuto, ridacchiando della sua espressione esasperata. “Vincerò le vostre esitazioni, Beatrice. Un giorno capirete che le mie intenzioni sono oneste.”  
“E basterebbe questo per avere il mio cuore?”_  
_“Con il benestare di vostro padre, io ci spero.”  
“Perché siete qui?” Aveva tagliato corto perché lo stupido organo che le batteva in petto stava facendo un po’ troppe capriole per i suoi gusti. “Per l’armigero ucciso?”  _  
_“È morto nel bosco, e voi ci passate troppo tempo.”_  
Avevo ragione.  
_E la cosa la rendeva irrequieta: perché i suoi pensieri avevano bisogno di trovar sfogo. Non poteva parlare consuo padre o, Dio ne scampasse, sua sorella._  
_Invece Fortunato, il posato, intelligente, Fortunato era lì, con le sue stesse preoccupazioni._  
_“Vivo in queste contrade da quando sono bambina, il vostro compagno purtroppo non poteva dire lo stesso.” Aveva replicato sulla difensiva. Al di là di tutto, le premure altrui le facevano sempre quell’effetto. “Non sono in pericolo.”_  
_“Non metto in dubbio le vostre conoscenze, ma …” Aveva esitato, combattuto se continuare o lasciar cadere il discorso. L’aveva guardata negli occhi e Bice aveva ricordato le parole di Lietta, la prima volta che lo avevano incontrato._  
Ha gli occhi buoni.  
_Li aveva davvero._  
_“… la cosa che ha ucciso Mecho è ancora là fuori .”  
“Il lupo, dite.” Aveva convenuto. “Dalle bestie me ne sono sempre saputa guardare.”  
“Non sto parlando di un animale.”    _  
_Bice era ammutolita, cercando disperatamente di raccogliere i propri pensieri per non tradirsi._  
Non è come te. Nessuno è come te e Lietta. Non coinvolgerlo.  
Ricorda cosa ti disse mamma. Ricorda.  
Un uomo non potrà mai capire i segreti del bosco.  
_“È stato ucciso da un uomo?” Aveva tentato. “Eppure si è parlato dell’attacco di un animale selvaggio…”  
“Né l’uno né l’altro, Bice. Né uomo né bestia.” Aveva fatto un passo in avanti, ed erano così vicino da sentire il suo respiro caldo soffiarle sul viso._  
_“E allora da cosa?” Gli aveva chiesto, temendo la risposta._  
_Sperando, nella risposta._  
   
 

****

   
   
Quella sera Rosina gli aveva detto di restarsene a casa, che aveva da fare.  
Non gli aveva scritto _proprio_ così, ma Ettore aveva capito il sottointeso; si era quindi limitato a risponderle con l’emoji di un pollice e a chiudere le comunicazioni.  
Non voleva indisporla con richieste di attenzioni non volute.  
_Sia mai che si incazza con me. Così si chiude bottega a tempo indeterminato._  
_No, no!_  
Il risultato però era un’intera serata da passare da solo. Al momento era sul letto, in camera sua. La stanza era piccola e spartana ma l’enorme finestra di camera, che per fortuna dava sulle campagne aperte di Malacena gli risparmiava l’impressione di dormire in una cella monastica.  
L’aveva affittato e non era il massimo della _sciccheria_ , ma gli permetteva di pagare poco in un paesino dove gli affitti erano alle stelle proprio perché inusuali.  
Abitava a casa della vecchia Brandi, che al momento stava ascoltando qualcosa che poteva benissimo essere Nilla Pizzi a tutto volume, al piano di sotto.  
Sospirò cercando di concentrarsi sulle immagini che gli restituiva il tablet, ma senza convinzione: l’ennesima replica di _Breaking Bad_ non poteva distrarlo dal ruminare incessante dei suoi pensieri.  
   
_Ascolti, Brigadiere._  
   
_… e che mi significa?_  
Buttò il tablet sul materasso cacciando un sospiro sconsolato. Da dove e da cosa avrebbe dovuto cominciare ad _ascoltare_?  
Che poi, i gatti non dicevamo mai niente che non avesse un significato preciso; Ariele non gli aveva chiesto – o meglio, ordinato – di indagare, di scavare nel passato di qualcuno o di fare domande.  
_Insomma, il lavoro mio._  
Gli aveva detto di restare in disparte invece, di non intervenire. Quello, per lui, voleva dire ascoltare.  
_‘Na strunzata._  
Era un uomo di legge, uno che agiva. E ascoltare non significava prevenire la cosa che il maledetto gattaccio gli aveva detto stesse per accadere.  
_Qualcosa che sta per risvegliarsi._  
Cosa voleva dire?    
_Magari potrei chiedere a Rosi. Vive qui da sempre. E_ ascoltare _quello che mi racconta._  
Era l’idea migliore che gli fosse venuta, peccato che la Silvani avesse deciso di rintanarsi nella sua misantropia lasciandolo a bocca asciutta.  
_In_ molti _sensi._  
Si alzò a sedere sul letto: la finestra spalancata lasciava entrare i rumori e gli odori della sera; la radio a tutto volume, il profumo delle tante piante officinali di cui la sua padrona di casa aveva il giardino pieno e il frinire dei grilli. Ogni tanto, l’occasionale grido di qualche uccello notturno.  
Ci aveva messo mesi ad abituarsi a quei suoni, abituato alla cacofonia stratificata di Napoli.  
_Mi manca …_  
Gli mancava il mare, la cucina, la sua famiglia e la sua vecchia vita. E se un giorno voleva tornare, l’unico modo che aveva era di continuare a fare orecchie da mercante di fronte alle sue capacità.  
Avrebbe _davvero_ dovuto, dato com’era finita l’ultima volta che aveva ascoltato un gatto.  
_Però. Se i gatti ti parlano, Ettorì, è perché hanno qualcosa da dirti._  
_Qualcosa di importante._  
Si strofinò la faccia sulle mani, emettendo un lamento, mentre da lontano Nilla Pizzi ringraziava per i fiori ricevuti.  
Era nervoso; decise quindi di infilarsi le scarpe e uscire di casa. Una passeggiata, pensò, gli avrebbe fatto bene.  
La musica lo inseguì per un bel pezzo mentre percorreva il viottolo sterrato che collegava la casa con il paese; la Signora Brandi gli aveva raccontato che era una delle poche abitazioni fuori dalle mura, frutto della timida espansione del dopoguerra voluta dal Sindaco di allora.  
Il progetto non doveva aver avuto molto successo: a parte Casa Brandi il resto del complesso era disabitato e in rovina da anni.  
Dopo una decina di minuti passati a camminare senza meta spuntò in Piazza.  
_Ovvio._  
Non bisognava sforzarsi per trovare il centro di Malacena, era quello a venire da te.  
Si accorse subito di non essere solo; c’era un’altra persona in piazza, seduta sulle scale del Comune con in grembo uno di quei maledetti gatti. Gli altri erano sdraiati tutti attorno, i grandi occhi gialli che lo guardavano in silenzio.  
_Marò, è quasi meglio quando parlano …_  
Avrebbe voluto evitare quel conciliabolo felino, ma aveva notato che la persona – era un uomo - stava guardando le finestre di casa Silvani con una fissità preoccupante. L’istinto da carabiniere gli intimò di monitorare la situazione e capire se c’era motivo di intervenire.  
Con tutta la calma del mondo si avvicinò, fingendo di passeggiare senza uno scopo preciso.  
_… è ‘nu gigante._  
Realizzarlo e capire che si trattava del famoso Nero fu tutt’uno; del resto _nero_ lo era sul serio, dai capelli, ai vestiti.  
_Il custode del cimitero._  
Ariele non glielo aveva citato, non aveva idea se quel tizio c’entrasse con i discorsi fatti, ma …  
Qualcosa gli suggeriva di non ignorare quell’incontro.  
_Chiamalo, se vuoi, instinto da carabiniere._  
“Bella serata, eh?” Esordì ad alta voce.  
Si sarebbe aspettato, se non di vederlo sobbalzare, almeno che mostrasse un po’ di sorpresa. Invece il ragazzo si voltò con tutta calma. Prima che potesse rimpiangere il gesto – era enorme! – gli venne sorriso.  
“Sì, lo è.” Convenne. “Buonasera Brigadiere.”  
“Ci conosciamo?”  
“No, ma l’accento napoletano non lascia spazio a dubbi.” Fece un ultimo grattino al gatto accoccolato su di lui e poi lo posò a terra. La bestiaccia si lasciò maneggiare di buon grado, rivolse a lui un verso di scherno – _li odiava_ – e raggiunse il resto del branco.  
“Non ci siamo mai presentati però…” Gli tese la mano. “Ettore.”  
“Tobia.” Gliela strinse di rimando.  
Rimasero in silenzio, Ettore indeciso su cosa fare e l’altro che aspettava incuriosito.  
“Peccato che il bar sia chiuso.” Si decise infine a sospirare. “Cosa bisogna fare per bersi qualcosa la sera?”  
“Andarsene.” Gli rispose. “Roísín chiude per le nove.”  
“Chi?”  
Il sorriso di Tobia si allargò. Era soddisfatto della sua risposta, anche se non riusciva a capire il perché. “Roísín.” Scandì le lettere con cura. Veniva fuori qualcosa di simile a _Ro-shiin_. “È il vero nome della Rosi.”  
“… ah, sì, _tiene_ il padre straniero.”  
“Irlandese. Infatti il nome è di origine gaelica. Vuol dire _Rosa_ , il fiore.”  
Ettore aggrottò le sopracciglia: quindi i due si conoscevano.  
_Okay, niente di strano._  
I malacenesi erano una grande festa parrocchiale, tanto che Tobia l’aveva identificato non appena aveva aperto bocca.  
Però quella conoscenza della patronimica gli metteva una pulce all’orecchio: specialmente il fatto avesse tenuto a dirglielo con una sovrabbondanza di informazioni non richieste.  
Voleva _dirmelo. È un’attestazione._  
“Non me l’aveva raccontato…” Lanciò con tono distratto.  
“Nessuno riesce a pronunciarlo come si deve, quindi si presenta sempre come _Rosi_.” Cadde nella sua trappola.  
“Quindi la conosci bene!”  
“Anche tu.”  
Ettore fu preso in contropiede; stava forse alludendo al fatto andassero a letto assieme?  
_Ci ha spiato?_  
“In che senso?” Chiese a muso duro, che quando voleva era in grado di incutere un certo timore. Di solito funzionava meglio se era in uniforme e non in jeans e Nike come uno scemo qualunque, però …  
“Nel senso che è cosa nota che state assieme.”  
“Non siamo una coppia!” Il suo piglio da maschio alpha fu in qualche modo smorzato dall’acuto che gli uscì nella fretta di negare. “Cioè, noi … è una cosa … non è seria.”  
_Ma perché mi devo giustificare con questo qui?!_  
Tobia gli rivolse un sorriso divertito. Curiosamente aveva la stessa sfumatura da presa per il culo della Rosi. “Anche se lo fosse, sarebbero affari vostri.”  
_A quanto pare no._  
Non avendo ancora risposta sulla presenza dell’altro lì, e odiando stare impalato come uno stoccafisso, gli si sedette accanto.  
_Tanto non è che ho di meglio da fare. E girare da solo per il paese mi mette ansia._  
Tobia gli fece spazio e riprese la sua contemplazione delle finestre della Rosi; senza pudore, come se non lo avesse accanto.  
“Che ci trovi di tanto interessante?” Gli domandò: nel suo lavoro aveva notato che porre domande con l’innocenza di un ragazzino, senza pregiudizi, tendeva a ripagare.  
Infatti Tobia fece spallucce. “Non rimango qui perché è interessante.”  
“… e perché?”  
Fece di nuovo spallucce: era chiaro che non gli avrebbe tirato fuori nient’altro.  
“ _Guagliò_ , te lo devo dire, sembri uno stalker.”  
Tobia sospirò, ma non rispose. Non stava neanche negando!  
A quel punto, come amico della diretta interessata, avrebbe dovuto intimargli di andare a farsi un giro, ma la realtà è che l’altro gli rendeva difficile gonfiare il petto e fare la parte di protettore.  
Aveva un’aria talmente triste che invece di minacciarlo gli veniva voglia di allungargli una pacca sulla spalla e offrirgli una birra.  
_Davvero è pericoloso?  Non pare manco matto._  
_Perché dicono che lo è?_  
Rimasero in silenzio per un po’ quindi Ettore ebbe tempo di studiarselo: l’altro del resto non dava segno di trovar fastidiosa la sua presenza … o di rilevarla, per quanto valeva.  
Tutta la sua attenzione era per casa Silvani: e Ettore non era un esperto in tante cose, ma le emozioni era sempre stato bravo a riconoscerle in faccia alla gente.  
“Di che _stai_ preoccupato?”    
Tobia si voltò verso di lui, stavolta sorpreso. “Come fai a saperlo?”  
“Un’impressione.”  
“Lo sono.” Confermò e gli occhi gli si accesero di una luce febbrile.  
Okay, forse tutto in campana non era.  
“… e di che?”    
Tobia esitò, poi scosse la testa. “Lascia perdere.”  
“No, dimmelo. Hai paura per la Rosina? Le è successo qualcosa?”  
_O le deve succedere?_  
Ariele, il gatto delle Silvani, che gli diceva che qualcosa stava per risvegliarsi, che lo metteva in guardia dai siciliani. I siciliani che erano ospiti delle Silvani. Tobia che conosceva il vero nome di Rosi e passava la serata a montare la guardia alle sue finestre.  
_Qua ci_ sta _un collegamento!_  
Tobia si alzò in piedi. Tutta la calma di prima era sparita. “Lascia perdere.” Ripeté. “Devo andare.”  
Non poteva lasciarselo scappare ora che aveva trovato una pista! “Posso chiederti un’ultima cosa?”  
Gli occhi di Tobia, che viaggiavano da un angolo e l’altro della piazza quasi stesse cercando qualcosa, si fissarono su di lui.  
Ettore lo interpretò come un assenso. Ottimo. Solo che adesso non aveva idea di cosa chiedergli.  
Buttò fuori la prima cosa che gli venne in mente, il primo elemento strano che avesse rilevato a Malacena. “Le luci nel cimitero…”  
“Sono reali.” Buttò fuori, quasi non riuscisse ad evitarlo. Storse la faccia in una smorfia. “Lo è … è tutto reale.”  
“Cosa è reale?”  
“Non ha senso che te lo dica. Ci ragionerai domani e troverai una spiegazione logica … Fate tutti così.”  
“Ma di che stai parla…”  
Prima che potesse fermarlo l’altro voltò i tacchi e se ne andò. Tentò di inseguirlo ma un gatto gli si infilò tra i piedi.  
“ _Chitest_ …!”    
Saltellò come un idiota per riprendere equilibrio e Tobia ne approfittò per entrare in un vicoletto e sparire. Solo a quel punto il gatto si allontanò, forse temendo un calcio che aveva davvero voglia di rifilargli.  
“Lascialo stare. Non stasera.” Disse con suadente voce di donna. Poi volse il culo e trotterellò via.  
Ettore si prese il suo tempo per sgranare mentalmente un rosario di improperi, rivolti principalmente al genere felino.  
   
_“Ettore?”_  
   
Le sue urla avevano attirato _ovviamente_ l’unica persona da cui non avrebbe dovuto farsi beccare; Rosi, che si era affacciata al balcone di casa sua. Era troppo in alto perché ne potesse carpire l’espressione ma poteva indovinare che non fosse troppo contenta di trovarselo sotto casa.  
_Non è come sembra!_  
“Ehilà.” Ribatté con un tono che sperò suonasse brillante. “Ancora sveglia?”  
“Stavo leggendo. Che ci fai qui?”  
“Una passeggiata.” Puntò sulla carta dell’onestà dato che ormai la frittata era fatta. “Stavo pensando ai fatti miei e…”  
“ … e sei arrivato in Piazza.” Non lo disse però con il tono scettico di chi la credeva una scusa come si sarebbe aspettato. “Sì, succede.”  
“Appunto!” Convenne sollevato. “Comunque me ne stavo andando, ma sono inciampato … su un gatto.”  
Ci fu una breve pausa e poi Rosi scoppiò a ridere e lui con lei, anche se molto più nervosamente.  
Non aveva più speranza di beccare il Nero e aveva appena perso l’ultima possibilità di battere in ritirata con un briciolo di dignità ancora intatta.  
_Che_ gran _bella serata._  
Rosi si sporse dal balcone. La luce arancione dei lampioni rendeva i suoi capelli rossi ancora più accesi, facendoli apparire come lava: in continuo movimento, spaventosa, ipnotica.  
Forse aveva capito perché il ragazzo del cimitero faceva la veglia alle sue finestre;  
magari sperava di vederla uscire.  
“Proprio non ti piacciono, eh?” Lo canzonò e prima che potesse confermare che sì, odiava quelle palle di pelo saccenti con tutto il cuore, aggiunse. “Sali, dai.”  
“Non _tenevi_ da fare?”  
“Non più. Mia sorella dorme fuori e mia madre è di turno. Vieni?”  
Non se lo fece ripetere. Prima di varcare il portoncino di casa Silvani però, come colto da un presentimento, lanciò un’occhiata alle sue spalle. Dove prima l’aveva visto sparire, c’era di nuovo il Nero.  
_È tornato!_  
Fece per chiamarlo, ma questo gli rivolse un leggero cenno della testa e poi svoltò di nuovo l’angolo.  
Da lontano, parve quasi essere inghiottito dalle ombre.  
_È tornato … e poi se n’è andato di nuovo._  
Avrebbe pensato ad un atto intimidatorio, ma Ettore intuì che si trattava di altro.  
_Voleva controllare che entrassi … che ci fosse qualcuno con la Rosina._  
Mentre saliva le scale udì la ragazza accendere lo stereo di camera sua; le notti di Malacena erano silenziose come una tomba e gli abitanti avevano spesso l’abitudine di riempire quel vuoto con la musica.  
   
_Under a blue moon I saw you  
So soon you'll take me up in your arms_  
   
Da quando Ariele gli aveva parlato, era come se una tenda si fosse sollevata dentro la sua testa, rivelando un intero palcoscenico colmo di figure. La maggior parte erano ancora nascoste, ma ne percepiva i contorni. Le forme. I colori.  
_È tutto reale._  
Di una cosa era certo: Tobia Neri era una pista che avrebbe fatto meglio a non ignorare.  
   
 

****

   
Quella serata non sarebbe finita mai.  
Maddalena nascose la testa tra le braccia, fingendo un colpo di sonno per non farsi chiedere per l’ennesima volta se andasse tutto bene da Ste.  
Prima era stato il momento falò&chitarra, poi Pietro aveva tirato fuori l’erba, offrendola a tutti, contribuendo così a creare quel clima pigro da vacanze estive, dove nessuno si preoccupava di cose inutili come andare a dormire.     
Era come trovarsi ad una serata all’associazione di Michele, con la non trascurabile differenza che suo fratello e gli altri facevano festa nel vecchio scantinato del palazzo di casa loro, e non in un bosco minaccioso.  
  
_“E quindi avete ‘sta associazione di giochi di ruolo…”  
“Io e Ste l’abbiamo fondata in terza liceo!” _  
   
_“Secondo me giocà da pc è meglio che da console...”_  
   
_“… no, no, non fraintendermi, Vilegis come LARP mi piace, solo che con l’università è difficile conciliare. Miché ci va però. È da lì che è partito tutto.”_  
   
_“Sì, ma voi mette la comodità dei controller senza fili?”_  
   
_“Ho_ un paccu _di idee! Da che sono qui me ne sono venute altre!”_  
   
   
Avrebbero visto le luci dell’alba.  
Soprattutto Caterina: avrebbe fatto sicuramrnte after nella tenda di Michele, lasciando il povero Stefano ad elemosinare un posto nella sua.  
“Comunque se vi va di provare, possiamo fare una one shot2 una di queste sere. Eh, Ste? Gli facciamo provare i Forgotten3?”  
“Volentieri.”  
Pietro scosse la testa. “ _Un’è roba_ per me … grazie eh, ma troppa roba analogica. _Un’mi_ ci ritrovo.”  
Buffy e, ovviamente, la Silvani invece avevano l’aria interessata. “Vai, grande!” Confermò quest’ultima. “Però ci dovete _dà_ una mano ...”  
“ _Cà certu_! La scheda4 ve la faccio io.” Si prestò cavaliere Michele.    
“Scusate.” Li interruppe Buffy. “Potete spiegarmi?”  
Il sorriso di suo fratello divenne enorme: introdurre le persone ai giochi di ruolo era una delle soddisfazioni massime della sua vita, più di quando segnava il Catania. “Cosa sai di DnD?”  
“Niente?”  
“Perfetto! Allora … te la faccio semplice, poi ti spiego meglio quando giochiamo.  
In DnD si creano dei personaggi che vivono avventure all’interno di un mondo inventato. I Forgotten Realms per esempio sono un mondo fantasy, tipo il Signore degli Anelli.  
Ogni personaggio appartiene ad una razza, come umano, elfo, orco … e poi ci sono le classi, che sono tipo i mestieri.”  
“Più vocazioni di vita.” Lo corresse _U’Prufissuri_.  
Michele annuì. “Scrivi le informazioni del tuo personaggio in una scheda, la scheda personaggio appunto. Lì devi aggiungere anche altre voci, tipo quanta forza hai, il carisma … ogni caratteristica ha un punteggio, che ottieni tirando dei dadi. La scheda è la base del tuo personaggio, quello che può fare e quello che non può fare, se ha armi o usa la magia … cose così. Secondo me, se giochi per la prima volta, è meglio che interpreti un personaggio che ti somiglia.” Rivolse uno sguardo innamorato a Caterina. “Lei per esempio è _troppo_ un bardo. Con la voce bella che ha…”  
Ormai stava filtrando senza ritegno. Almeno non era l’unica a trovarlo stomachevole: anche Pietro si stava sorbendo lo spettacolo con un certo disgusto.  
_Mica sarà il suo zito?_  
“Bardo, ottimo!” Convenne entusiasta Caterina. “Anche perché la musica per me è tipo _tutto_.”   
_Perché non vi limonate? Tanto, ormai._  
Non aveva mai avuto problemi con le _zite_ di Michele – tranne Elena, ma per ben altri motivi – però Caterina, che si candidava ad essere la prossima, era particolarmente … irritante.  
_Che ha da essere così felice?_  
Non era manco l’erba che si era fumata. Era così al naturale.  
Non le sopportava quelle come lei.  
“Anche Malù quando gioca ha un personaggio bardo! È per lo stesso motivo, mi sa. Le cuffie non gliele togli _mancu_ a pranzo!”  
“Non è vero.” Ribatté, infastidita dall’esser tirata dentro quel ridicolo rito di corteggiamento nerd.  
“Non ti piace la musica?” Le domandò Caterina con aria incredula.  
“Sì, mi piace, ma non quella che suoni tu.”   
Capì di aver detto qualcosa di indelicato quando calò il silenzio.  
_… ebbeh, ha strimpellato tutta la sera._  
Michele, che era uno strenuo nemico di quei momenti, intervenne subito. “È che le piace di più quella straniera.”  
“Tipo?” Incalzò Caterina.  
“Altra roba.” Tagliò corto. “Me ne vado a letto.” E quello era un segnale per chiunque di lasciarla in pace, chiudere la conversazione e poi aspettare che se ne fosse andata per darle della stronza.  
   
_“Oh, ma ce l’hai con me?”_  
   
Caterina non aveva però ricevuto il memo. La fissava a muso duro, quei grandi occhi azzurri ora in piena collera. L’aveva fatta incazzare.  
Perfetto, era pervasa dal medesimo sentimento; se non fosse stata per quella cretina nessuno di loro si sarebbe trovato lì.  
Soprattutto lei.  
“Non mi piacciono quelle come _attìa_. Va bene _accussì_?”  
“Malù…” Ci fu un timido tentativo di intervento da parte di Michele, mentre gli altri rimasero invece congelati dal disagio. “Scusala…”  
“Scusala un paio di coglioni, è tutto il giorno che mi tratta male! Almeno ora so perché!” Sbottò la toscana. Era strano constatare come quando non sorrideva assomigliasse a Rosi.  
_Forse_ sono _sorelle._  
“Nera o lesbica?” Scandì paonazza. “Qual è il problema? Oppure tutt’e due?”  
_…  eh?_  
Il fraintendimento le cadde addosso come un macigno; lanciò uno sguardo smarrito verso Michele, ma anche lui aveva la faccia di chi non aveva idea di che pesci prendere.  
_Non è perché è nera, ma che minchia …_  
_Lesbica?_  
Registrare la seconda parola e realizzarne il significato fu un secondo macigno dritto in testa.  
_È lesbica?_  
Il sangue le affluì nella guance mentre apriva bocca per dire qualcosa. La richiuse; c’era un modo di uscire bene da quella situazione?  
Se c’era, lei non la conosceva.  
“Non è per quello…” Mormorò. “Io…”  
“Vabbeh, allora sarà per qualcos’altro.” Si alzò in piedi e ficcò di malagrazia la chitarra nella custodia. “Comunque fattela _passà_ , perché questa è casa mia, e tu sei mia ospite. Se non ti _garba_ , te ne _poi tornà_ a Catania.”  
_Ho pagato per stare qui …_  
In quel momento però non era il caso di farglielo notare, quindi stette zitta mentre l’altra raccoglieva le sue cose, ignorava le scuse a profusione di suo fratello e marciava via, fuori dal cono di luce generato dal fuoco.  Dopo qualche attimo la luce di una torcia si accese, allontanandosi.  
_… ma va’ da sola? In mezzo ai mostri?_  
Appena l’ebbe pensato Buffy si alzò in piedi e la seguì; non prima di averla ovviamente omaggiata di uno sguardo raggelante. Se si fosse anche passata un dito sulla gola, stile mafioso, non sarebbe stato strano.  
_Merda._  
Aveva lasciato che il suo malumore si riversasse su qualcuno che non c’entrava nulla.  
_… come faceva lui, Malù._  
_Proprio come faceva lui._  
Si morse un labbro, tenendo a bada le lacrime.  
“Beh, _vo_ anch’io.” Borbottò Pietro. “Forse è meglio.”  
“Sì …” Sospirò suo fratello. “Ascolta, nessuno di noi ha problemi con Cate, per la sua razza…”  
“Quale razza?” Lo interruppe Pietro. “Cate è italiana.”  
Ci fu un secondo momento di silenzio imbarazzato, poi Michele inspirò. “Okay _aie_ _dettu ‘na minchiata_ , volevo dire…cioè…” Si impappinò e Maddalena si dispiacque perché quel casino lo aveva creato lei. “Senti, non ce ne importa niente. Che le piacessero le ragazze _mancu_ la sapevamo … glielo potresti dire?”  
“Vabbeh, ma fatelo voi. Tanto domani è di nuovo qui.”  
“Magari dopo le mando un messaggio?”  
“Eh, fai così.”  
Rimasero soli, le luci delle torce dei toscani che apparivano e sparivano tra le boscaglia fino a che non tornò il buio.  
Tentò di infilarsi in tenda prima che le conseguenze di quel brusco commiato si palesassero, ma Michele le si parò davanti; aveva il volto di pietra, le labbra ridotte ad una linea sottile.  
“C _he minchia stai fannu_?”  
Si morse l’interno della guancia con così tanta forza che le lacrime quasi le vennero per quel motivo.  
“Non ti capisco Malù … se non tieni _gana_ di stare _ccà cu’ noi,_ Cate ha ragione, tornatene in Sicilia. Ci parlo io con papà.”  
_Magari potessi … ma lo faccio per te,_ babbu.  
E non potergli dire la verità le faceva venir voglia di urlare.  
Stefano si alzò in piedi, raggiungendoli. Era rimasto in silenzio per tutta la durata di quell’alterco e non poteva dargli torto. Mettersi in mezzo avrebbe solo contribuito a peggiorare le cose.  
“Siamo stanchi.” Si inserì pacato. “È stata una lunga giornata. Dormiamoci sopra. Ne parliamo domani, e poi chiediamo scusa a Caterina.”  
“ _Lei_ chiede scusa.” Sottolineò Michele. “Io non ho fatto _nenti_.”  
Non riuscì a trattenersi. “A parte dire che non ti importa della sua _razza_?”  
Il volto di suo fratello si fece paonazzo e Stefano si frappose fisicamente tra di loro, piazzando una mano sul petto dell’altro. “A letto, tutti e due.” Ordinò. “Non roviniamoci la serata più di quanto non sia già successo.”  
Michele marciò verso la tenda senza un’altra parola, anche se lo sentirono trafficare dentro con vigore, quasi volesse far notare che non era dipeso da lui la conclusione della lite.  
Stefano fece per parlare: non gliene diede il tempo. Si infilò nella tenda, se la richiuse dietro e finalmente fu libera di mettersi a piangere.  
Era tutta la sera che aspettava quel momento.  
   
 

****

   
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il fatto che sia riuscita a postare dopo due settimane – quasi – precise mi fa venire quasi voglia di appiccicarmi una coccarda in fronte. Stupida Real Life.  
> La questione dell’etnia di Cate è venuta fuori. Spero di affrontarla al meglio perché sono, e rimango, una ragazzina bianca privilegiata.
> 
> Le canzoni citate e usate in questo capitolo:
> 
> “Grazie dei fior” di Nilla Pizzi  
> “Killing Moon” degli Echo&TheBunnyMan
> 
>  
> 
> 1.gettatello: vernacolo per “trovatello/orfano”. I gettatelli erano quei bambini che venivano, appunto, “gettati” nella ruota degli esposti, un marchingegno di solito posto nelle porte degli ospedali o ospizi di carità; questo sistema permetteva ai genitori di lasciare il figlio all’ospedale senza doverlo “consegnare” di persona. I gettatelli nel Medioevo erano spesso figli di popolani che non potevano permettersi una bocca in più da sfamare o figli illegittimi di nobili che non potevano riconoscerli.  
> La ruota degli esposti esiste negli ospedali tutt’oggi, anche se in altra forma.  
> 2.oneshot: una sessione di gioco di ruolo che si esaurisce in un’unica volta. Opposta alla campagna, che invece può durare settimane, mesi o anche anni.  
> 3\. Forgotten: universo immaginario per il gioco di ruolo fantasy Advanced Dungeons & Dragons (AD&D) creato negli anni e in seguito adattato per essere usato anche nelle nuove versioni di Dungeons & Dragons. [Qui](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Forgotten_Realms) per maggiori info.  
> 4\. scheda: detta anche “scheda personaggio” è letteralmente uno o più fogli di carta dove vengono scritte tutte le informazioni su personaggio che crea il giocatore come nome, età, caratteristiche fisiche, razza, classe, ma anche capacità e oggetti/armi posseduti. Serve a tenere a mente i dati del proprio personaggio, e a usarli in gioco. [Qui](https://www.dragonslair.it/uploads/monthly_2017_12/screen01.png.cf5f2e4bc6773308f5f33a040cb60cec.png) un esempio.


	14. Capitolo 13

 

13.

  


 

_La normalità è un illusione._  
_Ciò che è normale per il ragno, è caos per la farfalla.  
(Morticia Addams, La famiglia Addams)_

  
  
  
_“Né l’uno né l’altro, Bice. Non l’ha ucciso né un uomo né una bestia.” Fortunato aveva fatto un passo avanti, ed erano così vicino da sentire il suo respiro caldo soffiarle sul viso._  
_“E allora da cosa?” Gli aveva chiesto, temendo la risposta._  
_Sperando, nella risposta._  
  
_“I lupi li abbiamo cacciati tutti noi quando siamo arrivati.” Aveva detto risposto. “Facciamo troppo baccano per farli avvicinare e Menicho è stato ammazzato alla prima cinta di mura. Era tardi, e prima di smontare la guardia era andato a…” Era arrossito. “… beh, a svuotarsi. È lì che qualcosa l’ha attaccato e ridotto a brandelli. Qualcosa che non è opera di Dio…”_  
_Bice inspirò, mettendosi una mano sulla bocca per fermare il fiume di domande che le era salito alle labbra: com’era possibile che Fortunato, che viveva nel_ Clarus _, fosse stato in grado di formulare la sua stessa, terribile, ipotesi?_  
_Non le sembrava dotato di nessuna capacità dell’Altrove: che fosse stato testimone involontario di qualcosa? Vi erano creature visibili anche agli abitanti del_ Clarus. _Però se avvistate di solito venivano catalogate come vaneggiamenti da troppo vino, o scherzi del buio._  
_Quegli incontri potevano divenire storie buone per i racconti di veglia, per spaventare qualche bambino troppo temerario, ma nulla di più._  
E in ogni caso, nel bosco non c’è nulla in grado di uccidere un uomo fatto.  
… fino ad ora.  
_L’Uomo che veniva da fuori, l’uomo con l’ombra spaventosa, era parte dell’Altrove come lei e Lietta, e avrebbe potuto di certo uccidere qualcuno, vigoroso e giovane com’era._  
Ma sbranarlo come un animale?  
_Non le sembrava possibile._

 

****

  
Ettore era stato svegliato da una voce che gridava.  
O meglio, cantava, ma la differenza non era molta dato che il sentimento che vi stava dietro era piuttosto … esuberante.  
Caterina cantava una roba inglese con tono incazzato ed erano solo le sette e mezzo del mattino. Ed era il suo giorno libero.  
  
_I was under her spell  
And today I feel like hell_  
  
Accanto a lui Rosi emise un brontolio sordo, di gola, che conteneva un paio di improperi. Non si mosse dal letto, preferendo infilare la testa sotto il cuscino.  
“ _Ja,_ ma è l’alba… Dille qualcosa.”  
L’altra si limitò a dargli la schiena in una chiara dichiarazione di intenti.  
_Scordatelo._  
Ettore si strofinò la faccia con le mani e si alzò a sedere; da fuori un sole glorioso illuminava metà della stanza, cominciando già a scaldare l’ambiente.  
_Settimane di pioggia, e ora teniamo o’Sahara …_  
_Clima assurdo._  
Si infilò mutande e maglietta e, dato che Caterina non sembrava intenzionata a smettere con gli ululati, si diresse verso il bagno, che una certa urgenza mattutina cominciava a farsi sentire.  
Ormai era in grado di orientarsi in casa Silvani e conosceva bene l’ultimo piano, quello abitato dalle due sorelle. La metà di Cate era invasa dal ciarpame, mentre l’altra, quella controllato dalla Rosi, era invece amministrata con ordine svizzero. Era una cosa che lo aveva sempre incuriosito.  
_Sono come il giorno e la notte._  
Nel resto della casa ci era passato di sfuggita, ma era arredato con lo stesso vigoroso disordine della metà di Caterina.  
Era un posto strano, quello, fatto di scale di legno che scricchiolavano anche a notte fonda e mobili scuri: ovunque erano accatastati cimeli di famiglia, così come una spropositata quantità di oggetti provenienti da più parti del globo, da sitar indiani a sculture africane alte quanto lui. E poi quadri, nature morte e paesaggi in ogni centimetro disponibile. A sua domanda, Rosi gli aveva spiegato che sua madre aveva viaggiato tanto. E che non buttava via niente.  
Casa Silvani era un piccolo compendio del mondo intero.  
C’erano però pochi segni di presenza maschile, se non per una sparuta manciata di foto, i cui soggetti principali erano un anziano segaligno e un omaccione sempre sorridente e con gli stessi colori di Rosi.  
_Questo è nu matriarcato, bello e buono._  
Si premurò quindi di alzare la tavoletta del gabinetto, liberandosi con un sospiro.  
_Se sei maschio e vuoi entrare qui, è ‘na bella sfida!_  
Non era un problema suo, per fortuna. La sua presenza era e sarebbe rimasta volatile.  
  
_Che vita di merda  
Ma che cosa c’entra il bon ton?_  
  
_Ah, e mo’ siamo passati a quelle italiane …_  
Da come sforzava la voce – intonata, questo doveva riconoscerglielo – la ragazzina si stava sfogando. Chissà perché era tanto arrabbiata.  
  
_“Buongiorno.”_  
  
  
Ariele si stagliava sulla finestrella che dava aria al bagno; alle sue spalle il sole lo investiva di luce quasi divina.  
Per esperienza, sapeva che l’aveva fatto apposta.  
Inspirò lentamente, che non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di farlo infartare. Non stavolta.  
“Buongiorno.” Rispose. “Posso finire in pace?”  
“Prego.” E continuò a fissarlo.  
_Bestie guardone …_  
Si sistemò, andando poi a sciacquarsi la faccia, che magari quando avrebbe riaperto gli occhi…  
… No, era ancora lì.  
“Che vuoi?”  
“Gradirei fosse più educato.”  
“E io vorrei non doverti ascoltare. Siamo in due a non aver soddisfazione.”  
“Evidentemente.” Convenne leccandosi una zampa. “Mi è stato detto che ha parlato con Tobia ieri sera.” Disse poi.  
_Ah._  
_E allora tenevo ragione. Il Nero c’entra!_  
Cercando di non mostrarsi troppo eccitato annuì. “Piantonava le finestre della Rosi, mi sono preoccupato e sono andato a controllare.”  
“Non aveva motivo. Il ragazzo è innocuo.”  
“Insomma.” Si ravviò i capelli con le mani bagnate, soffiando via le ciocche ci gli si appiccicavano sul viso. Stavano diventando troppo lunghi, togliendogli anni di maturità che si era faticosamente guadagnato facendosi crescere un po’ di barba.  
_Devo andare a tagliarli._  
“È grosso come un armadio a due ante.” Aggiunse. “Quelli come lui possono diventare pericolosi.”  
“Quelli come lui?”  
“Quelli … insomma…beh, malati.”  
“Tobia non è malato.” Ribatté Ariele balzando dalla finestrella giù, fino al lavandino.  
“ _E vabbuò_ …” Deflesse a disagio: non voleva far la figura dell’insensibile. “I miei colleghi mi hanno detto che ha qualche problema, per questo…”  
“Non lo è.” Ripeté con la calma di chi spiegava le cose ad un bambino tardo. “Anzi, è l’umano più sano di tutta Malacena. Ha aperto gli occhi.”  
_Metafore … sempre co’ ste cazzo di metafore._  
“Cioè?”  
Ariele sospirò. Un vero e proprio sospiro, non poteva sbagliarsi. Per un momento, quando alzò la zampa, pensò anche che stesse per sbattersela sulla fronte.  
Invece la leccò di nuovo, okay.  
“Ci vada a parlare. Faccia il suo lavoro.”  
“Ci ho provato!” Si difese irritato. “Non posso costringere le persone a parlarmi, non è una vera indagine!”  
“Lo è.”  
“No!” Sbottò. “Ci sono soltanto io, sempre il solito stronzo, che dà retta ad un gatto. Non so manco perché lo sto facendo!”  
Ariele rimase in silenzio. Ettore sostenne lo sguardo perché fosse mai che l’avrebbe abbassato per primo!  
“Si è mai chiesto perché è in grado di parlare con noi?”  
Fece una smorfia; certo che sì. Da quando sua zia Nennè, che lo teneva il pomeriggio dopo scuola nella sua casetta dei Quartieri Spagnoli, gli raccontava le storie dei gatti _che parlavano_.  
Da quando, dopo che i suoi genitori l’avevano etichettata come pazza e non ce l’avevano più portato, le bestiacce avevano cominciato a rivolgersi direttamente a lui facendogli sviluppare un idiosincrasia fulminante per tutti gli animali domestici.  
Se l’era domandato per giorni, settimane … _anni._  
E non aveva mai avuto risposta. Così se n’era fatto una ragione e ci aveva convissuto.  
_Fino alle estreme conseguenze …_  
“Succede e basta.” Si era stretto nelle spalle. “Non è che posso cercarlo su internet o chiedere ad un dottore.”  
“Pensa di essere pazzo?”  
“No!”  
“Infatti non lo è.” Convenne. “E neppure Tobia. Siete bambini nati di domenica, sentite crescere l’erba.”  
“ _Mo’_ tutti quelli nati di domenica si fanno le chiacchierate coi gatti…”  
“No, non tutti. Dovrebbe esserne fiero.”  
“Eh, fiero…” Fece un’ennesima smorfia. Poi registrò quanto detto. “Tobia è come me? Vi … vi può ascoltare?”  
“No, ma vede oltre. È diverso eppure uguale a lei.”  
Ettore si appoggiò al lavandino, riflettendo velocemente: era la prima volta che conosceva qualcuno in grado di fare le sue stesse cose. Le sue stesse stranezze.  
… Tobia era coinvolto in quello che accadeva, o stava per accadere a Malacena, non _ci stavano_ Santi.  
“Lo devo ascoltare.” Mormorò e Ariele per tutta risposta cominciò a fare le fusa.  
Era soddisfatto. “E devo anche parlare con i siciliani, vero?”  
“Tobia lo trova al cimitero.” Rispose Ariele. “Se non è lì, è a casa sua. Buona fortuna, Brigadiere.”  
“Sì, ma i siciliani? Ci devo parlare o no?”  
Stavolta non gli rispose, dirigendosi invece verso la porta del bagno e prendendo a miagolare come un pazzo.  
“I siciliani!” Sbottò, ma Ariele lo ignorò continuando a miagolare. “ _Vabbuò, mo’ ti apro, statti calmo_!”  
Una volta aperta la porta il gatto schizzò via come se avesse il diavolo alle calcagna, quasi facendo un frontale con Caterina, che stava davanti al bagno: questa saltò indietro con la forza dell’abitudine e poi lo contemplò scocciata, quasi fosse colpa sua.  
_Ha fatto tutto da solo!_  
“Ciao.” La salutò impacciato.  
La ragazzina lo omaggiò della tipica smorfia da adolescente, a metà tra il disgusto e la perplessità. “Con chi stavi parlando?”  
_… eh._  
“Non ho aperto bocca!”  
“Se lo dici te … Hai finito?”  
“Prego.” Borbottò chiedendosi se non potesse darle un calcio nel sedere spacciandolo come educativo. Era quasi sicuro che Rosi l’avrebbe ringraziato.  
Caterina si sbatté la porta alle spalle, lasciandolo così solo sul corridoio.  
Ettore, tornando in camera della Rosi, emise un lungo sospiro: prossimo obiettivo, trovare il Nero.

 

****

  
Caterina aveva suonato fino a farsi venire male ai polpastrelli.  
Okay, non proprio, ma comunque aveva ripassato, tra un accordo e una ritornello, tutte le sue canzoni preferite, da Levante fino agli anglofoni Lord Huron.  
La musica era sempre stata un’ottima terapia quando si sentiva triste, arrabbiata o tutt’e due le cose assieme.  
Glielo aveva insegnato Bia, che toccare le corde di una chitarra era meglio di dare uno schiaffo a qualcuno. Glielo aveva detto Rosi, che ascoltare la musica a palla cancellava il rumore dei brutti pensieri.  
Peccato che nonostante avesse dato fondo a buona parte del suo repertorio, continuava ad avere una gran voglia di schiaffeggiare Maddalena Russo.  
_Perché è_ sempre _così difficile?_  
La gente la guardava in faccia e decideva se era degna della sua considerazione o meno.  
Così, a ghiaccio.  
Era sicura che non capitava a quelle come Selene, bionde e etero come una Barbie.  
_Se fossi cresciuta a Firenze sarebbe stata un’altra cosa …_  
Essere l’unica ragazza nera a Malacena era sempre stato come girare con un fanale piantato in fronte, specie alla luce della sua storia familiare.  
_Sì, sono stata adottata. Sì, mia sorella è la mia sorellastra. Sì, è strano._  
A Malacena il peggio comunque non l’aveva ricevuto dagli adulti, ma dai suoi coetanei, ovvero dalla banda di Elia; dal classico _scimmietta_ fino al tirarle i capelli come se fossero un’entità a sé stante, simbolo della sua diversità.  
Quando poi avevano scoperto del suo orientamento, avevano solo rimpinguato l’arsenale di insulti.  
Certo, a scuola le cose erano diverse. A Siena nessuno dei suoi compagni si sarebbe sognato di comportarsi come Elia, specie perché i registri erano pieni di cognomi cinesi, slavi o africani. Con alcune compagne andava al Toscana Pride da tre anni.  
Le piaceva andare a scuola non per lezioni, ma per le boccate d’aria fresca che riusciva a fare.  
Suonata la campanella era però a Malacena che tornava. Così come tutte le estati.  
Aveva sperato che l’arrivo dei siciliani l’avrebbe fatta sentire meno sola: venendo da una grande città di mare _dovevano_ essere aperti.  
_E invece no._  
Perlomeno, non Maddalena.  
Dopo una doccia, si infilò di nuovo in camera, ignorando i rumori che provenivano da quella di sua sorella; almeno lei e l’Intruso non stavano facendo sesso.  
Si lanciò sul letto.  
_Non mi piacciono quelle come te …_  
Prese in braccio la chitarra e arpeggiò una melodia distratta.  
_Ma se manco mi conosci._  
Continuò per un po’, declinando l’offerta di Rosi a scendere per fare colazione; udì lei e l’Intruso andarsene, parlottando tra di loro. Ridere.  
_Diobono, speriamo non si mettano assieme …_  
Scivolò in un nuovo dormiveglia, ma dopo pochi minuti sentì bussare alla porta.  
“Sto dormendo!”  
“Silva, _so’_ le undici.” Fu salutata da Pietro, entrato senza chiedere il permesso. “Facciamo tardi.”  
“No.” Ribatté mettendo la testa sotto il cuscino e voltandogli le spalle. La presenza dell’amico la riportava alla realtà: doveva salire al castello e prendersi cura degli ospiti, come aveva promesso.  
La sola idea le faceva torcere lo stomaco.  
“Cate…”  
“Vacci te.”  
“ _Sìe_ , pure da solo …” Sbuffò. “Dai, _gnamo_.”  
Non rispose, anche se si rendeva conto di comportarsi da bamboccia; una donna forte come sua madre si sarebbe vestita e avrebbe affrontato Maddalena a testa alta.  
_Però io so’ solo Cate … e a volte so’ stanca._  
Dall’assenza di rumori suppose che Pietro se ne fosse andato. Un’improvvisa pressione sopra la sua testa le fece però cambiare rapidamente idea.  
L’amico si era appena seduto sopra di lei. “ _Ahia!_ ” Strillò, anche se non faceva così male. “Levati!”  
L’altro per tutta risposta scaricò ancora più peso, costringendola a divincolarsi per rotolare giù da letto. “Ma sei scemo?!”  
Pietro, ora spaparanzato sul materasso, le rivolse un sorriso soddisfatto. “Hai la testa comoda … sarà per quella _chiorba_ che ti ritrovi.”  
Si alzò in piedi, furente, indecisa su cosa afferrare per lanciarglielo contro. Decise per una ciabatta di plastica, che l’altro parò annoiato con un braccio.  
“Che _voi_?! Dov’è Lin?”  
“Con suo babbo.” Ribatté serafico. “Vestiti, che dobbiamo _andà_ su.”  
“Vacci da solo!”  
“Ci andrei, ma non conosco il castello come lo conosci tu.” Fece una pausa. “Non ce li volevamo portare oggi? _Dentro_?”  
Era vero, ma dopo quello che era accaduto la voglia le era sprofondata sotto i piedi.  
“Ho sbroccato.” Ammise, perché Michele e Stefano non avevano avuto colpe e si erano comunque sorbiti la sua scenata.  
Anche se le loro reazioni tiepide l’avevano ferita quanto le parole di Maddalena.  
“… e non voglio vederla.” Terminò con il groppo alla gola. “È da imbecilli, ma … speravo fosse una brava persona, no? Speravo lo fossero tutti.”  
Pietro le restituì un’espressione neutra. “Hai guardato il cellulare?”  
“No, ieri sera l’ho spento … Perché?”  
“T’hanno scritto, credo. Michele mi ha detto che l’avrebbe fatto.”  
Gli obbedì, giusto perché comunque doveva accenderlo. Oltre la solita accozzaglia di notifiche su Snapchat e Instagram, c’erano anche un paio di messaggi su Whatsapp: uno da Michele, l'altro da Lin.  
Aprì per primo quello del ragazzo.

  
  


  
  
Serrò appena le labbra mentre Pietro continuava a guardarla in attesa. Gli passò il cellulare, sedendosi a bordo del letto.  
“Si _so’_ scusati. Più o meno.” Mormorò mentre l’altro leggeva il messaggio. “Forse … forse ho un po’ esagerato.”  
“Non direi.” Replicò. “Però non credo siano razzisti né altro. Al massimo campioni di uscite infelici.”  
“Però Maddalena…”  
“Ma che ti frega di quella? Non è lei che deciderà se torneranno l’anno prossimo.”  
Aveva ragione. Non le sarebbe dovuto importare cosa la siciliana pensava di lei. L’importante era che Michele fosse soddisfatto della vacanza, che amasse Malacena al punto da volerci ritornare l’anno dopo e che sponsorizzasse Castiglioscuro alla comunità _larper_ , facendo così diventare la sua idea una fonte stabile di guadagno per la sua famiglia.  
Non voleva più ascoltare Rosi rigirarsi nel letto la notte. Non voleva più contare le rughe di preoccupazione sulla fronte di sua mamma.  
Per questo, per Castiglioscuro, doveva esser pronta ad ingoiare il rospo di una bella ragazza che la disprezzava.  
_… dopotutto è solo un mese. L’anno prossimo non credo proprio che tornerà._  
“Dai, esci che mi devo cambiare.”  
“Allora si va?”  
“Se mi fai cambiare…”  
Pietro si tolse dal letto con tutta la calma del mondo, giusto per darle fastidio. “Ti aspetto giù al bar.”  
“Grazie Pietrolino.”  
“Di che?” Fece spallucce. “Sbrigati, che mi so già messo d’accordo _co’_ Tea _pe’_ distrarre Rosi, così pigli le chiavi. Se poi si dimentica, scema com’è, siamo del gatto.”  
“Arrivo, arrivo!”  
Dopo essersi infilata una maglietta e un paio di shorts lesse il messaggio di Lin.  
  
  
  
Sentì i lucciconi pizzicarle l’angolo degli occhi: sì, la gente bella, quella che non l’avrebbe mai giudicata a priori, si trovava nella grandi città.  
Però a Malacena c’erano Pietro e Lin.

 

****

  
Maddalena si svegliò perché in tenda faceva un caldo terribile.  
Non aveva dormito granché: i rumori angoscianti che provenivano fuori dalla sua tenda e il senso di colpa l’avevano tenuta sveglia per tutta la notte. Alle prime luci dell’alba si era finalmente addormentata, ma presto il calore del giorno aveva preso a scaldare l’ambiente come un forno.  
Da lì riaddormentarsi era stato impossibile.  
Si alzò e piegò il sacco a pelo come Stefano le aveva insegnato per evitare che ci entrassero dentro gli insetti.  
_… o altro._  
Poi tirò giù la zip della tenda e uscì: non c’era anima viva, il che significava che i ragazzi stavano ancora dormendo.  
_Meglio._  
Non aveva voglia di litigare appena sveglia.  
Fece qualche passo attorno alle tende, mentre un concerto di cinguettii le esplodeva tutto attorno. La radura che li ospitava era un fazzoletto di terra ed erba difforme, grande a malapena per contenere le loro attrezzature e un focolare. Dovevano aver disboscato quell’area, perché erano circondanti ovunque da bosco impenetrabile.  
Oltre le chiome degli alberi si stagliava però Castiglioscuro, illuminato della prima luce del mattino: la pietra chiara, al sole, appariva dorata.  
_… Non è un brutto posto quando non è buio. Ha una sua magia …_  
Poi notò con la coda dell’occhio un foglio attaccato sulla tenda dei ragazzi con un pezzo di nastro adesivo.  
  
_Siamo andati a fare una passeggiata._  
  
_… ah, okay._  
Si sedette vicino al falò, ora spento, non sapendo cosa fare di sé stessa. Avvertiva già i crampi della prima fame … e poi della seconda.  
_Stasera. Siena._  
Avrebbe già iniziato la sua caccia su Tinder, ma non aveva linea internet. Il suo cellulare giaceva morto in fondo alla borsa.  
  
_Nell’Altrove la tecnologia non funziona come dovrebbe. Hai mai notato che ci sono posti, anche in città, dove di colpo non c’è campo e non c’è una spiegazione logica?_  
_Ecco._  
  
Non ricordava chi glielo avesse raccontato; probabilmente Stefano. Carmine, il Sorvegliante che l’aveva preceduto, non era stato un gran chiacchierone.  
Prese un ramo da terra e scostò la cenere ai margini del focolare, disegnando figure astratte. Voleva concentrarsi su qualcosa di normale perché, ora che la sua coscienza era ben sveglia, percepiva qualcosa alle sue spalle.  
_Non sono più sola._  
La presenza non era umana. Gli esseri umani si annunciavano sempre con il proprio odore corporeo. D’estate, poi, il sudore era un conduttore eccellente, sia nel bene che nel male.  
_“Voi Succubi avete il naso di un cane da tartufo.”_ – questo invece glielo aveva detto Carmine.  
La presenza non emetteva alcun odore riconoscibile; attorno a lei annusava solo terra bagnata, legna bruciata, erba. L’odore di un bosco normale.  
“Che vuoi?” Buttò fuori aggressiva. Stefano le aveva detto di farsi valere, che tra quegli alberi non c’era niente di più pericoloso di lei. “Sai chi …” Si morse un labbro, e si corresse. “… _cosa_ sono?”  
Nessun rumore.  
“Non ti conviene farmi arrabbiare!” Tentò di nuovo, sentendosi un po’ idiota e un po’ soddisfatta che non le fosse tremata la voce.  
La presenza era ancora alle sue spalle, ma smise di avvicinarsi. Un ramo dietro di lei venne spezzato, e Maddalena, ora che sapeva dove si trovava, si voltò di scatto brandendo il bastone di fortuna.  
Riuscì a vedere con la coda dell’occhio un omino verde, interamente vestito di rosso, tuffarsi dietro un sasso. Era più o meno alto una ventina di centimetri.  
_Due mele o poco più_ – canticchiò il suo cervello sotto shock – _è un Puffo!_  
Colori a parte.  
“Vattene.” Gli intimò. “Non voglio avere a che fare con te o … o con i tuoi simili!”  
“Ci sono solo io!” Rispose.  
_Madonnuzza. Parla!_  
La sorpresa le fece quasi cadere il ramo di mano.  
“Solo io!” Ripeté in un acuto che assomigliava al grido di un uccellino. “Solo io! Solo io! Solo io!” Continuò a ripetere in una cantilena.  
Maddalena non poteva controllarlo dalla sua posizione, quindi si alzò in piedi, stringendo la sua arma di fortuna.  
La aggredì un acuto che ormai suonava come “ _Soliooo_ ” e poi, da dietro il sasso, si alzò in volo un uccello. Con un gran frullar d’ali si diresse verso i rami e sparì alla vista.  
_… Cosa minchia è successo?_  
Aveva incontrato una creatura dell’Altrove … e quello si era trasformato in un uccellino dopo averle rivolto la parola?  
Si diresse verso la tenda con le gambe che le tremavano. Afferrò l’album da disegno che aveva in borsa, si risedette davanti al fuoco e prese a disegnare finché non smisero di tramarle anche le mani.  
  
Stefano e Michele ci misero un’altra mezz’ora abbondante a tornare. “Ehi.” La salutò U’Prufissuri; aveva un asciugamano al collo e i capelli bagnati. “Buongiorno!”  
“Ciao.” Ribatté senza staccare gli occhi dal foglio. “ _Unni_ eravate finiti?”  
“Al ruscello.” Le rispose. “Quello sotto il ponte.”  
_Dove c’è la manolonga?_  
Indovinando la sua espressione, l’amico le sorrise. “È pulito. Ottimo per lavarsi un po’ … Michi ha avuto una buona idea.”  
_Pulito … vuol dire che quel mostro non c’era?_  
Almeno non aveva lasciato che quello scemo di suo fratello andasse da solo.  
“Volevamo svegliarti, ma dormivi così profondamente che ci è sembrato un peccato.”  
“Capito…” Si voltò per salutare Michele, ma questo non la degnò di un’occhiata infilandosi in tenda.  
Un peso le sprofondò nello stomaco.  
_È ancora arrabbiato._  
Stefano le mise una mano sulla spalla, un po’ per conforto, un po’ per impedirle di andargli dietro. “Gli passerà. È che Caterina non gli ha risposto al messaggio. Si sente in colpa.”  
“Non è stato lui a rovinare serata.” Mormorò. Con un’intera notte di rimuginii alle spalle si rendeva conto di aver fatto una monumentale figura di merda, e di aver forse messo a repentaglio il rapporto che avevano con la loro ospite.  
Non aveva idea di come rimediare, quindi per il momento accantonò la cosa.  
“Ho visto un folletto. ” Cambiò discorso. “Mi si è avvicinato mentre vi aspettavo.”  
Stefano batté le palpebre sorpreso. “Davvero? In pieno giorno?”  
Si strinse nelle spalle. “Mi ha anche parlato.”  
“Quindi era intelligente!”  
“… non ne ho idea, ma mi ha risposto. Mi ha detto che era da solo.”  
“Com’era fatto?”  
Gli mostrò il disegno: aveva schizzato a carboncino un omino curvo, con un grande ventre sporgente e la pelle rugosa. Aveva un capello e una camiciola che gli arrivavano fino ai piedi. “Aveva la pelle verde ed era vestito di rosso.” Aggiunse dato che il disegno non era a colori. “… ed è scappato trasformandosi in un uccellino.”  
“Un beffardello.” Rispose a colpo sicuro. “Sono folletti solitari quindi è sensato che ti abbia detto così … e che sia qui.” Si voltò verso la torre. “Gli piacciono i luoghi abitati dagli uomini, e ci rimangono anche dopo che se ne sono andati.”  
“È pericoloso?” Non le era sembrato, ma meglio chiedere.  
Stefano fece una smorfia. “È un membro del Piccolo Popolo. Dipende. Se ti prende in simpatia no, ma se pensa che tu gli manchi di rispetto … può essere piuttosto crudele. Stagli lontana.”  
“ _Ca certu_.” Borbottò. Non aveva intenzione di andarlo a cercare. Strappò il disegno e lo appallottolò, gettando tra quello che restava del fuoco. “Come facciamo a tenerlo lontano?”  
“Un rametto di ginepro.” Ribatté. “Dopo ne cerchiamo una pianta … l’odore gli darà la nausea. Se lo tocca potrebbe persino morire. Basterà metterne un mazzetto sopra ciascuna tenda e ce ne libereremo.”  
Maddalena si voltò verso la tenda occupata da Michele. “Come glielo spieghiamo?”  
Stefano sorrise. “Parte dell’atmosfera?”  
Maddalena gli sorrise di rimando; una delle poche cose buone sarebbe stato non dover dare troppe spiegazioni a Michele.  
Suo fratello con la fantasia galoppante che si ritrovava, doveva già sentirsi in una fiaba.  
  
Prepararono la colazione: lei farcì panini per un esercito, mentre Stefano si ingegnò a far funzionare la grossa moka da campo che aveva portato. Il suo passato da boyscout era utile, pensò Maddalena. Il modo in cui l’amico si muoveva nel bosco era naturale come quello di Caterina.  
_Caterina …_  
Sentiva una morsa allo stomaco al ricordo della sera prima. Avrebbe voluto spiegarle che era tutto fuorché omofoba e razzista.  
_E lei che ha frainteso!_  
Stefano le porse una tazza di plastica colma di caffè, che trangugiò grata. Il sapore non era un granché, ma era bevibile.  
“Com’è?” Gli domandò sedendosi accanto a lei e divorando un panino. “Sono un po’ arrugginito … sono anni che non faccio campeggio.”  
“È buono.” Mentì. “Quando siete andati al ruscello … _chilla_ cosa … _unni_ stava?”  
“Era nascosta sotto il ponte. Al di là dell’aspetto repellente non attacca gli esseri umani. Niente in questo bosco è pericoloso per un adulto.”  
“E il lupo mannaro?”  
“ _Lupomanaio_.” La corresse. “È la variante italiana. Sono un po’ diversi da quelli europei … nel manto soprattutto, e sono più piccoli. Molto aggressivi.”  
“Grazie Wikipedia.” Ribatté sardonica. “Ma c’è o non c’è?”  
“I vânători e Don Doriano sono convinti di sì, Marina Silvani e il Sindaco invece no. Questa è l’impressione che ho avuto …” Diede un sorso alla sua tazza di caffè. “… due fazioni contrapposte.”  
“E tu cosa pensi?”  
“Spiegherebbe la visione che ha avuto Elena, no? Una creatura pericolosa che minaccia l’incolumità di Michele.”  
“Ha parlato di un’ombra scura che viene da sotto il castello però … Forse questo lupomanaio ha fatto la tana lì?” L’idea la faceva rabbrividire: tra loro e Castiglioscuro c’erano al massimo una ventina di metri.  
Quella notte avevano dormito vicino ad un mostro?  
Stefano scosse la testa. “Il lupomanaio è un versipelle, come te. Ha aspetto umano tranne il giorno di plenilunio.” Fece una smorfia “Per questo è così difficile catturarli … per più di trecento giorni l’anno sono persone normali.”  
_Se sono come me, tanto normali non sono._  
“Quindi non ha una tana sotto le mura?”  
“Non credo. Avrà una casa e un letto, come noi.”  
_E allora perché Elena si è fissata tanto sul castello?_  
Pur vero che le visioni delle Donne di Fuora erano un bel po’ sibilline. Elena aveva sbrodolato metafore per mezz’ora prima di andare al sodo … che comunque tanto concreto non le era parso.  
“Quindi?”  
“Quindi teniamo gli occhi aperti mentre Alina si occuperà della nostra sicurezza durante il plenilunio.”  
“Quand’è?”  
“Il sette.”  
Maddalena annuì, finendo il caffè e pulendosi i vestiti dalle tracce di briciole. Avere un piano da seguire la tranquillizzava.  
Peccato che la pazza ne fosse parte integrante.  
“Ti fidi di quella?”  
Stefano fece spallucce. “È una vânător. Sembra una ragazzina, ma è più preparata di noi … Non sarà la prima Creatura che uccide.”  
Represse un brivido. “… mi ha minacciato.”  
Stefano esitò, poi le mise una mano sulla sua. “Non permetterò che ti faccia del male.”  
Maddalena avrebbe voluto scostarsi e dirgli che non aveva bisogno della protezione di nessuno; ma non era vero. A Malacena la sua incolumità era appesa ad un filo, Buffy glielo aveva dato ad intendere con chiarezza.  
  
_Uno sbaglio, Succuba, e ti succederà un incidente di quelli dove non rimane neanche il corpo._  
  
Il tono di voce rabbioso di Carmine le risuonava nelle orecchie, persino dopo anni che l’uomo aveva lasciato il posto a Stefano.  
Ste, che era suo amico da quando erano ragazzini. _U’Prufissuri_ , che le spiegava sempre tutto e non la guardava con disgusto quando gli portava la lista delle sue caccie.  
  
_E quanto è grave il tuo sbaglio, lo decido io._  
  
Gli sorrise, stringendogli la mano di rimando.  
“Grazie, Ste.”  
L’altro arrossì e si aggiustò gli occhiali. “Sei mia amica. Sopra ad ogni altra cosa.”  
Finirono quello che restava della colazione e poi Stefano andò a portare la parte di Michele all’interessato, che ancora teneva il broncio in tenda.  
_Lì dentro dovranno fare cento gradi …_  
Ma suo fratello era testardo come un mulo quando c’era da mantenere la posizione.  
Mentre stava disegnando uno schizzo veloce del castello, udì il rumore di frasche spostarsi. Cate e Pietro spuntarono da una macchia di arbusti, quella che con buona probabilità nascondeva il sentiero da cui erano venuti la sera prima.  
Si alzò in piedi di scatto, odiando la vampata di calore che le arrivò alle guance.  
“Ohi.” Salutò Pietro. Caterina, esattamente come suo fratello, guardava ovunque tranne che nella sua direzione.  
_Ho capito! Sono una stronza e mi odi!_  
_Non c’è bisogno di sbandierarmelo in faccia …_  
“Ehi.” Ribatté con quello che sperò passasse per un sorriso. “Ste, Michi! Sono arrivati.” Chiamò i due in aiuto.  
Michele si lanciò letteralmente fuori dalla tenda seguito da un più calmo Stefano; con una delle sue stupide magliette nerd e i capelli bagnati schiacciati sulla fronte, suo fratello sembrava più piccolo. Maddalena provò un moto di tenerezza accompagnato da un robusto senso di colpa.  
_… potrei avergli rovinato la vacanza …_  
“Cate!” Sbottò facendo qualche passo in avanti. “Hai … uh, hai letto il mio messaggio?”  
Caterina sorrise. Non era il sorrisone di cui li aveva omaggiati fino al giorno prima. “Sì, scusa se non ho risposto … ho riacceso il cellulare stamattina.”  
“Non c’è problema! Possiamo parlare?”  
L’altra spostò il peso da un piede all’altro, a disagio. “Guarda, se è _pe’_ ieri … va tutto be…”  
“Non va tutto bene!” La interruppe con forza, gli occhi che gli ardevano di voglia di riscatto. “Dobbiamo chiarire, in nome della nostra amicizia!”  
Caterina sbatté le palpebre perplessa. Dietro di lei, Pietro stava trattenendosi dal ridere.  
_Sì, Michi è abbastanza ridicolo quando fa il cavaliere dall’armatura lucente._  
_Se la crede tantissimo._  
“… Okay?” Disse l’altra. “Cioè, ci siamo un po’ fraintesi.”  
Tu _hai frainteso._  
Ma tenne la bocca chiusa.  
“Io e Malù … e anche Ste, non siamo dei razzisti.” Continuò serio. “Siamo nel 2017, non nel Medioevo. Nessuno di noi ha notato il colore della tua pelle. Non più del fatto che hai gli occhi azzurri!”  
_Beh, non proprio. Io i suoi occhi li ho notati eccome._  
Si diede uno schiaffo mentale e posizionò lo sguardo sulle proprie scarpe.  
_Imbecille._  
“E riguardo al fatto che ti piacciano le donne … non l’avevamo capito!”  
_Vero._  
“Io sì.” Intervenne Stefano con un mezzo sorriso. “Le foto su Instagram del gay pride erano molto carine.”  
Michele divenne paonazzo. “Perché non me l’hai detto?!”  
Maddalena soffocò un suono indignato: quella serpe con gli occhiali a fondo di bottiglia l’aveva capito e non li aveva informati?  
_Soprattutto Micheluzzo … era palese si stesse prendendo una cotta!_  
Stefano fece spallucce. “Avrei dovuto? Per me era chiaro. E non cambia nulla.” Aggiunse a beneficio di Caterina.  
Questa abbozzò un sorriso. “Non è che lo nasconda.” Mostrò uno dei braccialetti che aveva al polso; era di silicone, color arcobaleno.  
_Ah, beh. Chiarissimo!_  
“Non ci avevo fatto caso …” Mugugnò Michele. “Sono un po’ _babbu_ su ‘ste cose, scusa.”  
Cate ridacchiò dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. “Non fa niente. Anche io ho capito quel che volevo _capì_. Chiudiamola qua.”  
“Pace?”  
“Pace!”  
Maddalena continuò a contemplare gli anfibi; erano già sporchi di fango fino ai lacci e …  
_… e hanno fatto finta che non sia stata io a dire quelle cose._  
Il che era molto nobile da parte di suo fratello, e maturo da parte di Caterina.  
Però facendo così non le avevano dato la possibilità di farsi avanti! Poteva capire perché Michele l’avesse fatto: da quando erano bambini era abituato a scusarsi al posto suo.  
_Ma Cate?_  
Cate la stava ignorando.  
Michele sospirò sollevato. “Bene. Oggi pensavamo di fare un giro nei dintorni del castello. Cosa ne pensate?” Si rivolse anche a Pietro, rimasto in silenzio fino a quel momento.  
Il ragazzo si scambiò un’occhiata con Caterina ed ad entrambi spuntò un ghignetto.  
“Solo i dintorni?” Gli domandò, mentre Cate tolse dalla tasca dei pantaloni un mazzetto di chiavi, che fece poi dondolare davanti a sé.  
“Non volete _entrà_ a Castiglioscuro?”  
_… oh, no._  
_No!_  
Suo fratello prese _la rincorsa_ per rispondere. “Grandeeee!” Stirò le ultime sillabe alzando un pugno al cielo. “Davvero?!”  
“ _Aivoglia!_ ”  
Maddalena si voltò verso Stefano. Il sorriso gli si era congelato sulla faccia.  
_… un castello pericolante. E forse pieno di Creature. Tipo quel coso di prima._  
Non aveva più tanta voglia di scusarsi con Caterina.  
Piuttosto, di darle un calcio nel sedere.  


 

****

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Siamo a buon punto anche con il prossimo capitolo. Ancora un grazie ENORME  a chi si ritaglia del tempo libero per leggermi, e recensirmi! <3  
>   
> In questo capitolo ho messo parecchia carne al fuoco: il problema del razzismo in un paesino e lo stigma della malattia mentale. Non ho deciso di affrontare questi argomenti perché "fa figo". Sono troppo grande per 'ste stronzate.  
> Li affronto perché esistono. Perché bisogna parlarne anche in una storiella da quattro soldi pubblicata su EFP.  
> È moralmente irresponsabile non farlo.   
> Spero, andando avanti, che si capisca quanto la normalità sia violenta, a volte. Quanto il desiderio di essere tutti uguali, tutti integrati nella società e lontani dal concetto di diverso possa far danni. E quanto l'Altrove, in un certo senso, sia metafora di questo.  
> Spero di fare un buon lavoro!  
> Ovviamente critiche ben accette. Sono una ragazza bianca, la cui unica diversità è appartenere alla comunità LGBT+. Ho tanto da imparare.  
>    
> Le canzoni citate sono  
>    
> “Cursed” dei Lord Huron  
> “Alfonso” di Levante.  
>    
>  La storia ha una playlist [Spotify ](http://open.spotify.com/user/1169253240/playlist/6u1friaE8J9d6zK9nZRhRs?si=Ote0mz3gS8mRTTEOB4jQiw)e [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLAuzt7ZzJ-tIXmjj9CMlo6gTvJGF1lohK) aggiornata.


	15. Capitolo 14

 

14.

   
   
   
 

 

_nullus enim locus sine genio est_  
non esiste luogo senza il suo nume tutelare  
(Servio)

   
   
  
_“È lì che qualcosa l’ha attaccato e ridotto a brandelli. Qualcosa che non è opera di Dio…”_  
Nel bosco non c’è nulla in grado di uccidere un uomo fatto.  
… almeno fino ad ora.  
_L’Uomo che veniva da fuori, l’uomo con l’ombra spaventosa, era parte dell’Altrove come lei e Lietta, e avrebbe potuto di certo uccidere qualcuno._  
Ma sbranarlo come un animale?  
_Non le sembrava possibile._  
   
_“Non datemi retta, Monna Beatrice … al castello pensano abbia perso il senno.” Aveva mormorato il senese ignaro dei suoi pensieri. Era di nuovo arrossito. Non di vergogna stavolta. Di dispiacere. “Non era mia intenzione turbarvi.”_  
_“Non mi state turbando.” Aveva ribattuto irritata. “Credete che non abbia mai assistito alla morte di qualcuno? Aiuto i miei vicini quando sono malati. Ho visto più morte di quanta ne abbiate vista voi.”_  
_Fortunato aveva sorriso appena. “Forse.” Aveva concesso._  
_“Cosa pensate abbia attaccato il vostro compagno?”_  
_Fortunato aveva distolto lo sguardo, a disagio. “Ve l’ho detto, al castello …”  
“Non mi interessa cosa dicono al castello di voi.” Lo aveva interrotto. _  
_Fortunato le aveva rivolto un sorriso sollevato. “Mi credete davvero?”_  
_“Avrei ragione di non farlo? Vi siete sempre dimostrato un uomo di buon senso.”  
Quella conversazione era importante, non poteva lasciarla cadere. Le informazioni riluttanti che le stava fornendo l’armigero erano in qualche modo collegate con gli strani avvenimenti che stavano accadendo durante quell’estate piena di sole. _  
Pezzi di un affresco che viene piano piano svelato …  
_Il bosco che le diceva di non entrare una volta calato il sole, l’Uomo venuto da fuori con l’ombra spaventosa e adesso il soldato ucciso vicino al castello._  
_Forse avrebbe dovuto badare ai fatti suoi, a come tirare avanti la giornata …_  
Ma se fossero fatti miei?  
_Perché le sparizioni di Lietta erano iniziate con la morte dell’armigero; e continuavano, puntuali come i rintocchi delle campane. Così come i suoi silenzi, i suoi segreti._  
Erano _affari suoi._  
_“Raccontatemi i vostri pensieri, Messer Fortunato. Vi ascolto.”_  
   
 

 

****

 

  
   
Erano giorni che Tobia non lasciava il cimitero; i forti acquazzoni delle settimane precedenti avevano causato uno smottamento del terreno che aveva danneggiato diverse tombe. Aveva fatto del suo meglio per porvi riparo ma c’era ancora tanto lavoro da fare.  
Avrebbe dovuto chiamare il Comune; ma avrebbero mandato qualcuno da Sovicille e questo gli faceva passare ogni voglia. Non erano persone cattive, gli operai del Comune vicino, ma dove lui vedeva un piccolo mondo antico, colmo di storia umana e di natura incontaminata, loro notavano solo vecchie lapidi rotte ed erbacce da schiacciare sotto i cingoli delle loro macchine.  
_Non li voglio a casa mia._  
Poteva sempre chiedere aiuto a Marina: a Malacena non c’era anima viva che non le avrebbe fatto un favore. Il vecchio Gino ormai aveva la schiena troppo malandata per venire a dargli una mano, ma magari qualcun altro …  
Fece un profondo respiro, riempiendosi i polmoni dell’aria già calda del bosco. Si preannunciava una giornata rovente, una bella giornata d’Agosto.  
E lui era appostato tra tronchi d’alberi e cespugli a spiare l’accampamento dei siciliani.  
Uno stalker, l’avrebbe definito quel carabiniere.  
Si grattò una puntura di tafano sul braccio, aggiustandosi meglio nel suo nascondiglio.  
_Ettore, il ragazzo di Rosi …_  
Gli era piaciuto: gli aveva stretto la mano e non l’aveva trattato come una bestia strana.   
Poi gli aveva fatto delle domande e questo invece l’aveva messo in allarme.  
_Che abbia capito?_  
Forse, da forestiero, aveva una sensibilità maggiore alle stranezze di Malacena rispetto a chi ci era immerso fin dalla nascita.  
_Avrà già trovato la sua spiegazione logica. Lascialo perdere._  
Si grattò una nuova puntura e continuò nella sua osservazione: il campo era piuttosto improvvisato. Due tende, un falò e due incongrui bagni chimici di un azzurro acceso.  
_Vogliono davvero di salvare il castello con tre persone che fanno campeggio?_  
Era un’idea così strampalata da poter esser solo di Caterina.  
Da una delle due tende vide uscire i ragazzi: chiacchieravano ad alta voce. Il primo era alto e atletico, di carnagione olivastra ma con i capelli biondo grano. Era chiaramente il capetto del duo da come reclamava lo spazio attorno a sé, con gesti ampi e mascella tesa. Il secondo era mingherlino, con i capelli ricci e grossi occhiali da vista. Camminava un po’ indietro, ribattendo mite ai toni concitati dell’amico. Entrambi avevano degli asciugamani buttati sulle spalle.  
_Vanno al ruscello?_  
Non se ne preoccupò: la manolonga, anche se disturbata dal chiasso, avrebbe preferito rintanarsi sotto il ponte piuttosto che incrociare la loro strada.   
L’altra tenda invece rimase chiusa ed era lì che doveva dormire la ragazza.  
Era lei che lo impensieriva: da sola poteva essere facile preda delle creature del bosco.  
Non che le avrebbero mai fatto del male, ma potevano spaventarla. E le persone nel panico potevano fare cose stupide.  
L’ultima cosa di cui le Silvani avevano bisogno era un altro ragazzo infortunato sui loro terreni. Doveva accertarsi quindi che non fosse la tipologia di persona che gironzolava da sola per luoghi sconosciuti.  
Una mezz’oretta dopo finalmente si alzò. Slanciata, bruna e con la carnagione abbronzata era il genere di bellezza che potevi ammirare su una rivista di moda e non in mezzo agli alberi e infatti si muoveva con l’incertezza dell’abitante di città. Ad un certo punto annusò anche l’aria facendolo sorridere.  
_L’aria pulita ha un odore diverso ..._  
La ragazza si sedette poi vicino al falò e, come aveva temuto, non ci volle molto perché una creatura si avvicinasse a lei. Era il piccolo beffardello che viveva attorno al castello, pronto probabilmente ad uno dei suoi scherzi.  
Si preparò a metterlo in fuga imitando il grido di un falchetto, suo predatore naturale, ma la ragazza lo anticipò. Con suo enorme stupore individuò il suo nascondiglio e gli si rivolse rabbiosa minacciandolo con un ramo.  
_Riesce a vederlo?_  
Allora apparteneva all’Altrove.  
Il beffardello doveva essere rimasto sconvolto quanto lui, perché si trasformò in un fringuello e sparì alla svelta.  
La ragazza, come se nulla fosse, andò nella sua tenda e ne uscì fuori con un album da disegno: si rimise dov’era prima, concentrandosi su quel nuovo compito.  
_Cos’è successo? Chi … che cos’è?_  
Si era definita un _cosa_ quando aveva affrontato il folletto.  
_È una creatura? Una versipelle?_  
Quando qualche minuto dopo tornarono i ragazzi, Tobia decise che era il momento di levare le tende: aveva già scoperto abbastanza per quella mattina.  
_Devo parlare con Marina._  
Se la ragazza apparteneva all’Altrove, doveva informarla.  
_E se lo sapesse già?_  
Magari le andava bene che campeggiasse vicino al castello. Marina glielo diceva spesso, che pensava troppo e che trovava pericoli dove non ce n’erano.  
_Però._  
C’era tanto che non gli diceva. Forse per proteggerlo … o forse no.  
Dalla notte in cui era sceso in paese per avvertire di ciò che aveva incontrato nel bosco, la donna non si fidava più di lui.  
Non faceva che rassicurarlo: che il castello era protetto, che non c’erano bestie pericolose nella Montagnola. Lo trattava come un bambino con troppa fantasia, non un uomo con delle domande.  
Eppure Don Doriano gli aveva creduto. Aveva chiamato qualcuno per sistemare il problema.  
Anche se il _problema_ , gli avevano detto, da quella notte non si era visto più.  
   
Tornando sui suoi passi si fermò alla tana del beffardello. Dal tascapane tolse una confezione di caramelle e la infilò nella fessura tra una pila di sassi, un tempo parte della cinta muraria che circondava il castello. Questo lo avrebbe tenuto buono per un po’ ed avrebbe evitato che i siciliani entrassero nella sua lista nera.  
_I siciliani._  
Non poteva smettere di pensarci. Era davvero solo una coincidenza che una di loro appartenesse all’Altrove?  
C’era qualcosa che non gli tornava, un collegamento che gli mancava e questo, purtroppo, lo avrebbe lasciato sveglio molte notti.  
_Come Roísín._  
Le cui finestre da qualche tempo rimanevano accese fino all’alba.  
_Non vuole sognare._  
Non era un buon segno.  
Si incamminò verso casa forzando i brutti pensieri fuori dalla sua testa; conoscendo la strada come il fondo delle sue tasche poteva permettersi di spegnere il cervello, diventare un’impronta labile in grado di respirare al ritmo a cui si muovevano le fronde degli alberi e sparire nel frinire delle cicale.  
Il bosco della Montagnola era un organismo, quasi una creatura senziente. E chi lo abitava come lui finiva per diventarne parte.  
Se gli concedevi il tuo cuore, il bosco ti proteggeva.  
Ritornò in sé stesso quando intravide il muro del cimitero; subito accanto c’era casa sua. Ad un solo piano, composta equamente da sassi, rena e calce chiara era il posto dove suo nonno l’aveva cresciuto. Il tetto di tegole rossastre era ormai invaso dal muschio e la facciata che dava sulla strada dall’edera, facendola apparire come un intricato ammasso di verde da cui uscivano a malapena la finestre e il portone.  
_Il mio mondo._  
Era piccolo, ma non era stretto. Non lo era stato mai.  
Quel fazzoletto di terra, fatto di fantasmi e mattoni era parte di lui, come era stata parte di tutti i Neri che lo avevano preceduto. Non avrebbe mai potuto vivere in paese.  
_… forse se avessi avuto qualcuno da cui tornare._  
Ma quella porta si era chiusa tanto tempo prima. Rimpiangerla non aveva senso.  
Da lì, tra l’altro, poteva tener d’occhio il castello.  
Era così concentrato sulla torre che svettava tra i canopi delle querce che non si accorse che c’era qualcuno che lo aspettava seduto sulla soglia di casa.  
Si congelò sul posto, spaventato dalla facilità con cui era stato colto di sorpresa.  
_Eri distratto. Tutto qui._  
_Sta’ calmo._  
Anche perché il suo ospite già lo conosceva. Ettore gli sorrise con il calore della sera prima, come se fossero amici da una vita.  
Era tanto che qualcuno non gli sorrideva così.  
“Ehi!” Esordì alzandosi in piedi e spazzolandosi i pantaloni. “Scusa l’improvvisata ma non avevo idea di come rintracciarti … _lo tieni_ il telefono?”  
“No.”  
“Ah, e infatti …” Si guardò attorno. “Vivi qui da solo?”  
“Sì.” Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a spiccicare qualcosa più che due sillabe. Per la prima volta dopo anni qualcuno lo trattava da persona normale e lui si ostinava a mostrargli che era l’esatto contrario.  
Rosi gli avrebbe dato dell’imbecille.  
Il sorriso dell’altro si smorzò. Ecco, aveva rovinato tutto.  
“Guarda che non sono in servizio.”  
L’aveva capito, dato che non era in uniforme, ma non glielo disse. “Hai bisogno di qualcosa?” Gli domandò invece, ed era probabilmente la cosa sbagliata da dire ma aveva disimparato com’era avere dei rapporti sociali normali.    
Aveva il cuore in gola.  
“Beh, sì. Ti devo chiedere un favore.”   
Forse era lì per la sera prima, realizzò: forse era venuto a dirgli di lasciar stare Rosi.  
“Non sono pericoloso.” Non gli venne in mente niente di più brillante da dire, ma almeno era la verità. “Prendo le medicine … non ho una crisi da anni.”  
“No, ascolta…”  
“Non sono pericoloso.” Ripetè: era importante che il carabiniere lo capisse. I suoi colleghi non l’avevano fatto ed era finito alle Scotte.  
Non voleva finirci di nuovo; non in quel modo.  
Ettore alzò le mani in segno di resa. “ _Ja_ , ho capito!” Esclamò. “Sta’ tranquillo, non ti sto accusando di niente!”  
_No?_  
Forse si era lasciato sopraffare dall’ansia. In effetti, non aveva senso che il carabiniere fosse venuto a trovarlo in borghese e senza i suoi colleghi, se non aveva intenzione di portarlo via per “ragioni di pubblica sicurezza”.  
E un fidanzato protettivo non gli avrebbe chiesto un favore. Avrebbe _preteso_ che non ronzasse più attorno a Rosi.  
_Che cosa vuole?_  
Prima che potesse chiederglielo, l’altro continuò. “Però, dato che l’hai tirata fuori … cos’è che hai di preciso?”  
_Ah, la domanda._  
La odiava. Non poteva però evitarla quando era così diretta.  
“Psicosi cronica paranoidea. Schizofrenia.” Rispose: ogni volta che lo diceva era come pronunciare un’accozzaglia di parole aliene, che gli si era appiccicate addosso come parassiti.  
Psicosi cronica paranoidea: la spiegazione che il Mondo Chiaro aveva dato alle sue capacità.  
“Ho allucinazioni.” Continuò neutro. Tanto valeva vuotare il sacco. Se non lo avesse fatto lui, ci avrebbe pensato di sicuro qualcun altro in paese. “Vedo cose che non esistono, però a me sembrano reali come lo sei tu. Ma è tanto che non succede … come ho detto, prendo le medicine. Ed evito posti che possono scatenarle.”  
_Come il bosco quando cala il sole ..._  
A volte si chiedeva se i dottori del Mondo Chiaro dopotutto non avessero ragione, con le loro pillole. Quando aveva cominciato a prenderle, del mostro nel bosco non aveva più sentito la presenza. Non i fantasmi: ma il mostro sì.  
Dov’era il confine tra le sue capacità e la malattia?   
_Sono malato anche nell’Altrove?_  
Ettore non ribatté ma lo fece il resto del suo corpo: da come si passò una mano sulla nuca a come spostò il peso da un piede all’altro.  
Era a disagio.  
“Non andrò più sotto le finestre di Roísín.” Mentì pur di toglierselo dai piedi.   
Ettore emise un verso esasperato. “Non sto qua per _questo_!”  
Tobia si trovò a corto di parole … e anche di idee. Così semplicemente aspettò che l’altro risolvesse l’enigma di quell’incontro surreale.  
Ettore guardò alle sue spalle, verso la casa. “Hai un gatto?”  
“Tutti a Malacena ne hanno uno.” Confermò sempre più perplesso. “Si chiama Ermione.”  
“Eh, e certo … il gatto assegnato d’ufficio.” Borbottò. “Sta dentro?”  
“Chi?”  
“Ermione! Posso conoscerla?”  
_Vuole conoscere il mio gatto?_  
Se era una scusa per entrargli in casa era piuttosto stupida. Tobia si prese il suo tempo per riflettere dato che l’altro pareva non voler andare da nessuna parte.  
“Entra pure.” Decise infine. Perché se vivevi a Malacena imparavi due cose: la prima era trovare spiegazioni logiche all’illogico – e in quella aveva miseramente fallito – e la seconda era fidarti del tuo sesto senso quando i primi cinque non erano d’aiuto.  
E sentiva che l’interesse che Ettore aveva per lui non era malevolo.  
Sperava solo di non sbagliarsi.  
 

 

****

  
  
   
Caterina non ricordava la sua prima volta dentro Castiglioscuro.  
Doveva essere successo, naturalmente; doveva essere stata Rosi ad accompagnarcela, magari assieme al Nero e a quella sua amica che poi si era trasferita a Siena e non era più tornata, un po’ come tutti i malacenesi sopra i sessant’anni.  
_Comunque._  
Il fatto che non se lo ricordase voleva solo dire che era come se un po’ ci fosse sempre stata, anche se non era vero.  
“Entriamo dal retro.” Spiegò ai suoi siciliani, mentre faceva strada e scostava rami dei cespugli e fronde che pendevano spezzate dagli alberi: ormai aveva quasi del tutto coperto il sentierino che portava all’ingresso laterale. Per abitudine le riusciva facile evitare rovi e spine, ma aveva constatato la sera prima che non era lo stesso per gli altri, quindi tentò quanto possibile di spianargli la strada con un robusto bastone che aveva recuperato da vicino l’accampamento.  
“L’ingresso principale è crollato, vero?” Le domandò Michele, subito dietro di lei. Era il tipo di ragazzo che incedeva sbattendosi in faccia flora e fauna senza curarsene e, anche se questo gli faceva onore, non andava a favore delle porzioni scoperte di gambe e braccia.  
Avrebbe imparato, pensò divertita: l’aveva fatto anche lei.  
“Sì purtroppo. Prima che nascessi, quando Rosi era _piccina_.” Rispose. “Quando inizieremo i lavori la prima cosa che faremo sarà _pulì e rifà_ tutto. Era proprio bello, ho visto delle foto d’epoca, c’era un gran cancello di ferro e un arco con, tipo, delle sculture? Adesso ci _so’_ solo un sacco di calcinacci.”  
“Ci sono parti tanti crollate?” Gli domandò Stefano da un punto imprecisato dietro Michele.  
“Eh, sì purtroppo.” Fece una smorfia. “È cominciato nel dopoguerra … la _mi’_ mamma m’ha raccontato che prima della guerra a Malacena c’era un associazione che si prendeva cura del castello, riparava quando c’era da farlo. La mia bis-zia era la presidente. Giovanna Silvani … era una donna!” Sottolineò con un sorriso orgoglioso. “Per l’epoca non era così scontato.”  
Michele batté le palpebre, come se si aspettasse d’ascoltar altro. “E poi che è successo?”  
Si strinse nelle spalle. “Sono morte un sacco di persone … e tante facevano parte dell’associazione. Dopo c’era altro da ricostruire, e zi' Vanna non c’era più. L’associazione si è sciolta. A mio nonno, suo fratello, non interessava.”  
“Che peccato!”  
Cate si strinse di nuovo nelle spalle: quella storia le era stata raccontata e non era nella posizione di parlar male di nessuno, però più che dispiacere provava rabbia.  
_Se nonno se ne fosse occupato non saremo arrivati a questo punto …_  
Sua mamma amava Castiglioscuro, come lei e Rosi, ma erano solo tre donne e non navigavano nell’oro. E l’ipotesi che una come _sua sorella_ fondasse un’associazione per la salvaguardia di quel posto, come Giovanna aveva fatto prima di lei, era tutta da ridere.  
_Non che troverebbe comunque qualcuno disposto a darle retta._  
C’era persino chi voleva raderlo al suolo, come il Sindaco.  
Alzò lo sguardo verso le mura: si scorgevano piccoli crolli, interstizi ormai avviluppati nelle erbacce e le merlature erano consumate da anni e anni di rovesci d’acqua, nevicate e lunghe estati roventi.  
_A me importa._  
Il suo sangue non era Silvani. Ma questo non le impediva di amare quel rudere come se fosse suo, parte della sua storia.  
_La storia te la scrivi da sola._  
“Se questo progetto di affittare il bosco funziona, potremo metterlo a posto una volta per tutte. Magari … la gente tornerà a _visitallo_ come una volta. Potremo aprirlo al pubblico!” Disse e cavolo, ci credeva. La gente del paese poteva pensare che avesse solo idee strampalate, ma i siciliani erano lì in carne ed ossa.  
Era un primo passo.  
“Lo farete.” Gli rispose Michele con tono sicuro. “Non esiste che questo posto venga distrutto, sarebbe una perdita enorme!”  
_Visto Rosi? Non sono tutti come il Sindaco Ghini e Elia!_  
Non si era sbagliata: fuori dai confini del paese c’erano gente che la pensava come lei e soprattutto, che non la giudicava stramba perché non voleva arrendersi.  
_… beh, c’è anche gente come Maddalena._  
Che al momento era in mezzo alla fila e quindi lontana dagli occhi.  
_Meglio così._  
“Da qui iniziavano i possedimenti del castello!” Raccontò quando passarono le tracce della seconda cinta muraria; non era rimasto molto, giusto qualche muricciolo scrostato ormai assorbito dal bosco, ma era utile per orientarsi. Intravide qualcosa luccicare tra mattone e mattone.  
_… ma è la carta di una caramella?_  
Si appuntò di andare a controllare, che quella roba poteva metterci secoli a degradarsi e non voleva che il suo bosco fosse sporco.  
_Questione di principio._  
Salirono, un po’ arrampicandosi, per l’ultimo tratto e poi si trovarono dove erano stati la sera prima, uno spiazzo dove cresceva erba rada, ombreggiato da una grande quercia. Davanti a loro si ergevano in un cuntinuum a strapiombo le mura del castello, interrotte solo da feritorie e un’unica apertura ad arco, da cui partivano alcuni gradini. Alla fine di questi c’era il cancello, che era quello ovest.  
Caterina si voltò verso il gruppetto.  
“Una precisazione.” Esordì a beneficio di tutti. “Si entra solo quando ci siamo io e Pietro, o uno solo di noi due.”  
Si scambiò uno sguardo di intesa con l’amico: anche se aveva vissuto il castello meno di lei ne conosceva la geografia, e ricordava dove mettere o non mettere i piedi.  
“Beh, ovvio.” Sorrise Stefano. “Solo voi avete le chiavi, giusto?”  
“Sì, ma volendo si può _entrà_ senza. Questo non è l’unico ingresso. Basta scalare quello che rimane dell’entrata principale.” Chiarì, perché aveva inquadrato Miché, ed era sicura che avrebbe tentato la sorte non appena avrebbe potuto, ammantato dal senso di auto-conservazione di una falena di fronte ad una lampada.  
Cascò infatti nella trappola con tutti i piedi. “Davvero?” Esclamò con falsissimo tono casuale. Le sembrò di udire un borbottio sconfortato dalle parti di Maddalena. Non alzò lo sguardo per controllare.  
“Sì, però eviterei. Qualche mese fa ci ha provato un ragazzo del paese ed è stato un mese in ospedale.”  
Elia in realtà ci aveva passato giusto un paio di giorni prima di essere dimesso.  
_… ma meglio_ calcà _la mano._  
“Se vi fate male poi ci va di mezzo lei.” Concluse Pietro senza mezzi termini.     
Cate avrebbe voluto protestare, che non li stava avvertendo per quel motivo, ma poi notò che il sorriso di Michele si era spento di colpo.  
“Ah … no, non vogliamo metterti nei guai!” Disse svelto. “Siamo qui _macari_ _pi’ aiutari_.”  
“Esatto.” Concordò Stefano. “Ci faremo bastare questa piccola visita.”  
“Possiamo tornarci tutte le volte che volete, eh!” Non voleva passare per un caporal maggiore come sua sorella. “Però, ecco, non andateci da soli.”  
Stefano le sorrise. “Non lo faremo.” Inarcò le sopracciglia in direzione di Michele, che annuì serissimo.  
“ _Sulu co’ tìa_.” Ripetè: il dialetto gli usciva nei momenti di maggiore coinvolgimento emotivo.  
Rassicurata, sorrise ad entrambi. “Okay, ve lo dovevo _dì_ , ma ero sicura _un’ci_ sarebbero stati problemi.”   
Non si preoccupò di Maddalena: probabilmente sarebbe stata l’unica di cui non avrebbe dovuto farlo mai.  
“Entriamo!”  
 

 

****

   
“Entra pure.”  
Ettore non era sicuro di aver fatto la cosa giusta a chiedergli di entrare.  
Proprio per niente: aveva imboccato casa ad una persona che tutti consideravano se non pericolosa, perlomeno poco in sé.  
_Eppure._  
I gatti erano stati chiari, e la curiosità era troppa: davvero esisteva qualcun altro al mondo in grado di fare le cose che faceva lui?  
_Beh, anche Nennè era così. E per l’appunto era matta._  
Però non c’era nulla nel comportamento dell’altro uomo che gli facesse temere qualcosa, seppur solo dover gestire una sua crisi.  
“Permesso.” Recitò in automatico, battendo le palpebre per abituarsi alla penombra in cui era immerso il posto. L’ingresso era pieno delle tipiche cianfrusaglie che si potevano trovare in una casa di campagna: vecchi stivali di gomma, ombrelli, qualche giubbotto polveroso appeso ad un attaccapanni in ferro battuto. Una pila di giornali ingiallita, assieme a pubblicità di vario genere, era impilata in un angolo.  
_… beh, che ti aspettavi? Teste di animali mozzate o un cadavere?_  
Da lì si dipanava un corridoio lungo e stretto, anonimo, che si apriva su una chiazza di luce che doveva essere una stanza.  
“Vieni.” Lo invitò l’altro, superandolo. “Andiamo in cucina, Ermione di solito dorme lì.”  
Ettore lo seguì e il suo stupido instinto da investigatore calciò fortissimo, obbligandolo a registrare quello che vedeva al suo passaggio.  
_Mi manca fare lavoro di investigazione …_  
C’erano segni che quella fosse la casa di un uomo solo: polvere ovunque, tracce di fango sulle mattonelle del pavimento, arredamento che rimandava almeno a cinquant’anni prima.  
_Dovrebbe avere la mia età …_  
Non c’era nulla che facesse pensare che quella fosse la dimora di un trentenne; passarono brevemente in salotto e non aveva manco la televisione!  
Notò però una cosa che non si sarebbe aspettato: c’erano delle chitarre. E non una, un tocco di eccentrico arredamento in una casa che pareva della povera nonna morta, ma almeno una mezza dozzina. Tutte acustiche: un paio erano appese e peraltro non erano impolverate. Un’altra era appoggiata con cura sul divano e l’ultima era su uno di quegli stand che ogni tanto aveva visto ai concerti, pronta ad essere presa ed utilizzata.  
“Suoni?” Gli venne spontaneo domandare.  
Tobia alzò lo sguardo su di lui – lo teneva saldamente incollato alle scarpe – e per un momento ad Ettore parve di scorgere l’ombra di un sorriso genuino.  
“Non più. Però le…” Le parole gli morirono sulle labbra, e scosse la testa. “Andiamo in cucina.”  
“E andiamo!” Gli fece eco ironico ma, suo malgrado, intenerito.  
Gli capitava di rado di provare quella sensazione con un altro maschio par suo, specialmente se adulto e dalla stazza di un orso.  
Però il Nero era proprio come gli aveva detto Ferruzzi: grosso e buono, incapace di far male ad una mosca e molto, molto solo.  
_Non viene mai a trovarlo nessuno?_  
Vabbuò _che vive vicino al cimitero, però …_  
Entrarono in cucina e Ettore non ebbe bisogno di chiedere ulteriori delucidazioni in tema chitarre, perché il posto era stato evidentemente convertito in un laboratorio. C’erano pezzi di legno ovunque, di forme che riconobbe come parti dello strumento, più utensili e un fortissimo odore che gli ricordò le botteghe del legno che visitava da ragazzino nei Quartieri per Natale.  
“Ah, ma sei un … coso… come si dice?”  
Tobia incrociò le braccia al petto, con l’aria di chi aveva subodorato lo stesse obbligando a parlare. “Liutaio.” Mormorò. “Non lo sono, lo era mio padre. Io ogni tanto … faccio qualcosa.”  
“E le vendi?”  
Si strinse nelle spalle, il che poteva dire tutto o niente. Decise di cambiare argomento. “Dov’è il gatto?”  
Quella era la parte più difficile e che a dirla tutta gli dava un’ansia pazzesca. Aveva un’idea: ma avrebbe funzionato?  
L’altro indicò con un dito sotto il tavolo. Si chinò e vide che la bestiaccia dormiva sopra una delle sedie. Doveva essere quella d’elezione perché l’imbottitura aveva visto giorni migliori.  
“Ehi.”  
Il gatto spalancò due enormi occhi gialli: come il resto della popolazione felina di Malacena era tigrato, con una M nera dipinta sulla fronte.  
“Ciao Ermione.” Percepiva lo sguardo di Tobia su di sé, e sapeva che stava per rendersi estremamente ridicolo.  
_… voglio che si fidi di me. Speriamo che funzioni._  
Il gatto rimase ovviamente in silenzio: fosse mai che gli venisse in aiuto spontaneamente!  
“Ho bisogno che il tuo … uhm, _bipede_ …” Ricordava fosse così che i gatti definivano gli esseri umani. “… si fidi di me. Potresti fare chessò, qualcosa … o tipo, dirmi qualcosa che potrebbe aiutarmi?”  
Il gatto per tutta risposta si stiracchiò. Poi un lento sorriso si fece strada sul muso e accidenti a lui, Tobia da lì non poteva vederlo!  
“Ariele mi ha detto che sei dalla nostra parte … un _valido_ acquisto.” Ironizzò e aveva la stessa voce della gatta che l’aveva fatto inciampare la sera prima! “Non mi piaci.”  
_È lei!_  
“Altrettanto.” Disse a denti stretti, la faccia in fiamme. Non era solo imbarazzo per una situazione ridicola. Aveva paura.  
Tobia avrebbe potuto andare a raccontare che parlava coi gatti: Binella e Ferruzzi avrebbero potuto scoprirlo e riferirlo ad altri colleghi, e così in linea diretta fino a chi contava.  
Sarebbe ammuffito lì fino alla pensione, o ancora peggio, lo avrebbero spinto a cercare aiuto medico, premurandosi nel frattempo di togliergli pistola e incarico.  
“Per favore…” Mormorò. “Se hai parlato con Ariele ti avrà detto che non posso fa’ tutto da solo.”  
La gatta battè lentamente le palpebre. “Che fastidio che sei.” Decretò. “Digli che non deve preoccuparsi di quello che ha incontrato nel bosco cinque anni fa. È ben altro il problema.”  
“Eh?”  
“ _Adieu_.” Non era uno sbaglio, la salutò proprio in francese prima di balzare giù e trotterellare fuori dalla cucina.  
Ettore si prese tutto il tempo necessario per raddrizzarsi. Tobia non si era mosso dalla sua posizione, appoggiato al lavello a braccia conserte.  
L’espressione però era tutta un programma.  
“Hai parlato con la mia gatta.” Attestò. Era evidente stesse cercando di capire se si fosse portato uno sciroccato in casa.  
“Sì.” Si schiarì la voce e ruppe le dighe. “ _Ascoltà, nun teng ideà e' comm dirlò, quindì o' dicò e bast._ Parlo con i gatti, e questi mi rispondono. L’ho ereditato da mia zia, quando è morta lei han cominciato a parlare con me. Per poco ‘sta cosa non mi ha buttato fuori dall’Arma … è una lunga storia, magari un giorno te la racconto davanti ad una birra. O due. Forse è meglio due.”  
Tobia aprì bocca per dire qualcosa, ma poteva benissimo immaginarsi cosa fosse.  
“Vuoi che te lo provi? La tua gatta mi ha detto che non devi preoccuparti di quello che hai incontrato nel bosco cinque anni fa. È ben altro il problema.”  
A questo l’altro sgranò gli occhi: aveva funzionato!  
Sperava.  
“Sono come te, credo. Io … cioè, non ho idea di quale siano le _tue_ capacità. Però questa è la mia e … e sono settimane che mi stanno dicendo che qualcosa si sta per risvegliare a Malacena! E pare c’entri con l’arrivo di quei ragazzi dalla Sicilia, quelli che ha a pensione la Rosi. E i gatti non mentono. Almeno, con me non l’hanno fatto mai.”  
Tobia lo stava ascoltando, immobile come una statua di sale. Impossibile dire cosa pensasse.  
Ettore si passò una mano tra i capelli. “Mi devi aiutare. Non ci capisco niente, ma non credo sia ‘na cosa che riguardi un reato vero e proprio. E con ‘ste premesse non posso fare il lavoro mio.”  
Si sentiva un idiota.  
“Sai di cosa sto parlando?”  
_Almeno tu?_  
“Forse.”  
Il tono era completamente privo di emozioni. Solo le mani davano il segno che stesse succedendo qualcosa dietro l’espressione anodina del toscano.  
Le dita premevano sulla carne delle braccia così tanto che gli sarebbe rimasto il segno.  
Ettore decise di tentare la fortuna.  
“Allora mi devi dire quello che sai. Mi devi parlare.”  
Una smorfia contrasse il volto dell’altro. Fu rapida, come se una fitta di dolore si fosse irradiata in un punto imprecisato del corpo.  
“… per favore, va’ via.”  
Ettore si sentì crollare il mondo addosso. “No, ascolta…”  
“Per favore, va’ via da casa mia.” Ripetè piano. “Devo pensare.”  
_… Ah. Aspè!_  
“Devi pensare a quel che ti ho detto?” Domandò speranzoso.  
“Sì, ma non posso farlo se sei qui.”  
“ _Vabbuono_ …” Alzò le mani. “T’ho vomitato addosso un sacco di roba, lo capisco. Tutto il tempo che ti serve, anche se non troppo, perché…”  
“Non ne abbiamo.” Lo anticipò. “Sta succedendo adesso, vero?”  
“… i gatti hanno detto così.”  
_Allora sa. O ha delle informazioni che io non ho. La pista è giusta!_  
Si frenò da tempestarlo di domande. Per fortuna l’altro dovette intuire il suo rimuginio interiore, perché aggiunse.  
“Tu senti, io vedo. Anch’io ho visto cose.” Esitò. “Non dire niente a nessuno.”  
“Di questa roba? Ci mancherebbe, non vorrei esser preso per…” Si bloccò, gelando all’idea di come avrebbe voluto finire la frase.  
L’altro per la prima volta dall’inizio della loro conversazione, gli sorrise. “Matto? Sì, succede.”  
_Ha appena fatto ironia?_  
Aveva appena fatto ironia. Si scambiarono un mezzo sorriso, stavolta con intenzione da parte di entrambi. Gli sembrò un progresso.  
Tobia poi lo accompagnò alla porta di casa. Ettore scese gli scalini, ma fu costretto a fermarsi: non avevano ancora lavorato alle logistiche di quella neonata collaborazione.  
“Allora…”  
“Ti trovo io.” Gli rispose tranquillo. “A Malacena non serve un cellulare per tenersi in contatto.”  
“ _Ja_ , però entrare nella modernità non ti farebbe male!” Ribatté sperando di non aver fatto il passo più lungo della gamba.  
Tobia gli sorrise di nuovo e aveva avuto ragione: per abbattere le diffidenze doveva semplicemente trattarlo da persona normale.  
“Magari ti sentiresti meno solo.” Azzardò di nuovo perché l’idea di lasciarlo lì, in mezzo alle tombe, in qualche modo gli dispiaceva. Da quando era bambino era sempre stato circondato da amici, e ora che viveva a Malacena poteva solo affidarsi alle chat e alle videochiamate per mantenere il suo vecchio tessuto sociale: non era la stessa cosa e poteva quindi empatizzare.  
_Anche se almeno io ho i colleghi e la Rosi …_  
Tobia scosse la testa. “Non sono mai solo.” Poi gli fece un cenno e rientrò in casa.  
“E buona serata anche a te.” Sbuffò. Non c’era molto altro da fare a quel punto: il seme l’aveva piantato, doveva solo sperare che germogliasse.  
Guardò verso il cimitero.  
_… ma diceva che non sta solo per via dei …?_  
Represse un brivido e si incamminò di buona lena verso il sentiero che l’avrebbe riportato in paese.  
_Basta stranezze per oggi. Basta._  
 

 

****

   
   
Note:  
   
Ora che sono in ferie, ho intenzione di scrivere più o meno come una pazza.  
Sono riuscita anche ad andare a visitare i luoghi reali che hanno ispirato rispettivamente Malacena (Tegoia) e Castiglioscuro (Castiglion Che Dio Sol Sa).  
Qui una gallery <a href=https://www.flickr.com/gp/183250245@N03/80rBAF>Flickr</a> per chi fosse interessato.  
Quando posso cercherò di fotografare riferimenti reali, ora che ci sono dentro. L’album verrà alimentato quando possibile. ;)  
 


	16. Capitolo 15

 

15.

   
 

 

_Cammina nel sole di mezzogiorno, e l’oscurità sarà con te_  
_Attaccata alle suole delle scarpe._  
(Matthew Stover)

   
   
   
_[…] Le sparizioni di Lietta erano iniziate con la morte dell’armigero; e continuavano, puntuali come i rintocchi delle campane. Così come i_ _silenzi e i segreti._  
Erano _affari suoi._  
_“Raccontatemi i vostri pensieri, Messer Fortunato. Vi ascolto.”_  
   
   
_Fortunato, sollecitato dalle sue parole, aveva esitato._  
_“Monna Bice, non son cose che una donna dovrebbe conoscere …”_  
_“No? Io dico di sì.” Aveva ribattuto dura. “Se c’è una belva assetata di carne umana nei miei boschi è giusto che lo sappia. Che lo sappian tutti. Non sono la sola ad attraversarli, ma anche mia sorella … chiunque faccia legna o debba valicare la collina. Da Siena siete venuti anche per proteggerci, o no?”_  
_L’armigero era arrossito, colto sul vivo dei suoi compiti. “Abbiamo fatto battute di caccia, anche con gli uomini del paese, ma quando non abbiamo trovato nulla per tre sere di fila abbiamo rinunciato. Abbiamo messo della trappole però.”  
“Pensate sia abbastanza?”_  
_Si era stretto nelle spalle. “Non è mio compito pensare, sono solo un soldato. Per il mio capitano lo sono.”_  
_“E per voi?” L’aveva incalzato._  
_“Io…”  
“Per voi no, o non sareste corso fino alla soglia di casa mia per mettermi in guardia.”  _  
_Fortunato aveva sgranato gli occhi, preso in contropiede. Poi aveva abbozzato un sorriso._  
_“La vostra intelligenza vi fa onore. Avete ragione. Non credo sia stato fatto abbastanza. La cosa che ha attaccato Mecho è ancora là fuori … e colpirà di nuovo.”_  
_Bice a quelle parole aveva represso un brivido: il bosco, che le era amico e fratello, in quei giorni era diventato estraneo._  
_E non era una bella sensazione._  
   
 

 

****

   
Il castello era meno inquietante di quanto si fosse aspettata.  
Maddalena lo dovette ammettere una volta entrata dalla stretta porticina che era poi l’unico ingresso.  
Caterina li aveva fatti passare uno ad uno e poi li aveva lasciati ad esplorare il cortile. L’erba era alta e c’era persino cresciuto qualche alberello; con il sole che illuminava mattoni e pietre era un po’ ridicolo pensare di essere nella tana di qualche mostro senza nome.  
Dato che non poteva rimanere impalata a far nulla, Maddalena imitò gli altri percorrendo il perimetro, cercando però di concentrarsi sulle sensazioni che provava.  
_Nulla, non percepisco nulla!_  
Nessun brivido lungo la schiena, nessuna voce a stuzzicarle le orecchie.  
Castiglioscuro appariva come un vecchio rudere mangiato dal tempo, anche se conservato meglio di quanto non desse ad intendere da fuori.  
La torre più grande – che Michele le aveva spiegato chiamarsi _maschio_ o _mastìo_ – era ancora intera e le finestre, per quanto sbarrate da assi di legno, avevano mantenuto la loro cornice.  
Pensare di essere i primi visitatori da anni era _tutto sommato_ suggestivo.  
Caterina intanto si era lanciata in una spiegazione che non si era ancora conclusa.  
“… e quindi siamo alla fine del Milleduecento, anno più, anno meno.  
La Montagnola ha pochi abitanti, per la maggior parte contadini che vivono di quel che c’è. Malacena è già nata, ma è un accrocchio di case minuscolo, fuori dalle mappe e dagli interessi di tutti. Non ha neanche un nome.  
Le terre però sono sotto Siena, e la città vuole espandersi. Per farlo gli servono le persone giuste nei posti giusti. Così un giorno arriva un Signore, un figlio minore di una famiglia importante di Siena.” Aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Maltolti? Malavolti?” Scosse la testa. “ _Un_ me lo ricordo … comunque ha dato il nome al Comunello, questo sì!  
Al tizio viene dato tutto quello che c’è sotto la Montagnola. Gli è stato detto di costruirci un castello, un avamposto per contrastare l’espansione di Firenze. A quei tempi, le città si facevan guerra tra di loro.”  
“Le famose città-stato della Toscana medievale.” Ricordò Stefano. “Ognuna aveva il proprio esercito e il proprio territorio, che si combatteva di chilometro in chilometro.”  
Caterina annuì. “Il castello non è mai stato assediato, e durante i secoli ci sono stati un po’ di passaggi di mano tra membri della famiglia ... Alla fine è stato venduto al Comune di Malacena.”   
“Ma ora ce l’avete voi.” Ribatté Michele. “Come avete fatto?” Si illuminò. “Ah, lo so! Siete i legittimi eredi!”  
Caterina sbuffò divertita. “ _Sìe_! Siam sempre stati contadini, e ora baristi … se c’era un Silvani a quei tempi, zappava la terra.”  
“Allora com’è arrivato a voi?” Domandò Stefano perplesso. “È difficile che una cosa pubblica torni privata.”  
Caterina fece una smorfia divertita. “È una storia buffa. Matilde Silvani, la mia trisavola lo vinse al Sindaco … giocando a carte!”  
Stefano inarcò le sopracciglia e Michele ridacchiò. “Stai _babbiando_?”  
“No!”  
“Gira ‘sta voce.” Intervenne Pietro. Si era stravaccato sugli scalini del pozzo al centro del cortile e aveva l’aria di chi si stava annoiando a morte. “Ci sta, comunque. È successo secoli fa. Non c’era tutta la burocrazia che c’è adesso.”  
“Che cosa singolare…” Osservò Stefano, e Maddalena si chiese se lo dicesse tanto per dire o perché fosse effettivamente una cosa su cui riflettere.  
_Anche perché ‘sto posto non appartiene all’Altrove._  
Il sogno di Elena però si svolgeva proprio sotto le fondamenta. Forse non erano ancora nel _punto_ giusto.  
“Possiamo entrare?” Domandò e tutti si voltarono verso di lei con la sorpresa stampata in faccia.  
_Che palle_ _…_  
“Dato che siamo qui, tanto vale farlo, no?” Borbottò.  
Michele fu il primo a riprendersi. “Sì! Si può?”  
Caterina esitò e poi, avendo assoluta cura di non guardare nella sua direzione, si rivolse a suo fratello. “Vi porto dentro il mastio … però _un_ girate _pe’_ conto vostro, venite dietro a me.”  
Maddalena ne fu soddisfatta: _dentro_ significava più vicino a _sotto_.  
_Se non percepisco niente,_ _allora il sogno di Elena era una minchiata._  
Micheluzzo non avrebbe quindi corso pericoli più complessi di una puntura di tafano o una caviglia slogata e lei se ne sarebbe potuta tornare a Catania a cuor leggero.  
Le scale che salirono per raggiungere l’edificio portavano al cammino di ronda – un’altra espressione che aveva imparato vivendo con il fratello – ed erano le uniche rimaste intatte, chiarì loro Caterina, aggiungendo che quelle del mastio vere e proprie si erano perse tanti secoli prima perché in legno.  
“Venivano ritirate in caso di attacco nemico. Così gli arcieri potevano difendere l’unica via di accesso alle stanze del Signore, quella che passava da quassù.”  
Lo stanzone in cui entrarono era completamente vuoto. Le pareti erano di calce nuda color sabbia e il soffitto a travi era in pessimo stato: la luce si diffondeva in lame, perché in più punti il legno aveva ceduto rivelando porzioni di cielo. C’erano delle impalcature a sostenere la volta, ma erano vecchie, almeno a giudicare dallo stato rugginoso dei tubi.  
_Questo posto non è sicuro. E non c’entra niente l’Altrove._  
Afferrò la maglietta di Stefano, costringendolo a voltarsi. “ _Àutru chi ombra dalle fondamenta … cca u’ pericolo ci casca pi testa_!” Gli sussurrò.  
L’altro sorrise, ma non le sfuggì l’aria preoccupata. “Porta pazienza per oggi. Farò in modo che a Miché passi la voglia di tornarci.”  
“Come?”  
“Non preoccuparti, ho un’idea.”  
Non le restava che fidarsi, dato che si era giocata la possibilità di fare la voce della ragione la sera prima. Serrò le labbra e tallonò il gruppetto.  
“Questa era la stanza padronale. _Badate_ grosso il camino!” Caterina indicò un focolare colassato su sé stesso. “Una volta c’era solo questo a scaldare tutto. Sotto invece ci _so’_ il salone e poi le cucine … giù ci _so’_ ancora dei mobili!”  
Michele passò una mano sulla mensola di pietra grigia, dove c’erano tracce di quella che Maddalena ipotizzò fosse cera. Lo toccò con la riverenza di un’opera d’arte. “Bello…” L’attenzione di suo fratello non durava mai troppo, perché poi aggiunse. “Bene! Alla prossima stanza!”  
“Vai!”  
_Bedda Matri …_  
Maddalena era letteralmente divisa in due: una parte di sé, quella ragionevole, voleva intimare a quel gruppetto di scemi di fare dietrofront, di tornare alla sicurezza – seppur relativa – del bosco.  
Un’altra invece spingeva per arrivare il più presto possibile a quel _sotto_ che tanto la preoccupava.  
Scesero.  
Michele si prese il suo tempo per esaminare e fotografare il salone centrale, che era l’ennesimo ambiente spoglio e decrepito. Niente di diverso da prima, se non che alle pareti si scorgevano dei colori, forse affreschi ormai lavati via dal tempo. Sul soffitto pendevano tre candelabri in ferro battuto. “ _So’_ originali! Una volta ci mettevano le candele per far luce.” Li informò la toscana.  
Girarono poi la cucina, in cui era sopravvissuto solo un tavolone pieno di buchi e il camino. Suo fratello ci ficcò la testa dentro e la tolse solo quando Caterina gli fece notare che qualche animale poteva esser morto nella canna fumaria.  
_Vorrà tornarci almeno altre_ mille _volte._  
_Di sicuro vorrà ambientarci qualcosa_ _…_  
Magari una cena medievale con delitto, come blaterava quando stava ancora con Elena.  
“Ci sono delle segrete?” Domandò infine, sporco di polvere fino ai capelli e con gli occhi che gli brillavano. “Prigioni?”  
_Eccola, la sua passione per i_ dungeon _… Strano non avesse ancora fatto capolino!_  
“Non tenevano prigionieri qui, ma ci _so’_ le cantine.” Rispose Caterina: il sorrisone le era tornato a tutta forza mentre si godeva le domande di suo fratello.  
Almeno non sarebbero finiti a letto.  
_Sono già abbastanza stomachevoli così._  
“Sono accessibili?”  
“Mh, no.” Rispose per fortuna. “La _mi’_ mamma ha detto che l’ultima volta che ci è stata, da ragazza, le è quasi franato il pavimento sotto i piedi. Il terreno non è stabilissimo … prima che ci fosse il castello credo che ci fosse una miniera. L’hanno interrata prima di gettare le fondamenta, ma si dice che qualche galleria se la siano persa _pe’_ strada.”  
_Ah._  
_Le miniere._ _Ci sono delle miniere. E’ importante?_  
“Però vi posso far _vedè_ la pietra di fondazione.” Esclamò la toscana. “È all’imbocco con le cantine, lì _ci si po’ andà_!”  
“Volentieri.” Intervenne Stefano. “Fa’ strada.” Poi quando Michele e i due toscani si furono allontanati, la trattenne. “La famosa ombra sotto il castello…”  
“Dalle miniere?” Terminò per lui.  
Si morse un labbro, indeciso. “Potrebbe. Dimmi se percepisci qualcosa.”  
“E _chi sunnu_ venuta a _fari_ secondo te?”  
Dopo pochi gradini la temperatura crollò di botto, tanto che Maddalena fu scossa da un brivido, e non fu l’unica a giudicare da come Pietro si strofinò le braccia e borbottò qualcosa a denti stretti. C’era odore di umido, terra e qualcosa che il suo naso da cittadina non riconobbe. I rumori del bosco, che avevano uditi ininterrotti fino a quel momento, si spensero piano piano fino a tacere del tutto.  
C’era un silenzio perfetto.  
Accesero tutti le torce dei cellulari per non inciampare: non c’era finestre o tetti malmessi da cui poteva filtrare la luce.  
Suo fratello fu il primo a parlare. “ _Uà_ , fa fresco!” Esclamò. “Sembra di stare in una caverna!”  
“C’è sempre aria … per questo secondo me è vera la storia delle gallerie che non sono state chiuse.” Considerò Caterina. Si fermò tra due gradini e illuminò un punto in basso, nel muro. “Ecco la prima pietra posata. È un po’ consumata, ma si legge _anno domini_ _milleduecentonovantadue_.” Scandì. “Ganzo, eh?”  
“Ganzo!” Gli fece eco Michele tirando fuori lo smartphone con un movimento oliato da centinaia di scatti precedenti. “Dici che viene con il flash?”  
“Prova! Vuoi una foto dove ci sei anche te?”  
“Se la fai con me! Pietro, _mbare,_ ce la scatti?”  
“Vai … Vi _fo_ luce con il mio sennò viene un _troiaio_.”  
Stettero lì qualche minuto, in cui Maddalena si concentrò sotto l’occhio vigile di Stefano: il freddo, l’umido che le si appiccicava addosso come una seconda pelle era sgradevole, ma niente di più.  
_Non c’è Altrove qui._  
Quando i tre ebbero finito decise che doveva avere la prova definitiva. “Scendo ancora un po’ … tu distraili.” Non attese risposta. Finse di andare a vedere la pietra e poi continuò. Udì la voce di Stefano fare una domanda a Caterina coinvolgendo anche Pietro, ma non ne intese il contenuto.  
La sua attenzione fu catalizzata dal buio. Spense la luce del cellulare con un tocco e ne fu avvolta; era quasi tangibile, come un liquido che le sfiorava il corpo in una carezza.  
Non aveva paura: era stato Stefano a raccontarle come la sua razza fosse vissuta per secoli nelle tenebre, nell’ _Orbis Alius_?  
I suoi occhi si abituarono rapidamente: i gradini non accennavano a finire e aveva lasciato i mattoni in favore di pietra irregolare. Sfiorò una parete con la mano, e questa aveva consistenza liscia, quasi viscida. La ritirò in fretta.  
Non aveva percorso neanche un metro, eppure l’ambiente era del tutto diverso. E le suole dei suoi anfibi erano bagnate.  
_Da dove viene l’acqua?_  
Scese ancora ed eccola, quella sensazione. Era arrivata nell’Altrove.  
_Non è attorno al castello, il castello non è come il bosco. È libero._  
_È qua sotto. Solo qua sotto._  
Ancora qualche passo …  
“Ehi!”  
Essere toccata su una spalla dalla mano di Michele fu come ricevere una scossa elettrica. Si voltò, investita da un’inspiegabile rabbia che le esplose come una bolla nello stomaco. “ _Chi vvoi_?” Sbottò abbassando lo sguardo, abbagliata dalla luce del cellulare dell’altro.  
“ _Unni_ stai andando? Cate si è raccomandata…”  
“Non sono sorda, non mi sarei allontanata.”  
Michele fece un sospiro paziente. “ _Stamu_ uscendo. Vuoi stare ancora?”  
No che non voleva. Come era arrivata l’urgenza di rimanere sparì. Certo che voleva andarsene.  
“Arrivo.”    
   
Stefano la raggiunse una volta usciti sul camminamento. “Allora?”  
“ _Nenti_.” Mentì, perché non aveva idea di come spiegare quanto aveva appena sperimentato.  
Come spiegargli quel desiderio, incomprensibile, di continuare a scendere all’infinito, nel buio.  
“Non c’era niente.”  
Non era vero.  
   
 

 

****

   
In quella tarda mattina d’Agosto, Roísín era sicura che qualcosa non girasse per il verso giusto.  
Era solo un presagio non supportato da fatti: aveva aperto il bar come al solito, aveva servito caffè, _cappucci_ e cornetti a destra e a manca e adesso stava scrivendo il menù del pranzo sulla lavagnetta all’entrata, godendosi la momentanea pausa tra un pasto e l’altro. I Postal Service cantavano le note di _We Will Become Silhouettes_. Era uno dei suoi brani preferiti, di quelli che avrebbe ascoltato senza annoiarsene mai: le faceva pensare alle lunghe estati di Malacena.  
   
_I wanted to walk through the empty streets  
And feel something constant under my feet_  
   
Non c’era nulla fuori dall’ordinario, eppure l’ansia – o come avrebbe spiegato lei, _il nervoso_ – non le mollava la bocca dello stomaco.  
Alzò lo sguardo oltre le case: tutto ciò che si intravedeva era la linea severa del bosco.  
_… chissà che stanno facendo …_  
Cate quella mattina avrebbe mostrato ai siciliani il terreno attorno al castello. Si era portata via un ciondolante Pietro e, saliti in sella ai motorini, erano partiti in direzione della fine del paese.  
_Non può entrare. Non ha le chiavi._  
_… Non li farà scalare, vero?_  
Si morse un labbro, finendo per sbavare con il pennarello sulla lavagna.  
_Porcaccia …_  
“Insalata di _raso_? Dev’essere buona!” La voce di Ettore suo malgrado le strappò un sorriso: il napoletano aveva la capacità – quasi soprannaturale – di migliorarle l’umore quando virava tempesta.  
Era un buon amico.  
“Riso.” Corresse alzandosi in piedi. “Giorno libero?”  
“ _Yes_.” Le rispose brillante: nonostante vivessero in un posto dove agghindarsi era del tutto superfluo, Ettore curava molto il suo aspetto: perlopiù quando era in borghese indossava jeans e Polo, ma erano sempre pulite e stirate a puntino. Quando la baciava aveva la pelle che profumava di dopobarba costoso ed era letteralmente ossessionato con la lunghezza del proprio taglio di capelli.  
Persino gli occhiali da sole, che teneva sulla testa per tirare indietro i capelli, non avevano mai mezza ditata.  
_Che figurino._  
L’avrebbe preso in giro, ma intuiva che quello era il suo modo di combattere l’esser stato assegnato alla provincia profonda, quella dimenticata da Dio e da Google – come diceva sempre Cate.  
Era consapevole che un giorno se ne sarebbe tornato nella sua bella Napoli, di cui aveva tanta nostalgia. E se all’inizio quella considerazione si era meritata poco più che una scrollata di spalle, ora cominciava a dispiacerle.  
Le sarebbe mancato, e non soltanto a letto.  
“Ti fermi a pranzo?”  
“Stavo per chiedertelo, ho il frigo vuoto!”  
“Accomodati, che ti porto l’acqua e il pane.”  
Ettore si sedette ad uno dei tavolini fuori, prendendo a chiacchierare con uno dei residenti fissi prandiali, il buon Nello.  
Pochi minuti dopo arrivò la comitiva di muratori di Ghigo e Rosi rifornì tutti di acqua, vino e pane a volontà, rispondendo a tono alle richieste di attenzione, scambiando battute o rimettendo a posto con un’occhiataccia.  
Era il suo lavoro, la faceva stare bene.  
“Stasera _vo_ a _dà n’_ occhiata al castello. I lavori li cominciamo la prossima settimana.” La informò Ghigo a gran voce. Gli sorrise grata: era un modo, un po’ rozzo, di far sapere a chiunque che Castiglioscuro non era abbandonato a sé stesso.  
Aveva però il pregio di funzionare, soprattutto perché c’era Nello nelle vicinanze: da bravo gazzettino del paese tese infatti le orecchie pur facendo finta di bersi il suo bianchino in due grossi e innaturali sorsi.  
_Va’ a dirlo a tutti, vai. Soprattutto al Sindaco._  
Con quella notizia in giro, addizionata al fatto che Silvia si fosse messa al lavoro, come un piccolo panzer ben intenzionato e dotato di licenza di avvocato, avrebbe dovuto far presto i conti con il Sindaco, ma francamente ne era contenta.  
Starsene con le mani in mano ad attendere le ruspe era molto peggio.  
Tornò dietro al bancone: Tea sarebbe arrivata quel pomeriggio per aiutarla fino a chiusura e quindi era da sola. Prese l’insalata di riso che aveva precedentemente tolto dal frigo e cominciò a somministrare porzioni nei piatti.  
E poi lo notò: con il cuore che perse un battito vide che nel gancio dove solitamente erano appese le chiavi del castello mancavano appunto … le chiavi del castello.  
_Razza di demente!_  
Cercò di mettere ordine ai pensieri, di calmare il cuore e la rabbia che l’aveva assalita.  
_Aveva promesso!_  
“Ehi, vuoi una mano?”  
La voce di Ettore la riscosse dalla sua immobile furia. L’altro, che era entrato con il sorriso, si congelò sul posto.  
“Che c’è?”  
“Caterina ha preso le chiavi del castello.” Disse cercando di mantenere un tono tranquillo anche se aveva voglia di scagliare piatti e insalata contro il muro. “Ha preso le chiavi ed è entrata, con i siciliani, in un posto pericoloso. In cui le avevo detto di non andare.”  
Ettore rimase in silenzio. Poi incredibilmente fece spallucce. “E _vabbuò_. Vado su e le riprendo.”  
“Non è…”  
“Riprendo le chiavi e i ragazzi.” Aggiunse con un sorriso. “ _So’_ carabiniere, non sono i primi ragazzini che striglio.”  
“Non è compito tuo...”  
“Siamo amici _Rosì_.” Ribattè perplesso. “Non puoi lasciare il bar all’ora di pranzo e io non _tengo_ niente da fare fino a domani mattina. Vado io, la strada la conosco. Così la risolviamo subito … magari manco _so’_ entrati!”  
_Conoscendo quella cretinetta, dubito._  
Roísín posò le mani sul balcone, non avendo idea di com’era corretto reagire. Era ancora infuriata per la bravata di sua sorella ma grata a Ettore, che si era proposto di risolvere il problema.  
“Sei gentile…” Borbottò un po’ a casaccio. “Ma volevi pranzare…”  
“ _Ja_ , l’insalata di riso mica si fredda!” Rise. “Vado e torno. Me la tieni da parte un po’, sì?”  
“Sì, certo…”  
E poi c’era il disagio. Soprattutto quello: attendere che Ettore risolvesse la cosa senza far nulla le dava la sensazione che fosse tutto sbagliato.  
Affidarsi a qualcuno, lo era.  
_Forse, soltanto, non ci sei più abituata._  
“Grazie.” Disse sconfitta.  
“Prego!” Le si avvicinò e le prese una mano. Dovette frenarsi per non ritrarla. “Me lo fai un sorriso? Non è successo niente!”  
Stiracchiò una smorfia che sperò passasse per tale; Ettore si accontentò perché si accomiatò allegro e uscì dal bar.  
Roísín prese i piatti e lo seguì qualche attimo dopo, il tempo di smettere di aver voglia di spaccarli per terra.  
 

 

****

   
Caterina era felice che il castello fosse piaciuto ai ragazzi.  
Era soddisfatta di come si era svolta la mattinata. Michele e Stefano l’avevano riempita di domande, avevano esaminato ogni cosa avesse loro indicato e avevano fatto tantissime foto.  
Foto che poi sarebbero andate sui social: Michele per via della sua associazione di giochi da tavolo a Catania e per la sua passione per i LARP a cui partecipava un po’ in tutta Italia – oltre che per il suo aspetto da Capitan America - era piuttosto seguito nella sua nicchia d’appartenenza. Tutti i suoi follower avrebbero quindi avuto un assaggio di Castiglioscuro e del bosco.  
_PR a costo zero!_  
Si sentiva un’imprenditrice.  
Usciti dal mastio rimasero ancora un po’ ad oziare nel cortile. Michele, Pietro e Stefano tornarono sui camminamenti. Michele aveva in mente una serie di foto che doveva _assolutamente_ scattare e aveva scoperto che Pietro _faceva belle foto, mbare!_  
Caterina sorrise divertita al fastidio ostentato dall’amico: in realtà era contento di essere coinvolto, era solo troppo preso dal suo ruolo di teppista di paese per ricambiare la simpatia che gli mostrava il siciliano.  
Anche Maddalena si era comportata al di là delle sue aspettative.  
Se n’era rimasta in disparte e con la faccia appesa per la maggior parte del tempo, ma poi aveva chiesto _lei_ di entrare dentro il castello. Aveva notato che seguiva le sue spiegazioni ed era _persino_ rimasta più degli altri all’imbocco con le cantine!  
Non se l’era aspettato, ma era una cosa buona: magari detestava stare bosco, mentre invece Castiglioscuro era più nelle sue corde.  
_E di chi non lo è?_  
Abbracciò affettuosa con lo sguardo la torre sbeccata, le scale rotte e l’erba alta. Nel farlo notò che Maddalena si era seduta sulle scale che portavano alla seconda sezione dei camminamenti, ora inaccessibili perché franate sulla cima. Il cipiglio da principessa snob che di solito aveva in faccia era sparito. A dirla tutta, aveva l’aria …  
_Disorientata? Confusa?_  
Lei e il suo stupido istinto da crocerossina, che le faceva riabilitare anche le peggiori stronze!  
_Comunque non ha l’aria di star bene._  
Michele e gli altri erano troppo lontani per rendersene conto. Inspirò, facendosi forza della sua migliore riserva di pazienza.  
Le si avvicinò.  
“Ohi.” Attese che alzasse lo sguardo su di lei e finse che la cosa non le avesse fatto schizzare il cuore in prossimità gola.  
_So’ proprio scema._  
“Tutto a posto?”  
“Sì …” Fece una pausa. “Sì, grazie.”  
_Ah, ecco. Oggi è in versione educata almeno._  
“Sei stanca?” Le domandò. “O hai fame?” Che si avvicinava l’ora di pranzo, dopotutto.  
“Quella sempre.” Disse in tono assente. Poi fece una faccia buffa, come se avesse detto qualcosa di cui si era pentita. Avvampò. “Comunque sì … è che ho fatto poca colazione stamattina.”  
Era il discorso più lungo che le avesse rivolto da quando si erano conosciute.  
Decise di tentare. “Quando _i citti_ han finito il reportage fotografico scendiamo in paese. Mia sorella avrà di sicuro preparato qualcosa di buono per pranzo. È il Gordon Ramsey di Malacena!”  
La battuta le uscì fiacca, ma Maddalena sbuffò una risatina. Sembrava quasi sollevata dalla sua presenza, il che non aveva senso dato che la detestava.  
_Giusto?_  
“ _Vo a vede’_ a che punto _so’_.” Disse indicando i tre: al momento Michele si stava facendo fare una foto di spalle, affacciato tra le merlature, come un influencer in salsa nerd. Pietro scattava e Stefano osservava. Da come scoppiò a ridere qualche attimo dopo, il buon Zanchi doveva aver dato fondo a qualche parolaccia spazientita.  
Si voltò per raggiungerli, ma fu fermata a sorpresa dalla voce dell’altra.  
“Scusa per ieri.”  
Si girò di nuovo, e la siciliana le servì un’espressione da cagnolino bastonato: funzionava bene perché aveva gli occhi grandi, e scuri.  
Per un folle momento fu quasi tentata di scusarsi lei.  
_Ma sei demente?_  
“Ci siamo chiariti prima. È tutto a posto.” Borbottò sfilandosi lo _snapback_ dalla testa e cominciando a giocherellarci. Le pareva fosse un buon modo per tenere disciplinata la voglia di perdonarla all’istante.  
Maddalena fece una smorfia. “Ti sei chiarita con mio fratello, non con me … Con quel che ti ho detto non intendevo niente di razzista o omofobo, ma credo sia venuto fuori proprio quello.”  
“Beh, sì.”  
All’altra non piacque la sua totale onestà: voleva risponderle a tono, era palese da come si irrigidì e le scoccò un’occhiataccia.  
Si infiammava facilmente: erano tipi passionari, i fratelli Russo.  
“Forse mi è uscita male.” Ammise a mezza bocca. Fece un respiro. “Quando sono di cattivo umore … me la prendo con chiunque. _Davvero_ chiunque.” Sottolineò. Poi continuò più piano. “Mi dispiace se ti ho offesa, non c’entravi niente.”  
Caterina sorrise: non la conosceva abbastanza per poter capire se fosse sincera o meno, ma apprezzò la resa alle armi.  
“Scuse accettate.” Probabilmente camminava su ghiaccio sottile, ma non potè frenarsi dal continuare. “Ti posso chiedere perché sei venuta? Non ti _garba_ stare qua … e non ti siamo neppure simpatici noi.”  
“Miché ci tiene a questa vacanza. Ne parla da mesi … solo che Elena si è tirata indietro quando l’ha mollato.”  
“Sì, me l’ha raccontato. Simpatica!”  
“Se non venivo e non coprivo la sua quota, non se ne faceva di niente. Quando me l’ha chiesto non son riuscita a dirgli di no … anche se non è proprio il mio genere di vacanza.”  
_Ah, ecco._  
Il mistero era stato svelato.  
_L’ha fatto per non mandare in vacca la vacanza del su’ fratello._  
Era un gesto piuttosto nobile. Caterina ci pensò un po’ su. “Preferisci il mare?”  
Maddalena fece spallucce. “Forse … sì, mi piace il mare.”  
“Allora un giorno possiamo andarci … è vicino!”  
Caterina sperò di non aver esagerato: del resto l’altra la stava fissando senza rispondere.  
“Grazie …è un’idea carina.” Disse infine, spostando il focus sulle scarpe. Lo faceva spesso quando parlava con qualcuno che non era suo fratello o Stefano. Era un vizio strano: puzzava di … timidezza?  
No, impossibile: una con l’aspetto e il fascino di Maddalena non poteva essere timida!  
“Non è vero che mi siete antipatici. Non…” E si zittì. Di nuovo le scarpe divennero la cosa più interessante del mondo.  
“Non…?” La incoraggiò.  
“Lascia stare.”  
_Sì, come no._  
Aveva trascorso una vita a tirar fuori parole dalla bocca serrata di Pietro e anche da quella di Rosi. Non si sarebbe arresa così facilmente.  
“Dai, che mi volevi _dì_?”   
Altra occhiataccia. “Che non sono brava a farmi degli amici.” Buttò aggressiva, quasi volesse insultarla più che darle una spiegazione. “O ad esser simpatica alla gente, per quel che vale.”  
Caso chiuso.  
_È una disadattata. Come Rosi!_  
Vestita con una maglietta di Marilyn Manson – autoesplicativo -  pantaloncini neri e anfibi dello stesso colore era la classica darkettona che si sentiva fuori posto ovunque, e quindi mordeva prima di essere morsa.  
Come aveva fatto a non accorgersene?  
_Vabbeh, dai._  
Doveva aiutarla. Doveva far sì che il soggiorno a Malacena fosse bello anche per lei.  
E non solo perché si era presa una cotta tremenda – dettaglio ininfluente nella sua storia personale di amori non ricambiati - ma perché il suo accettare di sostituirsi alla ex di Michele aveva salvato il LARP … e sospeso, almeno per il momento, la spada di Damocle che pendeva su Castiglioscuro.  
Aveva deciso. Si calcò di nuovo il cappello in testa. “Ascolta. Cancelliamo ieri sera. Si deve _sta’_ insieme per un mese … qualcosa lo troveremo di cui _chiacchierà_ , anche se siamo tanto _diverse_.” Non poté trattenere quest’ultima frecciatina.  
“Non intendevo che siamo diverse per via di…” Balbettò. “Non intendevo _quelle cose_ , te l’ho già detto.” Si scaldò subito.  
“Per la musica?” Suggerì conciliante.  
“… Sì. È per la musica.”  
“Vabbeh, dai. Ognuno ha i suoi gusti!” Concesse e il sollievo che l’altra mostrò le rese chiaro che, come Michele, aveva straparlato e niente di più.  
_Meno male. Se ti fa schifo quel che suono okay, ma se ti_ fo _schifo io, vaffanculo._  
“Si resetta tutto allora?”  
“In che senso?”  
Le tese la mano. Era un po’ una roba da scemi, ma i gesti eclatanti se gestiti bene a volte funzionavano più di mille discorsi.  
“Piacere, Caterina!”  
Maddalena per una frazione di secondo la contemplò come se si fosse bevuta il cervello – e forse c’era anche un po’ di diffidenza? – ma poi le strinse la mano. Prima cauta, poi quando percepì la sua presa, la rese più salda.  
E le sorrise.  
“Maddalena, _piacìri_.”  
Caterina sorrise di rimando, mentre un peso le scivolava via dal petto. Non aveva neanche idea fosse stato lì, prima che si sciogliesse come neve al sole.  
“Benvenuta a Malacena.”  
   
 

 

****

   
   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canzone citata è:  
> “We will become silhouettes” dei Postal Service.
> 
> E finalmente si entra a Castiglioscuro!  
> Se volete vedere com’è fatto il castello da cui ho preso ispirazione per crearlo, ho fatto una galleria [ Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/gp/183250245@N03/ZS7uQ2) apposita.  
> Spero di riuscire a postare presto il prossimo!


	17. Capitolo 16

 

16.

   
   
   
 

 

_Se guardi nel buio a lungo, trovi sempre qualcosa._  
(William Butler Yeats)

   
   
   
_“Qualunque cosa abbia attaccato Mecho è ancora là fuori … e colpirà di nuovo.”_  
   
_“Non è opera di Dio.” Aveva ribadito. “Mecho era armato, e anche se è stato colto di sorpresa ha tentato di difendersi … abbiamo trovato la sua spada, spezzata, qualche metro più in giù, in mezzo ai cespugli.”  
“Spezzata?”_  
_“Come un ramo secco. Un lupo non è in grado di spezzare l’acciaio … né può farlo un essere umano.” Aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia. “Ho visto spade rompersi sotto i colpi di uno scudo, o addosso ad armature … ma non è una rottura a quella maniera.”_  
_“ … spiegatevi meglio.”  
“A me è sembrata spezzata da un morso.”_  
_Un rivolo di sudore era sceso lungo la schiena di Bice._  
_Non facevano che affastellarsi prove del fatto che quella fosse faccenda dell’_ Orbis Alius _._  
_Fortunato, fraintendendo il suo silenzio, aveva aggiunto. “Non abbiate timore. Cacciare quella bestia è compito mio e dei miei compagni. Ho già chiesto una benedizione e giro sempre con la croce che mi diedero allo Spedale.” Gliel’aveva mostrata sfilandosela  da sotto il gambesone e facendola cadere, tintinnante, sull’usbergo, la maglia di rete metallica che era la sua principale difesa._  
_“Mi ha protetto a molte volte … mi proteggerà anche qui.”_  
_No, non l’avrebbe fatto. Il buon Dio confortava e consolava nella vita di tutti i giorni, ma non poteva nulla contro i diavoli che camminavano sulla terra._  
_Da quelli dovevano difendersi da soli._  
_Gli aveva afferrato una mano, d’istinto, e il cuore, quell’ insopportabile organo ribelle, aveva preso a batterle più forte. “Voglio aiutarvi.”_  
_Doveva: il suo soldato dal cuore gentile non aveva idea di cosa si potesse essere annidato nel bosco.  
Del resto, non l'aveva neppure lei._  
 

 

****

   
Ettore conosceva il bosco ma non era mai entrato a Castiglioscuro.  
Era sfondo della maggior parte degli scorci di Malacena e non era difficile intuire che bisognava salire per raggiungerlo. Detto questo, non aveva la più pallida idea di come farlo davvero.  
Nell’incertezza salì, tenendo d’occhio le torri. Sbagliò strada un paio di volte, fino a trovarsi nella piazzetta della chiesa di San Giovanni. La riconobbe perché aveva assistito ad un paio di funzioni, un po’ per far piacere a sua madre, cattolica fervente, ma soprattutto per mostrarsi ai malacenesi i primi giorni dalla presa di incarico.  
In piazza non c’era nessuno, ma non ne fu stupito: quasi tutti vivevano nella parte bassa, perché più vicina alla strada che connetteva a Sovicille e ai pochi servizi presenti – la posta, il Bar, la tabaccheria Brandi e altri esercizi a gestione familiare.  
La parte alta era disabitata: le case che affacciavano sul piazzale avevano le persiane sbarrate e sotto i portoncini si erano ammassati foglie e sporcizia. Camminando aveva incontrato pochi negozi, ma tutti con le saracinesche serrate o le vetrine vuote e piene di polvere. Ogni anno, si lamentava Ferruzzi, l’abbandono scendeva di una strada o di un gruppo di case.  
_Un paese che invecchia e muore …_  
Come spettacolo era un po’ triste.  
Ettore si asciugò il sudore con il fazzoletto, infastidito dal calore che non accennava a scemare; anche quel giorno il sole aveva graziato la Montagnola regalando ai suoi abitanti temperature torride.  
_… e mo’?_  
Aveva promesso a Rosi che si sarebbe occupato del problema, ma non riusciva neppure a raggiungerlo!  
_Forse potrei chiedere al prete._  
Non aveva molta scelta dato che il cellulare non prendeva. Raggiunse quindi la canonica e premette il campanello un paio di volte, avendo cura di distanziare i tentativi per non apparire scortese.  
Al terzo tentativo l’uomo aprì la porta. “ _Bongiorno_!” Al di là della mole da pugile, aveva una vocetta fessa che, alla prima messa a cui aveva assistito, gli aveva fatto ingoiare più di una risatina.  
“Buongiorno Don Doriano.” Lo salutò con un sorriso. “Mi spiace _assai_ disturbarla, ma avrei bisogno di un’indicazione…” Levò il dito verso il castello. “Come ci arrivo?”  
Il prete non si scompose a quella richiesta insolita, considerato fossero le ore più calde della giornata e fosse vestito da tutto fuorché da gitante.  
“ _Gli’è_ facile. Deve solo _seguì_ il sentierino che esce là, dalla porta.” Disse facendo cenno verso la fine della piazza, dove una fila di casette sgarrupate ostruivano la vista. “Lo segua, passi un ponte. Prenda il bivio a destra. Quando vede un corrimano e degli scaloni intagliati nella terra, è arrivato.”  
“Grazie mille.” Rispose sollevato. “Non avevo idea di come arrivarci.”  
“Ha fatto bene a _chiede_! Ci si perde lassù, se non si conosce il bosco. Che io sappia, ormai ci bazzicano solo Tobia Neri e le Silvani…”  
_Ancora Tobia. Ancora la famiglia di Rosi._  
“Non è terreno di caccia?” Domandò casuale. “I colleghi della Forestale i sopralluoghi li fanno.”  
“Forse i _giovanotti_ del bar e Ghigo Zanchi ogni tanto ci vanno … ma preferiscono cacciare giù, verso Trecciano.” Fece un gesto vago verso la fine del paese. “I terreni delle Silvani _so’_ troppo ... mi perdoni il gioco di parole … selvatici.” Fece un risolino. “Che vuole, tre _pore_ donne a _badà_ a tutto… non gli possono sta’ dietro.”  
Era un chiacchierone, Don Doriano, Ettore se lo appuntò mentalmente: come tutti i preti, inoltre, doveva essere il confidente di un piccolo gregge di donnette dalla lingua svelta.  
_Potrebbe essermi utile._  
“Hanno tanto terreno?”  
Il prete si strinse nelle spalle. “Credo che da qui fino al castello sia tutta roba loro.”  
“ _Azz_!” Si lasciò sfuggire: non pensava che la famiglia di Rosi fosse così impaccata.  
Vero pure che la terra non valeva molto, se non ci facevi niente.  
“Non ci cavano un ragno dal buco però. È un terreno difficile. Almeno vendessero il legno!” Aggiunse infatti l’altro. “Marina e le _su’_ bimbe non ci voglion _sentì_ da quell’orecchio … si rifiutano di vendere o di disboscare. E rimane così, selvaggio.”  
“Che peccato!”  
“Mica son le sole, eh! Qui è tutto così.” Commentò con un sorriso dolente. “La gente non è più capace di tenere la terra, se la dimentica, e il bosco se la ripiglia. Se la ingolla. Se non ci fossero le mura, cosa pensa che succederebbe a Malacena?”  
“Il bosco se la … _ingollerebbe_?” Tentò, usando quel lessico a lui tanto estraneo. Quella parola gli dava una sensazione spiacevole, sulla lingua.  
_Ingollare._  
Mangiare, divorare. Come un mostro fatto di alberi e arbusti che staccava pezzo per pezzo le mura della città.  
Don Doriano annuì. “Preciso. Per fortuna resistiamo ancora.”  
_Che discorso strano …_  
Gliene erano stati fatti tanti negli ultimi giorni. Abitava a Malacena già da un po’ eppure era la prima volta che la gente, spontaneamente, gli parlava di fuochi fatui, di fantasmi, tizi che vivevano nei cimiteri e boschi che divoravano …  
Senza contare quello che gli raccontavano i gatti.  
_Come mai adesso?_  
L’unica differenza era davvero l’arrivo di quei misteriosi campeggiatori siciliani?  
O era lui che aveva cominciato a fare le domande giuste?  
“Per fortuna.” Gli fece eco. “Allora grazie per le informazioni!”  
“Per così poco! Mi ha fatto piacere _scambià_ due parole … son sempre solo quassù.” Sospirò. Un’ombra di tristezza gli passò sul viso, ma fu subito sostituita con il solito sorriso affabile. Tutti i preti che conosceva avevano quel sorriso lì. Chissà se gliela insegnavano in seminario. “Mi raccomando, non si attardi troppo … quando scende il sole è facile perdere l’orientamento.”  
“Basta seguire il sentiero all’indietro, no?”  
“Non sempre funziona.”  
“In che senso?”  
L’uomo a sorpresa scoppiò a ridere. “Ah, ma niente. Si dice che nel bosco ci siano degli spiritelli che, sottoforma di _lumicino_ , facciano smarrir la strada.”  
“… tipo i fuochi fatui del cimitero?”  
“Un po’ diversi. Però, è informato!” Lo canzonò.  
“Che vuole, con il lavoro che faccio … di cose strane ne sento tante.” Non si sbilanciò. Non era il caso di raccontargli che lui quei fuochi ce li aveva avuti davanti agli occhi, e che Rosi gliene aveva parlato come se fossero veri.  
_E dopo aver conosciuto il Nero … tendo a crederle._  
“Di storielle così, qua è pieno … è il bello dei paesini un po’ fuori dal mondo.”  
“I fuochi fatui sono le anime dei morti, giusto?”  
Don Doriano fece una smorfia ironica. “Così si dice…” Aggiunse cauto. Reazione comprensibile: come tutti i preti doveva tenere sempre un piede tra la realtà e le credenze, senza dar giudizi netti. “La scienza sostiene che sia una reazione chimica della decomposizione.”  
“Ma il cimitero non è abbandonato?”  
_Che c’è rimasto da decomporre?_  
Il prete aprì le mani in un gesto di resa. “Che le devo _dì_ Brigadiere? La Chiesa dice che le anime stanno in Cielo e la scienza che si tratta di chimica. Ma se porta conforto a qualche familiare addolorato credere che il suo caro sia ancora lì, non sarò certo io a smentirlo.” Lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio che aveva al polso: un bell’orologio, notò Ettore, di quelli che non immagineresti al polso di un prete di campagna.  
_… ma viene da Roma, magari prima è stato altro …._  
“Via, la devo _lascià_ , ho la messa della sera da preparare, e anche se ci son sempre le solite _du’_ donnine, è una questione di principio raccontar loro sempre qualcosa di diverso. Si svagano anche un po’.”  
“Ci mancherebbe, padre. Grazie ancora!”  
L’uomo chiuse la porta dopo un breve cenno di saluto ed Ettore, voltandosi in direzione della porta, sospirò; improvvisamente non aveva più tanta voglia di recuperare Caterina e i siciliani.  
_Scarpe rotte ma pur bisogna andar …_  
Ricordando la strofa di una vecchia canzone si incamminò: dal bosco migliaia di cicale frinivano impazzite.  
 

 

****

   
Il maledetto carramba li aveva beccati.  
Caterina era sepolta in camera propria, chiusa a chiave e con nessuna intenzione di dar attenzione al mondo.  
Ettore _l’Intruso_ li aveva pizzicati mentre stavano uscendo dal castello, proprio mentre stava chiudendo le porte del cancelletto ovest!  
In soldoni, aveva spiegato loro con una faccia da culo infinita, sua sorella aveva scoperto della mancanza delle chiavi e l’aveva spedito a riprendersi queste … e loro.  
Il ritorno al paese era stata una lenta via crucis fatta di silenzi e colpi di tosse imbarazzati. Michele aveva provato a parlarle, ma l’aveva evitato come la peste.  
Non avrebbe neanche saputo cosa dirgli, senza scoppiargli a piangere in faccia. E con Maddalena che non la piantava di fissarla – prima la ignorava, ora pareva la cosa più interessante del mondo, fantastico! – voleva cercare di mantenere quel poco di dignità che le era rimasta.  
Rosi li aspettava al bar; a quell’ora era vuoto, i malacenesi erano tutti chiusi in casa per cercare un po’ di refrigerio dalla calura incessante.  
Aveva ricevuto le chiavi da Ettore senza accennare neppure un mezzo sorriso di gratitudine. Il tipo non pareva essersela presa e dopo aver blaterato qualche cavolata, era andato a sedersi fuori con una birra in mano e l’aria di chi aveva compiuto una buona azione.  
_Vaffanculo._  
Lo aveva pensato ferocemente, cercando di guardare ovunque tranne che in direzione della sorella.  
Rosi per fortuna, almeno sul momento, l’aveva ignorata. Si era infatti rivolta ai siciliani. “Voi mettetevi fuori, il pranzo è pronto.”  
“Prima di mangiare vorremmo parlarle…” Aveva tentato Michele, curvando le spalle come a volersi rendere più piccolo.  
“Di cosa?”  
“Beh, siamo entrati …”  
“Questo l’avevo capito da sola quando non ho trovato le chiavi dove le avevo lasciate.” Aveva ribattuto asciutta. “Vi avevo chiesto di non farlo, e l’avete fatto lo stesso. Ma siete maggiorenni, e avete firmato una liberatoria. Non posso legarvi ad una sedia. Se il pavimento vi crolla sotto i piedi o il soffitto vi casca in testa posso far poco. Io vi ho avvertito.”  
Michele aveva chinato la testa. “Non succederà più.”  
Sua sorella non era rimasta impressionata dalla condotta contrita del siciliano. “Bene.” Aveva ribattuto. “Ora andate a sedervi, che voglio fare pausa e stavo aspettando voi.”  
Michele si era scambiato un’occhiata con gli altri due, e poi erano usciti fuori. Pietro invece era rimasto al suo fianco, dritto e nervoso come non mai.  
“Dai, va’ a casa.” Gli aveva consigliato. “Non c’entri niente.”  
“C’ero anch’io o no?” Aveva ribattuto. “L’idea è stata di tutt’e due.” Aveva aggiunto a voce sufficientemente alta perché Rosi lo udisse.  
La quale, per una frazione di secondo, aveva piegato le labbra in un sorriso.  
“Zanchi, non mi _fa’_ incazzare…” Gli si era rivolta con un piglio meno duro di quello usato con Michele. “Lo so da me che fate un cervello in due. Ma non sta a me farti la ramanzina. Tuo babbo ti aspetta a casa.” Sogghignò .”L’ho convinto a non venire a prenderti al castello. Voleva fartela fare a calci in culo fino all’Incrociata.”  
Pietro era impallidito. “Meglio se _vo_ …” Aveva detto con un filo di voce. “Ci si sente stasera.”  
Caterina gli aveva stretto un braccio solidale. “ _Un t’incazzà_ che poi fai peggio.”  
“Eh, ci provo…” Aveva mugugnato prima di darsela a gambe, avendo comunque l’insolita premura di lanciare un saluto in direzione dei siciliani.  
_Gli stan simpatici. Meno male._  
Caterina aveva poi inspirato, il cuore in gola. Era arrivato il momento della resa dei conti.  
“Ascolta…”  
“Andiamo su.” L’aveva bloccata, ogni traccia di umanità scomparsa dalla faccia.  
Quando si arrabbiava Roísín faceva proprio paura.  
   
Caterina si rigirò nel letto, strofinandosi gli occhi gonfi, come se ci avesse messo dentro del peperoncino.  
La litigata conseguente aveva fatto davvero schifo.  
   
Erano andate in cucina, un territorio neutro, che aveva visto svolgersi molte delle loro liti. Rosi si rifiutava di perdere le staffe di fronte ai propri avventori e quindi finiva sempre che si urlavano addosso tra il frigo e il lavello.  
“Mi dispiace!” Aveva esordito. “Però ascolta, avevo le mie ragioni per portarceli! Michele era ossessionato. Non faceva che dire che voleva farci un giro, che voleva studiarsi il posto … ci voleva entrar da sé! Magari scalando l’ingresso crollato!”  
Sua sorella aveva fatto un sorriso salace. “E allora hai pensato bene di anticiparlo?”  
La stava prendendo in giro, ma non si sarebbe arresa. “ _Preciso!_ Ce l’ho portato io così è rimasto al sicuro! Nessuno si è fatto male, stiamo tutti bene!”  
“Sei un ingegnere edile, Caterina?”  
Quando Rosi usava il suo nome completo, erano guai.  
Aveva deglutito. “No…?”  
“Infatti. Perché non sai un cazzo dell’agibilità di un posto pericolante.”  
Aveva detto una parolaccia. Caterina si era ritratta verso il lavello, placcata sia dall’ansia che dall’esasperazione. Voleva ribattere, ma era troppo preoccupata delle conseguenze.  
E anche dal fatto che per una volta, era consapevole di essere nel torto marcio.  
“Poteva staccarsi qualcosa dal soffitto per le vibrazioni di cinque persone che entrano dentro. Poteva cedere una scala, oppure collassare il pavimento. Sono tutte cose che ci hanno spiegato al Comune, ti ricordi?”  
Sì, se lo ricordava.  
“Allora perché l’hai fatto?”  
_Perché volevo che qualcun altro si innamorasse del castello com’è successo a me._  
_Sono stufa che siamo solo noi tre a combattere contro i mulini a vento._  
_Abbiamo bisogno di aiuto!_  
Questo però non glielo aveva detto. Non avrebbe avuto senso, perché Rosi non avrebbe capito. Il suo amore per il castello era geloso, e non prevedeva che qualcuno che non era famiglia potesse mettersi in mezzo.  
A volte non neppure era sicura che volesse permetterlo a lei.  
“Mi avevi fatto una promessa, e ti ho creduto come una scema.”  
Caterina si era morsa un labbro. Ecco, c’era anche quello: avevano fatto un patto, anche se implicito, e lei l’aveva infranto.  
Forse era quello che la faceva tanto arrabbiare, più che il gesto in sé. Rosi non contemplava manco per sbaglio la scala di grigi, presa a vivere in bianco e nero com’era.  
“Mi dispiace … io pensavo…”  
“Niente. Non pensavi a niente.” L’aveva interrotta. “Perché se l’avessi fatto avresti capito che era una cazzata. Non mi posso fidare di te.”  
“Non è vero!” Aveva esclamato nel panico. “Ho sbagliato, ho capito, non lo faccio più! Anche i ragazzi hanno detto che non vogliono mettermi nei guai!”  
“Mettere nei guai te? Già ci sei.” Aveva ribattuto asciutta. “D’ora in poi se vogliono girare la zona, fan da sé. Tu stai al bar con me.”  
“Cosa?!”  
“Non sta scritto da nessuna parte che tu debba scarrozzarli per la Montagnola. Hanno affittato il bosco, non il tuo tempo. Stai al bar, mi dai una mano e magari cominci anche a fare i compiti. A che punto sei?”  
“Chissenefrega!” Aveva sbottato, ogni proposito di mantenere la calma e spiegare le sue ragioni buttato nel gabinetto. “Gli ho promesso che sarei stata con loro! Che li avrei portati al mare!”  
Lo aveva detto a Maddalena, ma valeva comunque per il gruppo.  
“Tanto sei abituata a rompere le promesse, no?” L’aveva seccata. “E comunque non mi interessa.”  
“Lo dico alla mamma!” Aveva strillato sentendosi la testa scoppiare dalla rabbia. Un momento dopo aveva realizzato quanto infantile suonasse, persino alle sue stesse orecchie.  
“Fa’ pure. Tanto la penserà come me.”  
“Non puoi mettermi in punizione, ho quasi diciott’anni!”  
“E chi me lo impedisce?” Aveva intuito il corso dei suoi pensieri perché aveva di nuovo fatto quel sorriso sgradevole, quello cattivo e che la faceva sembrare una strega. “Se provi a filartela aumentano solo i giorni … i tuoi siciliani se ne andranno senza manco ricordarsi come sei fatta.”  
“Ti odio!” Era sbottata sperando di colpire altrettanto forte.  
Ma la stronza aveva il cuore di pietra. “Me lo immagino. A te la scelta di come comportarti da qui alla fine delle vacanze … e sappi che non ti toglierò gli occhi di dosso.”  
Cate aveva tirato un calcio alla prima sedia a portata di gamba ed era marciata fino a camera sua, sbattendosi la porta dietro.  
Rosi non l’aveva seguita.  
   
_Mi so’ praticamente messa in punizione da sola …_  
E aveva per giunta una fame tremenda.  
Non aveva però intenzione di muoversi dal letto: era una protesta la sua, scema forse, ma meglio che aprire la porta e rischiare di trovarsi il brutto muso di Rosi che la obbligava _a fare cose_.  
Prese il cellulare – almeno non glielo aveva tolto come l’ultima volta – e digitò rapida un messaggio ad Alina. L’amica doveva raggiungerla verso le cinque, ma date le contingenze era il caso girasse a largo.  
   
  
   
La risposta la fece sentire un po’ meno abbandonata, ma non molto.  
_E adesso come faccio a badare ai siciliani?_  
Rosi aveva ragione: sua madre non si sarebbe mai intromessa, non in quel caso.  
Quando c’era da metterla in punizione, era sempre sua sorella che si faceva volenterosamente avanti mentre l’altra si limitava a confermarla, o al massimo a mediare per addolcirla.  
_Non stavolta._  
L’aveva fatta troppo grossa.  
Il suono di una nuova notifica da Whatsapp reclamò la sua attenzione. Proveniva da un numero che non conosceva.  
_Chi è?_  
Il cuore le saltò un battito quando vide che era firmato.  
   
  
   
_Maddalena!_  
Quasi le scivolò il telefono tra le mani nella foga di risponderle.  
   
  
   
Si morse un labbro. Suonava tanto come una domanda che una tizia adulta faceva ad una bambina scema.  
E non era così che voleva che la considerasse.  
   
  
   
   
_Ah, allora scrivermi non è stata un sua idea …_  
Ignorò il moto di delusione che la investì e rispose.  
   
  
   
La conversazione sembrava conclusa, poi arrivò un altro messaggio.  
   
  
   
La conversazione si era chiusa con uno smiley sorridente, ma dovevano essere infastiditi dalla sua defezione.  
_Lo sono?_  
Era difficile capirlo tramite dei messaggi. Però Maddalena le avevano anche scritto che se la sarebbero cavata.  
_È normale eh. Son studenti universitari, non neonati …_  
Buttò il cellulare in fondo al letto.  
Forse la cosa peggiore era accorgersi che non avevano bisogno di lei.  
Si rotolò sullo stomaco con un lungo sospiro.  
_… ma almeno adesso hai_ il numero _di Maddalena._  
Si alzò di scatto per salvarselo in rubrica. Sorrise appena, solo un pochino.  
Non tutto il male veniva per nuocere.  
   
 

 

****

   
   
“ _Madonnuzza_ , Rosi è proprio severa…” Mormorò Michele avendo cura di tenere la voce bassa mentre finiva il proprio caffè.  
“Già.” Sospirò Stefano. “Non ha tutti i torti però… siamo stati incoscienti.”  
“C’era Cate con noi!”  
“Ciò non toglie che sia meglio non entrarci più.”  
“E se ci andassimo accompagnati da Rosi?”  
“Non credo cambierebbe nulla, e non mi pare neppure molto intenzionata.”  
“Sei stato tu a parlarmi del castello per la prima volta! Non ti interessa più ambientarci il nostro LARP?”  
“Quando sarà restaurato forse …”  
“ _Avà_ , Ste! Non ti ci mettere _macari_ tu!” Michele afferrò il cellulare e gli mostrò qualcosa. “Il post di prima, quello sulle merlature, ha avuto un sacco di like! _Commenti!_ La gente mi chiede quando gli darò più informazioni … Non possiamo farla finire qui!”  
“Non ho detto questo, solo che per il momento è meglio tenere un profilo basso.”  
“… vabbeh.”  
   
Maddalena ascoltò lo scambio di battute tra i due ragazzi senza intervenire; Stefano stava facendo già un buon lavoro nel contenere il malcontento di Michele. Chiuse Whatsapp e posò il cellulare sul tavolino.  
“Cate è stata messa in punizione.” Esordì. “Siamo senza guida.”  
Michele batté le palpebre come un grosso gufo appena svegliato. “Chi te l’ha detto?”  
“Lei, le ho scritto.” Evitò di dirgli che aveva rubato il numero dal suo cellulare. Tanto a quelle cose il fratello non faceva mai caso.  
“Ah, okay.” Accettò infatti senza farsi mezza domanda. “Come sta?”  
“A giudicare dalle urla di prima, credo non benissimo.” I messaggi che si erano scambiate contenevano una profusione di emoji buffi, ma dubitava che fossero indicatori del suo vero stato d’animo.  
_Sarà incazzata nera. Io lo sarei._  
Michele si alzò in piedi. “Vado da lei!” Proclamò con piglio da consolatore di fanciulle.  
Lo afferrò annoiata per la maglietta. “ _Unni vai, babbu_?” Sbuffò. “Siamo noi le persone da cui sua sorella l’ha messa in punizione.”  
“Non possiamo andare a trovarla?!”  
“Tu che dici?”  
Michele si rimise a sedere scornato. “Che strega…” Sussurrò in direzione della donna, che in quel momento stava spazzando il pavimento del bar.  
Non aveva rivolto loro la parola per tutto il tempo in cui li aveva serviti: il pranzo era stato buono e abbondante, ma avevano mangiato in un silenzio pieno d’accusa.  
Non se l’erano gustato granché.  
“Cate cercava solo di essere gentile!” Rincarò la dose, stavolta a voce più alta.  
“Sì, ma nel farlo ci ha portato nell’unico posto _offlimits_ dell’intero bosco.” Gli fece notare. “Comunque ha detto che durerà qualche giorno, poi la mollerà e sarà libera di uscire. Nel frattempo che facciamo?”  
Lanciò quella domanda al pubblico ma sperò che la raccogliesse Stefano.  
Per fortuna, era sempre stato un tipo sveglio.  
“Mi è venuta un’idea per il LARP.”   
_E ascoltiamola,‘sta meravigliosa idea che ci porta lontani dal castello._  
Cosa che era ben contenta di fare, data la strana esperienza che aveva vissuto all’imbocco delle cantine.  
“Useremo Castiglioscuro come base.” Esordì e per poco Maddalena non gli tirò un bicchiere in faccia.  
_Avevamo detto_ allontanarci _!_  
Stefano notò che stava per aprire bocca e la fermò con una mano. “Una classica _quest_ lineare.” Continuò. “Un gruppo di avventurieri arriva al castello. Viaggiano da giorni, vengono da lande lontane, e cercano rifugio per la notte. C’è un uomo che li attende fuori dal cancello, chiuso da una catena con un pesante lucchetto.” Abbassò il tono di voce. “Dice loro che non si può entrare, e a richieste di spiegazioni, svela l’arcano … Castiglioscuro è stato maledetto. Il lucchetto è magico e non può essere aperto da mani umane.”  
“Continua!” Lo esortò Michele, i gomiti sul tavolo e sporto nella sua direzione. Aveva la sua attenzione, era fatta.  
“L’uomo misterioso spiega ai nostri eroi che un potente mago ha sigillato tutte le entrate. Tutti i suoi abitanti, castellano e consorte compresi, sono caduti in un sonno che simula la morte.”  
“Tipo la bella addormentata?” Ironizzò.  
Stefano le rivolse un mezzo sorriso. “Abbiamo anche erba alta e rovi, no? Il setting perfetto.” Fece una pausa come per raccogliere le idee, ma era pura posa.  
_Ha già architettato tutto._  
Il che non era una sorpresa. Come Dungeon Master si comportava allo stesso modo: Maddalena aveva giocato una sola _one-shot_ masterata dall’amico: e quella volta, anche giocatori scafati come Michele avevano fatto esattamente ciò che voleva, quando lo voleva.  
_Questa storia la rimuginava già da un po’ …_  
“L’uomo spiega agli avventurieri che è passato un anno, ma nessuno del villaggio vicino…” Indicò con un gesto omnicomprensivo la piazza e, per estensione, il paese. “… è riuscito a spezzare la maledizione. Si dice che ci siano sette sigilli che debbano essere trovati e distrutti, nascosti in sette caverne nel bosco.”  
“Le sette porte per l’Inferno!” Esclamò Michele.  
Stefano annuì. “Una volta rotti, Castiglioscuro sarà finalmente libero.” Si lasciò cadere sulla sedia e allargò le mani. “Ecco cosa faremo nei prossimi giorni. Cercheremo le grotte e capiremo se la cosa è fattibile. Che ne pensate?”  
Michele sbattè un pugno sul tavolino, rovesciando le tazzine per fortuna vuote. Maddalena fu svelta a metterle in salvo prima che cadessero a terra.  
“Miché!”  
“È un’idea grandiosa!” Esclamò ignorandola. “Cioè, è ancora molto grezza e mi piacerebbe mischiarci anche un po’ di storia locale e medievale italiana _… ma ci siamo_. Sarà questo il nostro primo LARP come Associazione!”  
Stefano arrossì di piacere; era suscettibile ai complimenti, soprattutto se provenivano da persone di cui aveva stima. “Sono contento. La tua idea di ambientare una Cena con Delitto dentro il castello era buona, non fraintendermi…”  
“È impraticabile, _mbare_.” Ammise Michele con una smorfia. “Hai ragione. Speravo che le nostre quote per l’affitto sarebbero bastate a renderlo agibile per il prossimo anno, ma…”  
“Temo ci vorranno ben più di tremila euro. Però se riusciamo a fare questo LARP, a portarci delle persone e  a far affittare il bosco per l’estate 2018, le Silvani potranno farlo. A tempo debito.”  
“Dobbiamo salvare Castiglioscuro!” Proclamò Michele e stavolta Rosi lo sentì. L’incessante rumore di scopa si fermò infatti per un attimo prima di riprendere più veloce.  
“Lo faremo sia _in game 2_, che _offgame_ … è perfetto.” Sorrise: ora che aveva un obbiettivo era tornato allegro. “ _Mii_ , devo _troppo_ raccontarlo a Cate!”  
“Intanto perché non ti lavori sua sorella per farle avere uno sconto di pena?” Lo canzonò. “Va’ a portare i piatti dentro e datti da fare.”  
Michele ridacchiò. “Agli ordini!” Le servì poi un inspiegabile ghignetto divertito. “Ah, comunque, son contento che avete fatto pace.” E detto questo radunò le stoviglie e se la diede a gambe.  
“ _Cogghiune_ …” Borbottò arrossendo. Poi registrò l’espressione sorniona dell’altro scemo. “Le ho chiesto scusa, sì.” Sbottò. “Che dovevo fare?”  
“Esattamente questo.” Si stiracchiò, continuando a fissarla con quell’espressione gongolante. “Non me lo merito?” Le chiese a sorpresa.  
“Cosa?”  
“Neanche un complimento per aver salvato la situazione? ”  
“Sei stato bravo …” Ammise con un sorriso, perché l’idea era indubbiamente buona e aveva catturato anche il suo, di interesse. “... e spero che basti, perché Elena ha sognato giusto. C’è qualcosa sotto il castello.”   
Ci aveva riflettuto a mente lucida e adesso poteva finalmente parlare. Stefano era il suo Sorvegliante. Non poteva nascondergli quello che aveva sperimentato.  
L’altro si irrigidì. “Ma prima hai detto…”  
“Perché non ero sicura e non volevo raccontarti una minchiata.”   
L’effetto che le faceva l’Altrove lo conosceva bene: quando si trovava immersa in esso la sua coscienza si risvegliava. Se avesse dovuto descrivere quella sensazione a qualcuno, avrebbe spiegato che era come riconoscere un luogo d’infanzia dopo anni di assenza, o ricordare di colpo un sogno fatto tanto tempo prima.  
Non era spiacevole, al di là degli occasionali incontri con le Creature.  
Questo detto, all’ingresso delle cantine aveva provato quello, ma anche altro: aveva avuto l’urgenza di continuare scendere.  
All’infinito.  
_Non dobbiamo più tornarci._  
Qualunque cosa fosse annidata nel buio era stata capace di farle volere qualcosa al di là dei suoi effettivi desideri.  
_E chissà cosa potrebbe fare a Micheluzzo, curioso di natura com’è …_  
Spiegò tutto questo a Stefano, che la ascoltò senza interromperla, le mani incrociate davanti a sé; per lui era un gesto di massima concentrazione.  
“Ho capito.” Disse quando ebbe finito. “Grazie per avermelo raccontato.”  
“Dovevo.” Fece spallucce. “Al di là del fatto che sei il mio Sorvegliante … questa storia non riguarda solo me.”  
“Vero.”  
“Hai mai incontrato niente del genere?”  
Stefano si passò una mano sulla barba corta. “No, mai  … se è una Creatura, è molto potente. Sei una Succuba, in teoria dovresti essere il ragno che attira nella tela. Non la mosca.”  
Quel paragone non le piacque, ma Stefano di certo non l’aveva formulato con cattiveria.  
“Non ero in me … quando Michele mi ha chiamato per salire, volevo mollargli un pugno.”  
“Però poi quel desiderio è sparito?”  
“Sì, ma è pericoloso. Dobbiamo fare qualcosa … Michi potrebbe voler entrare di nuovo per, chessò, una story su Instagram!”  
“Lo credo improbabile dopo quanto successo oggi…”  
“Lo conosci o no il tuo migliore amico?” Sbuffò. “Non chiederà più a Cate di accompagnarlo, questo è vero, ma potrebbe benissimo decidere di tornarci per conto suo. Del resto, Rosi gli ha detto papale papale che non sono affari suoi se si fa male.” E quello, per il cervello sovraeccitato di suo fratello, era praticamente un via libera a fare il cavolo che voleva, ammantato della certezza che mai nulla di brutto gli potesse accadere.  
_Ma qui non siamo nel Chiaro …_  
L’Altrove aveva regole tutte sue; così come i suoi pericoli.  
Stefano chiuse gli occhi, rimanendo assorto per un po’. Maddalena attese paziente, consapevole che l’altro aveva tempi e modi tutti suoi per trovare una soluzione ad eventuali casini.  
_Forza, Dungeon Master, che facciamo?_  
“Hai ragione, non deve tornare dentro.” Decise infine. “Quindi dobbiamo cercare di capire cosa c’è sotto il castello Se conosci il tuo nemico, sai come evitarlo. E dobbiamo evitare che Michi venga attratto nella sua tana … o qualunque cosa ci sia là sotto. ”  
Maddalena annuì: sì, aveva senso.  
“Il piano non cambia. Io farò ricerche, tu farai la babysitter. Per il momento tanto sarà distratto nel trovare le Porte dell’Inferno.”  
“Devo andare con lui?”  
Stefano intuì dove voleva andare a parare perché ridacchiò. “Non devi seguirlo come un’ombra per cespugli e scarpate se non vuoi. Già ci sarò io.”  
“Ah, ecco.” Sospirò sollevata. “Mi troverò qualcosa da fare. Magari…” Esitò perché la cosa le pesava, ma molto meno che girarsi i pollici all’infinito. “… potrei darti una mano con le ricerche?”  
Stefano assunse un’espressione sorpresa. “Avevi detto che non volevi averci nulla a che fare.”  
“Sì, ma mi annoio.”  
Con Caterina in punizione e gli altri due presi a giocare al piccolo speleologo sarebbe rimasta da sola. Certo, poteva dormire col sole e restare sveglia la notte, come a Catania, ma d’estate le ore di sole erano _tante_. E non poteva passarle tutte a dormire o disegnare.  
E non c’era solo quello.  
Una parte di sé, per quanto minuscola e debole, voleva aiutare Stefano per _sapere_.  
Per conoscere la Creatura che l’aveva mossa come un _pupo_ di stracci.  
_Quando conosci qualcosa, hai potere su di essa … e quella smette di farti_ scanto _, Malù_ – le aveva insegnato suo padre.  
Il suo _vero_ padre, il notaio Antonio Russo.   
“Stasera andiamo a Siena.” La rassicurò. “Ho trovato una macchina. Possiamo prenderla anche tutte le sere … potremo anche spingerci fino alla costa.”  
“Va bene, ma di giorno che faccio?” Insistette.  
L’altro la fissò senza espressione per qualche attimo. Stava quasi per mandarlo a quel paese e rimangiarsi tutto, che facesse da solo se ci teneva tanto, che le sorrise.  
“In effetti una mano mi farebbe comodo. Perché non inizi dalla biblioteca?”  
“Cioè?”  
“La biblioteca comunale, Pietro mi ha detto che è piccola, ma c’è.” Indicò il grosso palazzo patrizio che sorgeva esattamente opposto al bar. “È da qualche parte lì dentro. Avranno libri sulla storia locale. Dovresti cercarmi racconti popolari o leggende del folklore malacenese. Sono testimonianze dal Mondo Chiaro, ma potrebbero tornarci utili.”  
“E tu che farai?”  
“Contatterò i miei fratelli a Catania e parlerò con la Confraternita di qui … e anche con i _vânători_.” Esitò. “A proposito … è meglio che di quello che hai vissuto nelle cantine non ne parli con nessuno.”  
Fece una smorfia incredula. “E a chi dovrei _cuntarlo_? Non ho intenzione di andare a chiacchierare con i Sorveglianti di qua, men che meno con quei _vanaminchi_.”  
Stefano soffocò una risatina con un colpo di tosse. “Non farti sentire che li chiami così. Non hanno un gran senso dell’umorismo.”  
“ _Mi nni futto_.” Ribatté ma se lo appuntò mentalmente anche se continuava a trovare ridicolo dover sottostare agli umori di una ragazzina.   
_Quanto mai sarà pericolosa?_  
“Allora biblioteca?”  
Maddalena strinse le labbra, poco convinta. L’idea di chiudersi in una stanza polverosa a spulciare tomi non le arrideva molto.  
_Che alternative hai? Startene in tenda a morire di caldo e punture d’insetto?_  
“Va bene.”  
“Ottimo.” Le strinse una mano sopra il tavolo. “Grazie Malù.”  
“Figurati.”   
Fare ricerche sul mondo che tanto odiava non era come aveva pensato di passare le vacanze estive … ma non era la prima cosa fuori dalla sua zona di comfort che le capitava di fare in quel paesino sonnolento.  
Alzò lo sguardo verso le finestre sopra al bar, dove vivevano le Silvani: una di esse doveva essere quella di Caterina.  
Sì, ne era abbastanza sicura: non sarebbe stata l’ultima.  
   
 

 

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> Capitolone, ma necessario a far progredire la trama!  
> Grazie, come sempre, a chi mi recensisce. So di essere ridondante, ma non avete idea di quanto sia importante per me.  
> Il mio fine ultimo, un giorno, sperando, è di riuscire a pubblicarla in qualche modo. Avere dei lettori che mi danno un onesto feedback è quanto di più bello possa sperare!
> 
> E poi, uno shot-out alle bravissime Elisa Bisignano (ElisaDueBì su Facebook) e Sara Antonellini che hanno disegnato qualche art per [Alina](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1DkpuJKIWuXZpLtNoaboTDt5M8Qdio6_Z) [Cate](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1530yxTVIyQeWh7vGYwe8Dmvdt70urThC), [Malù](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1hnLWlh6X8uX9fBtxLx6_DZ3K7IEcIpv5) e [Cate e Rosi](https://drive.google.com/open?id=18n3aAtW35ZpSUaXaT_VcguVHTRnyPAdy)!


	18. Capitolo 17

 

17.

   
   
 

 

_Ora so cos’è un fantasma.  
Qualcosa di irrisolto.  
(Salman Rushdie, Versetti Satanici)_

   
 

 

Bice aveva afferrato una mano a Fortunato e il cuore, quell’incredibile e insopportabile organo ribelle, aveva preso a batterle più forte.  
“Voglio aiutarvi.”    
Doveva: il suo soldato dal cuore gentile non aveva idea di cosa si potesse essere annidato nel bosco.   
Del resto, non l’aveva neppure lei.  
   
_Fortunato era rimasto immobile, troppo sorpreso dall’audacia del gesto. Quello le diede il tempo di preparare la giusta apertura._  
_“Se vi raccontassi una storia, mi ascoltereste fino alla fine?”_  
_L’altro aveva annuito. Non c’era la minima incertezza nei suoi occhi, limpidi e brillanti come una polla abitata da fate._  
_Le aveva stretto la mano di rimando._  
_“Qualunque cosa vogliate dirmi, avrete un ascoltatore attento.”_  
_“Anche se dovessi raccontarvi cose incredibili?”_  
_“Io credo a voi, come voi credete a me. Vi basta?”_  
_Stava accadendo qualcosa di brutto, e lei aveva bisogno di un alleato._  
_Ne avevano bisogno entrambi._  
_“Venite con me. Leviamoci da occhi indiscreti.” Gli aveva di nuovo preso la mano e l’aveva condotto in casa._  
   
 

 

****

   
   
Marina si era svegliata con le urla delle figlie che le rimbombavano nelle orecchie.  
Poteva sentirle fino al piano di sotto, dove c’era camera sua. Non si alzò subito, perché aveva macinato sì e no quattro ore di sonno ma aspettò, dato che spesso la situazione sbolliva da sola.  
 

_Dammi più tempo, mi merito di peggio_  
_Lo so che è meglio se esplodo_  
 

_“Abbassa quella musica!”_  
_“No!”_  
_“Non mi_ fa’ _incazzare!”_  
_“Già lo sei, che differenza fa?!”_  
_“Caterina!”_  
Il volume si impennò per poi spegnersi o di botto.  
   
Quello scambio di battute era sintomatico di qualcosa di ben più grave di uno screzio accidentale.  
_Cate è sveglia, carica come una molla e Rosi è già arrabbiata._  
_Hanno litigato._  
La sera prima era rientrata dal turno tardissimo, e le figlie erano già nelle rispettive stanze. La luce di Rosi, come sempre, era accesa, mentre quella di Caterina no.   
Nulla al di fuori dell’ordinario, quindi si era fatta una doccia rilassante e poi si era infilata sotto le lenzuola, la testa sgombra e la schiena dolorante.  
Quella mattina però tirava tutt’altra aria.   
Si alzò da letto, gravitando in cucina per metter su la moka. Guardando all’orologio di plastica sopra il frigo: erano a malapena le sette.  
_Avrei potuto dormire altre due ore …_  
Alla tv il telegiornale del mattino elencava con tono neutro le solite disgrazie, baruffe tra politici e qualche occasionale notizia di costume. La spense quasi subito: non aveva voglia di interagire con il mondo reale quando il suo, personale, le dava già così tante preoccupazioni.   
_Bisogna scegliersi le proprie battaglie …_  
Roísín scese una decina di minuti dopo, già vestita e con i lineamenti induriti dalla collera. Marina non disse niente, limitandosi ad aggiungere un pentolino d’acqua ai fornelli.  
Sua figlia beveva solo the: era un’abitudine singolare considerando che era costantemente circondata da caffè.  
_Ma è come il su’ babbo …_  
Era capace di processare litri di the nero come l’inchiostro, ma schifava il caffè come se fosse una medicina disgustosa.  
_Sarà la sua metà irlandese?_  
Roísín si sedette al tavolo, con le mani posate sopra, immobile. Fissava un punto all’infinito. Una statua di puro malumore.  
Marina non le mise fretta. Apparecchiò la tavola e poi le si sedette di fronte.  
“Buongiorno amore.” La salutò dopo che questa ebbe lasciato cadere due bustine nella tazza per poi versarci l’acqua bollente. Attese che bevesse un paio di sorsi prima di aggiungere. “Dormito bene?”  
“No.”  
“Brutti sogni?”  
La ruga che tagliava a metà lo spazio tra le sopracciglia della ragazza si accentuò.  
“… non ho dormito, quindi non ho sognato.”  
“Giusto.” Bevve un goccio di caffè, pescando un biscotto dalla scatola di latta che aveva messo tra di loro. Erano biscotti al burro, _shortbread_ che Dermot aveva portato qualche mese prima, premurandosi di acquistarli a lunga data di conservazione.  
_È previdente …_  
Ne portava sempre qualche scatola, sapendo che ne era golosa e che sarebbe potuto passare parecchio tempo prima che potesse portargliene di nuovi.  
Erano premure che avevano sempre qualcosa di dolceamaro, ma non aveva senso soffermarcisi. Almeno, non in quel momento.  
Rosi ignorò i biscotti, continuando a suggere the con l’aria di chi voleva compiere un omicidio. Il mistero che circondava i suoi malumori non aveva mai le gambe lunghe: per quanto fosse un’introversa patologica, era incapace di tenere a bada le proprie emozioni a lungo. Non con lei.  
_Mai con la mamma, bimba mia._  
Infatti alla fine, dopo un paio di tentativi di parlare d’altro, vuotò il sacco.  
“Caterina è entrata nel castello con i siciliani. L’ho messa in punizione.”    
Marina finse di accogliere quella notizia con tranquillità. “Hai fatto bene.”  
Invece era preoccupata. Non tanto per i rischi che quegli _sciorni_ avevano corso – erano tutti sani e salvi, o Rosi glielo avrebbe detto – ma perché _i siciliani erano entrati nel castello_.  
Raccolse con la punta delle dita qualche granello di zucchetto sfuggito sul tavolo.  
_La succuba._  
Una versipelle che entrava a Castiglioscuro era una pessima notizia.  
“Le avevo chiesto un’unica cosa … le avevo dato un unico divieto. E l’ha ignorato.” Ascoltò a malapena la voce di sua figlia tingersi di rabbia. “Perché non mi dà mai retta?”  
“Ha diciassette anni …”  
“E quindi? Sarebbe una scusa?”  
“No, ma a quell’età le conseguenze non si mettono mai in conto. Anche tu…”  
“Io _cosa_?” Sbottò attirando la sua attenzione. “Ti ho mai dato motivo di preoccuparti?”  
“Beh … no.” Ammise. “Ma è anche vero che se ti sei cacciata in qualche guaio, magari non l’ho scoperto.”  
L’altra fece una smorfia, palesandole che la coscienza tanto pulita poi non l’aveva. “Sei troppo ragionevole…” Borbottò.  
Marina sorrise. “Quale sarebbe la punizione?”  
“Lavorare al bar tutti i giorni, scordarsi i siciliani e fare i compiti nei tempi morti.”  
“Bene.”    
La risoluzione di Rosi si sarebbe presto sciolta come neve al sole.  
Per quando sostenesse la necessità che la sorellina le desse una mano, quando lo faceva, in realtà ne mal sopportava la presenza, dovendo condividere il suo territorio con una persona dotata di una personalità altrettanto ingombrante.  
_E poi, non funziona proibirle qualcosa …_  
Caterina non era una ribelle senza causa: non aveva problemi a seguire le regole se le considerava giuste, come buttare le cartacce nei cestini, studiare per non bocciare e chiedere scusa se aveva sbagliato.  
Era invece sorda alle norme del buon vivere civile che riteneva stupide, come mettere a posto la propria camera, essere gentile con chi le era antipatico e non entrare nel castello della sua infanzia.  
_Era la cronaca di un disastro annunciato …_  
Anche lei aveva la sua dose di colpe: sperava che chiudere il cancello sarebbe bastato.  
_A questo proposito …_  
“Come ha fatto ad entrare?”  
“Ha preso le mie chiavi…” Esitò. “Le tenevo sotto il bancone.”  
_… in bella vista quindi._  
Non sarebbe stato giusto accusare Rosi, tuttavia quella piccola negligenza aveva probabilmente costituito una tentazione troppo forte per Cate.  
Le strinse una mano attraverso il tavolo. Era freddissima. “Nessuno si è fatto male, è questo l’importante.” La rassicurò. “Ghigo mi ha detto che cominceranno i lavori la prossima settimana. Con i muratori in giro staranno alla larga.”  
“Lo spero.”  
“Sono riusciti ad entrare?” Domandò sparecchiando la tavola. Rosi non aveva toccato nulla a parte il suo the, che aveva finito fino all’ultimo goccio. “… nel mastio intendo.”  
Doveva capire fino a che punto del castello si fosse spinta la succuba. Avrebbe potuto interrogarla ma questo avrebbe comportato il coinvolgimento del suo giovane Sorvegliante, il quale avrebbe supposto che parlava per la Confraternita di Malacena, quando invece non era così.  
Non del tutto almeno.  
_Potrei anche trovarla da sola, e chiacchierarci, così per caso …_  
“Non ne ho idea, non gliel’ho domandato.” Scosse la testa Rosi. “Comunque credo di sì. ”  
Marina mise da parte quell’informazione. “Parlerò con Cate.” Le promise.  
“L’ho già fatto io.” Ribatté l’altra senza poter frenare l’irritazione nel tono.  
_Avresti dovuto esserci tu al posto mio, mamma._  
Quella era un’accusa rivolta direttamente a lei. Non l’avrebbe mai formulata a voce alta, ma non serviva.  
Rosi, davvero, non era in grado di nasconderle nulla.  
“ _Repetita iuvant_.” Sorrise accarezzandole una spalla: era contratta, come immaginava fosse il resto del corpo.  
Non ricordava l’ultima volta che l’aveva vista rilassata. Forse, pensò amara, non lo era stata mai.  
“Va’ ad aprire il bar … oggi è il mio giorno libero. Penso io alla casa.”  
L’altra fece un breve cenno di assenso e si diresse verso la porta di ingresso.  
“Non ha cenato ieri sera.” Aggiunse con la mano sul pomello e Marina intuì che si riferiva a Caterina. “Forse non ha neanche fatto pranzo.”  
“Le preparo la colazione all’inglese allora … le piace tanto.”  
Rosi alzò gli occhi al cielo. Era un cenno di distensione, finalmente. “Non viziarla.” Sbuffò. “Non se lo merita.”  
“Il cibo non è un vizio, tesoro.”  
Altra alzata d’occhi. “Quando ha finito di ingozzarsi mandamela giù.”  
“Certamente.”  
Uscì senza un’altra parola e Marina, aprendo l’acqua del lavello per lavare via i resti di quella mesta colazione, tirò un profondo sospiro. Sperava che Caterina non fosse l’unica adolescente a transitare dal bar quel giorno.  
Aveva bisogno di conoscere quella Maddalena. E alla svelta.  
 

 

****

   
Quando Tobia voleva distrarsi, camminava nel bosco.  
Stare in casa a volte lo immalinconiva. Toccare con mano gli oggetti appartenuti a suo nonno glielo ricordavano. A volte, se si concentrava, c’era ancora la sua voce arrochita dalle troppe Nazionali che lo chiamava dalla cucina.  
Il cimitero era anche peggio: di giorno i suoi amici non si mostravano, troppo deboli per manifestarsi. Lo faceva sentire ancora più solo.  
Aveva cose con cui tenere mente e mani occupate, ma non riusciva a metterci la testa.  
Non riusciva a pensare altro che alla conversazione avuta con il carabiniere.  
_È come me …_  
La cosa non lo stupiva più di tanto: era ovvio che al mondo, grande e vasto com’era, esistessero altri bambini nati di domenica. Era un po’ stupito dal fatto che Ettore fosse uno di loro.  
Si era sempre immaginato che la loro risma dovesse costantemente lottare per non lasciar trapelare le proprie capacità. Questo, giocoforza, ti rendeva un po’ strano per i canoni del Chiaro.  
L’unica alternativa disponibile era mentire persino a sé stessi come faceva Roísín. Rinnegare l’Altrove e vivere con gli occhi chiusi nel Chiaro.  
Alla faccia loro, Ettore era riuscito a trovare l’equilibrio perfetto: sembrare la persona più normale del mondo eppure non avere problemi a rivelare le proprie capacità, o ad usarle, all’occorrenza.  
Un po’ lo invidiava.  
   
_“Sono settimane che i gatti  mi stanno dicendo che qualcosa si sta per risvegliare a Malacena! E c’entra con l’arrivo di quei ragazzi dalla Sicilia, quelli che ha a pensione la Rosi. E i gatti non mentono. Almeno, con me non l’hanno fatto mai.”_  
   
_Qualcosa che sta per risvegliarsi …_  
Faceva riferimento al mostro che aveva visto cinque anni prima?  
_No. Perché quello è già in giro … e ci sono anche delle persone che se ne stanno occupando._  
E poi Ermione aveva detto ad Ettore che non si trattava di quello.  
_Il mio gatto … gli ha parlato._  
Era assurdo, ma non più delle conversazioni che faceva con il fantasma di suo nonno.  
Supponeva di non aver diritto di giudicare.  
Per l’ennesima volta tolse da in mezzo al sentiero un berretto di lana rossa, che ospitava al suo interno il rispettivo folletto, in attesa del momento giusto per fare una burla. Con nessun senso di colpa lo lanciò dentro un cespuglio di more. Il cappelletto con uno strillo capitombolò in mezzo ai rovi. Scappò via urlando oscenità che gli ricordarono il monologo di Benigni in _Berlinguer ti voglio bene_.  
Sorrise divertito; ascoltarlo era uno dei motivi per cui lo lanciava in aria.  
Scacciò con una mano l’ennesimo tafano che gli ronzava attorno.  
_Che caldo …_  
Dopo settimane di piogge, insolite per quel periodo, era arrivato un sole assassino, che arroventava la Montagnola dalle prime ore del mattino fino al tramonto.  
Si sedette su un masso coperto di fitto muschio a lato del sentiero, asciugandosi la fronte con la manica della maglietta.   
_Qualcosa sta per risvegliarsi …_  
Qualcosa di brutto se Ettore era convinto, da uomo di legge, di dover intervenire.  
Tolse la borraccia dal tascapane e bevve con calma.  
_Forse sta parlando della ragazza? Della versipelle?_  
Non gli era parsa pericolosa. Aveva minacciato il beffardello, ma l’aveva fatto in maniera piuttosto _umana_ , con un urlo e brandendo un ramo.   
Non poteva essere lei il motivo per cui Rosi aveva ripreso a sognare.  
_Rosi, poi, sogna da mesi …_  
Se solo avesse potuto parlarle. Se solo avesse potuto chiederle cosa le impediva di addormentarsi forse tutto avrebbe acquistato senso.  
_Non puoi. Conosci gli accordi …  e comunque non ti darebbe retta. Ti odia._  
Lasciò andare un sospiro. Qualche attimo dopo, qualcuno alle sue spalle lo imitò con esagerazione teatrale.  
Si voltò e trovò dietro di sé un gruppo di folletti. Grigiastri, completamente nudi e affetti da varie deformità, che andavano da una gobba sulla schiena, un naso che prendeva quasi tutta la faccia fino a gambe di altezza diseguale.  
I volti paffuti e sempre sorridenti, su cui campeggiavano enormi occhi sporgenti di un azzurro slavato, completavano le fattezze sgraziate dei tre caramogi.  
Se un abitante del Chiaro avesse avuto facoltà di vederli, li avrebbe considerati grotteschi. Lui li trovava buffi e persino teneri, nella loro goffa e spensierata stupidaggine.  
“Buon pomeriggio.” Li salutò. “State facendo una passeggiata?”  
I tre scoppiarono in una cascata di risolini, reggendosi e dandosi al contempo spintarelle tra di loro.  
“Passeggiata!” Strillò Nasone. Non aveva un nome vero, aveva trovato più semplice ribattezzarlo così.  
“Anche io.” Ribatté. “Fa’ un po’ caldo però … tra poco torno a casa. Dove siete diretti?”  
“Diretti!” Confermò Gobbo tirandogli i pantaloni, forse con l’intento poco sensato di sfilarglieli. Gli diede un colpetto sulla fronte e quello cadde sedere a terra, con gran ilarità degli altri due.  
“Al castello?”  
I tre sgranarono gli occhi. “Castello!” Sbottò Nasone, e scosse la testa. “Castello!” e si batté una mano sulla fronte più volte, come a punirsi.  
Non gli chiede di spiegare, perché il vocabolario di quella specie di folletti era piuttosto limitato. Come un pappagallo, si limitavano a ripetere le parole che venivano loro rivolte. A differenza di questo, però, ne comprendevano il significato. Le smorfie che gli attraversavano in continuazione il volto ne erano infatti punteggiatura e complementare senso.  
_In più, hanno capito che le persone odiano quando qualcuno li scimmiotta._  
_Valore aggiunto._  
“Non volete andare?”  
“Non andare!” Di nuovo un gran scuotere di teste e picchiarsi la fronte.  
Quello era strano. Erano amici con il Beffardello e amavano andarlo a trovare, pur essendo spesso vittime della sua indole un po’ crudele.   
“Il vostro amico vi ha trattato male? Vi ha fatto paura?”  
Bascula – quello claudicante – si rifugiò dondolante dietro gli altri due.  
“Male.” Confermò serio Gobbo, che era quello che riusciva ad esprimersi più chiaramente. Poi però aggiunse. “Male. Castello. Paura.”  
_Castiglioscuro fa loro paura._  
Non gliene aveva mai fatta. Era stato l’arrivo dei siciliani, delle loro tende e il loro chiasso, a dissuaderli dal bazzicarlo?  
Era poco probabile dato che erano socievoli e piuttosto curiosi. Avrebbero dovuto cercare il contatto, non rifuggirlo.  
Bascula si attaccò di nuovo ai suoi pantaloni, cercando di salirgli in grembo.  
Lo tenne a terra, perché aveva il brutto vizio di attaccarsi alla sua barba con le manine adunche. Quando questo cominciò a piagnucolare insoddisfatto gli  allungò una gommosa alla frutta, che venne apprezzata con un gran ruminare.  
“Sono arrivate delle nuove persone … avete paura di loro?” Rincarò.  
“Persone!” Esclamò Nasone tendendogli anch’esso le manine. Tobia depositò una caramella e quando ebbe finito di masticarla estatico, il caramogio aggiunse. “Persone. Paura. No.” Il problema non era dunque l’arrivo dei siciliani.  
“Neanche della ragazza? Quella bella?”  
_È lei il pericolo che sta per risvegliarsi o no?_  
Le facce dei tre si contorsero in una buona imitazione della perplessità. Nasone si grattò anche la testa bitorzoluta.  
“Non avete paura della ragazza bella?” Ripeté paziente.  
“Non.” Confermò. “Non. Paura.”  
“Che cos’è che vi fa paura al castello? Perché non volete andare?”  
“Non. Andare. Castello. Paura.”  
Non gli avrebbe tirato fuori nient’altro. Però era chiaro … qualcosa a Castiglioscuro stava accadendo se creaturine tanto abitudinarie cambiavano schema.  
Decise di farci un salto: ne avrebbe approfittato per controllare i siciliani e poi avrebbe fatto un giro di controllo lungo il perimetro della prima cinta. Non aveva le chiavi per entrare, ma se qualcosa era cambiato attorno alle mura, l’avrebbe notato.  
Salutò i tre caramogi e poi deviò dal sentiero, tagliando in mezzo al bosco.  
Non era fatto noto a chiunque, ma c’era una strada alternativa per raggiungere il castello.  
_Il sentiero della quercia della strega._  
Ben prima che nascesse, i Silvani l’avevano dimenticato, lasciandolo mangiare dalla vegetazione. Avevano continuato a far manutenzione solo quello più veloce che passava sopra il ponte della manolonga.  
Lui e Marina erano gli unici a conoscerlo al momento.  
Nel suo girovagare lo aveva scoperto per caso e la donna non si era mostrata infastidita dal fatto che lo usasse di tanto in tanto. Gli aveva solo chiesto di non mostrarlo a nessuno.   
_Figurati._  
Era abbastanza facile da trovare in realtà: si doveva semplicemente tenere come punto fisso una grande quercia pluricentenaria, piazzata proprio all’imbocco dello stesso.  
Suddetta quercia era tra l’altro al termine di una comoda strada bianca che spesso i malacenesi usavano quando andavano a coglier funghi in autunno.  
Nessuno aveva mai notato il sentiero dietro di essa: o se l’aveva fatto, malagevole com’era, aveva pensato finisse nel nulla.  
Trovò la quercia e così lo slargo su cui sorgeva. L’edera le ricopriva il fusto per diversi metri, fino quasi ad avviluppare i rami più bassi. C’erano alberi più alti nel bosco, ma non con la stessa ampiezza di rami, non con la stessa frondosa imponenza.  
Il caldo non dava tregua quel giorno e la salita per arrivare lo aveva sfiancato. Si sedette sotto di essa e bevve un altro po’ d’acqua, infilandosi una manciata di caramelle in bocca. Mentre masticava tranquillo, un improvviso freddo alla nuca lo bloccò nell’atto di deglutire.  
C’era qualcosa accanto a lui.  
_Qualcosa che non è vivo._  
Il freddo era la prima cosa che percepiva, ben prima dell’apparizione vera e propria. Al cimitero infatti le correnti gelide erano all’ordine del giorno, persino in piena estate.  
_… ma qui?_  
Aveva incontrato fantasmi anche in paese e persino all’ospedale delle Scotte.  
Ma mai in mezzo al bosco.  
Deglutì e si voltò verso destra. Accanto a lui, immobile, stava un cavaliere medievale. La cotta di maglia gli cadeva addosso, fino alle ginocchia e placche di metallo gli coprivano le gambe. Teneva in mano una spada e non aveva l’elmo.  
Tobia aggrottò le sopracciglia ma, anche se quel punto era ricco d’ombra, la luce del sole filtrava comunque, rendendo fumosi i lineamenti dell’uomo.  
Riusciva solo a capire che non era anziano. Difficile capire il colore dei capelli, o se ne avesse, da sotto l’elmo, un semplice coppo semisferico.  
Non si era ancora accorto di lui, ma quello era normale: i fantasmi non avevano coscienza, rispondevano solo all’energia con cui venivano a contatto. Un essere umano da quel punto di vista era una pila carica, per questo si aveva l’impressione che ci si potesse interagire quando li si interpellava.  
Purtroppo non era vero.  
“Buongiorno …” Disse avendo cura di non fare movimenti bruschi. Il cavaliere non si mosse. Aveva la spada stretta in pugno ma la teneva con la punta rivolta verso il basso. Sembrava stesse attendendo qualcuno.  
Tobia valutò che fosse sicuro alzarsi in piedi. Questo, però, allertò il fantasma. Levò la spada con espressione determinata e impugnandola a due mani gliela calò addosso. Tobia strizzò gli occhi, irrigidendosi alla corrente di aria gelata che lo passò da parte a parte.  
Quando li aprì il volto del soldato esprimeva pura sorpresa. Poi orrore, come se non si fosse aspettato la sua reazione.  
“Non voglio farti del male.” Tentò. “Chi sei?”  
Doveva aver servito il castello quando ancora non si chiamava Castiglioscuro e aveva un Signore, e una guarnigione.  
Il ragazzo – perché non doveva avere più di una ventina di anni scarsi – si toccò lo stomaco con una mano. Tobia vide apparire una larga macchia scura dove l’aveva posata. Sangue.  
_È ferito. L’ho ferito io?_  
Non era possibile, non l’aveva neppure toccato!  
_No, non sono stato io._  
Ma chi pensava di stare fronteggiando, chi gli aveva fatto fare quell’espressione di puro terrore.  
Quando Tobia batté le palpebre, l’altro era sparito.  
_È morto qui … per questo non è vicino al castello. Per questo non è in paese._  
Il cavaliere era morto sotto la quercia della strega ed era la prima volta, in tutti quegli anni, che gli si era manifestato.  
Era il fantasma più vecchio in cui si fosse mai imbattuto. Ed era assurdo, perché gli spiriti perdevano consistenza rapidamente se non interagivano con i vivi, in grado di caricarli con la loro energia.  
_Dovrebbe essere sparito secoli fa. Come fa ad essere ancora qui?_  
Aveva detto ad Ettore di sapere, forse, cosa stava succedendo.  
Si era sbagliato: non ci stava capendo niente.  
   
 

 

****

   
 

 

_Trovami._

_Nel buio, nella terra._

_Trovami._

_Conosci la mia fame, capisci la mia sete. I tuoi occhi conoscono meglio le tenebre che la luce. Come i miei._

_Trovami._

_Sto aspettando da così tanto che mi sembra di non ricordare neppure chi sono._

_Trovami._

_Ti sto aspettando._  
 

Maddalena si svegliò di soprassalto, cadendo quasi dalla brandina. Si stabilizzò per pura fortuna, che lo stupido materasso gonfiabile prestatogli da Stefano era tutto fuorché un buon appiglio.  
Regolarizzò il respiro ed afferrò con forza le lenzuola. Cotone, un po’ liso, vecchie lenzuola che sua madre aveva dato a lui e Micheluzzo _per finirle_. Si concentrò sul tessuto, il modo in cui le sfregava sulle gambe nude, il solletico che le causava nella pianta dei piedi.  
Non che gliene fregasse qualcosa di tutti quei dettagli, ma quella tecnica gliel’aveva insegnata la sua terapeuta quando ancora aveva gli incubi.  
_Altri incubi però. Tutt’altri incubi._  
Non certo di voci incorporee che gli parlavano dalle ombre.  
La tenda era calda come un forno e le sembrava quasi di non riuscire a respirare; si vestì rapidamente e uscì fuori. Lanciò un’occhiata verso il mastio del castello.  
Come al solito in pieno sole, un vecchio rudere innocuo.  
Che avesse sognato il mostro che si nascondeva sotto le fondamenta?  
_Trovami._  
Represse un brivido e si sedette davanti ai resti del falò, giocherellando con uno dei sassi che lo delimitavano con la punta della scarpa. Si concentrò su quell’operazione finché il cuore smise di batterle come una grancassa.  
Doveva parlarne con Stefano, quando sarebbe tornato a graziarla della sua presenza.  
Doveva, o aveva paura che sarebbe impazzita.  
   
   
Passò un po’ di tempo prima che tornasse presente a sé stessa. Quando lo fece, notò che il sole che filtrava tra le fronde degli alberi era rovente e le cicale erano in pieno concerto. Consultò il _fitbit_ che aveva al polso: segnava le undici.  
_Ho dormito così tanto?_  
La sera prima lei e gli altri avevano deciso, date le frizioni con Silvani _Senior_ , di andare a cenare a Siena. Stefano aveva chiesto, e ottenuto, di farsi prestare una macchina dal prete del paese.  
Aveva addotto una comune conoscenza grazie agli scout, ma era più probabile che il tonacato facesse parte della Confraternita di Malacena.  
_Ci sono un sacco di uomini di Chiesa dentro quella di Catania …_  
Una volta arrivati alla città, Michele era stato come al solito posseduto dal demone del piccolo storico e li aveva trascinati in una camminata fatta di sali e scendi infiniti.  
Siena comunque le era piaciuta: se non altro, aveva dei negozi … delle _persone._ Sconosciuti. Turisti. E uomini, finalmente.  
Seduta sulle scale della basilica che i senesi chiamavano _de’Servi_ , tra bandiere colorate che beccheggiavano al vento – era periodo di Palio, qualunque cosa volesse dire – aveva aperto Tinder: aveva scorso una piccola, ma promettente selezione di profili, turisti e locali, mentre ragazzotti con fazzoletti colorati al collo la occhieggiavano da lontano.  
Uno di loro era stato quasi sul punto di avvicinarsi e approcciarla, incoraggiato dai lazzi dei suoi compagni che lo aspettavano qualche metro più in giù, prima che la sua ragazza, tra il gruppo, si accorgesse della cosa e lo richiamasse con tono alternato, modulato sui suoni di quell’accento strascicato e salace.  
Sì, Siena le era piaciuta.  
Avevano poi cenato a Piazza del Campo, all’aperto, con il vento d’estate che gonfiava la camicia di Michele e spettinava i capelli sempre perfetti di Stefano. Avevano riso, scherzato e Maddalena per un’oretta aveva evitato di buttare l’occhio al telefono.  
   
Al caffè aveva comunque trovato il suo incontro per la sera.  
   
_“_ Unni _vai? Non ci prendiamo un gelato?”_  
_“Ho un appuntamento.”_  
_“Ah, okay! Torni con noi?”_  
_“Sì, non faccio tardi, dopo vi mando un messaggio sul gruppo.”_  
_“Mandane uno anche a me.”_  
_“Sì,_ prufissuri _,_ macari _con un cuoricino.”_  
_“Scema…”_  
  
  
Una volta concluso, si erano ritrovati dove avevano parcheggiato la macchina e  assieme erano tornati a Malacena.  
Era stata una serata normale, finalmente, almeno per i suoi standard.  
_Se non fosse che …_  
Mentre Michele si accomodava sul sedile del passeggero, assonnato e con la pancia piena, Stefano l’aveva sorpresa con una richiesta.  
   
_“Puoi guidare tu?”_  
_“_ Cà certu _… sei stanco?”_  
_L’amico aveva fatto una piccola smorfia occhieggando Michele, ma questo era assorbito dal suo telefono e dalla revisione delle foto della giornata; via libera dunque._  
_“Diciamo che preferisco non guidare di notte nel bosco.”_  
_“Come mai?”_  
_“Partiamo?” Li aveva interrotti Michele sporgendosi dal finestrino. “_ Chi marmoriate? _”_  
_“_ Nenti _. Dormi.” Aveva sbuffato. Stefano si era stretto nelle spalle._  
_“Non preoccuparti. Solo, è meglio se guidi tu … starai di sicuro più sveglia di me.”_  
   
Ed era successo esattamente quello. Stefano, che aveva la capacità di veglia di un gufo, era scivolato nel sonno non appena avevano passato Sovicille e si erano addentrati nella Montagnola. Michele già dormiva da prima.  
_… come due ciocchi …_  
La strada era piena di curve, e il pulmino con la sua mole l’aveva costretta a rallentare e quasi fermarsi più volte.  
Non si erano svegliati neppure quando, scalando male una marcia, aveva fatto spegnere il motore con un sussulto. E ci aveva messo un po’ a farlo ripartire, almeno un minuto di giri a vuoto.  
Per tutto quel tempo, aveva avuto l’impressione di essere osservata dal folto degli alberi, quel folto nero che neppure la luce della luna riusciva a penetrare. Anche i fari facevano fatica. Aveva dovuto tenerli alti per tutto il viaggio.  
Era ripartita con la pelle d’oca.  
_Vaffanculo. È stato persino peggio che qui al castello!_  
Quando aveva imboccato la porta di Malacena i due si erano risvegliati con gran sbadigli da parte di suo fratello e stiracchiamenti da parte di Stefano.  
Dopo aver parcheggiato vicino alla chiesa avevano fatto l’ultimo pezzo nel bosco in insonnolito silenzio. Michele li aveva guidati, torcia alla mano.  
   
_“Hai capito perché ho fatto guidare te?” Le aveva sussurrato Stefano alle sue spalle._  
_“Perché sei entrato in coma non appena ho messo in moto?”_  
_“Quello è stato Miché.” Aveva puntualizzato un po’ risentito. “Comunque no. È il bosco che ha quest’effetto sulle persone. Per questo è pericoloso, per i colpi di sonno alla guida.”  
“Mi stai dicendo che il bosco _vi ha fatto addormentare _? Come nella Bella Addormentata?”_  
_Stefano aveva sospirato. “Non è un maleficio … almeno, non credo. Dovrebbe essere stato qualcuno a lanciarlo e su una superficie così estesa è piuttosto improbabile.”  
“Dimmi che stai scherzando.”  
“Ti sto solo raccontando quello che Don Doriano ha detto a me. Che nessun malacenese prende la macchina dopo il tramonto perché di persone finite fuori strada per un colpo di sonno ce ne son state parecchie. Se stai fuori, rimani fuori. Se sei dentro, rimani dentro.”  
“E perché per me è diverso?”_  
_Stefano le aveva messo una mano sulla spalla, e non era servito aggiungere altro._  
_“_ Picchì umana non sugnu _.” Aveva mormorato, un sapore guasto che le si spandeva in bocca._  
_Forse il sapore dell’energia vitale della sua preda senese, chissà._  
_“In questo caso è una fortuna, no?”_  
_Se era stato un tentativo di consolarla, non aveva funzionato._  
_“Questo Don Doriano…” Gli aveva domandato invece. “È uno dei tuoi?”_  
_“Sì, è un Sorvegliante.”  
“Quanti minchia ce ne sono?!”_  
_Aveva ridacchiato. “Quanti bastano, Malù. L’hai capito_ macari _tu, che Malacena non è un posto qualunque.”_  
   
L’aveva capito piuttosto bene, sì.  
Tornò in tenda per prendere il telefono e controllare se i due non le avessero lasciato un messaggio nel gruppo Whatsapp, dato che continuavano a non tornare.  
_... Ah, già. Niente internet._  
C’era però una notifica sui messaggi. Lo aprì e trovò un sms, da Stefano.  
_Fantastico. Siamo tornati all’età della pietra._

  
   
  
 

Maddalena sbuffò.   
_Come faccio a ricordarmelo se non me l’hai mai detto?_  
Questo significava che doveva sbrigarsi se voleva rendersi presentabile e non arrivare in paese come una selvaggia dei boschi profondi.  
   
Mentre faceva colazione fu felice di constatare che nessuno strano mostriciattolo venne ad infastidirla. L’exploit della mattina prima doveva essere servito.  
_E adesso … andiamo in biblioteca._  
Con un lungo sospiro che solo gli alberi – e forse il beffardello – udirono, si alzò.  
   
Arrivò al palazzo del Comune verso mezzogiorno e qualche minuto: da vicino era incongruamente grande. La piazza antistante, intera, probabilmente non sarebbe riuscita a contenerlo.  
Per quel che ne capiva era stato restaurato da poco, e con un po’ troppo entusiasmo a giudicare dal bianco accecante dell’intonaco, che faceva a pugni con la morbida palette ocra del resto dell’impianto urbano.  
_Pare la villa di qualcuno con più soldi che buongusto …_  
L’enorme tricolore che pendeva moscio dalla balconata centrale però non lasciava spazio a dubbi.  
Non incontrò anima viva mentre salì le scale dai lunghi gradini in pietra grigia. Cercò, e per fortuna trovò, le indicazioni per la biblioteca. Era al secondo e ultimo piano. Finì in una stanzetta con una grande scrivania circolare e nient’altro.  
Era vuota.  
“C’è nessuno?” Chiamò, ma non ebbe risposta. L’aria condizionata ronzava piano da qualche parte.  
_Dove sono i libri?_  
Notò poi una porticina che si apriva sulla destra. Provò ad aprirla e no, non era chiusa a chiave. Varcò la soglia e improvvisamente.  
_Libri._  
Ovunque, sugli scaffali di legno chiaro, su mensole montate ad altezze diverse e lungo tutta la parete che ospitava le finestre. Erano persino ad altezza caviglie, chiusi in vetrinette da ufficio.  
Maddalena si sentì un filino sopraffatta.  
La stanza di per sé non era grandissima, ma strabordava di volumi, tomi e riviste.  
Per un paesino di neanche mille abitanti, era una biblioteca esagerata.  
Si aggirò tra gli scaffali, persa e un po’ frustrata. Cercò un computer, si ricordava che quando era al liceo, nella biblioteca scolastica, c’era una postazione pc adibita a cercare i libri da un indice digitale.  
_Chiedo troppo, eh?_  
Non c’erano neanche etichette sugli scaffali, niente che potesse aiutarla ad orientarsi.  
_E adesso?_  
“Come minchia li trovo …”  
Doveva andare a cercare un addetto, era impossibile che quel posto fosse incustodito!  
_… però dai, chi ruba dei libri …_  
Tanto che a ben guardare, la maggior parte di quei volumi non aveva l’aria di essere fresco di stampa. C’erano costole sbeccate, e prendendo qualche titolo a caso si rese conto che avevano tutti il prezzo in Lire.  
_Questo posto …_  
C’era solo odore di cera per pavimenti, carta vecchia e polvere.    
_Non di esseri umani._  
Altrimenti, per quanto debole, una scia di un profumo, o l’odore acre del sudore l’avrebbe percepito. Invece niente.  
_… questo posto è abbandonato._  
Era quasi pronta a tornarsene sui suoi passi e rinunciare che un rumore al di là degli scaffali la fermò.  
_C’è qualcuno?_  
Aggirò la scaffalatura e si trovò in effetti di fronte ad una donna.  
_… era già qui?_  
Pur essendo giovane, forse sulla trentina, era vestita …  
_Come mia nonna._  
Indossava un abito nero a fiorellini rossi, delle brutte scarpe a tacco basso e teneva i capelli stretti in una crocchia severissima, proprio come nonna Agata. L’unica cosa che la salvava erano due penetranti occhi azzurri.  
Quando si posarono su di lei vi lesse infatti una luce infantile, vitale, che le fece pensare ad una risata trattenuta; proprio come quelli di Cate, rifletté distratta.  
La ragazza le sorrise. “Buongiorno, ti posso aiutare?”  
Ah, era la bibliotecaria, meno male. “Sì … buongiorno. Sto cercando dei libri.”  
“Immaginavo!”  
Maddalena serrò le labbra arrossendo. “Non c’è mezza etichetta o indicazione, non si capisce _nenti_.” Sbottò imbarazzata.    
L’altra per tutta risposta non perse il sorriso, anzi, lo intensificò. “Scusami.” Ribatté pacata. “Stai cercando qualcosa in particolare?”  
Prima di inimicarsi l’ennesimo paesano decise di soprassedere. “Sto cercando libri sulla storia di Malacena.”  
“Storia o Folklore?”  
_C’è differenza?_  
Scrollò le spalle. “Basta che parli del paese come dei dintorni … Del castello, soprattutto.”  
“Ti interessa Castiglioscuro?”  
Aveva un’aria familiare, realizzò di colpo. Gli occhi, certo, ma anche il fisico androgino. Non aveva molto seno, tanto che il vestito si tendeva appena in corrispondenza del petto.  
_… assomiglia a Rosi._  
Era una bellezza strana, le sarebbe piaciuto ritrarla.  
 “Sì. Io, mio fratello e un amico ci siamo accampati là sotto. Per le vacanze.”   
“Spero non restiate di notte!”  
“Veramente sì ...”  
“Davvero? Siete coraggiosi!”  
Maddalena non seppe cosa rispondere a quell’affermazione. L’intera conversazione, in realtà, era piuttosto surreale.  
La bibliotecaria comunque non aspettò la sua risposta, perché indicò con un cenno davanti a sé. “Trovi la sezione di storia locale in fondo alla stanza, vicino alle finestre. I tre ultimi scaffali a partire dal basso.”  
“… Okay.”  
“Hai bisogno che ti indichi…”  
“No, ho capito.” E le diede le spalle, incamminandosi verso il punto indicato. Poteva non essere una gran lettrice, ma due indicazioni era in grado di seguirle!  
“Sei hai ancora bisogno, basta che mi chiami. Sono Matilde.” Le disse alle spalle. Anche la voce le sorrideva, era incredibile.  
_…_ Amuninni _. Sarà stramba, ma è stata gentile, quindi ringrazia._  
Si voltò per farlo, ma Matilde non c’era più.  
_Ma …_  
Tornò indietro ma non era né alla scrivania all’ingresso né tra gli scaffali.  
Era scomparsa, come il sole, improvvisamente oscurato da una nuvola.  
   
 

 

****

   
   
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarebbe bellissimo se riuscissi a mantenere il postaggio ogni due settimane.  
> Giuro che ci provo!  
> Per avere un’idea di come è il Comune di Malacena, un buon modello, anche se ben più sobrio è < href= https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colle_di_Val_d%27Elsa#/media/File:PALAZZO_CAMPANA.JPG>Palazzo Campana, nel Comune di Colle Val D’Elsa. Ci si arriva tramite un ponte sospeso sul colle, ed è bellissimo. Se siete in zona, fateci un salto.  
> *Dira per il territorio*
> 
> La canzone citata è  
> “A cosa ci serve” dei Fast Animal and Slow Kids.


End file.
